


Tainted Love

by Woolfhounds



Series: Kill of the Night [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (1987), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 121,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolfhounds/pseuds/Woolfhounds
Summary: Sofie has settled into life with the boys, but something dangerous is lurking in the darkness of Santa Carla.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), David/Star (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys)
Series: Kill of the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972072
Comments: 70
Kudos: 66





	1. Back in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: You're going to need to read part one in order to become familiar with the OC's and relationships that I've created. This installment is going to follow the movie... sort of.

_Santa Carla, California - August, 1986_

Sofie is pinned beneath Marko, giggling as he covers her half-dressed body in soft kisses. The clothes she’s supposed to wear to Rose’s birthday are either barely clinging to her body or strewn around the room. Marko doesn’t seem to care as he ghosts his lips up her throat.

“I’m serious!” She squeals. “We have to get going!”

“One more round?” He pleads.

“We’ve had three! We’re gonna be late!”

“Hey!” David calls from the hallway. “All of us are dressed, what the fuck are you two doing?!”

Sofie and Marko explode into laughter. It feels good to be free of Kevin, of Ridge, to not have to worry about scheming and plotting. Nobody stands between the five of them and their reign over Santa Carla. Even Star’s mood has perked up. She still hasn’t turned, but she’s lighter these days, laughing with them, taking care of Laddie, and even coming along on some hunts to see how things work. David has never shared his feelings on the situation. They still share a bed, but spend most of their nights apart. He brings home prey to fuck and kill when he knows Star is out with Laddie or asleep. Sofie and the boys say nothing.

Sofie pushes him off of her and sighs.

“Help me get dressed.”

“That’s not fun.”

“If we don’t get out there in two seconds, he’s going to come in here and I’d rather not let David see me with my tits out.”

“Why not?” Marko says as he lights a cigarette. “They’re nice.”

Sofie leans over and smacks him on the arm.

“Shut up and help me!”

Begrudgingly, he picks up her nylons, her long black coat, and hands them to her. She shoves her legs into her nylons, clipping them into place with her garters. Marko chews his lip, eyes focused on her upper thigh before she pulls the sparkling black dress she’s wearing down just above her knee.

“Promise me you’ll wear those and only those tonight when we get back?”

“How often do you think about sex?” Sofie asks.

“Just with you?”

She rolls her eyes.

“I’m leaving.”

Marko chases after her, laughing.

“Sof, I’m joking!”

She hops toward the foyer shoving a pair of high heels onto her feet while Marko strolls behind her. The others are waiting at the mouth of the cave. David glares at them. Star takes Laddie’s hand and they start the trek up to the surface.

“Finally,” David growls.

“Sorry, we uh… got distracted,” Marko giggles.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Paul snickers. “We all heard you.”

She rolls her eyes and Marko helps her up the stairs, making sure that her heels don’t get lodged in the rocks. Paul, Dwayne and David follow and they speed toward the bar. They’re not that late. Maybe twenty minutes. The sun has just set and they can see the last dregs of it slipping below the horizon. Sofie never realized just how much she’s missed it. She’s always been a night owl, but she misses going to the beach in the middle of the day without the threat of the sun turning her into barbecue.

Matt’s car is already in the staff parking lot when they arrive. She leads the pack inside and finds Matt, Kara, Charlie, and Ben standing in front of a box full of streamers and party supplies looking befuddled. Sofie flings her purse across the room. It lands softly in a nearby chair. Dwayne immediately rushes toward Kara and picks her up, swinging her around the room and kissing her softly. She giggles while the rest of them plunk down in the chairs scattered about the staff room.

“Sorry we’re late, Matty, we got —” Sofie’s eyes widen as Charlie bolts toward her and wraps his arms around her leg.

“Auntie Sofie!”

She bends down to scoop him up and peppers his face with kisses. Marko glances at her, grinning.

“I haven’t seen you in forever, bud!” She chirps.

Charlie is about to answer but quickly looks around to realize that everyone is staring at them. He buries his face in her shoulder and giggles. Sofie’s heart melts. There are times when she thinks about what it would be like to be human again. To have a normal life with Marko. They’d have a wedding on the beach. His face would glow in the sunlight. She’d work at the bar and he could paint for a living. They’d have a kid. Just one. A little boy with the same golden curls as his father framing a cherubic face. They’d name him Jack, or Oliver -- no, Jack. Jack is good. Marko would read to him every night and check for monsters under the bed. They’d take vacations every summer to Italy. Jack would go to a good school, maybe one of those private schools that Sofie never got the chance to experience. She and Marko would get old together and watch Jack grow up. Maybe he’d be a doctor or a lawyer - or an artist like his father.

But it’s just a dream, and one she’ll never reveal to Marko.

Matt snaps her out of her train of thought.

“Rose is going to be late. She managed to get out of having to pull a double, but she’s gotta stay an extra hour because one of the on-call nurses is sick.”

Rose just started a nursing job in the ER of Santa Carla General Hospital, so she’s seen her fair share of the carnage that every vampire, monster, and serial killer can inflict on this town - and isn’t afraid to tell Sofie and the boys everything about it when she comes in. Sofie puts Charlie back down and watches him race toward Dwayne, who plunks the kid on his knee and gives him a kiss on the top of his head. David’s eyes are narrowed, studying his brother intently. Dwayne gives him a look silently telling him to back off. Sofie has no thoughts to tap into and no context, but she’s almost certain that David’s got a litany of jokes and insults to hurl at Dwayne. Laddie tugs on her jacket and she smiles down at him.

“What’s up, doc?”

“Do you have any quarters for the pinball machine?”

“There’s a bag of ‘em in my purse.”

Sofie ruffles his hair while Star grabs her bag and opens it, pulling out a velvet bag filled with coins. Laddie snatches it out of her hand and bolts for the pinball machines. He’ll probably spend the rest of the night there. Sofie points at the box of decorations.

“I take it you’re having issues.”

“We were mostly just waiting for help,” Matt laughs.

“We got it,” Paul says, grabbing the box and tucking it under his arm.

“Thanks, man,” Matt says. “There’s ladders and stuff outside.”

“Cool.” Paul turns to the rest of them. “Boys? Sofie?”

“Look at you, mister take charge,” Marko teases.

The rest of them chuckle, even David and Star.

“The sooner we decorate, the sooner we can party. It’s science.”

The group, save for Laddie and Star, pile into the bar and begin to decorate. Theoretically, five vampires could get this done in about ten minutes. Sofie feels almost infantile having to use ladders and pretending to ask for help to hang things. Dwayne holds Kara up like she weighs nothing so that she can tack up some streamers. David smokes and blows up balloons, which seems contradictory to Sofie, but then again, his lungs don’t technically function anymore. Matt is on a ladder beside her while Marko steals David’s cigarettes from his pocket and lights one.

“Hey, Sof,” Matt calls.

“What?”

“Remember that time Jim made us put up all of those godawful Halloween decorations, but we got so high that we just ended up spreading those fake cobwebs all over the dance floor and dumping a bucket of plastic spiders everywhere?”

She laughs.

“I definitely remember that.”

He smiles at her, but his eyes are weighed down by sadness.

“I miss you,” he says softly.

“I’m sorry, Matty. Things have just been so crazy.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“I know.” He fidgets with a nail before looking up at her. “I was sort of hoping that you would be a big part of our wedding. I know you’re busy with Marko and…”

“Matty, I would love to. I just…”

She scrambles to come up with a lie, an excuse, anything other than the truth of the matter. Matt can never know the secret that burns inside of her. She wants to tell him every time she sees him and it takes all of her willpower not to just blurt it out right then and there. Matt chuckles and begins to hammer the nail into the wall to tack up the happy birthday sign.

“It’s cool if you don’t want to —”

“No, Matty, I want to. You’re my best friend, I can’t let you stare down that day alone.”

“Then why are you being weird?”

She sighs and turns to him, leaning precariously on the ladder.

“How would you feel about an evening wedding?”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“I mean, that sounds cool. Rose would be super into that. Oh! We could do it on the beach — ah, fuck.”

“What?”

“Rose’s parents would want it in a church.”

And in the middle of the afternoon, no doubt. Sofie barely knows them and she can’t stand them.

“Are they lending you money for this?”

Matt nods.

“Not anymore.”

“What?”

“I’ll write you a check. We’ll do a big beach wedding at night with a huge bonfire. It’ll be the best!”

“Write me a what?!”

“Keep up, Matty,” she teases. “You heard me.”

“Didn’t she tell you, Matt?” Ben calls. “She’s sitting on an inheritance!”

Matt’s eyes practically bulge out of his head and he hops off of the ladder, crossing his arms over his chest and staring up at her. Sofie quickly descends, not wanting her best friend to get an eyeful of her underwear.

“What fucking inheritance?” He demands.

“After my grandpa died a bunch of money was put in trust for me. I got it when I turned 18. I just didn’t need much of it, so I put most of it away.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

She shrugs. Matt looks pissed. She didn’t think this would be that big of a deal.

“I borrowed money from Rose’s parents to buy this bar and you’re sitting on an inheritance?”

“Exactly,” Sofie says with a grin. “You _borrowed_ money, but now you’ve paid it back.”

“I don’t get it.”

She rolls her eyes. Sometimes she swears he’s being thick on purpose.

“I dropped a check off at their house last night. Neither you nor Rose owe her parents anything anymore.”

He sniffles and brushes away a tear before he thinks anyone sees him. She’s only seen Matt cry once in her entire life. It was the day his brother died in a car accident coming back from his grandmother’s house. She’ll never forget the sound he made when his parents came home to break the news to them both. Sofie thought he would never stop crying. He suppressed the grief almost immediately, as he does with most emotions. He grew up fast, just like her. His mother descended into alcoholism and depression while his father threw himself into his work. Matt and Sofie would go out walking every night after school until well past midnight - just because he couldn’t stand the thought of being trapped in a house with two people who couldn’t accept the fact that their oldest son was gone.

Sofie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek.

“Consider it a birthday gift to Rose and a weight off of your back.”

“Thanks, Sof. I don’t know if I can ever repay you.”

“You can’t, and that’s the point. I don’t want you to. I want you to be happy. And move the fuck out of their house.”

He bursts into laughter and hugs her again. They manage to get the place spruced up and Sofie goes behind the bar to pour the grown-ups a few drinks. David goes out for a cigarette and Matt grabs a few things from his car. Marko sidles up to the bar and leans over, grinning at her. She realizes they’re standing in the exact same spot that they were the first night he came in here.

“Hi,” he whispers.

Sofie grins and plays along.

“Hi.”

He looks her up and down, eyes sparkling the same way they were that night. The only thing that’s different is that the lights aren’t low enough. He smirks.

“I like your dress.”

“Thanks,” she whispers while cleaning a glass. “You wanna take it off me?”

Marko pulls back, feigning a look of shock and clutches his chest with one hand.

“Madam! This is a place of business!” His face breaks into his characteristic devilish smirk and he leans over to brush her bottom lip with his thumb. “I’d love to, actually.”

“I’ll leave my heels, nylons, and garters on for you.”

“Stop talking or we’re going to have to leave for a while,” he breathes, his eyes burning with lust. Sofie holds back laughter and hands him a beer.

“My apologies, sugar.”

“You’re forgiven.”

He winks at her and slides onto a barstool. Kara and Dwayne are in the DJ booth picking out Rose’s favourite records. She puts one on to break through the silence in the room. ZZ Top. Paul lets out a loud whistle and flashes Kara the metal horns. Sofie chuckles. After a while, they hear a soft knock at the door. Matt’s eyes go wide.

“Okay, that’s Rose.”

“Do we hide?” Ben asks.

“She’s not an eight-year-old girl, Ben.”

“Hey, grownups can like surprise parties!” Kara counters, sticking her head out of the booth.

Matt walks toward the door and throws it open. Rose stands in front of him, exhausted, her hair held up by a few pencils in a messy bun. She’s still in her scrubs and sneakers and the bags under her eyes are huge.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Matt says softly.

She looks inside and gasps.

“Oh my God! Matt! Why didn’t you warn me? I look like shit!”

He laughs and ushers her inside, kissing her on the cheek.

“Kara picked out some clothes for you from home and I brought some makeup. You can get changed in the back bathroom.”

Rose looks like she’s about to burst into tears and kisses him.

“You’re so sweet. Thank you.”

Once she’s changed, Kara starts to spin her favourite records and Sofie makes her a cosmo to loosen her up. The group splits off with Paul wandering into the back to check on Star and Laddie. David sits by himself staring off into space while Marko, Kara, Ben, and Dwayne play cards at one of the booths. Sofie slides Rose’s drink across the bar top, which she gratefully accepts. She takes a small sip before she stuffs a cigarette between her lips.

“I thought you quit,” Sofie remarks.

Rose grins.

“I thought you did too.”

Sofie chuckles.

“Fair enough.”

“My parents told me what you did… the check, I mean.”

“Rose, it was nothing.”

“No, it wasn’t. You saved our asses. Thank you, Sofie. I mean that.” She covers Sofie’s hand with her own. “You’re freezing.”

“Poor circulation,” Sofie jokes.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“That girl and that kid in the back… what’s the deal?”

“Laddie is Dwayne’s nephew and Star is David’s…”

Rose laughs and puts up both hands.

“Say no more.”

“It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?” David asks, putting his empty whiskey glass on the bar to tell her that he wants a refill.

“Nothing,” Sofie says, filling his glass up to just below the brim. “Girl stuff.”

“Hmm.” He turns to Rose and looks her up and down just to watch her turn crimson. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” she whispers.

David downs his drink and sighs, heading for the door.

“I’m going to grab some more smokes.”

“We have smokes!” Sofie calls.

“I like the walk!”

The front door slams behind him and Sofie glances over at Marko who shrugs. David has been acting so strange lately. Hunting by himself, going for long walks alone, and every time they’re at the boardwalk as a pack, he seems to be looking for someone. Someone very specific. Paul seems to have an inkling of what’s happening but he never says anything to the rest of them.

“Everything okay?” Matt asks as he wraps an arm around Rose’s waist and kisses her on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Sofie laughs. “David’s just… David.”

Sofie wonders if she’ll ever figure him out.


	2. Number One Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your first glimpse at Sam and Michael. I was watching the movie as I wrote this to get a sense of their voices, so I hope the dynamic comes off the way I wanted it to. Enjoy, and thank y'all so much for the kudos and comments already. I'm totally blown away!
> 
> I'm also doing a bit of a different thing with David. It's boring for me to write him as purely sociopathic and a one-dimensional killer, so I'm playing with his characterization a bit more.

David hops on his bike and speeds toward the boardwalk. He had to get out of the bar. The whole thing was stifling. Birthdays, parties, love… it’s all too much. He can still taste the plastic from the balloons on his lips. The pull toward the boardwalk is insatiable. He’s never been able to find the young man from the boardwalk since the night he and Paul went hunting, but the compulsion leaves a stain on his psyche, becomes addictive, even. Even a person who looks only slightly identical gives David a massive rush, almost as satiating as making a kill. He’d chase that high for as long as his body would allow.

He parks his bike and climbs off, heading to a small kiosk to pick up a few packs of cigarettes before he opts to scale one of the out of service rides to get a bird’s eye view of the rivers of tourists that flood Santa Carla. David sits and smokes, eagle eyes tracking every movement below until he sees him - at least he’s pretty sure he does. Same white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, weathered white sneakers and a full head of curly chestnut hair. It’s definitely him. The face shape is identical to the one carved into his memory. Tagging behind is a younger man, a brother maybe. Definitely not a friend judging by the look on the older one’s face. Annoyed. Burdened. They’re definitely brothers. The combination of adrenaline and nicotine makes him dizzy. He quickly tosses his cigarette aside and leaps off the ride, shrouded in darkness, and waits for them to pass by. Neither of them notice him. David waits until there are a few people between them before he begins to follow.

“Mike, this place blows,” the younger one whines.

David grins.

_We have a name._

“It’s Michael. I hate being called Mike.”

“Yeah, when did you decide that?” His brother asks. “Five minutes before mom stopped the car?”

Michael rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Sam. I don’t want to be cooped up in the house all night. Do you?”

“Yes!” Sam exclaims. “I know grandpa has a TV. I swear I heard it!”

“Yeah?” Michael teases. “You sure you didn’t get into his weed stash? Start hallucinating?”

“Weed doesn’t make you hallucinate.”

“How do you know that? Is there something I should be telling mom?”

Sam shoves his brother and they begin to laugh. Their dynamic reminds David of Paul and Marko. He keeps his distance, listening to them bicker as they stroll through the crowds. If they were looking to expand their family, these two would be perfect. David doesn’t have a plan, at least not while Sam is around. He’s relying solely on his hunting instincts.

“Man, you’re just out here scoping for chicks,” Sam huffs. “Can we at least go on a ride or something?”

“You can. I’ll stay on the ground where it’s safe.”

“You’ve gotta live a little, Mike.”

“I live plenty,” Michael mumbles. He digs into his pocket and fishes out a wad of crumpled bills. “Here.”

“What’s this for?”

“I don’t know. They probably cost money.”

Sam’s eyes go wide and he grins.

“Does this mean —”

“Go on a ride. Meet me back at the carousel in half an hour.”

Sam takes off into the crowd. Michael tracks him for as long as he’s able before ambling toward a bench and plunking himself down. David takes the opportunity to really size him up, his chest tight with anticipation. Maybe even nervousness? No, that can’t be right. He runs a gloved hand through his hair and starts toward Michael.

“Hey, man, you got a smoke I can bum off of you?”

Michael looks up. Crystal blue eyes framed by dark lashes. He’s even better looking up close. His eyes study David’s face, falling to his lips that instinctively curl into a lopsided grin. David feels it, the magnet. Michael laughs like he’s just been torn away from an unexpected train of thought. Normally he has no problem tapping into a human’s thoughts and traipsing around inside their minds - if only for a few seconds. For some reason, he can’t get in. He wonders if Marko had the same problem with Sofie.

“Nah, sorry, man,” Michael says. His voice is soft and sends a warm rush down David’s spine. It’s definitely not what he expected. "I don’t smoke. I think they were selling some at the kiosk back that way.”

David nods. He’s new in town, but the kid is learning quickly. Never let your guard down in Santa Carla.

“Cool, thanks, man.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

It feels like his body has been put on autopilot. Before he realizes it, he’s already walking away from Michael.

“Smooth, man," he mumbles to himself. "Real fucking smooth.”

He leans against a railing and gnaws on the fingertip of his glove. He can still see Michael checking out every girl who walks past him. David wants to go back, but something is stopping him.

“Fuck.”

He stomps toward his bike. He’s going to have to talk to Marko about this, possibly admit more vulnerability than he’s willing.

&&&

The party is in full swing. Kara and Dwayne are in the DJ booth. She sits on his lap while Dwayne’s mouth is busy leaving dark bruises on her skin. Honestly, she’s barely spinning records anymore, but it doesn’t matter. Every song she puts on is met with cheers from the rest of the group. Her parents picked up Charlie and took him to their place for the night. Just before they got rip-roaringly drunk, they decided as a group that this was no place for a four-year-old. Laddie and Star opt to head to the boardwalk while Paul, Ben, Matt, and Rose are piled into a booth sharing more than a few joints. Marko and Sofie are playing darts and after several drinks, their supernatural aim leaves a lot to be desired. Marko stands behind Sofie, his arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed against her ear.

“I think I’m winning,” he purrs.

“Iiiiiithink you suck at math,” Sofie slurs.

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm. Check this out. I’m gonna beat you with one dart. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.”

“Butareeee you watching?”

He giggles.

“I’m watching, babydoll.”

“Okay good. S’gonna be really good.”

She tosses the dart so hard that it misses the dartboard completely. It’s more of a missile than a dart that goes right through the wall and into the bathroom, leaving a bullet-like hole in the wood. Marko and Sofie double over, crying with laughter while Matt’s eyes bulge out of his head.

“Sofie, what the fuck?!”

She turns around and shrugs. Paul and Ben have collapsed on the table trying to stifle their laughter.

“I guess I don’t know my own strength?” She winces.

“You’re spackling that tomorrow night.”

Sofie does a half-assed drunken salute at Matt while Marko holds back a snicker and drains his beer glass. He turns to her.

“You want another one?”

“Please.”

Marko nods and leaps over the bar with an impressive amount of agility and grace. Sofie giggles, following him.

“You look like a tiny, drunken ballerina.”

“Thatmiiiight be the most offensive thing you’ve ever said to me,” Marko laughs as he fills up their pint glasses.

“Nonononono!” She exclaims, stumbling over to him. Her heels slip on the dance floor and she curses under her breath. “Fuck these things.”

Sofie kicks them off and leans over the counter.

“No! Not offensive! You’re so cute!”

The door slams open and David storms inside. He looks annoyed. It’s not unusual, his face seems to be permanently etched in a scowl or a shit-eating grin, Sofie’s just never sure which she’s going to get on any given day. He points at Marko.

“I wanna talk to you.”

“Bro, wha’d I do?”

“Just come with me.”

“Can I —”

David turns and cuts Sofie off, shoving his finger in her face.

“Absolutely not.”

She scowls at him as the two disappear into the staff room. Paul calls her over.

“C’mere, Sof! You can sit on my lap.”

“I’d rather have herpes, thanks.”

Paul winks.

“I could make that happen.”

“Throw a dart at him, Sofie!” Matt shouts. Rose smacks him in the chest.

“Don’t listen to him!” She laughs. “Come sit. We can shove over.”

Sofie stumbles over to the booth and climbs into the empty seat beside Rose. She leans her head on the girl’s shoulder and sighs.

“Are you having a good birthday?”

“I am,” Rose laughs. “I am very drunk, very high, and I’m with the best people.”

Sofie’s fingers brush against Rose’s cheek. She blushes. For a second, Sofie envies the rosiness of her cheeks. There are so many things she misses about being human, but it’s the smallest things that kill her the most. Flushing when she’s nervous or embarrassed, feeling her heart thud when Marko looks at her - even being so scared that her breath feels like it’s been sucked out of her body.

“I love you guys,” Sofie whispers.

“Oh, fuck, she’s gonna cry,” Paul mumbles.

“I will throw a dart clean through your skull,” Sofie snipes.

Ben coughs out a large cloud of smoke and they begin to fall into hysterics again. Sofie rolls her eyes and sips at her beer, her eyes naturally drift to the staff room door.

&&&

David practically yanks his arm off pulling him into the back room.

“How drunk are you?” he asks. 

Marko falls into a chair but manages not to spill any more of his drink, much to his own surprise.

“Uhhh…”

“Perfect," David cuts him off. "You might not remember this.”

“I have an eidetic memory,” Marko slurs.

His older brother leans into him and grins.

“Yeah? When’s your birthday?”

The younger vampire puts a finger to his lips and hums.

“Junetember…"

“That’s what I thought.” He takes Marko’s drink away from him and tries not to laugh at the small, sorrowful sound that escapes his brother’s lips. “I’ve gotta ask you some questions, bud.”

His face is open and vulnerable. Marko rarely gets a peek at this part of his brother but he’s almost too hammered to appreciate it. He tries his best to focus but the alcohol makes it difficult. A vampire is no match for 10 pints of beer and a hell of a lot of weed. 

“What’s up?”

“When you first saw Sofie, did you feel like your charm almost didn’t… work?”

“Well, yeah, kind of. She turned down a dance with me.” Marko jams a cigarette between his lips and David lights it. “Thanks — what’s this about? Is this about Star?”

“No. It’s someone else.”

The look of regret that falls over David’s face makes Marko pull back.

“Who is it?” he asks, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Someone I saw on the boardwalk a couple of days ago. I tried to follow him but I couldn’t…”

Marko suddenly feels thrust into sobriety. He leans over and passes the cigarette to David, who takes a deep, nervous inhale.

“Did you feel it? The pull?”

“Yeah, like a fucking magnet, man. Just like you were talking about.”

“Did he feel it?”

David quirks an eyebrow.

“Did Sofie?”

Marko nods.

“Fuck,” David whispers. “I couldn’t get a read on him. He was like a vault.”

“That sounds familiar,” Marko scoffs.

It’s possible that David could have met his match and not known it. He sits back in his chair and snatches his beer back, draining it in two clean gulps. David laughs.

“You want my advice, big brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Take your time. Keep scoping him out. You’ll know when to make the right move.”

“And if I don’t?”

Marko stands and walks behind his brother, enveloping him in a giant hug.

“Then you’re the dumbest, oldest vampire I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks,” David replies sardonically.

“Come on. Let’s get a drink. Sofie and I are playing darts.”

“I don’t want to,” David grumbles.

“Yes, you do. You like fun.”

“Not this kind of fun.”

“Tomorrow night we can slaughter some tourists and terrorize the boardwalk. How’s that sound?”

Sometimes it falls on Marko to be the parent of the group when David gets into these kinds of moods. It’s a strange shift in their dynamic, but it never lasts for long. David tries to make it seem like he’s tough and unfeeling, but deep down he’s just as sensitive and vulnerable as he was before he was turned. The two of them stand and amble back outside, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders.


	3. Blood Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dwayne development in this one because I feel like I haven't given him attention in a while.

Paul orders chinese food for everyone and he and Marko fight over the last egg roll, almost getting into a full-on brawl on the dance floor. Marko gets him in a headlock, but Paul manages to do some gymnastics and kick his brother's knee out. They wrestle on the floor until Sofie, Matt, and Ben attempt to pry them apart. Kara and Dwayne watch, laughing and taking bets on who's going to win while they share a box of noodles in the DJ booth. She tries to feed him and misses his mouth completely, accidentally jabbing him in the cheek with her chopsticks. He winces and laughs. Kara gasps and kisses him in apology.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” he laughs. “Don’t worry. I’m tough.”

“You _are_ tough,” she breathes as she climbs onto his lap and runs her fingers through his silken hair. Their lips collide once more and his tongue slides against hers, drawing out a low moan. It's so easy to get lost in her. He runs his hands up her waist and breasts as she grinds her hips down onto his growing hardness. His hands find her bare thighs and travel up beneath the hem of her dress. Kara gasps into his mouth and Dwayne suddenly becomes very aware of how vulnerable they are and just how many people are around them. Thankfully, most of them are too drunk to pay them any kind of attention. Marko and Sofie are now busy playing darts and sucking face with their backs turned to them. David is at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey while the others are in the booth closest to the front door laughing, playing cards, and throwing things at each other. Kara pulls her mouth away from his, her lips plush and swollen. The color reminds him of rose petals. She reaches over and turns the light in the booth off so that they’re illuminated only by the glow of the mixing board. She palms at the front of his pants. Dwayne grins.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You. Here. Right now,” she growls.

“We’ll have to be quiet,” Dwayne reminds her.

“I can do that.”

Her fingers tremble as she reaches down to undo his pants. He takes her hands in his and runs his lips up and down her jawline.

“It’s okay, sweetness,” he whispers. “Just relax. We can take our time.”

He watches the muscles in her throat move as she swallows hard. Her pulse is racing beneath her skin and his fangs descend, but she can’t see them in the darkness. Dwayne is very aware of the dangerous ground he’s treading on. It’s hard to keep his vampirism under control with her. She smells so good, like vanilla and lavender, and her blood smells even better, its coppery scent mixing with her perfume. He wants to feed on her, but if Sofie caught him, there would be hell to pay. She unbuttons his jeans and eases herself onto him slowly. A sharp gasp escapes her but she clamps her hand over her mouth to stay quiet. Dwayne suppresses a groan and she begins to grind against him. Slowly. Painfully. Pleasure begins to coil in his belly. All he can hear is her shuddering breath and the violent thudding of her heart. The animal in him wants to tear it out, to taste every ounce of her, but he holds back. Large hands wrap around her hips, moving her just the way she likes. She’s wet and aching for release. Her fingers grip the back of his hair as hard as her human strength allows. Dwayne admires her tenacity. It’s probably the thing he likes the most about her. She looks gentle, but behind her angelic open face is an animal waiting to get out. She’s just like him.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last very long,” she laughs softly in between quiet moans.

Her confession makes him groan.

“Me neither.”

Her hips move faster against his. Lips crash and teeth click together. His fangs manage to partially recede, so to her, they just feel like sharper canines than she’s used to. Kara doesn’t even notice. She’s too busy whimpering and shuddering against him. Dwayne breaks the kiss and peers over her shoulder. Nobody in the bar seems to notice what they’re doing and the comfort that they won’t get caught fills Dwayne with confidence.

“Dwayne.” Her voice is a breathy moan. She’s almost over the edge. He brings a hand down to circle her clit and watches with a sense of smug satisfaction as she falls apart around him. His release isn’t far behind and he comes with a slow, gravelly moan. Goosebumps wash over him and he moves Kara’s hips against him so that he can enjoy the dying embers of his climax. She rests her forehead against his.

“You’re amazing.”

Dwayne kisses her.

“Likewise.”

“I’m gonna freshen up in the bathroom,” she whispers, climbing off of him and grabbing her purse. “I’ll be right back.”

“Got it,” Dwayne replies, tucking himself back into his pants. “Hey, what record do you want next?”

“Ummm… Fleetwood Mac.”

“Rumors?”

Her face brightens up.

“Oooh, yeah! That’s my favorite.”

“Mine too,” he says with a grin.

“Be right back.”

She dashes out of the booth and Dwayne leans back in the chair, running his fingers through his hair.

“Hey,” Marko’s voice cuts through the air, causing Dwayne to jump.

“Jesus, dude! Just because you _can_ move around like a fucking ghost doesn’t mean you should. Give a dude a warning next time.”

Marko grins, leaning against the entrance to the booth, and lights a cigarette.

“Smells like sex in here.”

“Does it?” Dwayne ponders aloud. “Because I just smell my annoying little brother.”

The cherubic blonde throws his head back and cackles.

“How’d you manage to get away with that without Sofie noticing?”

“Uh, because she’s fucking hammered.”

“She’s not that drunk.”

“What do you call that?” Dwayne asks, pointing to the bar. Sofie and David are throwing back a line of shots as fast as possible. After the last one, she pulls a face and he chastises her, causing her to punch him hard in the arm. He scowls in response and tosses a shot glass at her. It slips out of her fingers and tumbles to the ground, shattering behind the counter. Both of them begin to laugh.

“Okay, yeah, she’s pretty toasted,” Marko chuckles. “Cute though.”

There’s an undeniable twinkle in his eye whenever Marko talks about or looks at Sofie. Dwayne has never seen him so happy. He changes the record and drops the needle before looking back at his younger brother.

“It’s crazy to me how much you love her.”

Marko chuckles.

“Believe me, dude. I know.”

Dwayne smiles.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks, man,” Marko beams. He gestures to the bathroom that Kara has disappeared into. “And, hey, you’re not doing so bad yourself. She’s a fucking firecracker.”

Dwayne can’t help but chuckle and shake his head.

“Man, you have no idea.”

“Can I ask you something?” Marko says after a few seconds of silence.

“Sure.”

“Do you still think about Danielle?”

Danielle was supposed to be his mate. She was beautiful. Long dark hair, warm hazel eyes, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. All signs pointed toward their union, and her exodus from his life was devastating. In retrospect, he understands, but at the time, it was like a hot knife through his heart. She’s long since dead. They left her behind in Oakland just after they picked up Marko. Dwayne’s brothers did everything that they could to keep him from harming himself, including strapping him to a chair for three days. Marko, despite being a new vampire and knowing virtually nothing about Dwayne, came to sit with him. He sketched Danielle based on Dwayne’s description of her and their telepathic connection. The drawing is still in his jacket pocket, along with a weathered photograph of her that she left for him just before she vanished.

“Not as much as I think about Kara,” he whispers.

Marko nods.

“She’s good for you, dude.”

“Thanks.”

They’re quiet again, both of them surveying the party. Sofie has joined the others in the booth and is currently ruining whatever card came they’re playing by flicking cards and coasters and Paul and Ben who do the worst job in the world of trying to swat them away. David remains at the bar, his expression dour and sorrowful. Dwayne motions toward him.

“What’s up with him?” Dwayne asks. “I mean other than his general moodiness.”

Marko sighs and passes him a cigarette.

“I can’t really talk about it. If I did, he’d probably try and punch my head off of my body.”

“Understood.”

Marko jumps at the sensation of Kara’s hand tapping his shoulder. Dwayne chuckles. Normally their reflexes are better than this. On a good day, Marko would have been able to hear her from at least 10 feet away, but the alcohol and general relaxed vibe of the party has taken its toll on him. He whips around and Kara laughs, covering her mouth.

“Sorry, Marko. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He laughs, playing it off like he intended to jump five feet in the air as some kind of joke.

“You didn’t. I’m cool.” He looks her up and down. “You look nice.”

She turns beet red. Dwayne rolls his eyes.

_Why don’t you go fuck your wife and leave my girlfriend alone?_

Marko winks at him before slipping out of the booth and bouncing toward Sofie. Kara tries to rub the flush out of her cheeks and casts him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. The four of you are just so charming.”

Dwayne chuckles and pulls her onto his lap, kissing up and down her neck.

“I won’t hold it against you.”

They spin a few more records and have a few more drinks before Matt and Rose announce their departure, locking the front door before they leave. Ben leaves with them and Dwayne glances at the clock. It’s almost 4am. The sun will be up in an hour or so. He glances at his brothers. Sofie is leaned up against Marko for support, her eyes already beginning to close.

“We should get going,” Dwayne says. He glances down at Kara. “You wanna come with us?”

Her eyes go wide.

“Really?”

“Really.”

David seems apprehensive at the suggestion, but Dwayne ignores him while Marko scoops up Sofie and Paul dumps their empty glasses into a container behind the bar. Despite their party, the place doesn’t look terrible. The six of them head outside. Marko eases Sofie onto her feet.

“Hey, sugar. Time to wake up.”

She takes a deep breath and blinks.

“Got it.”

Dwayne watches her begin to sober up at the first whiff of fresh air while Kara locks the back door. He climbs onto his bike and helps Kara on. She’s still pretty drunk but her grip on his waist is firm. Still, he looks back at her, concern in his eyes.

“Hold on tight to me, okay? We’re not going far.”

“Got it.”

The pack speeds toward the cave, Kara and Sofie screaming behind their respective partners. It’s a quick ride. It always is when they’re chasing the last minutes of darkness. They park their bikes at the cliff’s edge. Kara looks confused.

“What’s going on, Dwayne?”

“Trust me,” he says, taking her hand and guiding her down to the cave. The others have already disappeared. Kara’s movements are filled with caution and trepidation. He helps her down the stairs to the lobby and she gasps, looking around intently and trying to take everything in all at once.

“You live here?”

Embarrassment rises in his chest for the first time in a long time. She probably expected a house on the beach and a guy who has his shit together, not _this_. He nods.

“Yeah.”

“All of you?”

“Well, it’s pretty big,” he laughs.

“Dwayne…”

He toes at the ground.

“You were probably expecting a lot more, huh?”

“I mean, it’s pretty unconventional,” she mumbles.

“Is that bad?”

She shakes her head.

“I don’t think I’m in any place to judge you… being a 19-year-old with a kid and all.” She looks around one more time. “What is this place?”

“An old hotel. Sunk after the big earthquake in San Francisco in 1906.”

He remembers the day well.

“Isn’t this dangerous?” She asks. "This place could collapse any time."

“We’ve spruced it up a little,” he jokes.

Kara grins. Dwayne chuckles and wraps his arms around her.

“Can I show you my room?”

Her eyes light up and his heart soars.

“Sure.”


	4. Spectacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly character and relationship development with some smut. Enjoy! I'll be launching partially into the movie next chapter :)

Dwayne’s bedroom is sparse but cozy. He lights a cluster of candles that sit on an old dresser. It doesn't do much, but Kara practically swoons at the sight of him and the way the shadows cut across his features to make them sharper and more pronounced. She remains beside herself at the fact that someone so beautiful could want someone like her. Posters line the walls and there’s a huge box of records that sits at the foot of his bed. Immediately, she rushes for it while Dwayne flops onto the bed and crosses his arms behind his head.

“I figured that’d be the first place you’d flock to,” he chuckles.

Kara glances up, her big green eyes twinkling in the low light.

“I’m just always interested to see what people listen to.”

Dwayne shrugs.

“Feel free to judge me.”

“I doubt your taste is that ba — man, Air Supply? Seriously?”

Dwayne bites his lip and shrugs.

“They’re not horrible.”

"You're as bad as Ben," she teases.

"He seems like a cool guy."

She rolls her eyes, barely able to contain the smile that is quickly capturing her lips. Her fingers wrap around a Rolling Stones record. She puts it on and climbs onto the bed beside him. The sheets are surprisingly soft and smell clean. She wonders where they do laundry. Dwayne is quiet, eyes closed, taking in the music. Kara watches him for a long time, combing his raven hair between her fingers. She wonders what he’s thinking as she rests her head on his shoulder. He instantly wraps his arms around her.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks.

“I was just going to ask you the same question.”

“You go first.”

Kara flushes, giggles, and hides her face in his coat. Dwayne runs his fingers through her hair.

“Are you embarrassed?”

She nods.

“Why?

“Because it’s stupid,” she mumbles, her voice almost gets lost, but he seems to hear her.

“Tell me.”

She lifts her head.

“I was thinking that I never really know what you’re thinking.”

“Never?” He asks with a quirk of his brow.

Kara shakes her head and mouths “never”. She’s met with a soft kiss.

“Well, maybe we should change that,” Dwayne offers. “I’m thinking how good it feels to hold you, and how scared I feel.”

“Scared?” She asks as the record crackles over the speakers.

“The last time I fell for someone this fast, I got hurt. Bad.”

Kara nods.

“Me too.”

“Charlie’s dad?” He asks softly.

A nod. She can tell he’s trying not to pry too much. It’s not a subject she’s particularly keen on discussing at length. So much of her is still so angry for what he did.

“We were supposed to get married,” she whispers.

“What happened?”

“He slept with someone else while I was pregnant.”

Dwayne’s jaw clenches and his hold on her tightens. She laughs, mostly to ward off the incoming tears. It’s almost as though Dwayne can feel every emotion that moves through her. Kara lifts her head and kisses him.

“It’s okay. I’m okay now. What about you? Sofie told me there was an ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh, she did, did she?” Dwayne laughs.

“Girls talk.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” he whispers. “There was. Her name was Danielle.”

He gets a far away look in his eyes that makes her jealous. Her guts twist at the thought of someone having him before her. Then the shame sets in. Of course he would. He’s gorgeous. He could get any woman he wants any time he wants. Kara pushes away the feeling and traces a circle on his chest. If Dwayne knows what she’s feeling, he says nothing.

“Did you love her?”

“Very much,” he confesses. Kara draws in a shaky breath and smiles as he lifts her chin to meet his eyes. “But not as much as I love you.”

Her eyes fill with tears immediately. She’s not used to someone being this kind to her other than her parents. After Nikolai left Kara never really felt like she deserved to be loved like this. She swore off men for a while and focused on raising her son to be nothing like his father. Dwayne could be a good influence, she thinks. He would be a good dad. She tries not to let her mind wander too far down that road. There's always a chance he could end up just like every other guy she's dated in Santa Carla. Trash. Kara bites her lip at Dwayne’s revelation as tears spill down her face.

“Dwayne, this is crazy. We’ve known each other for like three weeks.”

“I know,” he laughs. “But you can feel it, can’t you?”

She nods.

“I do, and I love you too.”

He pulls her on top of him and kisses her ferociously. They lay tangled up in each other, kissing and shedding their clothes while the record fades out behind them.

&&&

Sofie and Marko stumble into their bedroom, laughing and grabbing at each other.

“That was fun,” she mumbles, collapsing onto the bed with a soft grunt. She’s sobered up considerably thanks to the ride back but her mind is still hazy and her body hums and buzzes from the residual alcohol coursing through it. Marko is clearly focused on something else. He rolls her onto her stomach and unzips her dress while Sofie paws at their silk sheets, reveling in their softness. Despite his exhaustion, he’s ready to go.

“Off,” he commands as he rolls her back over and slips her dress off, revealing her lacy black bra, matching panties, garters, and nylons. He steps back and bites his lip, admiring her with an animalistic lust that forces her to bite back a moan.

“Don’t take any of these off,” he whispers, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans to stroke himself. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

The compliment ignites a fire inside of her. Marko tosses his jacket across the room and rips his shirt to shreds. He’s got a hundred more just like it. She bites her lip to try and contain the smile that’s spreading across her face.

“How do you want me?” She asks.

“Hard. Fast. Right where you are.”

He almost falls over trying to climb out of his jeans. Sometimes his eternal youth gets the better of him. Slowly, he runs his hands up her stockings, claws slicing the thin fabric to ribbons until he reaches the apex of her thighs. Sofie looks down at the long red lines that now adorn her legs. Blood trickles onto the sheets, but she doesn't care. He slips a finger beneath her underwear only to be met by her wetness. An impish grin flickers across his face. Two fingers slip inside of her and she gasps and throws her head back. The alcohol, weed, and the fact that they’ve sat on hours upon hours of built-up sexual tension is almost too much. She comes at the slightest curl of his fingers. It’s a short, sharp jolt that causes her body to twitch and squirm beneath him as he continues to put pressure on the soft bundle of nerves inside of her.

“Fuck, Marko!”

He chuckles, dark and sultry, into her ear.

“Aren’t you having fun? I’m having fun.”

“You’re the Devil,” she cackles.

He leans forward and flicks his tongue across her bottom lip.

“And you fell in love with me."

With one hand, he tears her underwear off of her body and throws it behind him. She quirks an eyebrow.

“I thought you wanted those on.”

“Changed my mind.”

Sofie grins.

“I’m gonna start keeping a tally of the undergarments you’ve ruined.”

“So stop wearing them,” he counters, thrusting into her with ferocity.

She mewls and grips his biceps as he establishes a violent rhythm. Her legs snake around his waist and he thrusts deeper into her, growling and sinking his fangs into any inch of bare skin that he can find. It hurts, but the pleasure flooding her body can’t be ignored. She snarls, her face transforming right in front of him. Marko growls in response and grips her throat as he fucks her viciously into the mattress. His lips and her body both stained crimson and golden eyes flash with animalistic rage and lust. Sex with him is never boring. They both find new ways to enjoy each other’s bodies every time they fuck. Sometimes it’s loving, and sometimes it’s like this: Primal, angry, and a release of tension. Their lips crash and Marko whimpers her name in between kisses causing her skin to grow hot and butterflies to explode in her stomach. Sofie grips his hair tightly, not wanting him to stop. She cries out and her walls clamp down around him. Marko’s eyes roll back and his mouth opens in a voiceless cry. The sense of bliss that washes over him is enough to push her over the edge again. He slams into her one final time and comes with a guttural howl before collapsing on her. She cradles him tightly. When he looks up, his face has softened into its human form and she’s met with sleepy ocean blue eyes and a lopsided grin. She giggles.

“You’re so perfect.”

“I know,” he muses dramatically. “It’s so hard to be me.”

Sofie bops him on the nose.

“Brat.”

They stay awake for as long as they can, kissing in between his horrible jokes that wouldn’t make anyone else in the world laugh except for her. It wasn’t until she met him that she experienced this kind of intimacy.

She awakens the next night with a pounding headache. She hasn’t fed in days and that, combined with the liters of alcohol she drank last night, is a recipe for disaster. Marko is still asleep on his belly, face smashed into his pillow while his golden hair flows down his back and spills onto the sheets. Sofie takes reprieve in him for a moment, running her hands through this tresses and leaning in to inhale his scent.

“I love you so much,” she whispers.

Her confession is met with a soft grunt and Marko rolls onto his side, his back facing her. She chuckles and slips out of bed. Her nylons have been torn to shreds from Marko’s claws, so she abandons them in favor of a pair of some black jeans and a tank top before stumbling into the lobby. Everyone else is awake. Laddie sits on Dwayne’s lap with Star next to them. David is splayed out across his wheelchair, blowing smoke rings in the air while Paul tosses cassettes behind him, clearly looking for something specific. Sofie yawns and sits down next to Dwayne.

“Where’s Kara?”

“Took her to work.”

“You guys have fun last night?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“What’s your obsession with my sex life?” Dwayne laughs.

“Hey, man, if you don’t wanna tell me, I’ll just get the details from Kara.”

Dwayne shakes his head and gives her a gentle smack on the arm. Sofie leans against him and chuckles.

“Where’s Marko?” David calls. “I’m fucking bored.”

“Asleep. He’s hungover as hell. So am I.”

Dwayne makes a small incision in his wrist and offers it to her.

“You want?”

“I can wait until we get to the boardwalk,” she says. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

She doesn’t feel right drinking from Dwayne. It feels too intimate, like it would be an invasion on his and Kara’s relationship. He smiles and offers it to Laddie, who greedily brings Dwayne’s wrist to his mouth. Sofie averts her eyes. There’s something about watching him feed that makes her nauseous. David leaps out of his chair and starts toward their bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Sofie asks.

“I’m gonna wake him up. I want to eat.”

Her gaze tracks David until he disappears into the hallway and she puts her head in her hands and groans.

“I feel like shit.”

Paul walks over and offers her a joint, which she willingly accepts.

“This’ll help,” he says. “Trust me.”

“Thanks, Paul.”

Sofie takes a large hit and holds the smoke in her lungs until she feels dizzy. Upon exhale, her headache begins to disappear and she passes it back to him.

&&&

David doesn’t even bother to sneak into Marko and Sofie’s bedroom. Their clothes from the previous night are strewn about the floor and a pair of her torn, lacy black underwear dangles precariously from the corner of a dresser drawer. David scoffs and crouches down next to Marko’s sleeping form, pressing his face just inches away from his brother’s.

“Marko,” he hums softly.

The younger vampire doesn’t move. David huffs, climbs back to his feet, and crawls into bed beside him. The movement causes Marko to roll over and snake his arms around David’s waist. He smiles at first and then David feels Marko’s fingers curl against the wool of his jacket. Suddenly, he looks confused. His eyes flutter open and he pulls back when confronted with David’s icy blue eyes and maniacal grin.

“What the fuck?!”

“Hi, honey,” David snickers.

“Get off!” Marko snarls, pushing his brother away. "Fuck, I thought you were Sofie."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"You should be."

David cackles and lights a cigarette while Marko tumbles off of the bed and pulls his jeans up over his hips. He’s stumbling and swearing, trying to gather his clothes.

“How’s your head?” David asks.

“Feels like I’ve been hit with a goddamn boulder. What about you?”

David shrugs.

“I wasn’t wasted and sucking face with my wife the entire night. So… I’m good.”

Marko looks around, still clouded by exhaustion and the alcohol coursing through his veins.

“Where is she?"

“In the lobby.” David slices his wrist open with a claw and offers it to Marko. “Drink.”

Marko tosses a tank top on and grabs his wrist, drinking deeply from his brother. David can almost see the hangover leave his body. A twitch of muscles, a deep growl, and after a few minutes, Marko lifts his head, blood dripping from his lips.

“Thanks,” he breathes. "Shit, I needed that."

“No problem,” David mumbles as he pushes himself off the bed. “We’re going to the boardwalk.”

As David heads toward the doorway, he looks back at his brother. His body twinges with embarrassment at the question he's about to ask.

“How much do you remember from last night?”

“Everything,” Marko replies with a grin. David feels his blood run cold. “I told you, eidetic memory.”

“Except you can’t remember your birthday.”

“That’s explicit memory,” Marko corrects him as he pulls his jacket over his shoulders. “It’s different. An eidetic —”

“Okay! You win, you fucking nerd,” David grumbles. "Meet us outside. And... can you keep what I told you to yourself?"

"Of course."

Marko answers without question, a testament to his undying loyalty to his brother. David smiles.

"Thanks."

Marko shoves his feet into his boots and traipses after David, who does his best to hide his nervousness.


	5. Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm starting to incorporate the movie and take some liberties. Hopefully y'all enjoy this. I basically have to keep watching it in the background because I can't trust my own memory of it despite seeing it a million times.

_Driven by the strangle of vein_   
_Showing no mercy I'd do it again_   
_Open up your eyes_   
_You keep on crying_   
_Baby I'll bleed you dry_   
_Skies are blinking at me_   
_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea  
And it's coming closer_

_\- Kings of Leon, "Closer"_

It’s Saturday night and the boardwalk is vibrating with excitement. Sofie has never seen it look so alive. There’s got to be something going on tonight. Teenagers stumble over each other, laughing and howling into the night without a single clue as to what hell might await them should they cross the paths of anyone in the pack. The sound of thousands of heartbeats floating by is enough to make Sofie’s mouth water. She’s beginning to pale - well, more than usual, at least - and Marko keeps a firm grip on her hand while the five of them swim through the crowd like sharks. David seems to be looking for someone in particular. Some nights he goes after people with a similar look or body type and other nights, it doesn’t seem to matter to him, as long as he gets to sink his fangs into someone. Star and Laddie trail behind them with Paul making sure that neither of them gets swept up in the chaos. Sometimes the five of them move so fast that it’s hard for the half vampires to keep up. Their strength and speed isn’t quite up to par. Until they’re turned, Paul and Dwayne switch off as their designated babysitters.

David winds up leading them directly to the carousel. Star and Laddie fall behind while the rest of the pack bypasses the line and hops on to the ride. People curse at them, but are quickly silenced by David’s icy glare. Sofie feels a little strange breaking the rules so openly like this, but with Marko’s arm slung around her shoulder she feels like she could do anything. He’s right, they own Santa Carla. She’s going to have to get used to that.

The pack prowls the carousel with David at the head. They weave in and out of riders. Paul looks to be having the time of his life, grinning like an idiot and flirting with any girl who catches his eye. Dwayne is as stoic as ever. He’s got a distant look in his eye like he’d rather be anywhere but here. David slows at a group of Surf Nazis who are tormenting other riders. He turns to his pack. The look in his eyes tells Sofie everything he needs to know.

There’s a girl with the Surf Nazis. Blonde, petite, and not much older than Sofie. She’s hanging off of a guy who looks like he spends most of his free time guzzling malt liquor and hurling rocks through windows. A real winner. David grabs her face with a gloved hand, pulling her close to him. His boldness shocks her. Paul laughs as Marko drops Sofie’s hand. She watches from the outside as the boys crowd around the blonde. Dwayne and Paul are grinning while Marko rests his elbow on one of the horses and puts his chin in his hands. His smile is the perfect mixture of angelic and maniacal. Sometimes she hates that she’s not on the same wavelength as the four of them. She’s beginning to think that they’re purposely keeping her out of their weird little four-way mind link and she has half a mind to yank David away from the girl and pummel him right then and there. Just before she can react, the girl’s boyfriend lunges forward. He just misses David who has moved on, but manages to grab Dwayne’s necklace in an attempt to pull him forward for a fight. David’s eyes flash with rage and he grabs the Surf Nazi by the face, hard enough to crush his skull in his hand. The rest of them lunge at Sofie, Marko, and Dwayne who do their best to calm things down.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Marko laughs, holding his hands up in a silent act of surrender. “We were just playing.”

“Fuck you!” The girl spits.

“I don’t think you want to play that game, sweetheart,” Marko teases with a wink. He leans in to brush his thumb across her lip. “I’d rip you apart.”

A soft snicker from Paul causes the Surf Nazis to lunge for them again. They look like they’ve been itching for a fight for days. Sofie can smell the tension in the air. A security guard pulls David back, his nightstick pressed hard against David’s throat. He’s big and burly with a thick black mustache. Sofie knows his name. Big Ed. He’s worked here since she was a kid. He glances at her and looks almost disappointed. She swallows hard, her skin hot with shame.

“I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk,” Big Ed growls.

David chuckles, looking at his brothers and sister.

“Okay, kids. Let’s go.”

Big Ed releases David and the rest of them follow, sneering and grinning at the Surf Nazis as they saunter off of the ride.

“You too,” Sofie hears Big Ed say. “Off the boardwalk.”

As she attempts to slip past him, he grabs her by the sleeve.

“I’d stay away from them if I were you,” he warns. “They’re nothing but trouble.”

Sofie flashes him a helpless smile before Marko calls for her.

“Sof! C’mon!”

Her eyes bounce between the two men. Ed was always kind to her as a kid. Sometimes he’d sneak her extra quarters for the machines in the arcade. She feels guilty for being a part of the commotion on the carousel. If that got anymore out of hand, he could lose his job.

“SOF!” Marko barks. His eyes are almost bulging from his skull. “Let’s go!”

“Have a good night, Ed,” Sofie whispers. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“Just be careful,” Ed mumbles.

He releases her and she hops down the steps to join the rest of the boys. Star and Laddie are almost at the front of the line, but David motions for them to jump the fence and follow. They walk toward the bikes. Marko’s grip on Sofie’s hand is almost crushing. She stops and stares at him, wrenching her hand from his iron grip. He looks almost as agitated as the energy wafting off of David.

“What’s your problem?” She hisses.

“What was that back there?”

She laughs.

“What, Ed? He’s always been nice to me. I felt bad.”

“We didn’t start that,” Marko growls. His rage seems to be directed toward her and she doesn’t understand why. She hasn’t done anything - at least not to her knowledge.

“Why are you mad?” Sofie asks, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. “And why are you taking it out on me?”

Marko sighs and pulls her in for a tight hug. Something’s wrong, she can feel it. Sofie’s face is almost crushed against his shoulder.

“Remember when you said you weren’t going to be an angry dickhead?” She asks.

“I remember.”

“Well, you’re being an angry dickhead.”

He pulls away and flashes her a gorgeous, yet apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry.”

His tone is sincere and she cups his face in her hands and places a soft kiss on his lips.

“It’s okay. Do you wanna talk about it?”

He shakes his head.

“Can’t.”

“We don’t keep secrets from each other,” Sofie whispers.

“We don’t keep secrets from each other _about ourselves_ ,” he corrects her.

Her eyes immediately flick toward David who is leaned up against a railing smoking and looking out over the beach with a gnarled and sullen expression.

“Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good,” Marko quips before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

“MARKO!”

He smacks her ass to stop her from flailing against him. Hysterical laughter erupts from her chest and she can feel him chuckling as he walks toward his brothers. Marko puts her down once he reaches the railing. Sofie glances around just as David turns to the rest of them.

“What’s the plan?”

“There’s a concert up that way,” Star suggests. “Might be able to find some people there.”

David grimaces.

“Huge crowds aren’t really my thing.”

“A vampire with social anxiety,” Sofie laughs. “Never thought I’d see that.”

He glares at her and she sticks her tongue out at him. A smile threatens to spread across his face, but he pulls it back. Sometimes Sofie isn’t quite sure how David feels about her. They fight like siblings, but sometimes he’s quite cool toward her. She can’t figure him out… and she can’t imagine what it would be like to be in love with him. He’s far too elusive, and don’t even get her started on the brooding.

“Come on, David,” Paul urges. “Let’s go! There’s gonna be tons of girls there.”

Sofie smiles. David growls. He prefers to hunt in secret, under cover of darkness. Sofie, Paul, and Marko are far more bold in their approach, being younger and all. Dwayne seems to have no preference.

“It’ll be fun, David. We can circle the crowd, pick off some stragglers…”

Marko squeezes her ass and she jumps, laughing into his shoulder.

“Look at you getting settled into all of this carnage and mayhem.”

“Well, I have a good teacher,” Sofie remarks.

“Yeah?” Marko asks. “Is he cute?”

“The cutest.”

The audible gag from David is unmistakable.

“Christ, let’s go. Anything to save me from watching these two dry hump on the boardwalk.”

“There’s a charge for that!” Sofie calls.

“Yeah?” Paul asks, sidling up beside them. “How much?”

Marko cackles, grabs Sofie’s hand and drags her toward the concert along with the rest of the group. The crowd is pulsing. Music pours from the stage. Sofie doesn’t spot the lead singer at first due to the overwhelming amount of pyrotechnics and bright lights. When the chaos onstage subsides, she sees the most muscular man she’s ever laid eyes upon. He’s shirtless and his tight purple pants leave nothing to the imagination. Sofie tracks him as he gyrates across the stage, covered in oil with his hair slicked back into a ponytail. He’s got a saxophone resting on his hip as he sings. Sofie glances over at Star who is clearly into the music. She smiles at Sofie and leans over.

“He’s coming back tomorrow night. You wanna come with Laddie and I?”

“Sure,” Sofie whispers. “That sounds fun.”

Paul, David, and Dwayne are scouring the crowd for drunken stragglers and stoners wandering off to find the bathroom while Marko doubles over with laughter, pointing at the stage.

“Who the fuck is this guy?”

“He’s kinda cool,” Sofie says.

“Yeah? You think I should dress like that?”

“I’d like to see you with your shirt off more.”

Marko licks a stripe up her neck.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” she purrs. “I don’t think you know how gorgeous you are.”

“All you have to do is ask,” he breathes into her ear.

Sofie growls and palms at the front of his pants.

“Let’s go home.”

“Nope,” he whispers. “You need to feed. Look around, Sofie. You’ve got a smorgasbord.”

She knows. She inhales the scent of sweat and fresh blood.

“There’s just so much going on,” she laughs. “I feel overwhelmed.”

Marko puts his hands on her shoulders and presses his forehead to hers.

“Focus.”

Sofie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. In the back of her mind, she sees someone exit the crowd. Young, blonde, and obviously drunk. He’s going to walk home. Perfect. Her eyes pop open and she sees him flit past her. Sofie follows, Marko close behind.

_This one’s mine._

Marko grins.

_I’m just here to keep an eye on you, sweetheart._

_Well, watch from a distance_ , Sofie thinks. She’s hunted plenty. Going out on her own shouldn’t be a problem. Marko does it all the time. She follows her prey down to the beach, past a few bonfires until he becomes suspicious and nervous, glancing behind him. Marko has faded into the darkness. She can still feel his presence, but he gives her space. When the young man sees that it’s just her following behind, he chuckles and slows his pace, turning to face her.

“You scared me,” he laughs.

Generic face. She’ll never remember it, neither will anyone who saw him walking away from the concert. Sofie tilts her head and bites her lip.

“Sorry. I just thought you were cute. I was hoping I could get your number.”

He grins.

“You can have more than my number, baby.”

Sofie flashes her fangs and golden eyes.

“Thought you’d never give that up,” she purrs before grasping him by the shoulders and sinking her fangs into his throat.

She slams his body against a tree and groans at the sound of his blood spurting onto the sand. As she’s feeding, Marko snakes his hands around her waist, licking up her neck and the blood that spills down her prey’s shoulder. She dislodges her fangs and offers the body to him. He sinks his teeth in and bleeds the corpse dry, both of them panting as Marko drops the dead man with a soft thunk.

Sofie grabs his face and kisses him with ferocity, pushing him down into the sand. Marko falls onto his back with a grunt and brings her down with him. She doesn’t even bother to push his jacket off of his body. Her hands dive right for his chaps, ripping the buttons open. She yanks his jeans down his hips and slides down on top of him, moaning at the way he stretches her. Marko gasps and growls. Their rhythm becomes manic and animal almost immediately, both of them aching for release. Sometimes killing isn’t enough.

Marko places hard bruising kisses up and down her neck as she rides him, claws sinking into his back until she feels blood pooling around the tips of her fingers. He slams his head back into the sand, eyes rolling back.

“Sofie,” he moans. “Shit.”

She gently opens his mouth and groans when his lips wrap around her bloodied fingers, sucking them clean. Her climax comes slowly, despite the rabid pace of her hips against his. Sofie’s head falls back and her back arches reflexively as a low moan is torn from her throat. Marko slams into her, shuddering and snarling as he spills into her. She slows her pace, relishing the soft mewls that fall from his lips. His eyes are closed and the moonlight dripping in through the trees only serves to carve out his delicate features. Sofie will never get over how breathtakingly beautiful he truly is, even in his full vampiric form. She leans in and licks the blood from his face. Marko sighs softly, taking in every ounce of pleasure she can offer him in the moment. He runs his hands up and down her thighs. Once they float back down to earth, Sofie climbs off of him and helps him stand. Marko gives her a peck on the cheek.

“Always a pleasure, my love,” he quips.

“I’ll help you clean up.”

“Thanks, doll.”

Marko kneels down to rifle through the dead man’s pockets. He finds a wallet with a hundred bucks in it, some credit cards, and a folded up polaroid of a girl posing in her underwear. He lets out a loud maniacal laugh.

“I’ll give that to Paul.”

“Ew!” Sofie yelps. “Marko! That’s private! Burn it with the body.”

Marko frowns but tucks the polaroid back into the man’s pockets. He picks up the body and they walk to a nearby bonfire on the darkest part of the beach. It looks like it was recently abandoned. Probably kicked out by cops. Cans and bottles litter the sand and Sofie finds an unopened bottle of champagne resting against a log. She picks it up and pops the cork before plunking down onto the sand, watching as Marko hurls the body onto the fire. The smell of burning flesh barely registers. It’s just part of the hunt now. She takes a big swig and coughs before passing it to him.

“Bad?”

“No, just wasn’t expecting it to taste as expensive as it is,” she laughs.

Marko raises the bottle to his lips and wraps an arm around her.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“You already apologized.”

“I know. I just wanted to reiterate it.”

“It’s really okay, Marko,” she whispers. “I know David trusts you.”

He nods and watches the smoke from the bonfire drift across the beach.

“The bond that the four of you have is really amazing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all just so in sync with each other, in tune with each other’s thoughts. I felt it on the carousel. Sometimes I… I don’t know…”

He kisses her neck.

“Tell me.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever feel that connected to all of you. I guess I’m just jealous that I’ll never be one of the guys.”

His face falls.

“Sofie…”

She shrugs and takes another swig.

“This stuff must be hitting me pretty hard if I just told you all that,” she laughs weakly.

Marko plucks the bottle from her hand and sets it down beside her.

“We don’t keep secrets from each other, remember?”

“I remember.”

“Sofie, you’re still young. The connection that the four of us have took years to cultivate. It was years of not trusting each other, of being worried that someone would break rank and fuck off or try to kill us before they fully turned. We weren’t instantly connected. Our relationships are just as complicated as human relationships. Sometimes more.”

She plays with the hem of her dress and hums softly. Marko presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Give it time.”

They drain the bottle as they watch the tide roll in. Bonfires around them quickly begin to die as the boardwalk announces its closure. Marko takes a final swig from the bottle before tossing it onto the bonfire and grabbing Sofie’s hand.

“We should find the others and go home.”

They walk to where they’ve parked their bikes. The others are already there. As Sofie and Marko approach, Big Ed walks by them, eyeing the seven of them with suspicion. David sneers at him, watching as he ushers stragglers off of the boardwalk.

“Any of you boys still hungry?” David asks.

“I could always eat,” Paul laughs.

“Boys? Sofie? Let’s go.”

“Fuck no,” Sofie announces, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re not killing him.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

She goes toe to toe with David, her expression hardened and her eyes steely. David laughs and pushes her out of the way like she weighs nothing. Marko follows his brothers, Sofie grabs the sleeve of his jacket.

“You don’t have to go.”

“Except he does, sweetheart,” David calls. “You’ve got a lot to learn about loyalty.”

“Loyalty to the pack or just loyalty to you?”

David strides over to her and grabs her by the chin. Sofie squeaks and Marko tries to leap onto David’s back, but is pulled away by Dwayne. He struggles against his older brother while David’s icy stare locks onto Sofie.

“You don’t tell me when to hunt, who to kill, and who to save. Do you understand me?”

She nods. There’s no way she’s going to win this battle.

“That’s a good girl,” David hisses as he shoves her backward into Star, who wraps her arms around Sofie and pulls her in for a tight hug. David glances over at Marko and shoves a finger in his face. “You keep her on a tight leash, understood? I’m not putting up with this bullshit.”

Marko growls at him and is dragged along to the parking lot with the rest of the pack. Sofie sniffles into Star’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s…”

“A fucking dick,” Sofie finishes. Star laughs. It’s beautiful.

“Yeah. He really is.”


	6. Ghost of a Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this was a really difficult chapter for me to write. I kept getting stuck on dialogue and where I wanted to take things emotionally with everyone, so I’m not super happy with it but it's better than agonizing over each line until I rip my hair out because it's not perfect.

The boys walk in silence before taking to the air. Marko stays on the ground, fuming, and picking at his fingernails. He’s felt off the whole night. Being so tapped into David’s emotions is exhausting, but now that they share a secret, it’s like his brother has this stranglehold on him right now. He can’t stop thinking about what Sofie told him on the beach. It’s eating away at him. From the darkness, he watches his brothers chase the security guard, wrench him from his car and take the door with them. A bloodcurdling scream rips through the air and Marko looks up as Ed’s twisted body hurdles toward the earth with a splat. David drops down soon after, but Paul and Dwayne are gone. Marko casts him a questioning look.

“They’re flying back to the boardwalk,” David offers. “Can we talk for a second?”

“About what?” Marko scoffs.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there.”

Marko crosses his arms over his chest.

“Why are you apologizing to me?” He asks.

David nods and lights a cigarette.

“Point taken. Look, you can tell Sofie about —”

Marko runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s not about that, man.” He sighs. “I mean, it’s not _just_ about that.”

“Tell me,” David urges.

His gaze is steely, but Marko can see something flickering deep within his eyes. He feels bad, that much is obvious, but Marko can’t get a read on what lingers beneath the surface of his brother’s expression.

“Sofie said something to me earlier that… I don’t know…”

“What?” David probes.

Marko sighs.

“I don’t think she feels like she’s one of us… completely, I mean.”

David exhales a large cloud of smoke and scoffs like Marko has just suggested the stupidest thing he’s ever heard.

“What do you mean? Of course she’s one of us.”

“She told me that she doesn’t feel connected to us - like, the way the four of us are. Back on the carousel, you felt that, right? We just knew what to do. I didn’t even realize how in sync we were until we got kicked off, but Sofie was just on the outskirts. She had no idea what was happening. I think it just made her feel like shit, dude.”

“Do you think she feels like that all the time?”

“Most of the time, yeah. I had no idea until she told me.” He gnaws on his thumbnail, which has been almost chewed down to the quick. “We’re not supposed to keep secrets.”

“What did you tell her?” David asks.

“That the connection that we have takes time. But the shit you pulled back there probably doesn’t help anything. She’s not an outsider, David, and she’s not something that I own. She’s my mate, and, yeah, she’s brash and impulsive and sometimes she can be kind of a bitch and she gets on my nerves — and I can be a real fucking asshole and get on _her_ nerves, but… I fucking love her, dude.” His throat tightens as the last words fall out of his mouth. "She’s part of this family and I want her to feel that.”

David stomps on his cigarette.

“Okay.”

Marko raises an eyebrow.

“That’s it? You have nothing else to say?”

“I get it, man,” David says as they sit on the hood of Big Ed’s now-demolished car. “Look, I’m used to what the four of us have - you, me, Dwayne, and Paul. It’s familiar. Automatic, even.”

“You don’t like her.”

“I’ve _never_ said that,” David counters. “You keep bringing that up and it’s just not true.”

“What is it, then?”

“She’s young and her humanity gets in the way of the way we do things. It bugs me.”

Marko raises an eyebrow.

“Gets in the way of you calling the shots?”

“Ouch, dude,” David laughs.

“Truth hurts, dude,” Marko mumbles, kicking a pebble across the pavement. “She’s not vying for your spot, David. She wants a family, just like all of us. If one of us had said no to killing that security guard, you wouldn’t have batted an eyelash.”

David shuffles his feet and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“To tell you the truth, I think her humanity is the reason I fell in love with her,” Marko adds.

“I thought it was her tits,” David jokes. Marko punches him in the arm and laughs.

“That’s second on the list.”

“Right,” David says. “You don’t want to be shallow.”

Both of them burst out laughing and lean against each other. Marko wraps an arm around his brother.

“Apologize to her, and we’re cool,” he says.

“Fuck,” David sighs. “Why do you torture me like this?”

“Because you’re an asshole.”

David rarely apologizes. It’s the closest he comes to having an actual panic attack. The rest of the boys find it hilarious. He’s terrible at it. He stumbles over his words. It’s incredibly satisfying to watch. David sighs and pushes himself off of the car. Both boys walk back in the direction of the bikes.

“You wanna fly?” Marko asks.

“No,” David replies.

&&&

Paul and Dwayne are leaned against their bikes sharing a cigarette. Laddie stands with them, a silent effort to look like one of the gang despite being about 2 feet shorter than Dwayne. Sofie almost cracks a smile before she remembers how mad she is at the four of them for what they did to Ed. She sits with Star who gently clutches Sofie’s hand in her own. It’s comforting. Sometimes she forgets how much she likes having another girl around. She looks up to see Marko and David making their way back. They’re chuckling and shoving each other. Either nothing happened or Marko spilled his guts. She takes a deep breath and braces herself, squeezing Star’s hand for support.

“It’s okay,” Star whispers.

Marko smiles when he sees her, but doesn’t approach immediately. Instead, David steps forward, making a hand signal that he wants to talk to her away from the group. Sofie sighs and rolls her eyes, but follows him to a secluded area just off the boardwalk. He offers her a cigarette and she accepts. He stuffs two between his lips and lights both before passing hers over.

“Thanks,” she mumbles. “Did you pull me aside to rip my head off?”

Her tone drips with sarcasm, but David shakes his head. He looks sincere.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

His eyes are fixed on her. She scoffs, he puts his hand on her shoulder.

“I mean it. I was… out of line.”

“It bothers you just to say that, doesn’t it?” She says, she’s only half-joking.

“I’m trying, okay?” David mutters before glancing over at her, his eyes piercing hers. “I don’t want you to feel like you don’t belong with us.”

Her stomach flips. She feels embarrassed.

“Marko told you, huh?” She almost laughs.

“He’s got a big mouth.”

They both chuckle before going back to smoking in silence. Sofie wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. He flinches and grimaces and she pulls away from him, chuckling.

“I accept your apology.” She takes a drag from her cigarette. “Did he at least go quickly?”

David looks confused. Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Ed.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he did.”

She has a feeling he’s lying. They finish their cigarettes in silence before walking back to the rest of the group. Marko and Laddie are playing tag, running circles around the bikes and laughing while Star, Paul and Dwayne egg them on from the steps of the boardwalk. Marko is losing. Badly. Sofie isn’t sure if it’s on purpose. A big smile breaks out on her face as she watches them chase each other, running in and out of the darkness, their laughter growing more and more raucous as the game wears on. These are the moments when she feels the most connected to them, when they really feel like a family.

“C’mon, Marko! You’re gonna let a ten-year-old beat you?” Paul teases. “Gotta lay off the cigarettes, bud!”

Marko finally catches up to Laddie, scooping him up and spinning him around while the boy squeals with laughter. Sofie’s heart melts as her mind drifts to the fantasy she had concocted months ago - an alternative to this strange reality that they’re living. She lets out a small sigh that only David catches. He glances at her, quirking an eyebrow. She left her mental link open. Images of a a little boy and a family that she’s created are on full display for David to look at, and he does. It feels so invasive. She closes her eyes and tries to shut him out, but it’s too late.

“Did you seriously just think about having a —”

“Shut up,” Sofie mumbles, quickly regaining her composure and cutting off her mental link to him. “You’re on thin ice with me.”

David smirks.

“Might wanna have a discussion with him about that.”

“Why?”

“Same as any relationship,” David offers. “Make sure you’re both on the same page.”

“I can’t have children.”

“You can turn one.”

“That’s sick,” she hisses.

"What about Laddie?" David asks, pointing to the boy who is now perched on Marko's shoulders.

"You know how I feel about Laddie," Sofie replies through clenched teeth.

David shrugs and goes to grab Star before the two hop on his bike. Marko goes to put Laddie down, but the boy clings to him.

“I wanna ride with Marko!” He announces.

Marko glances at Sofie, who giggles.

“Fine with me, bud,” she says, walking over to lightly pinch Laddie’s cheeks. “Be careful, though. He drives like a maniac.”

Marko winks at her before putting Laddie on his bike. He wraps his arms around Sofie’s waist. His forehead presses against hers.

“You good?”

She nods and kisses him softly, feeling him melt into her.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I know you do. I love you too.”

He runs a hand through her hair.

“Ride with Paul,” he says softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She turns to see Paul already extending his hand to her. Sofie takes it and climbs onto the back of his bike, snaking her hands around his waist. He feels so much different than Marko, and it takes her a few seconds to adjust. Paul glances back at her, a wild look in his eyes and a grin that screams trouble.

“Ready?”

“I have a feeling you’re an even crazier driver than Marko.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea, sweetcheeks.”

Marko and Paul exchange wild looks before the boys take off. Sofie screams as Paul’s bike roars to life and shoots toward the cave. She holds on to him with an iron grip as he takes jumps and hard turns on the way to Hudson’s Bluff.

“JESUS CHRIST, PAUL!” She shrieks. All she hears is his roaring laughter as he rides up next to Marko, who winks at her and yowls before peeling away from Paul. Sofie leans forward.

“GET HIM!” She cackles.

Paul steps on the gas. Sofie didn’t know his bike could go any faster, but they hurdle down the beach so fast that, for a second, she feels like she might fall off. Sofie closes her eyes, temporarily forgetting that if anything happens, she’d be totally fine. She hasn’t quite developed the sense of fearlessness that the boys have. Paul barely inches past Marko and the two bike’s come to a screeching halt at the cliff’s edge. Sofie’s hair looks about as uncontrollable as Paul’s from the wind ripping through it. She shakes the sand out of it and huffs while Paul climbs off, turns to her, and offers his hand.

“How was that, chica?” He asks with a huge grin.

“I thought you were gonna kill me,” she laughs.

“Never.”

Paul pulls her in for a hug and kisses her on the top of the head. When she turns, Marko is right behind her, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up while the others head into the cave. His embrace feels good, familiar. She sighs into him and rests her head against his chest.

“I didn’t kill him,” Marko whispers.

“I know. I saw you.” She lifts her head and smiles at him. “Thank you.”

“You wanna go in?” He asks.

“Not yet.”

She takes his hand and walks him to the cliff. All she can hear is the roaring of the ocean. They sit with their feet dangling off the cliff’s edge. Marko’s arm is wrapped tightly around her waist. Sofie tries not to look down. Vampire or not, heights really aren’t her thing.

“You told David what I said to you at the beach,” she says after a while.

“Sorry,” he whispers.

“No,” she laughs. “Don’t be. It’s good. I had been holding that in for too long.”

“Yeah?” Marko asks, nudging her gently. “What other secrets are you keeping?”

“Nothing major,” she scoffs.

He presses his face to hers. If there’s one thing she loves and hates about him, it’s his persistence.

“And what was our rule?”

“No secrets.”

“So tell me.”

“It’s so fucking embarrassing,” she confesses with a hollow laugh. Tears threaten to sting her eyes but she blinks them away before they can even begin to form. He grabs her chin and turns her face to meet his eyeline.

“Do you really think I’m going to laugh at you?”

“No.”

“Then tell me!”

She sighs and feels him begin to fidget.

“Do you ever wonder what life could have been like if we had met under normal circumstances?”

He shrugs.

“I thought me hitting on you at the bar was pretty normal.”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean, if you weren’t a vampire. If you were just a regular dude.” He’s quiet and Sofie gathers the courage to spit out the next sentence weighing on her tongue like a brick. “Do you think we would have fallen for each other so fast?”

“I would hope so.” His reply is so instinctual that it almost floods her with relief. Marko weaves his fingers into hers. “Sof, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” she laughs. “I’d say it’s hormones or my period or something but I don’t have either of those anymore. I’ve just been thinking… especially tonight… this bond that we have, it’s like marriage, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I’m just grieving the fact that we won’t get to do the kind of stuff that normal married people do.”

“Like what?” He asks.

“Like buy a house, get old together, fight about money and dishes and all of the dumb shit married people fight about…” her voice is soft, if it weren’t for the wind, Marko may have never heard the next sentence to come out of her mouth. “We’ll never have kids.”

His gaze is piercing. Not angry, not afraid, just burning with his characteristic intensity. She's never had a mothering instinct until she was turned. The reminder of what she's lost makes her crave some kind of normalcy. She wonders if it's the last bits of her soul clinging to anything and everything that's familiar. 

“You think about that?” He whispers. "Kids?"

“You don’t?”

A sigh. He pulls a joint out of his pocket and lights it, taking a large inhale before passing it to her.

“I did a long time ago.”

“Really?”

“We all did, Sof. You don’t live this long and just think about blood, sex and motorcycles.”

She smirks.

“Coulda fooled me.”

Marko gives her a gentle shove.

“We’ve all seen the cycle of life and death play out more times than we can count,” he continues. “It’s impossible not to grieve what your mortal life could have been. I’d never fault you or be angry at you for that. We’ve all been through this before. We could have been brothers, fathers, grandfathers even.”

She feels the tears come like a tidal wave that she can’t stop. He kisses them away.

“It’s okay, Sof. It’s okay to feel this stuff.”

“Is this the existential dread and ennui that all of those vampire novels talk about?” She half-laughs.

“Unfortunately, that part is all too real,” he replies. "It'll pass."

Silence weaves its way in between them. Marko places a gentle kiss on the shell of her ear and trails his lips down her neck. Sofie closes her eyes and sniffles and feels him pull her onto his lap so that she’s staring up at him, the joint still dangling precariously over the roaring ocean below them. Marko reaches over and grabs it.

“Don’t let that fall,” he warns with a soft smirk. “It’s my last one.”

A gloved hand runs through her hair as he takes the last hit and flicks the butt out into the ocean.

“If we had a kid, what would you name them?”

“Jack,” she says automatically. The false memories she's created spring to life in the back of her mind. Marko smiles, wide and beautiful.

“Jack,” he whispers. “I like that.”

A sense of relief washes over her. They sit on the cliff’s edge coming up with names for their fictional kids, their fictional dog, and their fictional marital problems. Sofie laughs, hard, for the first time all night. They push their luck, staying outside until the sun begins to peek over the horizon. Sofie senses Marko’s panic as he scoops her up into his arms. Her eyes droop with exhaustion and she smiles at him.

“I wish we could watch the sun come up.”

“Well, babydoll, one day they’ll make that technology, but for now, we’ve gotta get inside before we turn to dust.”

“Mmm.”

He hops down the steps effortlessly and the two disappear inside the cave just as daylight breaks over Santa Carla.


	7. Raise it Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Star and David, some Marko character development, a bit of Dwayne/Kara cuteness, and just a little bit of cave life before the next larger update. Thank you for the comments and kudos, it's seriously keeping me going!

_This is a gift it comes with a price  
_ _Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
_ _Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
_ _And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

She’s a weeping and shuddering ball on the floor of his bedroom. Her inhuman howling bounces off of the walls and makes him wince. She can't see it, but she can feel the muscles in his body twitch. A quiet rejection of her suffering. The pain coursing through her is blinding, causing her muscles to contract and goosebumps to form on her skin. The stone beneath her is almost black from her icy cold sweat. Star shivers and convulses while David holds her, brushing her hair away from her face and shushing her like one would a wounded animal. It’s the most compassion he’s shown her in weeks. She growls against him, running her lips up his bare chest until she finds his neck. Her instinct is undeniable and betrays every ounce of humanity in her. She can smell his blood and it makes her mouth water.

“David, please,” she whimpers.

“It’s not going to help, Star.” His voice is distant and cold. “You know what you have to do.”

She knows, but she doesn’t have the strength to do it. To take a life is something that she could never forgive herself for. She hates him for doing this to her. Star’s mind drifts back to her childhood. It was winter. They were living in Virginia at the time. Her father insisted that he take his children out hunting. He used a gun and shot a deer clean through the neck, but it didn’t die. Instead, it screamed. She’ll never forget the sound. Star watched as blood pooled around the animal’s head and stained the pristine snow beneath, its limbs twitching, trying to find the strength to stand up and run. She remembers her father’s gruff voice after he thrust a bowie knife into her brother’s trembling hands. She remembers his quiet sobs and her father’s intense and burning stare.

_“Be a man.”_

Star retched and sobbed as her brother slit the deer’s throat.

No matter how much this curse takes over her body, she could never do that to another human. She’s seen the monsters that David and the others become, the uncontrollable bloodlust that guides their every waking moment. That’s not her. It never was. It never will be.

“I can’t,” she whispers. “I can’t do it.”

David looks down at her, grasping her chin. His eyes are sparkling, hatching some kind of scheme that she’s not yet privy to, but as her heart sinks, she has a feeling she’s about to find out.

“What if I did the hard part for you? We did it for Sofie.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we almost drain someone and then you swoop in at the last minute.”

She sniffles.

“Maybe.”

Maybe she wouldn't feel guilty, wouldn't retch and scream until her lungs were on fire. Her face is damp with tears and David stares at her with pity in his eyes. She hates it. He stands and she reaches for him instinctually.

“David, please don’t…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says softly. He pads across the room and grabs a flask before sitting back down and handing it to her.

“Drink.”

“What is it?”

“Blood,” he says. “Human. It’s not much, but it should help until you make the full transformation.”

“I can’t.”

His gaze is unforgiving. 

“You don’t have a choice.”

He unscrews the cap and offers it to her. The smell of pennies and rust immediately floods her nostrils and her jaw drops instinctively, along with her fangs. She draws in a deep breath, heart thumping like a drum in anticipation of what's about to touch her tongue.

“David.”

“If you don’t want to spend the next three nights sweating on the floor, you’ll do the right thing.”

Her body betrays her before her mind has a chance to chime in. She presses the flask to her lips and begins to drink. Her body is instantly filled with a rush that she’s never experienced before. She wants more, however she can get it.

&&&

Sofie and Marko wake up to the sound of unfamiliar laughter coming from the lobby. It takes her clouded mind a few minutes to register that it’s not some kind of weird dream. The bed shifts and Marko swears softly, pulling her from her slumber. They sit up and stare at each other, bleary-eyed, with scowls plastered on their faces. It’s too early for this shit, Sofie thinks. She has no idea what time it is, but her body tells her that it’s not quite dusk. Then again, Dwayne has told her that younger vampires tend to sleep more and later than their more seasoned comrades.

“Who the fuck is that?” She whispers, her spine suddenly straightening with fear.

It’s possible that some stupid teenagers stumbled in. Marko told her that it’s happened on more than one occasion, but the boys always make swift work of the intruders. One of their skulls is nailed to the wall, partially as decoration and partially a warning to anyone who might dare to indulge their curiosity.

“No idea,” he mumbles, annoyed, as he rubs his eyes. “That’s gonna wake David up, though.”

They lean forward in complete silence and stillness before they hear it again. Girlish, high-pitched giggling followed by low, smoky laughter. Marko turns to her.

“Star?”

“Doesn’t sound right. And that’s not David’s laugh.”

“You’re right,” Marko quips. “Too joyful.”

“Shut up!” Sofie hisses. “He might hear us!”

They lean against each other, giggling, before Marko pulls her onto his lap. His eyes are almost green in the low light. She reaches up and brushes his cheek.

“How’re you doing?” He asks.

“Better than last night.”

He kisses her softly.

“Good.”

The mysterious laughter echoes through the cave again and Sofie clamors off of Marko.

“I gotta know who that is,” she mumbles as she yanks on a pair of sweatpants and one of Marko’s tank tops. He whistles and she turns around. “What?”

“My clothes look good on you.”

“Yeah?” She asks. “Maybe I should wear your chaps.”

“Just the chaps,” he says with a wicked grin. “Nothing else.”

“Mmm, I think that’s more of an indoor activity,” Sofie teases as she tosses a wink over her shoulder before bounding out of their bedroom. As she gets closer to the lobby, the laughter becomes clearer. She should have recognized it immediately. Dwayne and Kara are on the couch, wrapped up in each other, barely dressed, and in a position that Sofie would deem not quite PG-13 for the lobby, but nobody else seems to be awake. If Laddie saw them, Sofie’s pretty sure that he would need eye bleach and therapy for an eternity. She’s got money, but not enough to pay for all of that. Sofie tries to creep back to her bedroom, but trips over Paul’s rock box. The sound echoes through the lobby.

“Fuck! Paul!” She hisses angrily as pain shoots from her big toe right up her spine. “ _Ooooh_ , you motherfucker!”

“Whatcha doin’, Sof?” Dwayne teases from the couch.

She spins on her heel to face them and runs a nervous hand through the tangled bird’s nest that’s supposed to be her hair.

“Nothing. Just hanging out.”

“Yeah?”

“And now I’ll be going,” she laughs. “Hi, Kara!”

Kara giggles and hides her face in her hands.

“Hi, Sofie.”

“Bye, Kara!”

“Hey!” Dwayne calls before she can race back down the barren hall to her bedroom. “We’re hitting the boardwalk tonight.”

“Again?” Sofie asks.

“You say that like there’s anything else to do in this town,” he chuckles.

He has a point.

“When are we leaving?”

“An hour or so,” Dwayne says. “The others are getting ready.”

Sofie nods and salutes him before vanishing into the darkness to give them some privacy. When she parts the curtains that separate their bedroom from the hall, Marko is lounging on the bed in nothing but his jeans, sketching on a large pad of paper. He looks up at her and winks.

“Perfect timing.”

“What’d I do?” Sofie asks, confused.

“Sit in that chair,” he orders as he gestures to a large easy chair in the corner of the room. “I want to draw you.”

She giggles.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Clothes on or off?”

He casts her an incredulous look and raises an eyebrow.

“Come on, Sof, you know the drill.”

She beams and shimmies out of her sweatpants while Marko watches her with his pencil between his teeth.

“Shirt too,” he says as she starts toward the chair. Sofie rips it off and tosses it at him before taking a seat. Marko grins. “Put both of your legs over the arm of the chair — yeah, like that.”

She does as instructed, putting one of her arms behind her head and the other draped along the back of the chair. He bites his lip and takes in her form.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She believes him and hides her face, only turning back when she hears him sketching her. Sofie twirls her hair around her finger and watches him almost as intensely as he’s watching her.

“When did you start drawing?” She asks.

“When I was a kid. My parents had this big farm and I used to draw the horses and cows and shit. Once I found that I was good at it, I didn’t want to stop. I wasn’t good in school, didn’t really make it past high school, but I was good at drawing and painting, so I just stuck with that. Figured I could make some kind of living off of it.”

“What did your parents do for work?”

“My dad was a carpenter, mostly, and my mom was a cabaret dancer when she was young. It was scandalous. She met my dad at a club one night and they became inseparable. She gave up dancing to start a family, but she never really hid what she used to do from us.” His face scrunches up in concentration and he goes quiet for a second. “She was mostly just a housewife when I was growing up. There wasn’t a lot of opportunity for women back then.”

His focus on the drawing is keeping the emotion out of his voice. It’ll always be a sore spot for him. No matter how much time passes, he’ll never really forgive himself.

“They fell in love after one night?”

Marko nods.

“Sounds familiar, huh?”

Sofie smiles. His concentration takes over and he sketches her in silence. She’s content just to watch him as his eyes rake over every dip and curve of her body. After a while, they hear a knock on the stone. Marko tosses Sofie a blanket and flips over his sketch pad. Dwayne pokes his head in.

“Sorry for the intrusion, kids, but we’re leaving in 5.”

“Sure,” Marko offers.

Dwayne quirks an eyebrow and points at the sketchpad.

“Are you drawing again?”

Sofie watches Marko nod and grin. Dwayne gives him an approving smirk before leaving the room. Sofie smiles.

“Is it done?”

“Yup.”

“Can I see it?”

“C’mere,” he purrs.

Sofie wraps the blanket around herself, but once she gets to the bed, he slowly pulls it off of her and the look in his eyes makes her want to leap on top of him immediately. He can feel her desire and chuckles.

“Mine’s not as good as the real thing.”

“I doubt that,” she whispers as he hands her the drawing. Just like the others, it springs to life on the page. She’s gorgeous, like a renaissance painting or something. He sees every ounce and inch of beauty that she’s forgotten. Her legs are draped over the chair, one foot perfectly pointed like a ballerina. She didn’t even realize that’s what she was doing as she stretched her legs. Her hands and arms are strong, yet soft and inviting, and he even captured the way she bites her lip. Sofie crawls onto the bed and straddles him.

“You’re incredible,” she breathes.

“All I’m doing is seeing what’s already there, sugar. You brought the goods, I just draw them.”

She runs her tongue up his abdomen and hears him growl beneath her.

“Do you think we have time for a quickie?”

Marko laughs and shakes his head.

“No, but I think we can find a secluded spot on the beach just like last night.”

She goes to speak but is interrupted by a voice cutting through the air.

“Why is it,” David’s voice echoes from behind the curtain, “that whenever we have to leave, it’s always you two idiots who are fucking things up?”

“Good morning to you too, David!” Sofie calls while Marko covers his mouth, stifling quiet giggles.

“Get. Fucking. Dressed. And get out here. Now.”

All they hear is the sound of the spurs on his boots echoing down the hall. Sofie turns to Marko.

“What the fuck is his deal lately? He’s been so hot and cold.”

“You haven’t met him?” Marko asks.

Sofie whacks him in the chest.

“Shut up,” she laughs.

He pinches her sides in retaliation and she squeals with laughter. Marko flips her onto her back and covers her naked torso in quick, aggressive kisses.

“Come on, babydoll. Get dressed. I have a feeling we’re in for a big night.”


	8. Lover, You Should've Come Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a much bigger update. Sorry this took so long. I'm swamped with work and not feeling well (I don't have COVID, just a small cold) so writing was slow. 
> 
> NOTE: I apologize in advance to any Italian speakers. I literally copied and pasted these phrases off of the internet, so the grammar is most likely incorrect.

They park their bikes outside of Max’s store and move toward the chaos. The boardwalk is filled with the same sense of wildness and reckless abandon that Sofie felt the night before. Star and Laddie break off to play some games before the concert. Sofie sneaks her some cash to buy them both a burger, and maybe some new clothes for Laddie. He’s still wearing an old military jacket that’s about five sizes too big for him. David and Paul scope out prey from the most advantageous spot that they can find. David is focused, searching, but Sofie can’t tell for what. Paul, on the other hand, is drumming on the railing and winking at any and every girl who passes by. At first glance, you’d never guess that they were friends, let alone the connection between the two. Paul’s chaos is a good balance to David, who often takes himself way too fucking seriously.

Dwayne and Kara head to the ferris wheel for the sole purpose of making out while Sofie and Marko grab a couple of beers and stroll along the boardwalk. He slings his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, nipping at her neck as they walk. Out of the corner of her eye, Sofie spots a ring at a small kiosk. She stops. It’s silver, and gaudy, with a black onyx stuck right in the middle. For some reason, she can’t take her eyes off of it. Marko leans in to whisper in her ear.

“You can have anything you want, Sofie.”

“Yeah, but I don’t need it.”

“But you want it.”

She smiles. Sofie isn’t used to indulgence. She’s not the type to take whatever she wants just because she wants it. It’s only now that she’s getting used to this new life that she’s growing accustomed to wanting things. Still, it feels strange. Her eyes flick toward Marko’s.

“Yeah.”

Marko looks up at the kiosk owner.

“Hey, man. How much is that ring?”

“Ten bucks.”

Marko digs into his pockets and passes him a bill before grabbing the ring and slipping it onto Sofie’s finger. The way he looks at her makes her knees wobble. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it softly. Instantly, she melts and whimpers.

“You can have _anything_ you want.”

He grasps her gently by the chin and presses a passionate, bruising kiss to her lips, suddenly overtaken by some kind of rabid, animal lust. His fangs scrape against her bottom lip and tug on it. Sofie moans softly. They don’t notice the man at the kiosk rolling his eyes and turning away from them.

“Did you just crank up your vampire charm on me?” She asks as he guides her away from the kiosk, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Marko grins and giggles into her neck.

“I can’t help it. Your mouth does the cutest little thing.”

She raises her eyebrow.

“What thing?”

He looks almost embarrassed to admit it.

“It’s this quiver in your bottom lip. It sticks out perfectly and it looks —“ He sighs. “It’s hard to explain, but it just…”

With a carnal growl, he grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the railing, devouring her mouth with his own. Sofie gasps. His hands are all over her in an instant, clawing at her thighs and up the small dip in her hips. She runs her fingers through his hair and wraps one leg around his waist, temporarily forgetting that they’re in public. He breaks the kiss and lets his lips travel up her neck, sharp fangs leaving red scratches along her flesh.

“Fuck, I wanna take you right here,” he growls. “While everyone watches.”

The revelation makes her stomach flop and her breath hitch. Marko chuckles darkly into her ear.

“You like that idea?”

Sofie can only nod, swallowed by his desire.

“Bathroom?” She asks.

He grabs her hand and pulls her toward the bathrooms by the carousel. There’s an out of order sign stuck to the door of the women’s bathroom. Marko turns and smirks at her.

“It’s like it was meant to be.”

Sofie giggles as he takes a run at the door and busts it open with his shoulder. They scurry inside and he barricades it with a small ladder that one of the maintenance guys left behind. Sofie sheds her jacket and shirt and hops up onto the counter.

“Last time we did this we got interrupted,” he purrs. “Rudely, might I add.”

She bites her lip and twirls her hair around her finger. Marko’s hands snake up her bare thighs, pushing her skirt up past her hips.

“We don’t want that to happen again,” she breathes.

Marko shakes his head and sinks down to his knees. He pulls her underwear off and stuffs it in his back pocket before pressing gentle kisses up and down her thigh. Sofie gasps and her head falls back, hitting the mirror so hard that it cracks. The pain means nothing, all she can focus on is the feeling of his lips dragging up and down her thighs. Tension coils in her the pit of her stomach and she feels the familiar ache of arousal flood her core. He looks up at her with his perfect ocean blue eyes and wicked smile, and it’s almost enough to make her fall to pieces right then and there, but she holds back. His tongue grazes her clit. A sigh. Hands dive for his hair as he begins to flick his tongue slowly over her clit while his fingers sink into her heat and begin to thrust in and out of her at an agonizing pace. Sofie’s hips move instinctively, matching his gentle rhythm. She whispers his name over and over again until it no longer makes sense and she’s not sure what she’s saying anymore. He doesn’t tease her. There’s no time for that. Instead, he brings her right over the edge with his mouth. Her toes curl and she cries out as her head slams against the mirror once more. The glass falls onto the counter, but the sound feels so far away. She’s completely lost in her own bliss, hips rolling against his mouth as he brings her down from her high. When she opens her eyes, he’s standing in front of her, unbuckling his belt and stroking himself.

“Turn around,” he orders softly.

Sofie hops down and rests her elbows on the counter. Marko wastes no time sinking into her. His pace is raw and animalistic. He reaches forward, fingers wrapping around her hair and pulling her up and back toward him so that he can lick the shell of her ear while he fucks her.

“You’re mine.”

She’s coming apart again.

“I’m yours,” she sobs. “Fuck…”

“Good girl,” he purrs.

His teeth sink into her neck and he fucks her so violently that the counter leaves bruises on her hipbones and she’s convinced he’s going to break her. He comes with a grunt and rips his teeth from her flesh to let out an inhuman howl that makes her walls clamp down around him. Sofie’s second orgasm is much more gentle, cascading over her like a breeze. Marko is trembling as he drives himself as deep into her as he can. It takes her a few minutes to realize that he’s mumbling something in another language.

“Ti amo,” he whispers. “Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.”

His voice is so soft and gentle that it brings tears to her eyes. She has no idea what he’s just said, but in the moment, it almost doesn't matter. Sofie moans as he slips out of her. They fix their clothes in silence and she snakes her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips once he's buttoned up his jeans.

“What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“What you just said to me.”

Marko laughs. He looks embarrassed. If he were human, he’d be crimson.

“Oh, uh… it’s Italian. I don't speak it often unless I can't find any other words to... y'know.”

She smiles at his innate sweetness. 

“But what does it mean?”

“It means I love you, and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She leaps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. Marko lets out a squeak of surprise.

“I don’t speak Italian, but… ditto.”

He chuckles and kisses her.

“We should go before someone finds us.”

They creep out of the bathroom and are greeted by the rest of the group - including Dwayne, Kara, Star, and Laddie. David shakes his head and lights a cigarette while Paul smirks and looks them both up and down. Sofie runs her hands through her hair, trying to avoid David’s piercing stare.

“In public, Marko?” Paul teases.

“Shameless,” Dwayne quips.

“What would Jesus say?” David adds with a wink.

Marko huffs and crosses his arms over his chest while the rest of them giggle.

“Not a damn thing, David - and why are we all dog-piling on me tonight?”

“Because you’re the youngest,” Paul snickers as he reaches out to ruffle his brother’s hair. Marko’s face bounces to Sofie and he flashes her a teasing grin.

“Can’t even come to my defense.”

She shrugs.

“I figured you could handle yourself in front of these three clowns.”

Dwayne and Paul chuckle while David gives Sofie’s comeback an appreciative nod. He tosses Marko a cigarette as an apology.

“We’ve got business to attend to, kids.”

His eyes are locked onto Sofie’s when he says it. Whatever he’s planning, she’s not sure she wants any part of it. She points at Star and Laddie.

“Oh, I was going to go to the concert with —”

“You’re coming with us,” David cuts in.

Both Sofie and Star look defeated. Kara bites her lip.

“Star, I’ll come with you!” She offers. There’s an ounce of hesitation in her voice. Sofie can tell she’s still not quite sure what the dynamic is between all of them, but she’s willing to test the waters. It’s a good sign - for Dwayne, at least. He smiles at Sofie.

“Sure,” Star whispers, tucking her hair behind her ear. “That’d be nice.”

David claps his hands and grins.

“Perfect. Let’s meet back here in an hour."

They split off. Kara, Star, and Laddie bounce in the direction of the concert while Sofie and the boys head toward Max’s store. She glances around, confused. The others all seem to know what’s going on. Sofie scowls.

“Everyone’s in on the joke, huh?”

“Oh, relax, princess,” David drawls. “If you tapped into your mental link and stopped eye-fucking your boyfriend for ten seconds, you would have heard Max.”

Sofie’s lips form a silent “oh” and she goes quiet. Marko gives her hand a few gentle reassuring squeezes and smiles at her.

_It’s okay._

“Was he calling us?”

“Not exactly,” David mumbles. “Sometimes he slips up and leaves his thoughts open. I found something interesting. Thought we would pay him a visit.”

They reach the video store and David stops, holding his arms out. Sofie cranes her neck to see a small child crying for his mother. A chill runs down her spine. They’re not going to do what she’s afraid they’re going to do, are they? She has half a mind to jump onto Marko’s bike and ride it back to the cave. Sofie has made her position on kids very clear. A quick glance around at the other boys tell her that she’s wrong. At least she hopes that she is.

“I don’t —”

“Shh. Watch,” David whispers.

After a few seconds, a petite woman with a gorgeous face and a Mia Farrow-esque haircut approaches the child. She ducks down, gently touching his shoulders. Her motherly instinct is overwhelming.

“Are you lost?”

The boy nods.

“What’s your name?” The woman asks.

David turns to the rest of them.

“Let’s go.”

They approach from behind the child and for a moment, Sofie thinks that David is going to intervene. He’s not really interested in the woman outside. His attention is focused on Max, who watches the woman with a smile. He’s interested in her - very interested - and his interest has piqued David’s immense curiosity and penchant for stirring the pot. Sofie doesn’t really understand why he loves to rile Max up so much. There are nights where he just stands outside of the store, smoking, until Max inevitably catches his eye and comes outside just to kick him off the property. It must give David a rush that he can’t get anywhere else. He should take up a hobby. The moment they approach the entrance, Max looks furious. His gaze is fixed on David. The rest of them trailing behind don’t seem to phase him in the slightest. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko trail in behind their leader with Sofie at the back of the line. The boys walk with confidence, circling Max like sharks surrounding a swimmer. Thorn growls at David and Sofie reaches over to give him a pat, but the look on Marko's face makes her think twice and she stuffs her hand in the pocket of her jacket. Max’s narrowed eyes follow them as they round the back of the counter. Paul fucks around with some of the tapes, picking them up and drumming them on the counter. Sofie goes to tell him to cut it out but hears a soft, feminine voice drift in from the entrance.

“Excuse me. I wonder if you could help us. This little boy is lost and we were wondering if his mother might be in here?”

“I don’t think so,” Max replies. “I —”

Another woman rushes into the store and scoops the boy up.

“Oh!” She exclaims, relief flooding her voice. “I was so worried.”

Max grins and hands the boy a lollipop.

“There you are.”

“Bye, Terry!” The woman calls.

There’s a young woman behind the counter, roughly Sofie’s age. Maria. She remembers Marko telling her about Max’s one and only employee. The boys beak their orderly formation the moment they lay eyes on her. David heads for the door while Paul and Marko zone in on Maria immediately. Paul looks her up and down as a sly smile spreads across his face.

“I only come here to watch one thing,” he quips.

Sofie’s eyes almost roll out of her head and she feels her skin grow hot with jealousy when Marko leans over the counter to get a better look at her. Maria shakes her head and offers Sofie an apologetic smile, but she’s not the person Sofie’s irritated with. She glares at Marko who scoffs and bites his thumb nail. Whatever tough guy act he’s pulling is already getting old. Max’s eyes bounce between the five of them and the woman at the counter. Sofie can see that he wants some time alone with her - without them. She should have just told David to fuck off and gone to the concert.

“I’ll be outside,” Sofie mutters, pushing past David and the others before quietly storming out. She leans against Marko’s bike and lights a cigarette. From her standpoint, she sees Max make direct eye contact with David and hears:

“I told you not to come in here anymore.”

The four boys posture, their bodies tense and ready for a fight at any moment despite the nonchalant looks on their faces. They exit slowly - but not before smirking at Max and the woman in front of the counter - and walk toward the bikes. Sofie notices that Marko’s gait and posture changes immediately. He still moves with swagger, but the characteristic manic bounce in his step returns. David smirks at her before climbing onto his bike and revving the engine. Marko tries to grab the cigarette that dangles from Sofie’s limp fingers but she pulls her hand back and tosses it over the railing.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

His cheshire smile returns and his eyes twinkle.

“Are you mad at me?”

“I’m annoyed with you,” she snipes.

She can’t help her jealousy sometimes. It’s her worst quality, and the closer she and Marko become as mates, the harder it is to shake. Marko leans in and brushes her bottom lip with his thumb and her eyes flutter closed as though he’s pushed some kind of magical button. He leans in, mouth hovering just inches from hers. She can smell the beer on his breath and she doesn’t hate it. Her skin gets hot again, this time for a very different reason.

“Hey,” he breathes. “Lip quiver.”

She breaks her icy exterior and smiles. Butterflies form in the pit of her stomach.

“You can’t use that charm thing again for a whole year,” she whispers.

“Cuore mio.” *

“What did I just say?!” Sofie teases.

“Don’t worry, Sofie,” Paul chimes in. “He’s only got the hots for you.”

She rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Thanks, Paul.”

Marko kisses her softly and reaches out to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

“It’s true.”

“We were just scoping things out,” David cuts in. “Wanted to catch Max when his defenses were down. He’s planning something.”

“He seemed pretty mad,” Sofie replies.

The boys chuckle.

“Yeah. It’s awesome,” Paul says. He claps his hands together and looks around the boardwalk at the passing tourists. “Can we eat? I’m fucking starving.”

David shrugs.

“We’ve got time.”

The five of them take off on their bikes, speeding past pedestrians and screaming into the night.

&&&

The concert is incredible. Star, Laddie, and Kara swim through the crowd, hands linked like a chain. Star guides them up some steps to a smaller crowd of people dancing and enjoying the show and she and Kara begin to dance. They didn’t talk much on the walk over. Kara still doesn’t know what they are, and Star doesn’t want to be the one to break the news to her. The music is incredible and Star lets it take her body over completely. Kara dances with Laddie for a while before she picks the boy up and puts him on her shoulders so that he can get a better view of the stage. As Star loses herself to the music and the sheer bliss of the crowd, she feels someone staring at her. She glances over into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she’s ever seen. He can’t see the flush that’s creeping up her chest and along her jawline. Other than David, she’s never experienced this kind of intensity just from a look, and for a moment, she wonders if he’s a vampire encroaching on David’s territory. It would be a stupid move, but not unheard of - or so David has said.

But he can’t be another vampire. She can smell him; hone in on his heartbeat. His pulse is racing almost as fast as hers. His pupils dilate and she can see his chest almost heave with desire and anticipation. Star turns away, raising her hands and dancing with reckless abandon. He continues to watch her. Kara leans over to her.

“That guy down there is totally checking you out.”

“I see him,” Star murmurs.

“He’s cute!” Kara exclaims. “You should go talk to him.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Star laughs.

David wouldn’t be pleased. Despite his aloof nature, he can be possessive. He’s caught other men looking at her before and made short work of them in a darkened alley, returning with their blood staining his lips. Sometimes he kisses her simply to drive home the point that, no matter what, he belongs to her. Star’s warm brown eyes find the stranger again, unsure if she wants to fuck him or tear him apart. Her desire becomes a quickly brewing storm. Jaw tingles, pulse races. David was right - she can’t ignore this for long, but she _can_ run. It’s what she does best. Star grabs Kara’s hand.

“We should probably go find Sofie and the boys.”

“Sure!” Kara agrees. “Maybe we can all come back here afterward?”

“Maybe!”

They move through the crowd and Star is extremely aware of the fact that the boy is following them. She’s hoping that they lose him and he forgets about her entirely, but something gnawing at the back of her mind tells her that she’s wrong. They find Sofie and the boys near a few kiosks. David is on his bike, as though he’s anticipating her arrival. When he sees her, he grins - and she almost smiles back until she realizes that he’s looking right through her. Star turns to see the man from the concert staring at them. There’s disappointment in his eyes, but he seems to recognize David, who merely grins at him. The smile is almost sheepish - flirtatious, even. He puts a hand out and gestures for Star to get on his bike.

“Who’s that?” Star hears Sofie whisper to Marko. He shrugs.

“He followed us from the concert,” Kara replies.

David glances over at them and they fall silent immediately. The pack scopes out the newcomer for a moment before Paul guns his engine and takes off. Marko and Dwayne follow, with David at the rear. As they speed away, Star looks back one last time. She’s certain she’ll see him again.

&&&

Dwayne and Kara speed toward her apartment while David leads the rest of the pack, including Star and Laddie to a hunting spot. Sofie realizes that they’re driving out to the second parking lot that overlooks the beach. It’s mostly just used as a makeout spot for young kids. The pack generally leaves them alone, only intervening to give them the odd scare. Scrape a claw against a car door, or flash their headlights to make the kids think a cop is approaching. It’s all harmless, but sometimes the odd tourist will park there, completely unaware of the fact that they’re about to meet a grisly fate. They’re easy enough to pick off. It’s quiet, secluded, and disposal is a piece of cake. They stop their bikes underneath a patch of trees, darkness covers them completely. Sofie spots a young couple - a blonde, and a larger guy with dark hair. It quickly dawns on Sofie that she’s looking at the Surf Nazi from the carousel and his girlfriend. David looks over his shoulder, eyes hollow, yet filled with what Sofie can only describe a sociopathic glee that is unique only to him.

“Anyone mind if I do the honors?” He purrs.

Star looks like she’s going to be sick. Laddie is breathing hard.

“Not at all, man,” Paul whispers.

Marko shrugs.

“Paul, Marko. Come with me. Sofie, keep watch.”

The three boys take to the sky as the couple get into their car. David’s coat billows in the ocean breeze, making him look almost angelic, if it weren’t for the twisted face and fangs. Star pulls Laddie close to her and hides his face. Sofie can hear the boy snarling and growling. The only indication that he’s turned are his tiny claws digging into Star’s hips. She barely registers the pain. Sofie chews nervously on her thumb nail as the boys fly higher, disappearing behind the clouds. All she can hear is their laughter before they come barrelling back to earth. Marko rips the roof of the car off with ease, tossing it aside like it weighs nothing. Paul picks off the Surf Nazi, ripping into his scalp like it’s a Christmas present. Blood and brain matter splatter on the rock and Paul drinks deeply. Marko lands beside him, grabbing the Surf Nazi’s limp arm and sinking his teeth into it. He beckons Sofie over. As she approaches, she can see the light leaving the man’s eyes. He sputters. Blood drips down his chin and with a cough and a slow wheeze, he dies. She picks up his other arm and bites into it, drinking as much as she can before the three of them have drained him entirely. Sofie glances up. David has drained the girl, but not entirely. Sofie can see her chest moving up and down as he carries her toward Star, laying the girl at her feet like a cat that’s brought a mouse back home to its master. Sofie, Paul, and Marko watch as a sudden cloud of anticipation drifts over them. David circles Star, grabbing her shoulders and running his lips up her neck. She’s rigid, eyes wide and fixed on the body at her feet.

“Drink,” he orders.

“I can’t,” Star chokes.

“Star.”

His tone is demanding. He's tired of her games, her excuses. If she's going to turn, it's going to be on his terms and no one else's.

“Not like this, David," she pleads. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He’s taunting her. “You wanted it to be easy.”

“David, leave her alone,” Sofie calls. She starts to walk forward, but Marko pulls her back.

“Shut up,” he spits.

Sofie huffs and watches as tears stream down Star’s face. Laddie is practically clawing at her to get to the body, but she holds him firmly in place. Sofie’s guts twist into a knot that she’s sure will never go away. David moves to stand in front of her and leans down. The girl is whimpering and pleading for her life. He’s content to let her suffer until Star gives in or she dies of blood loss. Whatever comes first. Star takes a deep breath and glances down at him.

“I found someone,” she whispers. “Someone better.”

David’s ears perk up.

“Oh?”

“The guy from the concert,” Star says. “What if he was my first?”

Sofie can almost see the muscles in David’s back twitch. His posture resembles that of a defensive animal, but he’s trying his best to hide it. She remembers the way he looked at the guy; the curiosity and desire that filled his eyes. Sofie glances at Marko and Paul. Marko bites his thumb nail to hide his facial expression, but Paul’s is a dead giveaway. David draws in a deep breath.

“I take your word as your bond, Star.” His tone is cold and soulless.

As they mount the bikes, Sofie tries to ignore the dread that fills her bones. Nothing about this feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cuore mio = my heart


	9. Pieces of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot and a teensy bit of smut. Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments. I meant to get this up sooner, but things have been pretty crazy lately.

“I don’t like this,” Sofie says as she flops onto the bed.

He peels off his blood-stained tank top and tosses it into the corner with the rest of their dirty laundry that hasn’t been washed in a month. He dips a washcloth into a bowl and rubs it over the dried blood that’s smeared around his face and chest before tossing it to Sofie. She does the same before throwing it back. He hangs the cloth over the edge of the bowl.

“I’ll dump that out tomorrow night,” he mumbles before stripping down to his boxers and crawling onto the bed beside her. His fingers trace up and down her arm. “Now, what don’t you like?”

“The shit that happened at the boardwalk tonight with that guy.”

“What do you mean?”

“What was going on between him and David?”

Marko goes quiet and avoids her gaze, picking at his fingernails. Sofie’s hand reaches over to grasp his chin. Her eyes pierce his.

“You know something.”

“Nope.”

Her grip on his chin tightens just a bit and he smirks. She quirks an eyebrow and he sighs.

“David’s looking for a mate.”

“Well, that much is obvious —“ The realization hits her like a ton of bricks and her eyes widen. “Oh… _oh._ ”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, why did he tell Star —”

“She’s bait,” Marko says simply. “David knows she’ll never actually kill that guy.”

She brings her hand up to stroke his cheek and run her fingers through his hair. Marko nuzzles into her palm and purrs. A soft giggle springs from her lips.

“How do _you_ know all of this?” She asks.

“He’s my sire. I get VIP access.”

“That makes sense.” Sofie sighs and rolls onto her back. Marko takes advantage of her position and crawls on top of her, kissing up and down her neck. She lightly runs her claws down his back just to hear him purr. The sound makes her giggle.

“What are you thinking?” He whispers.

She shakes her head. There’s something wrong. It makes her feel tense and unsure, something she hasn’t felt in a while. She remembers her dreams and the knot in her stomach tightens. They haven’t returned, but just the thought of it makes her anxious. Each time she has one, they become more vivid - she can smell Marko’s blood as it drains from his body and hear the searing and sizzling sound that the wound in his chest makes around the wooden stake. Some days she’s not sure if it’s the terror or the nausea that wakes her up.

“I can’t get rid of this feeling.”

Soft lips press tender kisses along her jawline.

“You’re safe with me.”

“I’m not the one I’m worried about.”

He looks up.

“The dream?”

She nods.

“What if it has something to do with this guy?”

“I doubt it,” he chuckles.

“Marko, I’m serious. Please take me seriously.”

His eyes find hers and he caresses her cheek.

“Even if what you’re dreaming is some kind of foresight or prophecy, nobody’s fate is set in stone, Sofie. Yours wasn’t.”

The knot in her stomach loosens and she smiles. Marko’s thumb brushes against her lips. Maybe he’s right.

“How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?”

He knows that she already knows the answer. Marko knows every inch of her, and he can read her like a book, and vice versa. It’s in these small moments that she feels like their souls are colliding in a way that’s never happened to anyone else in the universe. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. Sofie feels his thumb brush against her lips.

“It’s a gift.”

His lips trail kisses down her body while his fingers unfasten clasps and cast her clothing aside. Sofie moans and sinks into the blissful sensation that consumes her entire being. She’s content to let him take control, and he does - gently pinning her arms above her head with one hand and alternating between bruising and comforting kisses on her neck and chest. His free hand caresses every inch of skin that he can find before reaching down to circle her clit. Sofie’s hips rise to beg for more friction. He doesn’t deny her, pressing against the tender bundle of nerves with the exact amount of pressure that forces a moan to spring from her throat. Her eyelids flutter and she gasps.

“Marko,” she breathes.

“Let me make you feel good.”

Another groan as his fingers slide into her heat, slowly at first, and then matching the rhythm of her hips. Her skin is hot with desire and she cries out as he massages her walls. She groans, which turns quickly to soft laughter. Marko’s eyes glitter and he grins at the way she crumbles in his hands.

“God, I love you.”

Marko chuckles. She feels him adjust his position. When her eyes flutter open, he’s already slipping into her, growling as he buries himself to the hilt. Nothing about their union is rough, or raw, or animalistic. He’s the most gentle he’s ever been with her. Bites turn to tender kisses and he moans her name as he thrusts deeper into her. Sofie locks her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go as deep as he can. She’s already on the verge of orgasm, her moans growing high pitched and nonsensical words begin to fall out of her mouth. He speeds up and when she comes, it feels like an explosion. Her whole body tenses and she cries out. Marko releases her arms, which immediately find his body and she runs her hands everywhere. He begins to fuck her harder, whimpering her name. She watches him fall apart through heavy lids and he comes with a sputter and a soft groan, fingers brushing her cheek.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too."

He rolls off of her and cleans them both off with an old t-shirt. Her eyes suddenly feel heavy, along with her limbs. Marko hums sleepily, nuzzling against her. Ichabod leaps onto the bed and rubs his face against Marko’s arm. He looks down.

“Hey, buddy, are we friends again?”

Ichabod meows and begins to purr before curling up at the foot of the bed. Marko looks down at Sofie, who is already half asleep.

“Sun’s coming up.”

She buries her face in his shoulder.

“Mmm.”

“What do you wanna do tomorrow?”

“I have to work.”

“After work.”

“I want to go back to my place, lie on the couch, eat pizza, and fuck your brains out,” she teases.

“Does it have to be in that order?” Marko whispers.

“No,” she giggles.

He eases himself off of the bed, blows out the candles in the room, and climbs back into bed, covering them with the blanket. He fits perfectly against her and she sighs, letting exhaustion claim her. Sofie falls asleep wrapped in Marko’s arms. The only sound in the room is Ichabod’s steady purr. The dread in her bones has all but disappeared.

&&&

Marko drops Sofie off at the bar and kisses her before taking off to go hunting with Paul and David. Dwayne was nowhere to be found tonight. Probably at Kara’s, Sofie thinks. She unlocks the back door and heads inside just in time to hear a gasp, a series of mumbled curse words, and see Kara climbing off of Dwayne and straightening her dress. Sofie raises her eyebrows and stares at both of them. Kara is tomato red while Dwayne smirks at her, looking incredibly proud of himself. She shakes her head and holds back laughter.

“I can leave.”

“No, no!” Kara says, clearing her throat. “It’s cool. We’re cool, right, babe?”

Dwayne grins and puts his hands behind his head, resting his boots on the table.

“Yep.”

Sofie tosses her purse down.

“Is Matt here yet?”

“He’s taking the night off. He left a message on the machine in the office. I hope it was okay that I listened to it?”

Sofie chuckles and nods as she lights a cigarette.

“Of course, Kar-Bear. He’s still hung over, huh?”

Kara laughs and nods.

“Him and Rose. Ben’ll be here though.”

“Cool. I’m gonna go set up.”

“I should do that too,” Kara mumbles. She gives Dwayne a peck on the cheek before bounding out the door and into the bar. He cranes his neck to watch her for as long as he can until the door finally slams shut. Sofie and Dwayne lock eyes from across the room. Neither of them can stop smiling. In silence, she changes into her heels, refusing to break eye contact with him. He raises his eyebrows as if to challenge her to say something, and eventually, she breaks.

“You love her.”

He picks at his fingernails.

“How do you know that?” His tone is playful and Sofie almost wriggles with glee. This is the closest she’s ever been able to get to Dwayne. He’s stoic and quiet, but there’s a boyish charm underneath all of it that she’s been dying to sink her teeth into - metaphorically speaking, of course. Sofie taps her chin.

“Hmm, let’s see. You stay at her place all the time, you’re great with her kid, you can’t keep your hands off of her… I’d say you’re either falling in love or you’re stringing her along, and if you do the second thing, you’re going to have to deal with me.”

Dwayne chuckles and reaches over to grab Kara’s purse. He pulls out her cigarettes and lights one before coughing and making a face.

“Oh, shit, menthols. What the fuck, Kara?!”

Sofie cackles as he crushes her cigarette into the ashtray and gags.

“She’s cute but she’s got shit taste in smokes,” Sofie offers as she tosses Dwayne her pack of Marlboro Reds.

“Thanks.”

“C’mon,” she says. “Let’s talk outside.”

Dwayne groans as he stands up and follows her out to the bar. Kara is in the DJ booth with her headphones on bobbing up and down to the music and picking out records. She looks up occasionally to exchange flirtatious eye contact with Dwayne while Sofie sets up the bar.

“You want a drink?” She asks. “It’s on the house.”

“I’d hope so considering you’re basically my sister and I’m fucking the girl in the DJ booth.”

She puts her hand on her chest and her eyes go wide.

“So crass,” she whispers. “I thought you were better than — Wait. You think I’m like your sister?”

“Of course,” he laughs, tapping out a cigarette from her pack before handing it back to her. Sofie stashes it behind the bar. “Why wouldn’t I think that?”

“I don’t know,” she says. “We just don’t get a lot of opportunities to talk.”

“We could always change that. What do you want to know?”

“What are your intentions with my dear friend, Kara?” Sofie asks, only half-joking. The look in Dwayne’s eyes would make her heart stop if it were still beating.

“Do you want the joke answer or the serious answer?”

“Serious answer.”

Cigarette smoke swirls around his head and he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Sofie has never realized just how electric and intense his eyes are until now. They’re a soft brown, almost amber in the low light of the bar. They burn into hers. She stops cleaning the glass in her hand and sets it down gingerly on the countertop bracing herself for the answer she knows is coming. She shouldn’t be surprised. This is what happened with her and Marko. Everything moved at lightning speed and before she knew it, she was a member of their family. But it can’t be like that with Kara. There’s too much at stake, and Dwayne knows that there’s no way in hell that Kara will ever let Charlie turn. Neither will Sofie. She pours a large glass of whiskey and takes a sip.

“Whatever you do, just make sure that she gets a choice. And Charlie…”

“I wouldn’t turn Charlie until he’s older and ready.”

“Much older,” Sofie corrects him.

Dwayne nods.

“Understood.” He takes a long inhale. “I’m in love with her.”

“Are you going to tell her? About what we are, I mean.”

“Not yet. She’s got a lot going on with Charlie and… everything.”

Sofie nods.

“Take your time.”

She pours him a drink and he helps her set up for the night before he drifts into the DJ booth. Ben shows up just in time to unlock the doors. Patrons drift in and out and the bar is relatively slow. Ben finds himself at the bar with Sofie and they do some shots and smoke cigarettes in between serving customers. Around midnight, the front doors open and Marko, David, and Paul saunter in. David and Paul find their familiar booth near the dance floor. David motions at Sofie to get them drinks, but she flips him off instead. He rolls his eyes and lights a cigarette, elbowing Paul in the side and motioning toward the bar - but Paul is busy looking at the girls on the dance floor. Marko moves through the crowd, grinning and winking at girls as he passes them by. Sofie catches her lover’s eye immediately and shakes her head. He wanders over to her. She leans over the counter and fiddles with the neon tassels hanging off of the shoulder of his jacket. Marko kisses her. She tastes blood on his lips. Young. A woman. She can tell by the perfume that lingers on his skin. It’s cheap, but doesn’t smell awful. Sofie pulls away and smiles.

“What’s your poison tonight, sugar?”

“You,” he purrs, reaching over to fiddle with the skull earring that dangles from her earlobe. “And a beer.”

“I can get you the beer, but you’ll have to wait a little while for me.”

“That’s not a problem,” he says with a wink.

She pours him a beer, and two more for David and Paul. David perks up when he sees the frosty glasses waiting for him on the counter and quickly slips out to grab them.

“Would it kill you to give some actual service around here?” He teases.

“Maybe you could get a job here,” Marko replies.

David scowls at him.

“I thought we were friends.”

Marko winks at David and watches him walk back to the booth with both beers before sliding onto the stool and looking around.

“How’s it been tonight?”

“Slow,” she sighs. “I don’t know what’s going on. Sundays are usually —”

“Sofie?”

The voice is soft, gentle, and unmistakable. She’d know it anywhere. She stops and feels her entire body go cold. Marko’s head has already swivelled to see who cut into their conversation. Slowly, her eyes drift to the left. She sees a cascade of long dark hair and brown eyes that match her own.

“Mom,” she breathes.

Elizabeth smiles. It’s beautiful, yet sad. Just like Sofie remembers.

“Hi, baby.”

Marko slowly lowers his beer glass and chews his thumbnail, his eyes flitting between Sofie and her mother. He looks unsure while Sofie’s whole body remains on high alert. Elizabeth approaches the bar slowly, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. They haven’t spoken, much less seen each other since Sofie left home the hour she turned eighteen. Santa Carla isn’t that big of a place, but Sofie has never run into her in almost four years. She guessed that her mother moved out of town, maybe with a boyfriend. God knows she had a ton of them coming in and out of the house almost every week. Eventually, Sofie stopped trying to learn their names.

Her mother looks older than Sofie remembers. The lines on her face are more prominent, but her eyes are bright and youthful. She’s dressed more conservatively too. Sofie usually saw her mother slip out of the house in mini skirts and vibrant magenta stilettos, her signature leopard print clutch trailing behind her as it hung off of her shoulder. Sofie clears her throat and swallows hard.

“What are you doing here?”

“Matt’s parents told me you bought the place. I ran into them last week.”

The rock inside of Sofie’s gut feels heavier than ever. Elizabeth bites her lip.

“They also told me you’re engaged.”

Marko lights a cigarette and takes a big sip of beer. Sofie nods.

“Yeah.”

“To Kevin?”

“Kevin and I split up years ago. My fiancé’s name is Marko.”

She gestures toward him and his head shoots up as he exhales a large cloud of smoke. Half of his cigarette has turned to ash in an instant and he sets it down gently in the ashtray before standing up and walking over with his hand extended. She grasps it gently and shakes his hand. She looks absolutely mesmerized by him. Sofie watches, tense, muscles bound and ready to run out the back door at any second. Marko’s gaze is fixed on her mother.

“Elizabeth, right?” He asks.

“That’s right. It’s lovely to meet you, Marko.”

“You too… uh, Sof? I’ll give you two some time to catch up.”

_Unless you want me to stay._

She shakes her head. Marko smiles at Elizabeth.

“It was really lovely to meet you, Elizabeth.”

“You too, Marko.”

He winks at Sofie before disappearing to the back booth with David and Paul, who are watching the bar with a mixture of curiosity and intensity. Sofie catches David’s eye for half a second and he raises an eyebrow.

 _I’m fine_ , she thinks. He nods and Sofie turns back to her mother, who climbs onto a bar stool.

“You want a drink?” She asks.

“Sure.”

“Pinot grigio?”

Elizabeth smiles.

“You remembered.”

Wordlessly, Sofie pours two glasses of the most expensive bottle they have and slides one across the counter.

“It’s on the house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure,” she says. “Are you still living in town?”

“No. I moved out with a friend.”

“A friend, or a ‘friend’,” Sofie asks, making air quotes with her fingers.

“A friend. I wound up getting evicted from my place near the beach and I had burned all of my bridges in town, so a fresh start seemed like a good idea.”

“What made you come back?”

Her mother takes a sip of her wine and sighs.

“I wanted to see you,” she confesses. “I wanted to… apologize. It took me years to work up the courage. I wasn’t sure you’d want to speak to me. That’s why I stopped calling after a while.”

“I kind of figured.”

Elizabeth folds her hands in front of her and takes a deep breath.

“Sofie, I was a bad mother. I wasn’t ready to have you or raise you and I put you through a lot of shit. I tried too hard to be your friend when I should have been focusing on being your mom, and I’m sorry.” She chuckles while Sofie fights back tears and the muscles in her chest that are clenching so tight she has to brace herself against the counter. She can feel Marko’s eyes on them but she doesn’t dare look over. If she sees the look on his face, she’ll burst into tears. Instead, Sofie reaches over with a trembling hand to take a sip of wine.

“I forgive you, mom.”

A sigh. Another laugh. Musical and soft, just the way Sofie remembers.

“Well, that’s a relief.” A beat. “I love you, kiddo. I always have, and I always will.”

“I know.”

She can’t bring herself to say it back. Not yet. Elizabeth looks over at Marko and Sofie already knows that he’s tossed her a wink because she’s smiling when she turns back.

“How long have you and Marko been together?”

“A few months.”

“Wow,” she laughs. “He moves quick.”

“He’s really good to me,” Sofie whispers.

“I’m glad. So when’s the big day?”

“We don’t know yet.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, baby. He’s definitely different than Kevin, but he’s much cuter.”

A laugh leaves Sofie’s lips for the first time since her mother sat down.

“He is.”

“Where did you meet?”

“Here,” Sofie chuckles. “He just wandered in one night and it was love at first sight.”

“On both sides, it seems like. I can see the way he looks at you. Hold onto that. It doesn’t happen often.”

Sofie smiles sadly. She remembers the days before her dad split - how happy they looked together - and then one day he disappeared without a word. It was then that she realized just how fragile relationships were. One day, the person you love could just give up, walk out, and never come back. Part of her is still afraid of that. It’s why she clings to Marko as tightly as she does. The bond between them is so different than the one she saw with her parents, but the cold terror lingers in the back of her mind. Immortality doesn’t mean immunity. They could be torn apart by anything. Even death. She shouldn’t be afraid of it, Marko told her not to be. Still, she can’t quite shake it. Elizabeth puts a hand over Sofie’s and flinches at the coldness of her skin, but says nothing.

“You look well, Sofie. You grew up to be so beautiful.”

Sofie laughs, tears stinging her eyes.

“I got it from my momma.”

“You’re going to make me cry,” Elizabeth chuckles.

“It’s good to see you, mom. I missed you.”

The truth is, she really has. They talk for what feels like hours. Elizabeth leaves after her second drink and Sofie leaves customers stranded to walk her out the door. Marko watches them as they cut across the dance floor. Ben motions to the bar, but Sofie shakes her head. When they reach the front door, her mother wraps her in a big hug and kisses her gently on the cheek.

“Maybe we can get together for lunch next week.”

“How about dinner?” Sofie asks. “You, me, and Marko. He cooks.”

“Wow!” Elizabeth laughs. “You got a real catch.”

“I’d really love it if you got the chance to sit down with him.”

“That would be lovely,” Elizabeth whispers. “Thank you, baby, for not kicking me out the minute you saw me.”

Wordlessly, Sofie engulfs her mother in another hug so that she can’t see the tears that are already running down her cheeks like tiny rivers. She wants to say I love you so much that her chest aches, but the words won’t come. They’re still blocked by years of neglect and mistrust. They’ll come eventually.

“I should go,” her mother whispers.

“Come over on Tuesday night,” Sofie says. “I’m at 651, 41st Avenue. Apartment 3.”

Her mother dives into her purse and grabs a small notebook and a pen, scrawling down the address.

“Got it. What time?”

“Around 8.”

“I’ll be there,” she says. “I promise.”

It’s the first time she’s heard those two words come out of her mother’s mouth.

“I’m holding you to that,” Sofie says.

With one last hug, her mother disappears out the door. Sofie doesn’t even have time to breathe before she feels Marko’s presence behind her. She turns to him, tears in her eyes, and he takes her face in his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she sniffles. She’s not - not really - she feels like she wants to burst into hysterical tears and then sleep for a week and a half. “Yeah, I am.”

Marko wraps her in his arms and kisses her. All of the nervousness and tension she’s been holding melts away.

“I told her we would have dinner with her on Tuesday night,” Sofie says after a while, her face practically smashed into his chest.

“Oh?”

“I told her you would cook.”

She feels him begin to laugh. It’s comforting.

“I only make pasta.”

“Better than Paul’s pancakes.”

“I don’t know about that,” Marko teases. “But I think I can make room in my schedule for dinner on Tuesday.”

She sighs.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Marko kisses her softly as she pulls away.

“I can’t believe she did either.”


	10. Bad Blood

She can’t sleep. The apartment creaks, and she can hear her neighbors getting up to start their mornings. The smell of coffee creeps in through the vents. Birds chirp outside of the open window. Her blankets itch. Marko sleeps like the dead beside her, on his back with his limbs splayed out like an exhausted teenager. The ghost of a smile flickers across her lips and she leans over to kiss him. He doesn’t move. Sofie tosses the blankets off of her and stumbles into the living room. Exhausted, she turns on the television. The early morning anchors with their bright suit jackets and perfectly coiffed hair chirp away on the screen. Sofie snarls, hating them for a moment. She walks into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee - not that it’ll help. It’s just a part of her everyday human routine that she’s grown accustomed to, yet can’t let go of. What she needs is sleep, but it evades her. She can’t stop thinking about her mom, nor can she shake her feelings about that guy from the boardwalk. The morning headlines sound like a faint buzzing until something causes her to perk up. An anchor with a loud pink blazer and blonde hair teased so high that it almost touches the top of her screen announces:

“In other news, former Santa Carla PD officer, Jerry Ridge, was found dead in a hotel room just outside of San Jose. Ridge was recently fired from his position for taking bribes upwards of $2,000 per month from former Santa Carla prosecutor, Cindy Matheson. Ridge’s cause of death has been classified as a homicide. His wife and two daughters were also pronounced dead at the scene.”

Everything happens in slow motion, and all then at once. Her coffee cup shatters on the ground. The scalding liquid touching her toes barely registers. She leaps up, runs to the bedroom, and violently begins to shake Marko awake.

“Marko! Marko! MARKO!”

He sits up, scowling, his curly hair matted to his head, and the longer portions of his mullet obscure part of his face.

“What?! What the fuck, Sofie?!”

“Ridge is dead.”

He blinks.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ridge and _his family_ are dead, what the FUCK, MARKO?!” She screams.

“You think I did this?”

“I think David did this and you knew about it,” she spits.

Marko’s face is steely and his eyes burn with rage. It makes her back off and she immediately regrets the words that just fell out of her mouth.

“Marko, I —”

“No, say it,” he snarls. “Say you don’t trust me. I can see it in your fucking eyes.”

She shakes her head.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Isn’t it?” He counters. “Because you seem to be insinuating that I’m in on some kind of conspiracy level bullshit with David. Just say it! Fucking SAY IT, SOFIE!”

Never has she seen him like this before, with such precise rage in his eyes keenly directed toward her. It’s too much, and it triggers her muscle memory. Her eyes well up with tears and he scoffs.

“Stop it. You run to that defense too often. If you want to fight, fucking stand up to me and fight.”

Sofie feels her jaw clench, quickly followed by her fists. She shakes and takes in a trembling breath.

“Fuck you, you fucking asshole,” she seethes, before turning on her heel and storming out of the bedroom. She slams the door so hard that it splinters behind her. She doesn’t care. Her face is hot with rage and tears burn her eyes. Muscles quiver with anger beneath her clothes and it’s hard to stand up, but she fights the urge to collapse into tears. Instead, she wipes them away and paces around the living room, blood roaring so loud in her eardrums that she doesn’t hear the bed creak or Marko’s bare feet scrambling around the bedroom at a feverish pace. The bedroom door opens and he steps out into the hallway clad only in his jeans. She glares at him.

“I said fuck off.”

“Sofie…”

His tone is gentle and the warmth in his eyes has returned. She sniffles and wipes her nose on her sleeve.

“What do you want?”

“We’re stuck in this house together for another 12 hours. We might as well solve this.”

“You were a fucking dick in there,” she sobs.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

The only sound in the room comes from the chattering on the television. Sofie and Marko stare at each other like they’re in some kind of wild west style shootout. The first one to say something loses. 

“Did you do it?” She asks, her voice tight. “That’s all I want to know.”

“No. Babydoll, I’ve been with you every single night since he left town.”

“What about all of those nights you went out hunting on your own while I was working?”

Marko shakes his head. Everything about his eyes and body language tells her he’s telling the truth. Still, she inches away from him like a threatened animal. She finds the sofa and sits down, head in her hands.

“Sofie, look at me,” he whispers. She can see him in her mind’s eye - crouched in front of her, hands resting on his knees.

“I don’t want to,” she growls.

“Please.”

His voice is strained like he’s holding back tears. Sofie looks up, face red and blotchy from holding in the rage bubbling in her chest. She’s almost reached her boiling point, but the look on his face makes her stomach drop. Ocean blue eyes glisten with tears.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “But Sofie, I swear to you on my mother’s grave that we did not touch that family.”

Her entire body trembles and she realizes that her feet are sitting in a pool of cold black coffee. She sucks in a shuddering breath and Marko lurches forward, putting his knees in a puddle of black liquid just so he can wrap his arms around her. Sofie begins to sob into his chest and she hears him sniffling as he strokes her hair.

“I’m sorry, Sof. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

She looks up at him and gently touches his cheek.

“I’m sorry too,” she whispers. “I just want to know what the fuck is going on.”

“Me too.”

“Ti amo,” she whispers.

The laugh that springs from his throat is almost childlike. He presses his forehead to hers and she feels his tears spill onto her knees.

“Ti amo.”

They’re exhausted and overstimulated from adrenaline. Marko looks up, their eyes fixed on one another, flitting over features each one of them has completely committed to memory, searching for any kind of change. They find none, only the deep link that they share. Max’s words echo in her mind.

_“…This bond between you is unbreakable. It runs deeper than life and death.”_

Suddenly, Sofie begins to laugh. It’s quiet at first, but quickly becomes hysterical. Marko follows suit and soon they’re both collapsed onto the floor lying in freezing cold coffee and shards of broken glass, clinging to each other like they’re drowning. They laugh until their stomachs hurt, until the sound coming out of their mouths is nothing but quiet squeaks followed by gasps. Eventually, they begin to come down.

“What the fuck are we lying in?” Marko asks through chuckles.

“Coffee,” she manages to choke out. “I dropped my mug on the ground.”

“You fucking dork,” he snickers.

More laughter. Their faces are bright red and their bodies twitch as they suck in calming breaths. Sofie rolls onto her back, staring up at the popcorn ceiling that’s covered in water stains and lets out a strange sound - something in between a groan and a sigh of relief. She turns her head to look at him, desperate to fill her entire field of vision with his gorgeous face. He’s staring right back at her. She can’t help but smile.

“Are we okay?”

“Always,” he whispers. “We are covered in coffee, though, and I think I just cut my back on a piece of ceramic.”

“Let me see.”

Marko rolls over and, sure enough, there’s a piece of her coffee mug embedded in his back like some kind of sci-fi microchip. She pulls it out and he winces, but the wound heals in just a few seconds. Sofie runs her finger over the quickly fading scar and, soon, it’s like nothing happened. She tosses the bloodied piece of glass away and kisses his shoulder.

“We should probably take a shower.”

Marko quirks an eyebrow and flashes her a flirtatious smile. It’s Sofie’s turn to scoff.

“Really?”

“It’s called makeup sex,” he says, propping himself up on his elbow.

“We already made up.”

He pauses and she stares at him with a blank expression.

“You’ve never had makeup sex?”

Sofie shakes her head.

He grins and bites his lip.

“I think it’s customary amongst humans and in human relationships.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to go against the grain,” Sofie says.

“We have a duty to fit in.”

Sofie’s grin matches his. It’s impossible to stay angry at him, and in the depths of her bones, she believes that he had nothing to do with what happened to Ridge and his family. Their connection doesn’t allow for deceit. They’ll figure out who did it, but not this morning.

“Take your clothes off and get in the shower,” she whispers.

“YES!”

Marko leaps to his feet like a gymnast, almost slipping in the puddle of coffee in the process. He recovers quickly, flashing her a boyish grin before he darts into the bathroom. Sofie’s ascent is much slower. Her muscles ache and pulse as the adrenaline in her body plummets - only temporarily, though. She looks up to see him fully nude, leaning against the doorframe. Steam leaks out of the bathroom, almost forming a mist around his entire body. Her eyes slowly take in his gorgeous form. Every muscle, every curve and angle is perfect. Quickly, she strips off her shorts and t-shirt, tossing them behind her. Her walk toward him is slow and deliberate. She purposely makes sure that her hips sway in just the right way. He can’t take his eyes off of her. When she reaches him, he doesn’t move. His eyes, however, rake over her entire body. She feels beautiful instead of vulnerable. When he touches her, it’s like a static shock. She gasps and eases into his touch. He growls.

“We’ve done this so many times and I can still make you flinch,” he whispers.

“I didn’t flinch.”

She barely hears her own voice as Marko’s hands glide across her bare skin, one cupping her breast while the other reaches down to grip her waist and pull her so close that her body is flush with his. Sofie smiles at the coolness of his skin against hers and the growing hardness that presses against her thigh.

“I think you did,” he growls, capturing her earlobe with his teeth.

He pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and slowly rolls it until she keens. His smile is infectious and it doesn’t take long before the familiar ache returns to her core. In one fluid, graceful movement, she leaps upward, legs locked around his waist and lets him carry her into the shower. The bathroom is so steamy that she almost can’t see him, but it doesn’t matter. She could find him in a dark room while blindfolded. Marko presses her up against the wall, littering her neck and jawline with kisses. She moans his name softly just to hear him snarl, just to feel him press even harder against her. His animal lust is infectious and as exhausted as she is, she can’t get enough of it. Claws rake down his back, drawing blood and he bites into her breast almost as retaliation. Sofie gasps and groans softly as he drinks from her. The water below them runs pink. When he’s finished, he laps at the wound and dives for her mouth, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. He waits until she’s a mess, writhing and mewling beneath him, before he finally slips inside of her. She cries out and cups his face in her hands, eyes fluttering as the ache in her core is satiated. Sofie gives him complete control. She lets him press hard, bruising kisses all over her neck and shoulders, she lets him sink his fangs into every bit of bare flesh he can find. All she has the strength to do is tear his back to ribbons as he fucks her relentlessly into the wall. Briefly, she’s concerned that they could actually fall through it, but it continues to hold her trembling form up. Marko whispers in her ear in Italian. She has no idea what he’s saying, but judging from the tone alone, it’s probably filthy. Arousal pulses through her body and every thrust of his hips threatens to send her over the edge.

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” He snarls. A wordless nod is her only reply. Marko grins. “Good girl.”

Each syllable that falls from his mouth is punctuated by a thrust. Her orgasm builds quickly and his pace becomes manic. Sofie’s eyes meet his glowing yellow ones. His face is fully transformed. She whimpers and begins to howl as she comes, pain and pleasure mixing all at once. The sound that comes out of Marko’s mouth matches her own and their bodies crash together like waves as he spills into her. His claws leave deep gashes down her biceps and she rips into his skin, only to feel it stitch back together in seconds. Marko relishes the pain and after a few seconds, she feels him come again. His second orgasm is unexpected and his eyes widen with surprise. His hips slow and Sofie coaxes him through it.

“Good boy,” she breathes.

Marko lets out a satisfied hum followed by deep, low chuckling. He eases her down onto the floor and runs his hands through her damp hair.

“Fuck,” he sighs. “I think you sucked my soul out of my body.”

“I don’t think your soul is in your dick, darling, but that was fun.”

“It really was.”

He lets her go and dunks his head underneath the shower head before spinning her around to let her do the same. As she’s temporarily submerged, he grabs the shampoo bottle and motions for her to turn around. His hands work effortlessly, massaging the shampoo through her hair. Sofie lets her head drop back and sighs as he works out the knots in her back and kisses along the back of her shoulders before she rinses off. Sofie reciprocates his actions, gently raking her fingernails along his scalp and through the cascade of blonde hair that falls down his back. She giggles.

“Your hair is so long back here.”

He glances over his shoulder, a glint of pride in his eyes.

“I know.”

“How long have you been growing this?”

“I don’t even remember,” he confesses. “I always had long hair, even before I was turned.”

“Who cuts your guys’ hair?” She asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you guys have had to blend in with the changing times, I assume.”

“Yeah.”

“So where do vampires get their hair cut?”

Marko laughs as she lathers his back with soap.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Who is it?”

“Paul.”

Sofie gasps and grasps the wall beside her.

“You’re fucking joking.”

“I’m not!” He protests. “He’s seriously good with a pair of scissors.”

She scoffs and shakes her head.

“You’re telling me I haven’t had a haircut in months and Paul’s been holding out on me?”

“I’m sure he’d be thrilled to have complete control over you for forty-five minutes,” Marko quips.

“Unbelievable,” Sofie mutters as Marko rinses his hair and turns the shower off.

They towel off, Sofie tosses their filthy laundry in the washing machine and wipes up the coffee on the floor before exhaustion claims their bodies again and they hurl themselves back onto the bed.

It’s the best sleep Sofie’s had in weeks.

&&&

If there was one thing Star always loved about men, it was how easy it was to rope them in. All it ever took for her was a flirtatious smile and they melted like butter. As she pulls Laddie through the crowd, she spots the stranger from the concert. He’s shrugging a dark brown leather jacket over his shoulders and checking himself out in the mirror. Star prefers him with just the t-shirt, but she can already tell that he’s trying to emulate the boys to, hopefully, catch her eye. She tracks him as he pays for the jacket and moves along to another stall where a woman is piercing people’s ears. He watches the process with a pained, yet curious expression. That’s when she makes her approach. David’s eyes are ever watchful and she can almost feel them burning into the back of her skull. Star grabs Laddie’s hand and approaches the stranger, leaning in just close enough to make him shiver.

“It’s a rip-off.”

He whips around. His eyes are even more gorgeous close up and his face lights up like a sky filled with fireworks. Star immediately turns on her heel and walks away, knowing the boy will follow.

“Hi,” he purrs.

She smirks.

“If you want your ear pierced, I’ll do it.”

“What’s your name?”

“Star.” It rolls off of her tongue like a wave and he chuckles.

“Oh, your folks too, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ex hippies,” he laughs. “I came this close to being called Moonbeam or Moonchild. Something like that… but Star’s great, I like Star.”

“Me too.”

It’s working. She feels oddly comfortable around him, like she could tell him every secret stored in every muscle in her body.

“I’m Michael,” he offers.

“Michael. Michael’s great, I like Michael.”

“You want to get something to eat?” He asks.

Her stomach drops and burns with hunger. How long is she supposed to carry on this charade? She’s watched the others hunt, but never actually done it herself. It seems so easy for them. The beast inside of her wants to rip this boy limb from limb, but she also feels drawn to him - like he might be able to save her from all of this. Star nods.

“Okay…”

&&&

David spots them first. The rest of them glance over to see a young man with dark, curly hair following Star like a lost puppy. 

“Would you look at that,” David breathes.

“Is that the one you saw a couple weeks ago?” Paul asks.

Sofie knits her brows together but says nothing. David nods, grinning.

“Maybe she’s not so useless after all,” Marko mumbles.

Paul chuckles and claps his brother on the back while Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Let’s go,” David says, revving his engine.

As Star and her potential prey start toward his dirt bike, the six of them ride up, stopping in front of the pair.

“Where're you going, Star?” David taunts her.

“For a ride,” she says coolly. The insubordination in her voice makes Sofie beam with pride. “This is Michael.”

David pretends not to hear it, his attention isn’t focused on Star. He’s entirely zoned in on Michael, sizing the newcomer up. Sofie can feel the excitement building in David’s chest as though it were her own. It’s a pull toward the dark-haired boy that strikes Sofie as particularly curious. She can’t tell if David wants to kill him or fuck him. She wonders if the other boys feel it too or if they’ve closed themselves off. David glances over at her and narrows his eyes, a silent signal to back off and retreat from his mind. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Marko grasps her hand.

_Give him some space._

_I’m trying. This isn’t exactly easy._

Michael attempts to pull Star onto his bike.

“Let’s go.”

His voice is soft, revealing more about him than he knows. He has a gentle nature. Compassionate and loving. It’s scrawled all over his face. Sofie watches intensely, leaning forward and resting her chin on Marko’s shoulder. He purrs and looks back. Sofie nips at his earlobe. Her eyes flick back to David, whose focus has now shifted entirely to Star while Michael looks on helplessly. David doesn’t have to glamor her or use mind tricks. She’s terrified of him. Rage bubbles in Sofie’s chest as she watches David silently intimidate the girl. His icy blue eyes pierce right through her.

“Star?” He calls. It’s a threat this time. She climbs onto the back of his bike and he looks to Michael. “You know where Hudson’s Bluff is overlooking the point?”

“I can’t beat your bike,” Michael scoffs.

David gets that beautiful, smug grin on his face and his eyes go wide. The electricity between the two of them is almost too much. She glances over at Dwayne who merely shrugs. Is she the only person seeing this?

“You don’t have to beat me, Michael,” he purrs. "You just have to try and keep up.”

Dwayne turns to Laddie.

“We’re going for a ride, bud.”

The four boys rev their engines. Marko looks back at Sofie.

“Having fun yet?”

“You’re really going to play Rebel Without a Cause with a human?”

His eyes sparkle.

“Uh-huh.”

“Maniacs,” she mumbles.

He growls playfully and gnashes his teeth at her before taking off with his brothers. She lets out a screech as they shoot into the night. Michael is just a few seconds behind them. The group races down the beach, between the bluffs, and underneath the boardwalk. Paul and Dwayne laugh while Marko lets out an animalistic scream that catches Sofie off guard. She wraps her arms tighter around his waist and leans into him, pressing her lips to the back of his neck.

_You’re hot when you’re totally out of control._

Marko speeds up and howls again, this time at the inky black sky. David echoes his brother as they weave past bonfires and groups of people. It’s a rush. She feel completely safe, even as the careen through the darkness. Michael begins to gain on them. He and David are neck and neck sneering at each other as the group approaches Hudson’s Bluff. Everything feels tense and the source of it is coming from the front of the pack. Sofie can barely see them through the thick fog. All she hears is David shouting:

“Come on, Michael!”

Without warning, Michael pulls back and slams on the breaks just a bit too late, his bike toppling onto the ground and sending him flying backwards. David stops at the edge of the cliff. She hears him laughing. The other three boys stop their bikes just behind Michael. Paul lets out a guffaw at the sight of Michael on his back. Michael snarls and scrambles to his feet, eyes blazing with rage. He practically leaps onto David, punching him across the face.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN’, HUH?”

“NO!” Star screams while the rest of the boys hold Michael back.

Sofie runs to Star’s side and wraps her in a tight hug. Her involvement is just going to make things worse. When she touches Star, she feels something. The girl hasn’t yet learned to control her thoughts and desires. There’s a pull toward Michael. She was supposed to kill him tonight. That was David’s plan. Sofie already knows she won’t; maybe Star does too. Michael puts up a hell of a fight. He’s more muscular underneath that jacket than Sofie initially thought. Marko is grinning at him. Sofie can feel her lover’s adrenaline pulsing from ten feet away. She gets flashes of his thoughts. Spurts of blood, teeth sinking into Michael’s flesh. The sound of his raw, animal roar that only comes out when he’s fully transformed. Michael rips himself away from the group and shoves a finger in David’s face.

“Just you. Come on. Just you.”

David, who is still slumped over from the punch, lifts his head and turns, a smug smile ever present on his face. The sight of it only serves to enrage Michael even more. His voice drops to a low whisper.

“Come on. Just you,” he repeats.

David, however, refuses to take the bait. Something’s going on. A quick tap into his thoughts provides her with less than nothing. He’s completely blocked her out. His icy blue eyes have a wildness to them that she’s never seen before. The other three boys seem to find it amusing. They’re all in on the joke. David chuckles.

“How far you willing to go, Michael?”

A chill runs down Sofie’s spine and an overwhelming sense of dread takes hold. David spins on his heel, puts the kickstand down with his foot, and pulls Star toward the hotel. Paul, Dwayne, and Laddie follow leaving Sofie and Marko staring at each other as the waves crash violently below them and the wind howls around them, haunting them. He quirks an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

She nods and lets him into her thoughts. It’s just easier than trying to verbalize it. Her emotions have become so complex that sometimes there just aren’t words for the depth of what she feels. To minimize miscommunication, they open up their mental links. Marko pulls her by the sleeve of her jacket and presses his lips to hers.

“I’m here,” he breathes. “Nothing can touch us. C’mon.”

They’re the last ones to drop into the cave as David is explaining how the boys came to find the hotel. Sofie has heard this story at least fifty times before. He always tells it the same way. Despite what he claims, David loves theatrics and the drama that comes with being a vampire. He revels in their mysterious aura, the magnetic pull that humans feel when they’re around them. He’s so obvious sometimes that Sofie teases him about owning a big castle in Eastern Europe. They watch David as he parades around the cave while the others make themselves at home.

“Ground opened up, this place took a header…”

Marko and Sofie clap their hands along with David and collapse into quiet giggles. David flashes them a dirty look before he turns back to Michael and finishes with:

“Right into the crack.” A beat. “So now it’s ours.”

Michael looks dumbfounded. Star clings to his side, her eyes flitting nervously around the cave.

“So check it out… Mikey,” Paul taunts from the fountain as he lights a joint.

“Marko? Sofie? Food.”

David doesn’t even make eye contact with them when he says it. It’s a blatant display of his power and leadership. He’s peacocking; trying to impress Michael. She sneers at her eldest brother, but before she can get her insult out, Marko pinches her ass and silently motions for her to follow him.

 _We’ll make a detour_. His voice is soft and gravelly in the back of her mind.

Heat rises in her belly and she grins as he takes her hand. They giggle all the way up the rocky steps toward the mouth of the cave.

“Are they always like that?” Sofie hears Michael ask the room.

“Like rabbits,” Paul quips.

The last thing Sofie hears David say before they reach the mouth of the cave is:

“You’re gonna like it here, Michael.”

The words send a chill down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti amo = I love you.


	11. Poses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, and part one of Michael's initiation.

Marko bypasses his bike and Sofie points at it, confused.

“What are we —”

He turns to her with a twinkle in his eyes. She arches an eyebrow.

“We’re flying, sweetheart.”

Marko is practically beaming. Her arms cross over her chest and she bites her tongue, shaking her head.

“No way.”

She hasn’t flown since the first time she tried it and she almost cracked the pavement outside of the bar when she practically soared toward the earth like a meteor. Heights aren’t her thing, and being a vampire isn’t going to change a bone-deep fear that’s been with her since childhood. She doesn’t remember what ingrained the fear in her, maybe it’s always been there - some kind of evolutionary defense mechanism. All she knows is that heights make her nauseous. Sofie recalls a time when her and Matt were still dating. They went on the ferris wheel as teenagers to make out, but she was so terrified of the potential drop that all she could do was cry, and Matt, ever the gracious boyfriend, held her close and stroked her hair until the ride ended. Marko rolls his eyes and sticks his hand out.

“I’ll hold onto you the whole way,” he promises.

“Now you’re just being patronizing.”

The roar of the ocean below them swallows his laughter.

“Sofie, you’re being ridiculous. Even if you fell, you’d break some bones and be right as rain within a few seconds.” He sighs at her trepidation. “Besides, how are we going to get the chinese food back on my bike?”

She purses her lips and weighs her options.

“Okay, but I want to make it perfectly clear that I don’t like this at all.”

“Noted. Come here,” he says softly, holding his arms out. Sofie lets him embrace her, one arm snaking around her waist while the other caresses her cheek. “Just like the rollercoaster on our first date,” he says through a gorgeous smile. Her chest swells at the memory. “Keep your eyes on me and don’t look down.”

Before she can respond, she feels them lift off, like a rocket. It feels like being in an elevator that’s moving just a bit too fast. Her heart is in her throat and she feels a wave of nausea wash over her, but Marko is a much more careful flier than he is a driver. Once they get to an appropriate height, he slows down and it feels like they’re not moving at all. The clouds obscure any bird’s eye view of Santa Carla, yet he flies with confidence and seems to know precisely where the boardwalk is. He looks down at her as his long hair whips behind him in the wind. Sofie takes in a deep, trembling breath.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” He asks.

She shakes her head before burying her face in Marko’s coat. The breeze is cool and if she listens hard enough, she can hear the sounds from the boardwalk getting closer and closer. Marko holds her tightly, making sure to caress her hair with one hand to keep her calm. It works. Slowly, she gains the courage to look up and actually look down.

“You good, doll?” He asks.

“Yeah,” she whispers. “It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?” His eyes are like saucers, taking in every light, every movement from below. She wonders how he’s been alive for so long and retains his curiosity and childlike wonder of the world. “This is one of my favorite things to do.”

“You don’t do it often.”

“If I do it too often it’s not as special.”

Sofie is so entranced by him that she doesn’t even realize that they’ve landed on the beach until she feels sand beneath their feet. Marko is grinning at her.

“How was that?”

“It was okay.”

He presses a quick kiss to her lips.

“Same thing on the way back, okay?”

“You ever meet a vampire who was afraid of heights?”

“You would be the first,” he laughs.

They walk to a spot just off of the boardwalk where most of the restaurants and bars are. Marko picks his favorite chinese food place and waves at the guy at the counter as they walk in. He’s older, maybe mid-fifties, with a huge smile that is absolutely infectious.

“Heeeeyyy!” He shouts. “Marko! It’s been a while!”

Marko grins and ambles over to the counter.

“Hey, Andy! How’s it going, man?”

“Pretty good, pretty good,” he says before he catches Sofie’s eye. “Who’s this lovely young lady with you?”

“Oh! Andy, this is my wife, Sofie.”

“Wife!” Andy laughs. “You two are awfully young to be married.”

Marko pulls her close and kisses her on the cheek. Sofie giggles.

“Well, when you know, you know, right?”

“That you do, my man,” Andy laughs. He puts on his glasses and grabs a pad of paper. “What can I get you?”

“I need kind of a big order,” Marko says, a hint of apprehension in his voice. Andy responds with a big smile.

“Not a problem.”

Marko rattles off his order. Rice, chow mein, a double order of egg rolls, and dim sum. Andy scribbles it down and grins.

“Be about half an hour.”

“No problem. We’ll wander around.”

Andy smiles and sticks his hand out toward Sofie.

“Lovely to meet you, by the way.”

“Likewise,” she giggles.

They walk out of the restaurant and Sofie glances at him. He quirks an eyebrow.

“What?”

“How long have you known him?”

“A long time.” He laughs. “I’m amazed he hasn’t figured out that something’s up. He’s a good guy, though. The rest of the guys love him.”

“I never thought I’d run into vampires in Santa Carla, much less vampires with morals and favorite humans,” Sofie murmurs.

“Hey, we’re not all bad!” He grabs her by the waist and pulls her toward him, lips hovering just above hers. Her breath hitches. “Look at you.”

Her hands swim through his hair.

“What do you want to do for half an hour?”

His devilish smile returns. Sofie rolls her eyes and laughs along with him. Marko looks around the boardwalk.

“Beach?”

“Sure.”

They walk to a secluded area where there’s almost no noise other than the sound of the waves lapping against the rocks. Sofie slips her boots off and carries them beside her, relishing the feeling of her feet sinking into the wet sand. They walk right along the water, hand in hand in perfect and beautiful silence. As usual, Marko becomes uncomfortable and stops to clutch her waist and run his lips up and down her neck. He fingers the ruby necklace that hangs just below her throat. She hasn’t take it off since the ritual.

“I love it,” she whispers.

“I can tell.”

He’s carved out entirely by moonlight. She can barely see just how blue his eyes are because the darkness obscures them so much. All she sees is the twinkle in his eyes. Without thinking, she dives for his mouth and pushes his jacket off of his shoulders. It lands on the sand with a thud and he kicks it toward a dry patch of land to keep it from getting eaten up by the ocean tide. Their hands explore desperately, pulling and ripping at any piece of clothing that they can find. Sofie accidentally rips Marko’s shirt and quickly apologizes into his lips, but he merely giggles, pulls away, and yanks it off, tossing it toward his jacket. Writhing bodies topple onto the sand, the air is knocked out of her lungs for a moment before he runs his hand up her thighs and beneath her panties. She gasps and lets out a small, soft whine. The water is freezing as it pools around them. The tide will be coming in in about ten minutes and they both seem to acknowledge the sense of urgency. Marko pulls the straps of her dress down and takes her nipple between his teeth, sucking and tugging on it until she’s digging up clumps of sand and moaning loudly beneath him. He growls, capturing her lips and rolling his hips to meet hers. In a heartbeat, he flips them over so that she’s straddling him. His hardness twitches beneath his jeans. Her fingers tear the fly of his jeans open to release him and she pushes them halfway down his hips so that they don’t get in the way. She moans at the weight of him in her hand and strokes him slowly. Marko lets out a small, high-pitched moan that makes her giggle as she runs her thumb across the tip of his cock. He looks up at her through heavy lids, lips parted, and his hair is swimming in the pool of water that surrounds him.

“Fuck me, Sofie.”

The request is so raw that it makes her head spin. This might actually take the cake in terms of the top ten hottest things he’s ever said to her. She’s aching for him. They’ve still got some time before they’re completely submerged in ocean water. She scoots upward, pulls her panties to the side, and begins to glide her wetness up along the length of his cock. Marko snarls and his eyelids flutter while Sofie throws her head back and sighs, savoring the pressure on her clit.

“You’re so wet,” he snarls.

“Stop saying hot shit like that or you’re gonna make me come,” she laughs.

Marko giggles and reaches up to gently massage her hip flexors as she continues to roll her hips across his length. When she feels like she might reach her peak, she stops and lowers herself onto him. A loud moan springs from her throat and Marko curses under his breath. It doesn’t take long before she’s keening and mewling, head thrown back, back arched, and her fingernails digging into his chest. Marko’s thrusts meet her hips at just the right speed and force to make her come and collapse around him with a series of grunts and moans. Her body trembles and she leans over as he grabs her earlobe with his teeth and snarls. She can hear him losing control as he slams his hips into hers, his hands grab her ass tightly to spear her up and down on his cock.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck! Fuck, Sofie! Shit!”

She can’t help her sultry laughter. To hear him tumbling over the edge beneath her and to know it’s all because of her makes her feel more powerful than killing, than hearing bones break beneath the weight of her strength. More powerful than hearing the sound of her fangs splitting soft flesh and drinking every ounce of life from someone. Marko is hers, and right now, she owns him. She sets the pace, and she can give or deny him anything at any time. Fangs push through the delicate skin of her gums and she feels her face transform. He lets out a gravelly moan and his body stills as he spills into her. It takes him a few minutes to come down. His eyes refuse to open. Sofie strokes his chest, his jawline, and runs her fingers through his hair while he purrs beneath her.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“We should probably get up. You’re _actually_ soaking wet,” she laughs.

Sofie helps him to his feet and he shakes himself dry like a dog, running his hands through his dripping wet hair while she straightens out her dress and puts her shoes back on. Marko slips his wife-beater back on and grabs his jacket that was minutes away from getting pulled away by the tide. He shakes off the water and shrugs it back on. Sofie examines the patches and tapestries that adorn it, running her finger along the crude stitches he’s made.

“I always meant to ask where you got this,” she says as he takes her hand and they stroll back toward the restaurant.

“The jacket was my dad’s. The patches are stuff I bought, stole, or tore off of victims because I thought they looked cool. Some of the tapestries are from my parent’s house. I just painted over the parts I didn’t like.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t think to ask you about it before.”

Marko shrugs.

“‘Cause you’re too busy looking at my gorgeous face.”

“That’s definitely true,” Sofie laughs.

They grab their food and Marko leaves Andy a huge tip before they exchange a high five and walk out the door. He turns to her.

“Ready for takeoff, madam?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He grabs her by the waist and she links her arms around his neck for extra security. The flight back to the cave is much faster. Sofie keeps her eyes closed the whole time and only opens them when she feels her feet hit the ground. They bound into the cave and drop down. Dwayne is teaching Laddie how to skateboard while Paul drums on his knees as a Motley Crüe song blares in the background. Star lingers near one of the hallways and she and Michael exchange intense glances. He sits on the edge of the fountain while David surveys him from his throne. Marko leaps down from the rocky steps.

“Feeding time! Come and get it boys!” He shouts as they make their way over to the group. David’s eyes light up.

“Chinese. Good choice.”

“Hey, how’s Andy?” Paul asks.

“He’s good.”

“Cool — hey, over here, bud.”

Marko tosses him a box of rice and a pair of chopsticks. Paul frowns.

“Egg rolls?”

“We’re splitting them — evenly, this time.”

“Bogus.”

Sofie chuckles and sits next to Michael, who flinches at her presence. She mumbles a soft apology and scoots away. Michael flushes and looks bashful.

“I didn’t mean —”

“Hey, it’s cool,” she says softly. “Michael, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Sofie. That’s Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and Laddie. You’ve met David, our resident tyrant.”

“Heard that,” David snipes. “Asshole.”

”Well, I said it loud,” she teases. “Dickweed.”

David winks at her, smirking. The small introduction and the exchange of insults seems to ease Michael’s nerves a bit and he actually laughs as he continues to take in the sights of the hotel around him. He’s trying not to look at Star too much. He doesn’t want to make it too obvious, but everyone in the room has had a glimpse inside of his mind.

“Sofie?” Laddie asks, cutting into her train of thought. 

”Yes, angel?”

”Why are you and Marko wet?” 

Paul, Dwayne, and David laugh while Marko shrugs.

“It’s… raining,” Sofie lies.

“It barely rains in California,” the boy challenges. Sofie scoffs.

“You are too smart for your own good, munchkin,” she teases as Marko ruffles his hair and hands him and Dwayne their own boxes of noodles. Dwayne encourages the boy to eat to keep his mouth occupied. David looks down at his box of rice approvingly before handing it to Michael.

“Guests first.”

Michael waves it off. David’s eyes narrow at his subtle insubordination. “You don’t like rice? Tell me, Michael. How could a billion Chinese people be wrong?”

Marko snickers behind him.

“Come on,” David urges.

Reluctantly, Michael takes the carton and pushes the contents around with his fork while Sofie greedily shoves dumplings in her mouth and watches with curiosity. Allowing a human into the cave, to eat with them, and socialize with them is a rare occurrence. She’s still not certain whether or not Michael is going to live through the night. David doesn’t appear to have any plans for that that she can sense, but he also has a hair trigger temper and his mood is as unpredictable as a hurricane. Marko hands David a box of noodles and he shoves a pile of them into his mouth, watching Michael eat. His eyes light up, as though a lightbulb has gone off in the back of his head, and he leans forward.

“How are those maggots?”

Their guest looks up, confused while the boys and Sofie laugh. This is an initiation. She glances at Star, who is practically gnawing her thumb nail off and pacing back and forth before wrapping her shawl tight around her body.

“What?” Michael asks.

“Maggots, Michael. You’re eating maggots, how do they taste?”

There’s a viciousness to his tone that makes Sofie’s blood run cold. If this is how David flirts, she never wants to be on the receiving end of it. Michael chuckles and looks down. Sofie watches terror consume his face. He yelps, spits the rice out, and drops the carton, breathing hard. The group explodes into laughter while Star only looks at Michael with pity — no, wait. Empathy. She’s been here before. Picked on and kicked down by David and his power trips. She knows all about this. Silently, Sofie is on her side and quietly bites into her dumplings while keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. David looks around for approval, but catches Star’s worried face and Sofie’s stony expression. Marko is silently picking at his food while trying to bite back a grin. Like it or not, part of them will always be stupid teenage boys who think that this kind of shit is funny. It’s hard not to get caught up in the joke, to feel like one of them. Guilt flickers across David’s face and Sofie can’t take her eyes off of him. He clears his throat while Michael recovers, staring at the rice scattered on the floor with a befuddled expression. He glances up at Sofie.

“You saw it, right?”

She can feel David’s eyes piercing into her and she licks her fingers, shaking her head.

“Sorry about that,” David purrs. “No hard feelings, huh?”

“No,” Michael whispers.

“Why don’t you try some noodles?”

He thrusts the carton out toward Michael, who takes one look at it, and looks like he’s about to spew what’s left in his stomach onto the lobby floor.

“They’re worms.”

More laughter. Marko can’t contain it this time and Sofie picks his manic giggle out in a second. David feigns confusion.

“What do you mean they’re worms?!”

He grabs a pile of noodles and brings them to his lips. Michael’s breath hitches.

“Don’t eat—”

David shoves the noodles into his mouth and chews them. He grins, holding the container out once more.

“They’re only noodles, Michael.”

Paul and Dwayne continue laughing.

“Worms!” Paul chortles.

“That’s enough,” Star commands in her soft voice. Her gaze is fixed on David, who blatantly ignores her. She sounds like a kindergarten teacher who has been through the wringer but knows she has no actual power over the room - or the five of them. Sofie offers Michael a dumpling with a small smile.

“I promise it’s just pork,” she whispers.

Surprisingly, Michael takes it and bites into it, chuckling.

“It’s good,” he laughs.

She beams, studying him for a moment. Maybe David was right. If he makes it through what Sofie is almost certain David and the boys have planned for him, maybe Michael would be a good brother. Still, it's hard to shake the dread that's building in her chest whenever she looks at him. She knows she's seen him somewhere before, and the threat of that memory will haunt her until she figures it out.


	12. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Michael's initiation and some Marko-focused stuff.

David taps Marko on the thigh. He puts his food down and leans over.

“Get the wine bottle."

 _Are you sure?_ Marko asks.

 _Star's a lost cause_ , David responds. _But we’ll see how far he’s willing to push this._

_David…_

_Do as you’re told, brother._

Marko nods and walks over to grab the wine bottle that sits atop a bright red metal cabinet that Paul stashes his Playboys in. Sofie found that out by accident one night when she was looking for thread to patch up a hole in her dress. She’s amazed Laddie hasn’t found them yet. Marko carries the bottle toward David with both hands, like a trophy. In a way, it is. Dwayne has told her that David brought the bottle back from Moscow. He wouldn’t tell her exactly where or how it was obtained, but Sofie assumes it was under less than idea circumstances. It’s gaudy and coated in dust, but it’s their leader’s most prized possession. He grasps it gingerly and the rest of the group looks toward him with bated breath as he pulls the cork out. The soft popping sound echoes through the lobby. David draws in a soft breath.

Michael’s eyes flit around the room in disbelief, a small but skeptical grin on his face. David sniffs at the bottle before taking a large swig, eyes fluttering closed and rolling backward. At first, Sofie thinks it’s just theatrics, but a link between them opens up. He’s manifesting something, trying to build the connection between him and Michael. It seems to work, because the newcomer’s gaze is suddenly fixed on David and only David. The tension between them is thick and Sofie finds it hard to breathe, much less focus on anything else. In her peripherals, she sees Star trembling like a leaf. Helpless, angry, and unsure. Marko watches the exchange with intense curiosity.

“Drink some of this, Michael,” David whispers. “Be one of us.”

Michael raises his eyebrows in disbelief. All eyes are on him. Star watches, far away from the group, with fear in her eyes. To Michael, this is a joke, a pissing contest of some kind, but Sofie can tell by the look on David’s face that this means more to him than he’s willing to say. The anticipation feels like a weight around her neck. David’s eyes flick toward her and he bites his lip, letting his guard down. For a nanosecond, he lets her see him, completely and totally. She feels his fear, his apprehension, his curiosity, and his desperation to make Michael his. As quickly as she was invited into his mind, he shuts the door on her. The boys begin to chant Michael’s name, just as they did when Sofie had to make her first kill; when Star first drank from the same bottle.

“Don’t,” Star whispers. “You don’t have to, Michael.”

David is in control. He already knows what’s going to happen.

“Michael,” he breathes.

Dwayne, Paul, and Marko chant behind him while Laddie runs to his bedroom. Sofie follows, ushering him down the hallway.

“It’s blood.” Star’s voice bounces off the walls.

“Yeah,” Michael scoffs. “Sure. Blood."

She grabs Laddie by the shoulder and they both stop and turn toward Michael just as he seals his fate. The boys scream with delight.

“BRAVOOOO!” David bellows, clapping his hands, while Star retreats to the room that they share. The boys whoop and holler in celebration. David throws his head back and laughs. “Gimme a ride, Marko.”

The newcomer sways, eyes heavily lidded as he struggles to maintain consciousness. The boys form an almost ceremonial circle around him, dancing, laughing, and welcoming him into the family. Laddie glances up at Sofie as the rest of them chant Michael’s name.

“Is he our brother now?”

“I guess so,” Sofie whispers. “Why don’t you get into your pajamas and I’ll read to you, okay?”

“I’m not tired,” Laddie whines.

“I know, sweetheart, but I think it’s best if you stay in your room.” The dread in her stomach feels like a boulder. She ruffles his hair. “Go on.”

“Sofiiieeee!”

“Laddie, do as you’re told!” She snaps.

He mumbles a curse word under his breath and disappears down the hall. She pretends not to hear him grumbling and kicking stones across the hallway. She watches Michael drain the wine bottle. Marko catches her eye, a wide grin on his face. He crosses the lobby and strokes her cheek.

“I don’t like this,” she whispers.

Marko brushes his lips against her jawline and speaks in a low, rumbling voice that sends a warm tingle down her spine.

“If he doesn’t work out, he’ll just be another missing tourist.”

“David’s not going to like that.”

“David knows the risks.”

Sofie clears her throat and pulls away.

“I’m going to read to Laddie for a while.”

Marko nods.

“Not too long. We’re gonna need you tonight.”

The bridge. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“Marko, how many times do I have to say I have a bad feeling about this before you’ll take me seriously?”

He chuckles.

“And how many times do I have to tell you that we can take care of anything and everything, babydoll?” He grasps the sides of her face as she threatens to turn away. “Sofie. We’ve been doing this for a long time. Trust us. Trust _me_.”

She looks away, toward the oil drum that burns bright near the cave’s entrance.

“If you need me, you know where to find me.”

Marko smiles and presses a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Ti amo,” he whispers.

“Ti amo.”

Sofie creeps into Laddie’s room. He’s in his pajamas and sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling holding a ratty old teddy bear that he found in a trash bin on the boardwalk. He insisted on keeping it, he told Sofie that it looked like the exact teddy bear he had when he was much younger. Sofie ran it through the wash, but it came out looking worse for wear. One of its eyes hangs on by a bare thread and Marko was able to crudely sew one of its legs back onto its body. He added a small skull patch to the bear’s stomach. Laddie looks up at her when he hears her sit at the edge of his bed.

“When is David going to make me a vampire?”

“I don’t know, baby,” she says softly. “Do you want to be one?”

Laddie shrugs and slides off of the bed without a word. He pulls a large book off of the shelf that has become chock-full of comics and knickknacks that he’s pinched from the boardwalk. The book in his hands is huge and he almost collapses beneath its weight. When he puts it on her knees, she grunts and laughs.

“What’s this?”

“Dwayne’s been reading it to me.”

She looks down. It’s a copy of Don Quixote. Sofie turns it over in her hands and leafs through it. It looks old. The pages are dog-eared and some of the typeface has faded, but not enough that she would have to guess at any of the words. Laddie climbs back into bed and pulls the blankets tight around him so that only his head sticks out. Sofie laughs.

“We’ve graduated from picture books, huh?”

The boy nods proudly as she reaches out to ruffle his hair before handing him the book.

“Why don’t you read to me?”

“Really?"

“Really," she laughs. "Show me what you got."

He opens the book up to the spot where Dwayne must have left off and begins to read. It’s perfect, his voice gliding over every word like he’s recited this a million times before. Dwayne must have taught him well. Sofie beams with pride and suddenly, her mind is flooded with memories of what could have been. Jack. The fictional little boy that she and Marko created with curly blonde hair and a wide, open face just like Marko’s. She feels silly but rides out the emotions anyway. Sofie wipes her eyes as she watches Laddie read. He makes it through a whole chapter before the curtains rustle and Marko pokes his head in. His eyes light up.

“Sofie? Time to go.”

She leans over and kisses Laddie on the forehead.

“You did great.”

“Can I watch TV?” He asks.

“Sure, buddy. But once the sun comes up, right to bed, yeah?"

"Okay."

Marko and Sofie lead him out into the lobby, both of them grabbing one of his hands and letting him jump up and swing between them. She cherishes these small pieces of normality, of human tenderness. Lately, they've become more and more fleeting.

Michael is draped over the fountain, dazed, with his head resting in David’s lap. David runs his fingers through the chestnut waves that spill over his thighs while looking incredibly proud of himself, like a cat who has finally captured its prey. Michael falls in and out of consciousness while Paul and Dwayne put their jackets back on. Sofie looks around, confused. The wine bottle is lying on the floor and the lobby is even more of a disaster than when she left. The old records and seashells that were tethered to the ceiling have been torn down and scattered across the ground. Michael’s jacket rests in a small pile on David's throne. She scoffs.

“What happened in here? I was in there for like an hour.”

David shrugs, smirking.

“Just a small celebration.”

“I’mgood,” Michael mumbles, sticking his thumb out toward Sofie.

“He had a little too much fun,” Paul snickers. Dwayne grins.

David hauls Michael to his feet and gives his face a small smack.

“Up and at ‘em, princess. We’re going for a ride.”

When Michael locks eyes with him, David presses his luck and lets his hand linger before tracing a finger along his cheekbone. Michael doesn’t flinch, but his heart is hammering and his blood roars like a raging river. His eyes narrow in defiance or suspicion - Sofie’s not sure which.

Neither is David.

Within seconds, Michael becomes lucid, eyes searching for his jacket and wondering why he’s suddenly freezing in here. David lets him go, grabbing his gloves off of his wheelchair and slipping them on before heading to the exit. Star has all but disappeared.

Once they’re ready and Laddie is settled in front of the television, the group begins their ascent toward the surface. David leads the pack on their bikes and they ride at breakneck speed toward the old bridge. Michael struggles to keep up and his driving has suffered due to the vampire blood in his veins. Sofie remembers what it was like to get a handle on her vampiric reflexes - the hardest part for Michael is that he has no idea what’s causing all of this. And he won’t know until David decides to break the news to him. The night is quiet as they pull up to the bridge and dismount.

All Sofie hears is the sound of crickets from below. Marko throws his arm around her and takes every opportunity to run his lips along her neck and to caress every inch of bare skin that he can find. Sofie giggles and lets her fingers brush against the soft skin of his abdomen. For a second, she almost forgets about what a terrible fucking idea she thinks this is.

_Do I have to jump this time too?_

_Yep._

_Fuck._

_Sofie, you can fly._

She pulls a small flask out of her jacket pocket and drains it. Marko chuckles.

“That’s my girl.”

The group ambles toward the middle of the bridge and Sofie feels the alcohol taking hold quickly.

“Perfect timing,” David purrs.

Michael looks around at the other boys, eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and wonder.

“What’s going on?”

David responds with a dark chuckle.

“Michael wants to know what’s going on… Marko? What’s… going on?”

“I dunno,” Marko laughs. “What’s goin’ on, Paul?”

Sofie rolls her eyes as Paul cackles.

“Wait, who wants to know?” He asks.

“Michael wants to know!” Dwayne shouts.

The boys stumble over each other while she shakes her head. Sofie can’t see David’s face, but she assumes he looks the same way as always: smug and serious, and reveling in his flair for the dramatic. He leans into Michael and puts an arm on his shoulder.

“I think we should let Michael know what’s going on.”

“Yeeeaahhh,” Paul drawls.

Marko stops at the same place the boys stood the night that they took her to the bridge. She flashes him a panicked look and he winks at her before glancing at Michael. David raises his eyebrows at his brother.

“Marko?”

Marko’s eyes twinkle and he grins.

“Goodnight, Michael.” With a wave, he's gone. “Bombs awaaaay!”

Sofie sighs and steps forward. David grins and she has to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. She wonders if he’ll ever age out of this dramatic streak, or if he’s actually aged _into_ it. The theatricality of all of this is tedious. She walks to the spot in the bridge where Marko has leaped from and looks down. He hangs from the lower bars and smiles up at her. So as not to delay the process, she steels herself and turns to Michael.

“Catch you later, Mikey."

David lets out a boyish giggle and watches her drop. She grabs the bar next to Marko. He’s beaming with pride, but Sofie feels like she’s going to be sick. The alcohol has given her just enough bravery to do something completely stupid. Regardless, she refuses to look down.

“Atta girl,” Marko whispers.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin David’s little attempt at theater.”

“He would be very upset.”

Paul and Dwayne drop next, followed by David.

“You think he’s gonna do it?” Paul asks.

“He’ll do it,” David says with a wicked grin before yowling into the night. The rest of the boys follow, whooping and cheering. Paul and Marko kick at each other, each one trying to pull the other off of the bar with their feet. Marko manages to wrap his legs around Paul’s waist and they lock eyes.

“Give up, motherfucker,” he taunts.

“No way, man!” Paul yelps. 

“Give up!” Marko commands, half-laughing.

Paul cackles and struggles against his brother. He brings an arm down to swat at Marko, who swings away and jumps to another bar. Both of them are giggling like kids hanging off of the monkey bars on the playground. They're interrupted by the image of Michael peering down at them from the safety of the bridge. The screaming increases and Sofie joins in. 

“HEY, MICHAEL!” David shouts. His voice comes out like a roar. “Michael Emerson! Come on doooowwwn!”

Michael looks terrified. The five of them scream his name and Sofie finds herself laughing and even swinging from the bars with one hand. Once she looks down, the fear takes hold again and she grasps the bar above her for dear life. As Michael climbs down, they still for a moment, each one of them listening carefully to the violent thudding of his heart. He’s trembling as he lowers himself down and gasps as he looks down. David looks positively giddy and swings forward, closing the gap between them.

“Welcome aboard, Michael!” Paul shouts.

“Fun, huh?” David asks, a sinister edge creeping into his voice.

This is the final step in his initiation. Michael’s eyes widen, his face has paled and his cheeks are bright pink with fear. The bridge begins to rumble from above and Sofie hears the train horn blast from a few miles away. Marko cackles and he and Paul resume fighting. The three boys are screaming bloody murder and laughing hysterically. It’s a much different dynamic than her initiation, but Michael looks just as scared as she was on her first night. Their bodies shake along with the bridge and Michael begins to pant and gasp uncontrollably. Sofie’s grasp on the bar tightens to the point where she feels the metal sinking and collapsing beneath the strength of her grip. Marko takes notice and gives her a gentle shove with his foot.

“Ease up a bit, sugar.”

She takes a deep breath and relaxes the muscles in her hands just enough so that she’s hanging off of the bars. The train begins to get louder, screaming on the tracks above them. The boys scream in an attempt to match it.

“HOLD ON!” David shouts.

“JESUS! WHAT?!”

Michael’s eyes are like saucers and he looks like he’s about to be sick, but then a wave of defiance washes over him. Some primitive piece of him is locked into this and David will take every chance he can to manipulate and exploit it until he gets what he wants. The two of them are on slightly different wavelengths, but it won’t take long for Michael to realize it once this part of the initiation is over. For Michael, this is more than a dick measuring contest, it’s a measure of commitment. He doesn’t want to look like a fool for fear that word will get back to Star. For David, this is a test of blind faith and loyalty; of how far Michael is willing to be pushed and controlled. The two stare at one another until the train passes. Paul laughs and drops.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Michael screams, watching him drop.

Marko flashes him a charming smile, hanging from one arm.

“DON’T BE SCARED, MICHAEL!” It’s a small encouragement, but one that is lost on the newcomer. Marko drops with a scream.

“MICHAEL!” Sofie shouts. “TRUST US!”

His warm blue eyes are clouded with confusion.

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!”

Her fingers slip before she can answer and she lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she falls. Instinct takes hold and she imagines herself floating. Her body becomes suspended in the air, floating gently downward like a feather. Just like Marko taught her. He’s waiting at the bottom for her, arms outstretched. She falls into him with a giggle and he kisses her hard.

“Much better than last time,” he mumbles into her mouth. “How do you feel?”

“Like a God.”

His smile is euphoric.

“Told ya.”

Dwayne lands shortly after her and laughs while smoothing down his hair.

“Nice job, Sof,” he says as he pats her on the shoulder.

Paul nods in agreement.

“Yeah, girl, you’re really getting the hang of this shit now.”

“Thanks, Paul.”

David lands like a cat, his gaze fixed upward. His eyes are wild and his body is still coming down from the rush. After a few seconds, all they hear is silence.

“Where is he?” Sofie asks.

“Patience is a virtue, dear,” David reminds her. “He’s coming.”

Paul begins a soft chant of Michael’s name and the others follow. It builds to a dizzying crescendo of howls and screams of encouragement chased by David’s harsh whisper of Michael’s name.

Like clockwork, a body comes hurtling toward them, screaming. Limbs flail wildly, as though trying to find a way to claw and climb back upward toward the bridge before going limp. David chuckles and steps to the side. His arms stretch out and he catches Michael with a grunt. The body is limp, but he’s still breathing.

“Out _cold_!” Paul shouts. “Brutal!"

David gingerly brushes the stray hairs away from Michael’s face and laughs.

“Almost.”

&&&

This morning, Marko dreams. For the first time in forty years. The colors are too bright at first, bleeding into one another before they stop moving. He’s fully lucid for this, participant and observer in his mind’s own subconscious acid trip. It’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. The ocean has a purple tinge to it, and the sky is more green than midnight blue. The rocks he sits on are bright white, illuminating him. It looks like a psychotic Van Gogh when he finally looks around to piece the whole thing together. He knows this place, though, an old memory he thought was lost to time.

When he looks down, he doesn’t recognize the clothes on his body, and yet, he does. Baggy blue trousers and an oversized white dress shirt that’s tucked in at the waist. His father’s. His feet are bare, but a pair of brown loafers sit beside him on the rock. From behind him, he hears someone climbing up the rock. He whips around, expecting to see Sofie, David, Paul, or Dwayne, but a girl with a curtain of long, wavy hair pops her head up and smiles at him like she’s known him for years. His eyes and memory are blank for the moment. She’s beautiful - stunning, really - a slim chiseled face, high cheekbones that are perfectly flushed, and perfectly arched black eyebrows. She’s wearing a maroon dress cinched at the waist by a black belt; feet adorned by black leather shoes that buckle at her ankles. When she reaches over to touch his shoulder, it all comes flooding back. A smoke-filled bar, too many drinks, and a brief, but passionate encounter in the ladies' powder room. That’s all it took for her to become his.

“Charlotte.”

“Hi, stranger,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’s been a while.”

Marko doesn’t kiss back. It feels wrong to be without Sofie.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“You forget too much,” Charlotte breathes, lighting a cigarette. “Forget too many people.”

His chest swells with shame. It’s hot and uncomfortable. He doesn't mean to. He's never meant to. It's just easier to wipe the slate clean every ten years or so.

“I didn’t mean to," he croaks.

“I know.”

Marko looks up to study her face. God, she's gorgeous, like a statue that's come to life.

“Do you know what I am?”

Charlotte nods, her eyes fixed on the water. It’s still, lifeless. The stars in the sky don’t twinkle. They're frozen in time.

“I knew that night.”

“How?”

“Your eyes,” she says plainly. “They were golden - just for a second - and when we kissed right here, I felt something sharp, like a needle. Your kiss was hungrier, your body felt different. Colder. Heavier, almost? I pieced everything together after you disappeared. Books helped."

His mouth is a desert.

“I couldn’t risk killing you.”

“You loved me.”

“Loved,” he whispers.

Charlotte laughs.

“Marko, I’m just a figment of your imagination. I’m not offended. You found something that almost nobody as able to find… Do you believe in soulmates?”

“I do now that I’ve met Sofie.”

She reaches out to touch his face. Her fingers feel like silk against his skin and he sighs into her palm, eyes closing and leaning into her. She feels so familiar, like a puzzle piece he’s been missing - still, it doesn’t feel quite right. The touch is nice, but his body doesn’t quite melt the same against Charlotte - not the way it does for Sofie. She strokes his neck and he whines like a child seeking comfort.

“Why are you here? Why am I dreaming about you?”

“Closure.”

A soft chuckle ripples through his body.

“I guess we never did get that.”

Charlotte shakes her head and he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“Do you want to watch the sunset?” She asks.

“It’s nighttime.”

She smirks.

“It’s your dream, cowboy. You’re in the driver’s seat.”

Marko chuckles, closing his eyes. The memory of the last sunset he watched with her comes flooding back - so real that it feels like a fire ignites in his chest. When his eyes flutter open, the vivid Van Gogh images from his original dream are gone, replaced by the memory he has long forgotten but becomes suddenly familiar with in seconds. It hits him like a wave and he holds Charlotte tight against him. He hasn’t seen the sun in so long that he doesn’t quite know how to feel staring right at it as it hangs in the sky. There’s no burning, no death, no pain. It’s just warm on his skin. His body remembers, and an arm reaches out to stretch further toward the heat. Marko doesn’t realize that he’s crying until the tears hit the tops of his thighs.

The sky quickly changes - blue and orange to purple and a soft pink sitting on the horizon. Darkness begins to set in. The sun’s life is slipping away too fast and the absence of warmth fills him with more sorrow than he’s felt in a long time.

No matter how much time he’s been given, it’s never enough.

With a jolt and a gasp, he wakes up.


	13. Night Shift

David carries Michael to his room while Paul throws himself onto the couch and turns on the television. Star’s shawl hangs off of his wheelchair, but she’s gone. Where, David doesn’t really know, or care. He eases Michael onto the bed and grabs a copy of Crime and Punishment that he’s been meaning to finish since 1912. His body falls into the enormous easy chair in the corner of the bedroom, illuminated by just enough candlelight that Michael will see him when he wakes up. He wants to be the first thing Michael lays eyes on.

David sheds his jackets, tossing them into the corner of the room. He lights a cigarette and flips open the book, letting it balance on his lap while his legs drape over the arm of the chair. He pushes his boots off with his toes and stretches as he glances over the novel in his hands. It takes a few seconds for the cyrillic to come back to him as he runs his finger over the characters. It’s been so long since he’s read anything in Ukrainian, his mother tongue. It’s been even longer since he’s spoken a word of it - other than insults directed at the other boys and the occasional curse word. Still, the language comes flooding back, like opening a box of memories he hasn’t seen in years or riding a bike. His memory is still sharp enough that he knows exactly where he left off seventy-four years ago. He gets through five pages before his attention begins to wander to the sleeping form on his bed. David chain-smokes, watching Michael’s chest rise and fall, eyes raking over his muscular form and lingering on his chiseled abdomen where his stained white t-shirt has ridden up.

_Control yourself._

He goes back to reading, but the characters swirl together and he slams the book shut before pinching the bridge of his nose. A sigh, a mumbled curse word in Ukrainian. David hates the thought of his every waking action being consumed by one person. If this is what Marko and Sofie deal with every day, he’d rather just stake himself and get it over with. But he can’t stop it, just like he can’t stop the sun from rising, or the wind from blowing. A hundred and fifty years on this planet and he’s reduced to a quivering schoolboy. The rustle of the bedsheets force David’s head to snap up and he’s met with the sight of Michael’s magnetic crystal blue eyes. They’re filled with confusion. He groans as he pushes himself upward to look around.

“Where am I?”

“My room.”

Michael’s mind is still foggy from sleep. David has a difficult time comprehending his thoughts. They’re scattered pieces of memory from the past 12 hours that come to him in short flashes. It’s jarring to sit inside of his mind, and yet, David doesn’t want to retreat. Michael sits up, rubbing his face and sighing - not a clue that the man across from him could read every thought and feeling that’s running through his body.

“What do you remember?” David asks.

“Uh… the bridge. You fell… _I_ fell. What the hell happened?”

David grins.

“You’re one of us, Michael. I told you that.” He reaches into the pocket of his jeans. "You want a smoke?”

Michael shakes his head.

“What does that mean, one of you? Where’s Star?”

David shrugs.

“Does she live here too?” Michael presses.

“Sort of.”

“Are you guys —”

“Why do you ask so many questions, Michael?”

He’s getting tired and bored. David wants more than this, he wants a challenge. Michael’s eyes narrow as David taps out the last cigarette in his pack and tosses it aside.

“I have a curious disposition," Michael growls.

“Hmm.”

Michael takes in a sharp breath and slides off of the bed, moving quickly for the exit.

“I should get going.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I gotta get home,” Michael laughs. “My mom is probably already pissed. Besides, you wouldn’t want me sleeping in your bed.”

David’s sly smile and the flirtatious glint in his eyes say everything his lips cannot. Michael chuckles in disbelief and nervously rubs the back of his neck, but doesn’t break eye contact. His jawline, ears, and cheeks are flushed. David is almost giddy at the sound of his blood roaring and his heart smashing against his chest. He's not crazy, there's an undeniable connection between them and David has to sink his claws - metaphorically, at first - before it's too late and Michael slips away. There's no guarantee that he'll fully turn, but having Star around should help with that.

Marko was right, she might not be as useless as he once thought. 

“I really should go.”

As he slips past, David grabs his arm and feels a jolt of electricity between them. Michael feels it too, and his body bristles at the touch.

“We’re going to a bar tomorrow night.”

“I don’t have any money,” Michael mumbles.

“It’s Sofie’s bar. Friends drink for free.”

“Sofie’s the…”

“The one that’s not Star. Great ass, big mouth.”

“She’s with…”

“Marko.”

“Right,” Michael whispers, wringing his hands. “Is Star gonna be there?”

David fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“Sure,” mumbles, lighting his smoke. “Place is called Motif. It’s just off the boardwalk on Sunrise Avenue. We’ll be there around 11.”

Michael chuckles and nods.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye, Michael.”

David is suddenly filled with nervous energy as he watches Michael leave. His body can feel the sun coming up and his limbs fill with lead, but he can’t seem to calm his mind. He sighs and blows a smoke ring before flipping open the book.

“This is gonna be a long day.”

&&&

Dwayne slips the spare key into the lock and gently pushes the door to Kara’s apartment open. She’s fast asleep on the couch. He glances at the clock. Just after 4 am. He rode as fast as he could from the bottom of the bridge to beat the sunrise. The static on Kara’s television is singing. He walks over to turn it off before going down the hall to Charlie’s room. When he opens the door, he almost bursts out laughing. The top half of Charlie’s body is hanging off the edge of the bed. His stuffed elephant is clutched in his left hand that’s barely touching the floor while his feet rest against the headboard, propped up by his pillows. It reminds him of the way his youngest sister used to sleep. Sometimes he would find her on the floor with her feet still up on the mattress. Dwayne slinks into the bedroom and picks him up. Charlie whines softly but doesn’t wake up. Instinctively, he winds his arms around Dwayne’s neck as Dwayne fixes his position on the bed, tucking him in tightly so that he doesn’t tumble onto the floor.

When he walks back into the living room, Kara has shifted her position. She’s beautiful, curled into a tight ball on the couch with a baby blue knitted quilt draped over her. Her hands are tucked beneath her chin and she snores softly. Dwayne smiles, slips out of his boots, and crouches down beside the couch. He runs his fingers through her hair. She stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

“I didn’t think you would show tonight.”

“Sorry,” he whispers. “We got held up.”

“S’okay,” Kara mumbles, propping herself up onto her elbow. “You’re here now.”

Dwayne scoops her up, blankets and all, and carries her to the bedroom. Kara wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his jacket. He eases her down onto the bed and strips off his clothing before climbing in beside her. She rolls over and drapes an arm around his waist.

“I love you,” she whispers, eyes closed.

Dwayne’s body tenses and he gasps softly. He’s still not used to this. Kara nuzzles against his chest and he pulls her tight against him. Slowly, he leans down and kisses the top of her head as he pulls the blankets around them.

“I love you too.”

The phrase feels so natural on his tongue, and such a profound relief to say again.

“Thought so,” she mumbles.

Laughter rumbles through his chest despite his own exhaustion. He can feel the warmth of the sun even through Kara’s blackout curtains and his body immediately begins to seek out sleep. Dwayne breathes in the scent of her vanilla shampoo and lets his fingers trail up and down her spine. Kara is fast asleep against him. Dwayne follows as his body swells with contentment and his eyes slide shut.

He wakes up to the sound of Kara’s alarm screaming in his ear, and Charlie jumping up and down on the bed. Dwayne groans softly and covers his face with the blankets. The light is too bright and it’s too early for this shit, he thinks.

“MOMMA! MOMMA!” Charlie screeches. “WATCH THIS!”

Dwayne feels the mattress jolt and slowly uncovers his face to see what’s going on. Charlie is somersaulting on the bed, his tiny body crashing into Dwayne’s long limbs. Kara is already awake, pulling her jeans up over her hips. She heaves an irritated sigh and begins to haul the boy off of the bed. The sound of Charlie’s hysterical giggling makes Dwayne smile despite the fact that his sleep has been rudely interrupted.

“Baby, let Dwayne sleep,” she whispers.

Dwayne carefully opens one eye just in time to see her scooping him up and covering him with kisses. He grins as her gaze finds his.

“Sorry. He gets pretty crazy in the morning."

“It’s okay,” he mumbles. “What time is it?”

“7:30. I have to take Charlie to school.”

“School?”

“Preschool,” Kara laughs. “He goes from 8:30 to 12:30, and then my parents are picking him up tonight.”

“Right,” Dwayne mutters. There’s so much of human life that he’s forgotten, intricacies that haven’t mattered for almost a century. He feels like he’s learning the ropes all over again. Having a mate isn’t new for him, but having a mate with a small child is a world he’s never experienced before. Part of him is used to Charlie’s chaos. After all, Dwayne’s spent decades with Paul who seems to get a kick out of sneaking into everyone’s rooms and smacking them with pillows until they wake up. It’s no wonder Paul gets along with Laddie so well. They’re practically the same mental age.

“Momma, I want to get donuts!” Charlie wails.

“We can get donuts when I pick you up but right now we’re going to be late if you don’t get out of your jammies.”

He whines and flails against her.

“Momma!”

“Charlie,” she scolds. Dwayne chuckles at the motherly tone in her voice. It’s firm, but quiet and reminds Dwayne of his own mother. “Go get dressed please.”

He scampers to his bedroom and Kara shakes her head. She has dark circles under her eyes and looks like she could use a few more hours of sleep. Dwayne wishes he could take Charlie to school, just to give her a few moments of relief and rest.

“This is every morning with him,” she sighs.

“He’s a good kid.”

Kara chuckles.

“Yeah. He is, except he’s got a scream like a foghorn.”

Dwayne snickers and shrugs, watching her slip a cardigan over her shoulders.

“I’m going to grab some stuff for breakfast while I’m out. Any requests?”

He fights to stay conscious by propping himself up on his elbow. What he needs tonight is a hunt. He can feel his body screaming for blood, but that craving can wait. He shrugs.

“Anything you want, I’ll eat.”

“Perfect,” she whispers, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Because I’m making pancakes.”

“I love pancakes.”

She presses her lips against his and Dwayne instinctively pulls her closer.

“Mmm, more,” he mumbles. Kara giggles.

“I can’t right now, baby.”

“Why?” He whines. Another giggle.

“Your laugh is the best sound I’ve ever heard,” Dwayne mumbles.

She runs her hand through his raven hair and smiles.

“I’ve gotta go, but I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Then you can compliment me as much as you want.”

“You got it. How’re you getting him to school?”

“Walking. It’s about half an hour. It calms him down.”

“Don’t be too long,” Dwayne murmurs.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

With another kiss, she slips out the door, shutting it behind her and leaving him in total darkness. Dwayne rolls onto his back and heaves a contented sigh as he slips back into sleep.

&&&

Sofie is awake two hours before sunset, scrubbing the kitchen floors, sweeping, and throwing laundry madly into the washing machine while Marko sleeps. When he finally stumbles out of the bedroom, bleary-eyed and hair matted to the side of his head, she’s almost halfway through deep cleaning the house. Her hair is held up in an old black rag that’s pinned to her scalp, small tendrils fall chaotically down her face. She’s tied her t-shirt in a small knot above her waist and her pajama bottoms are damp from sweat and hot water. Still, Marko looks her up and down like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. She peels off her dishwashing gloves and places them on the dining room table.

“You want help?” He asks.

“I just need you to start dinner.”

“Sure,” he chuckles. “Shouldn’t take me long." A beat. "You look nervous.”

“I’m terrified,” Sofie confesses, letting out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “I just want to make a good impression. I took your bike to the liquor store to grab some wine, I hope that’s okay.”

He’s smiling as he crosses the living room to grasp her gently by the shoulders. Marko presses his forehead against hers and she sighs, muscles relaxing for the first time in hours. It feels good to get it out, to verbalize her anxiety.

“What time is she getting here?” Marko asks.

“I’m assuming 8:00. That's what time I told her, at least."

“Okay. We have an hour."

“You’re putting clothes on, right?”

“No, I was thinking I’d introduce your mom to my dirty boxers with the hole in the dick. That’s classy, right?” She doubles over with laugher and hugs him. Marko grins. “Thought you’d like that. Sof, you need to relax. Sit and have a smoke or something.”

“I have to clean.”

He looks around. The place is spotless. Any dirt she’s planning on wiping up is invisible, even to his eyes.

“Take a break, chica.” He grabs the dirty rag out of her hand and tosses it onto the dining room table next to her rubber gloves. “Better yet, stop cleaning. The place looks great.”

“All right,” she sighs. “I’m just so nervous.”

“I know. It’s going to be _fine_.”

He releases her and heads to the bathroom to run the shower. Sofie walks out onto the patio, flicks a bug off of her cigarette pack, and taps one out. Truthfully, she has no idea if her mother is even going to show up. Being on time or being anywhere when promised was never the woman’s strong suit growing up. Elizabeth’s legacy was missed school plays and sporting events - she even missed parent-teacher conferences. How much can a person change in four years, and is that a long enough time to undo years of bad parenting habits? By the time Sofie’s train of thought comes back around to the present, her cigarette is nothing but ash. She sighs and flicks it off the balcony railing.

“Fuck.”

Marko is in the kitchen when she pads back inside to get dressed. She rips the rag off of her head and tussles her hair, hoping that it looks at least halfway decent. A mirror would be great right now, but that’s too much to ask for. Sofie pulls on an oversized red blouse and tucks it into a pair of black jeans. It’s her go-to casual grown-up outfit. She walks back into the kitchen. Marko is whistling to himself as he cooks. The entire apartment smells incredible. Garlic, onion, thyme, and oregano linger in the air and get more intense with every breath she takes. He’s forgone his chaps in favor of his jeans and a tight black t-shirt that still manages to show off all of his muscles. His attention is focused on chopping tomatoes and kneading pasta dough. His hands work effortlessly to pat, smooth, and press into it. She’s never noticed how beautiful his hands really are. Strong, yet soft. Artist's hands, hands that know every inch of her. Body and soul. Sofie leans against the doorframe and looks him up and down as she bites her lip.

“I see you objectifying me,” he quips as he dumps the tomatoes into a hot pan.

“Can’t help it. You’re such a babe.”

He smirks.

“Feeling better?”

“Not really," she sighs. "But it’ll pass. We’ll see if she shows up at all.”

“Is that what you’re most worried about?” Marko asks, rinsing his hands in the sink. He tosses a dish towel over his shoulder and leans against the counter. Sofie nods.

“We’ve been through this before. She’s tried to make amends, we planned to meet up, and then she never showed.”

“Well, she’s still about half an hour away,” Marko says as he turns and looks at the oven clock. “You wanna help me with dinner? Take your mind off stuff?”

“That’d be great.”

“C’mere,” he says, reaching his hand out. When she takes it, he brings her knuckles up to his lips and places a soft kiss against her hand. Sofie melts. They spend the next half hour laughing and telling jokes. Marko is extra chatty, never giving Sofie a second to be alone with her own thoughts. She appreciates the gesture. The idea of having to sit alone with this dread makes her ill. She sets out plates as Marko finishes up dinner. Sofie pours three glasses of wine, puts a candle on the table, and puts on a record. The Rolling Stones. Her mom’s favorite. She looks at the clock. 8:05. Marko sticks his head out of the kitchen.

“Dinner’s in the oven keeping warm.”

Sofie’s eyes are fixed on the door. She barely hears him. Soon, it’s 8:20, 8:30, and then 8:45. Sofie sits on the very edge of the couch, her body wound like a spring, leg bouncing up and down while she gnaws at her fingernails. She wrings her hands and covers her face.

“She’s not coming.”

Marko rubs her back.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Sofie says through clenched teeth and tears. “She’s always been this way. I don’t know why I keep fucking trusting her and expecting her to do the right thing for once.”

“We can still eat. You can have that third glass of wine.”

She lets out a hollow laugh.

“Thanks. I’ll need it.”

He stands and as she takes his hand, she hears the apartment buzzer go off. Her stomach drops and Marko grins.

“You’d better answer it.”

Sofie sprints to the intercom and smashes the button. Her fingers slip, but it doesn't matter.

“Hello?!” Her voice is filled with desperation.

“Hi, baby, it’s me. I’m sorry I’m late, I got a little lost.”

“That’s okay,” Sofie says, holding back tears. “Come on up.”

Marko has already put the plates on the table when she turns around. He holds a full wine glass out toward her and she grasps it with both hands like an unsure child. 

“You ready?” He asks.

“I think so,” Sofie sniffles. “Glad I didn’t wear mascara.”


	14. Violet Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofie and Marko have dinner with her mother and Kara finds something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly wanted an excuse to write Dwayne/Kara smut in this, so enjoy :D

“She’s coming up. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Is the food warm enough?”

“Yes.”

“Can you check?”

“Sofie.”

“Marko! I—”

Sofie wrings her hands and paces around the living room while he watches with wide eyes. She can feel his fear. He’s never seen her this anxious before. But she can’t help it. She jumps when she hears the knock at the door. Marko leaps into action and heads toward it but Sofie reaches out and makes a strange, high-pitched squeal. He turns and quirks an eyebrow, almost laughing at her genuine overreaction.

“Are you okay, babydoll?”

“No!” She yelps. She clears her throat. “I should get that.”

“Does it really matter?”

She’s spiraling out of control, and she knows it. He knows it. Commitment is such a rare thing from her mother that Sofie isn’t sure how to handle it. It feels like her brain is melting and she can’t get a handle on a coherent thought. Marko walks over and grasps her chin.

“Breathe. I’ll get the door, okay?”

Sofie sucks in a deep breath.

“Okay.”

“Let me handle this. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Marko whips open the door and Elizabeth stands in the hallway holding a bottle of red wine in her hands. She looks beautiful, her dark hair cascades down her shoulders in gentle waves. She’s dressed in a leather jacket, a fitted dress shirt, and jeans - a sophisticated take on the clothing she wore when Sofie was just a girl. Marko smiles and opens his arms wide. Sofie owes him big time for covering for her nervousness. For a vampire, he’s incredibly adept at this human bullshit.

“Hi, Elizabeth.”

She looks surprised but slightly relieved when he pulls her in for a small hug.

“Hi, Marko. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” he ushers her into the apartment. “You look great, by the way.”

She flushes and locks eyes with Sofie, who giggles.

“He’s a charmer,” Elizabeth murmurs as she slips out of her jacket and walks toward her daughter. “Hi, baby.”

Sofie can’t fight the tightness in her voice.

“Hi, mom.” Marko sneaks into the kitchen to grab the food out of the oven while Sofie envelops her mom in a tight hug. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too. I brought wine, but I see you already have some on the table.”

“Another bottle couldn’t hurt,” Sofie laughs as they take their seats at the small dining room table. Elizabeth glances around, smiling.

“The place looks great.”

 _Told you,_ Marko’s voice pierces the back of her mind. Sofie squeezes his thigh hard under the table and he squeaks. Elizabeth is lost in thought and doesn’t seem to notice. Sofie dishes her up a plate.

“Thanks.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since I was 19.”

“And I assume you live here too, Marko?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chirps, digging into his pasta.

Elizabeth twirls her pasta around her fork, her eyes fixed on him. Sofie’s nervous tension refuses to ebb.

“Where are you from?”

Marko sips at his wine. “Oakland.”

“Marko’s an artist,” Sofie chimes in. He can’t help but smile at the statement. Elizabeth’s eyes go wide.

“Really. Painter? Sculptor?”

He shrugs.

“A bit of everything really, but I mostly paint and sketch.”

“I hear that’s a good living if you can get into the right gallery,” Elizabeth says.

“I do all right.”

“I’d love to see one of your pieces.”

“I have a couple of sketches I can show you.” He leaps up from the table and bounds into the bedroom. Sometimes Sofie forgets just how young he was when he was turned. His almost childlike excitement still hasn’t died. It’s one of her favorite things about him. Coincidentally, it’s also one of his most exhausting qualities. He’s always searching for excitement, for more adrenaline, and sometimes he pushes it farther than she would like him to. Elizabeth smiles and leans over to grasp Sofie’s hand.

“Not that my opinion means anything, but I love him already,” she whispers.

“It means a lot, mom.”

She doesn’t need her mother’s approval. She’s been on her own for most of her life. Still, the blessing comes as a sort of relief, an approval that she’s wanted her entire life but never really gotten. Sofie hung her own report cards on the fridge. The reality of that has never quite left her. Marko walks back into the living room with a few folded pieces of paper in his hands and hands them to Elizabeth before returning to his seat. She unfolds them and gasps.

“Wow. Marko, these are beautiful.”

 _Have I seen these?_ Sofie asks.

_Nope._

He looks very proud of himself. Elizabeth’s eyes well up with tears and she laughs. Like mother, like daughter, Sofie thinks. Now she knows where she got that trait from.

“You’re truly gifted,” she whispers, handing the drawings to Sofie.

Her chest tightens at the first image. She’s leaned over the bar top with David sitting next to her. They’re both laughing hysterically. It’s from Rose’s birthday party. She remembers the moment vividly. David had just tossed a shot glass at her and it shattered on the floor in a zillion pieces. Their laughter was loud, cackling, and for once, they were on the same wavelength. Equals. Sofie can see the fragments of the party decorations in the background. Both she and David are in full detail while the rest of the environment seems to disappear.

“I drew that from memory,” he whispers. “You looked so pretty… and happy.”

A tear slides down her cheek and she flicks it away with her fingertip.

“Who is the guy with the mullet?” Elizabeth asks.

Marko looks up, smiling brightly.

“My brother, David.”

“You have siblings?”

“I have three brothers.” He turns to Sofie while taking a sip of wine. “Look through the rest of them.”

The next drawing is a closeup of her carrying Charlie. His head is tucked beneath her chin and her eyes are closed. The lines and shading are so real, that she swears she can see the figure on the page moving, rocking the child back and forth as though it were her very own. Sofie’s breath shudders and she sniffles before flipping to the final image. She’s perched on a large rock, hair tied back in a messy ponytail, staring up at the moon.

“Marko,” she whispers.

He grasps her free hand and kisses her knuckles. She's too overwhelmed to speak. 

"You're his muse," Elizabeth remarks. Her eyes glisten with tears. Marko laughs.

"Definitely."

The rest of dinner goes off without a hitch. Marko tells jokes and keeps everyone’s wine glasses filled - he even cracks open a couple more bottles while the three of them sit on Sofie’s balcony, basking in the warm summer air. They smoke cigarettes and playing Go Fish. Elizabeth lets out a soft, drunken chuckle as she hands Marko her cards after their seventh round.

“I haven’t had this much fun in years,” she mumbles.

“Seriously?” Marko shuffles the cards like he's a Vegas dealer. Sofie and Elizabeth exchange impressed glances.

“Seriously.” She sighs and looks at her cards. “Things have been… rough lately."

“How rough?” Sofie pours more wine.

“Bad boyfriends.” She laughs. “Lots of bad boyfriends, actually. Shitty apartments, and there’s not a lot of work in San Jose.”

Sofie bites her lip. Elizabeth gently taps her shin with her bare foot.

“I’m okay, baby. I’ve got a good job now.”

“What do you do?” Marko asks. “Hey - you got any threes by the way?”

“Go fish,” Elizabeth chuckles. “Just some office job. The people are nice.”

Sofie wants to help, to offer her money, but she’s weary. She remembers the stink her mom kicked up when most of her father’s estate went to Sofie instead of her. Elizabeth was deemed untrustworthy with large amounts of money. She had a tendency to spend it on drugs, parties, and trying to keep boyfriends. Sofie bites her lip and decides it’s best to say nothing. She’s made this mistake before, putting her trust back into someone too quickly. It almost got her killed. She won’t go back there again.

&&&

The bedroom is still dark when Kara comes back home with an armful of groceries. Dwayne’s bare foot dangles over the edge of the bed and she can’t help but walk over to tuck the blanket back over him. Part of her hates to mother him, but she can’t help herself. There are moments when he’s so strong, stoic, and intimidating that it makes her nervous, and then something changes and suddenly, he looks like he needs to be taken care of. She doesn’t quite understand the juxtaposition or where his vulnerability comes from, but it pulls her toward him like a magnet. She wants to know every inch of him - the trouble is, he’s so quiet. Learning about him feels like opening one of those gag Christmas gifts that’s been wrapped a thousand times over. Part of her is still worried about what she’s going to get when she finally gets to see him, the real him.

Kara approaches the bed but stops when she sees the sole of his foot. Small granules of what appear to be sand are stuck to his skin. She takes a few between her fingers and slips past the curtain, careful not to let sunlight in. The granules are white and glittering in the light. Kara sighs. What she’s about to do is gross, but she’s been changing dirty diapers for most of Charlie’s life and he’s thrown up in her face, so this barely makes the top of the gross out list. She puts one of the granules in her mouth.

Salt.

Sea salt, maybe? It could be from the beach.

Carefully, she slinks out from behind the curtain and lifts the other half of the blanket. Same thing on his other foot. Kara wipes the granules off and he stirs slightly, but doesn’t wake up. Maybe he went out? The beach is a ways from her apartment and his clothes are still in the same pile as they were when she left him this morning. Kara drapes the blanket over his naked foot and inches over to the side of the bed. His hand is draped over the edge. She crouches down to kiss him, but something sharp snags the delicate fabric of her tank top. Her fingers snake downward to find his and she comes face to face with long fingernails. They’re sharp, almost like needles. Eyes dart back up to his face. He’s still asleep. When she looks back down, his hands are normal. Blunt nails, long, slender fingers that have only ever touched her with the utmost tenderness.

“I must be seeing things,” she whispers. As she goes to drop his hand, he squeezes her fingers gently and a low growl rumbles in his chest. He rolls over and sighs quietly. Kara bites her lip, but can’t help but smile. She creeps out of the bedroom to let him sleep and make herself a third cup of coffee. She flips through shitty daytime TV for a couple of hours before she starts on what was supposed to be breakfast. It’s around 4:30 when she hears the bedroom door swing open and peeks her head out of the kitchen.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Dwayne nods and stretches. His jeans barely cling to his hipbones and it takes all of Kara’s self-control not to completely abandon the pancakes and leap into his arms. She points at the floor.

“You’re dragging that sand from the bedroom behind you,” she says.

Dwayne raises an eyebrow and blinks through his exhaustion.

“Huh?”

His body stiffens when he glances behind him and she hears him mutter a soft curse word.

“Everything okay?”

“Yep. You got a broom?”

“In the closet — Hey, how many pancakes do you want?”

“Uh, four?”

“Sure!” Kara chirps.

She hears Dwayne sweeping the floor and dumping the sand into the bathroom trash can.

“When did you go to the beach today?” She calls as she flips a pancake.

“I didn’t.” He appears in the doorway almost by magic and she jumps out of her skin, laughing. He grins. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re sneaky.”

“I am.” His arms snake around her waist and he nips at the delicate skin on her neck. “I must have tracked in some sand on my boots.”

His tongue trails along the shell of her ear and Kara lets out a gravelly moan. Dwayne’s hands snake up her shirt, grazing her nipples over top of her bra. She giggles and sighs.

“You’re going to make me burn these.”

“So turn them off and come back to them in a few hours.”

“Hours?!” Her voice is a soft squeak.

“Mmhmm.”

Her knees go weak and she quickly shuts off the burner. Dwayne grabs the bowl of pancake mix and shoves it in the fridge before picking her up and hauling her over his shoulder. Kara’s laughter echoes through the apartment as he carries her to the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed. His demeanor is different, a little more feral. He slides her jeans off and climbs out of his own while Kara tosses her tank top behind her. He’s already hard. She gulps and chews her thumbnail as he stares her down. His hair is wild, like a lion’s mane and his eyes sparkle with danger. It makes her heart race.

“Nobody’s ever looked at me the way you do,” she whispers.

He grins.

“Do you like it?”

Kara nods as he crawls toward her like a beast, covering her mouth with his. The kiss is hot and intense, sucking the air out of her lungs. It takes her a few seconds to catch her breath as his hands wander over every inch of her body. Soon, his mouth trails down her neck, collar bones, and he grasps her nipple through the rough lace of her bra. Kara throws her head back and cries out. She grips his hair and pulls it tightly. Dwayne growls and lifts his head.

“Too much?”

“God, no,” she laughs. “Don’t stop.”

His million-watt smile makes her stomach flutter and he returns to his previous task while his hand trails down her belly and beneath the waistband of her underwear. Her hips roll upward in anticipation and she feels him laugh before she hears it.

“Eager,” he purrs.

“I don’t know if I’m going to last hours,” she moans.

He pulls back and slips her underwear off of her body, letting it fall into a puddle on the floor. Dwayne grabs her by the hips and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed, getting down onto his knees. Kara props herself up onto her elbows and watches through half-closed eyes as he kisses up her thighs. Her breath is shaky and her entire body is flushed and burning hot. The coolness of his lips is a welcome relief to her own raging desire. When he reaches the apex of her thighs, she feels his tongue flick her clit. The touch is so light that she aches and moans loudly. Dwayne’s licks are slow, soft, and torturous if she’s being honest. She’s never had a man do this for her before. They usually just flail on top of her until they come and then never call her again. The attention she’s receiving is almost too much and she can feel herself coming undone. He alternates between flicking at her bud with his tongue and wrapping his lips around it, sucking gently.

She feels two fingers slip into her pussy and suddenly, there’s no more strength left in her arms to hold herself up - as hot as it is to watch him devour her like a five course meal. She collapses back onto the mattress and squeezes his head between her thighs. Dwayne refuses to pick up the pace despite the fact that she’s grinding and screaming beneath him. Kara feels dizzy, tingly, exhausted, and coursing with adrenaline all at once. All she can say is his name as he fucks her with his tongue and fingers. Her hands cover her face and she mewls, the pitch of her voice rising every few seconds.

“Dwayne, I’m gonna come,” she whispers.

He responds by sucking gently on her clit and reaching up to grasp her hands. Kara’s body begins to twitch and tremble. Her back arches, but he doesn’t break contact, riding her climax out with her until she’s panting and sobbing. Her body is slick with sweat as she tries to take in calming breaths. When he finally pulls his mouth away from her, she manages to think clearly.

“Jesus Christ, Dwayne.”

He grins proudly, licking his fingers.

“You need a minute?”

Kara shakes her head and holds her arms out.

“Get over here, gorgeous.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Dwayne purrs.

He climbs back onto the bed, easing himself into her. She wraps her legs around his ribcage and pulls him in as deep as she can. He grunts and tries to suppress a moan, but it comes out as a strangled snarl. Once he takes a minute, his hips begin to work furiously, pumping in and out of her hard and fast. Kara sinks her teeth into his shoulder but he doesn’t seem to feel it. He’s quivering and moaning loudly above her while she whispers his name in his ear. Her delicate fingers grip his chiseled arms and she sinks her fingernails into his skin. That gets a response out of him. He swears under his breath and fucks her harder. Every thrust feels electric and she can’t get enough of it. The dizziness comes back and she can feel her second orgasm begin to wash over her. Dwayne manages to wrap his arms around her whole body, pressing her so close to him that for a moment, they move as one. Kara cries out as she comes and Dwayne lifts his head, his gorgeous full lips part and he locks eyes with her.

“I’m coming,” he snarls.

“Oh, God, baby please,” she moans.

With a crash of his hips, he cries out and his body stills, muscles tense and coiled. His face twists as he shivers against her, emptying himself into her before collapsing on top of her. She runs her fingers through his hair and down his spine.

“That was incredible,” he murmurs.

“Best I’ve ever had,” Kara laughs.

He lifts his head and kisses her.

“Now I’ve gotta top that performance,” he teases.

Kara can feel herself flushing.

“I look forward to your next attempt.”

Dwayne quirks an eyebrow and grins. She whacks him on the arm, chuckling softly.

“Not right now, you horn dog. Let me at least make some food first. You’re going to wear me out.”

“That was the plan,” he quips.

Kara giggles, burying her face in his chest.

“How did I get lucky enough to find you?” She asks.

She feels him sigh.

“I ask myself the same question every day.”


	15. Be My Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write. Some Dwayne/Kara and I threw in a bit of Marko/Star interaction because they don't get enough time together. 
> 
> The next chapter will be David-centric. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. It motivates me to keep writing :)

Kara and Dwayne lay on the couch covered only by a blanket. The television hums in the background while Dwayne runs his fingers through her thick blonde hair that is thoroughly drenched in sweat after their many rounds of lovemaking. The house is a disaster - clothes strewn all over the floor, dirty dishes piled up, but none of it matters right now. She’s exhausted, content to lie in his arms for the rest of the evening. Dwayne kisses the top of her head and hugs her tight.

“I love this,” she whispers.

“Me too.”

“I wish this was our every day.”

“It could be,” he says.

Kara’s heart begins to race and her stomach turns. She sits up and turns to face him, fear in her eyes. Dwayne doesn’t break eye contact.

“What are you saying?” She asks, her voice is filled with trepidation. Dwayne smiles and reaches out to trace a fingertip along her collarbone. Kara’s heart is in her throat.

“I’m saying I’d like this to be our every day.”

Dwayne reaches over the arm of the sofa and grabs his jacket, fishing in the pocket. He pulls out a small silver ring.

“What are you doing?” Kara laughs with tears in her eyes. She’s never known Dwayne to be impulsive like this. He’s so measured, so calm, so the opposite of everything about her.

“Maybe the dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” he whispers. “Kara, I love you and I want to be with you. I want everything that comes with loving you.”

Charlie. He wants Charlie too.

“Dwayne, we barely know each other.”

He nods. She sees defeat in his eyes. Pain. Old memories flooding back.

“I know, and I know this is stupid and reckless and it’s not something I do, but —”

She silences him by covering his mouth with hers. Kara grabs the ring and slips it onto her finger before pulling away.

“Then we’re both stupid and reckless.”

He grins and kisses her, the kind of kiss she’s only ever seen in movies but dreamed about her entire life. The kind of kiss a prince charming gives a princess after rescuing her. Not that she ever needed rescuing. Kara never believed in fairytales as a kid, but she always hoped that one day she would meet someone who truly deserved her affection, her messiness, and all of her insecurities. Here he is sitting in front of her, hands in her hair, kissing her so hard that he takes her breath away.

When he pulls away, she’s breathless and he’s grinning like an idiot. She’s never seen this kind of smile on his face before - pure unabashed happiness. His eyes twinkle and their natural intensity replaced with warmth and joy. Dwayne has always had an air of sadness about him buried beneath all of his bravado and stoic charm. She’s never been able to put her finger on why it was there, where it came from, or how to get rid of it. She simply accepts it as part of him, a wound that would heal over time. It’s the same way he accepts everything about her. Kara laughs and rubs her face.

“Are we insane?”

“Probably,” he chuckles. “Does it matter?”

“No.” She sighs. “Fuck, what am I going to tell my parents?”

“We don’t have to tell anyone anything until we’re ready.”

“Except Charlie.”

“Except Charlie," Dwayne says with a smile.

She’s not sure how he’ll take the news. He likes Dwayne - adores him, actually, but he’s also reluctant to share his mother’s affections with anyone else. When Kara tried to date last year, Charlie made his opinions about her choice in men perfectly clear. It would have been funny if the guys didn’t actually take offense to the opinions of a three-year-old toddler having a temper tantrum. Dwayne goes to kiss her, but a knock at the door startles them both. Kara slips out of the blankets, grabs her robe off of the floor, and pads toward the front door. She stands on her tiptoes to look through the peephole and glances back at Dwayne.

“It’s David and Paul.”

Dwayne wraps the blanket around his waist while Kara steps back. He throws the door open. David and Paul exchange bemused glances and hold back snickers. Paul sticks his head in the doorway to wave at Kara. She flushes and waves back. He’s so charming. They’re all charming, but she can never get a read off of David. He’s always so serious, like he lives in a completely different world. She’s not even sure if he actually likes her - not that it matters, but it _does_ matter.

“What do you want?”

“We’re going out tonight,” David says. “Get dressed.”

“ _You’re_ going out tonight,” Dwayne replies. “We’re staying here.”

The two stare each other down before David sighs and nods.

“Okay. Fine, but you’re missing out. Both of you.”

“I’ll see you two back at the hotel. Tomorrow night,” Dwayne mumbles before shutting the door in their faces. He turns to Kara and grins. The look on his face makes her knees weak.

“That wasn’t very brotherly of you,” Kara whispers.

“Sweetheart, the only person I want to see right now is you.”

Dwayne picks her up and hauls her over his shoulder, walking back into the bedroom as she giggles hysterically.

&&&

Sofie and Elizabeth sit on the curb outside of her apartment while Marko cleans up inside. They smoke in silence, both of them quite drunk and neither knowing what to say to the other. It was easier to talk with Marko around. He’s good at that - conversation, telling the right jokes at the right time, knowing when to ask questions and when to talk about himself. Sofie was really just the awkward fly on the wall most of the night. Part of her was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her mother actually showed up. She looks up at the stars glittering across the inky black sky. She wants to say so much, but it all seems to be lodged at the base of her throat. The tension makes her chest hurt. She sucks in a deep breath. Elizabeth glances over.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, kiddo?”

“Just thinking,” Sofie whispers.

“About what?”

She’s been waiting all night to say this.

“I really hope this isn’t it between you and I.”

“See, I was hoping that this could be a beginning for us.”

Sofie smiles.

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Elizabeth wraps Sofie in a tight hug and rubs her back the way she used to do when Sofie was a child.

“You’re freezing, baby.”

“I’m okay.”

The sound of tires rolling on the pavement is unmistakable. Sofie looks up to see a big yellow cab in front of them. The driver honks his horn impatiently. Sofie rolls her eyes. He can wait two minutes for her to say goodbye to her mother. Elizabeth chuckles and sighs.

“That’s me.”

As they stand, Sofie throws her arms around her mother one more time. When she looks up, she sees Marko watching from the balcony, an enormous smile on his face. He lights a cigarette while Sofie winks at him and ushers her mother into the cab.

“I put my phone number in your jacket pocket,” she says. Elizabeth laughs.

“I’ll call you next week.” She sticks her head out of the window and waves to Marko. “Thank you for dinner, sweetheart!”

Marko blows her a kiss and tosses her a wink from the balcony. Sofie grins and shakes her head. He’s such a ridiculous flirt. Elizabeth grasps Sofie’s fingers tightly, beaming up at her.

“Promise me you’ll marry him,” she whispers. “He’s so in love with you.”

“I will, mom.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

There’s an awkward silence between them as the cab’s engine roars to life. It pulls away from the curb and Elizabeth waves. Sofie sighs, watching it drift into the darkness.

“I love you,” she breathes.

“Sofie,” a voice cuts through the silence. She jumps and turns around to see David standing in front of her, his coat billowing in the breeze. There’s a nervous energy about him tonight that he’s trying his hardest to keep under wraps. It seeps out in his eye movements and the way his fingers twitch while resting at his side. Sofie clutches her chest and swears under her breath while Marko leaps over the balcony railing with his smoke hanging from his lips. He slings an arm around his older brother’s shoulder. David smirks at his choice in wardrobe before his eyes flick to Sofie.

“Why do you both look so normal?”

He can’t help but slip a sliver of disgust into his voice.

“Well, my mom was just here, so we couldn’t sit around with our fangs hanging out of our mouths, could we?” Sofie snaps. David chuckles and glances at Marko.

“Is she always this testy after her mom visits?”

Marko gives him a warning glance and shakes his head. David pretends he never saw it while Sofie crosses her arms over her chest and juts her hip out.

“What do you want, David?”

“We’re going out.”

“Where?”

“Your bar.”

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Why?”

“We’re showing Michael some Santa Carla hospitality,” David replies.

“I thought that was ripping out someone’s throat,” Sofie bites back.

“That’s weird because _I thought_ it was making kids cry in the miniature donut line,” Marko quips. “Followed by ripping someone’s throat out.”

Sofie grins.

“You two have the worst jokes,” David sighs. “Meet me there in an hour.”

“David, you only want me there so you can get free beer.”

“Is there a problem with that?” David shrugs.

“Where’s Paul?” Marko asks.

“Already there with Star.”

“What about Dwayne?”

“Dwayne’s at Kara’s.”

“You tried to drag him out and he got pissed at you, didn’t he?” Marko chimes in.

“That’s irrelevant,” David whispers.

Sofie and Marko break into a synchronized cackle as David rolls his eyes. Dwayne is one of the only ones who can both put and keep David in his place. He’s their living, sort-of breathing trump card - he’s also the only person that David even remotely respects. Marko’s told her that for the longest time, it was just the two of them traveling through Europe. Through famines, disease, war, and destruction. It’s strengthened their bond in a way that nothing else could. David walks toward his bike and climbs on.

“I better see you two there,” he warns.

“Yeah, yeah,” Marko sighs, brushing him off. “We’ll be there.”

As David drives away, Sofie leans into him.

“I don’t want to do this,” she whines.

“I know. But we have to humor him.”

“It’s like we live with an enormous child.”

“I hate to break it to you, Sof,” Marko laughs. “But David only gets worse with age.”

“Fantastic,” she groans.

They head upstairs where Sofie changes into a short black dress, fishnets, and a leather jacket. She might as well attract a meal while they’re out. Marko clearly has the same idea - he’s ditched his tight-fitting t-shirt for his white half-shirt, patchwork jacket, and his chaps. Sofie grins at him as she swipes her lipstick over her mouth.

“I’m ready.”

Marko bites his lip.

“You get hotter every day.”

“How? I’m dead.”

“I dunno,” he says, lighting a cigarette. “But it’s definitely true.”

“I think you’re just blinded by your love for me,” Sofie teases, sitting down next to him to slip her heels on her stocking feet.

“That’s also definitely true."

They share his cigarette on the way down to his Triumph. As Sofie climbs on behind him, she flicks the butt into the bushes and they take off toward the bar. David’s bike is in the employee parking lot. Sofie raises an eyebrow as Marko parks beside him.

“He certainly thinks highly of himself,” she mumbles. Marko chuckles.

“What do you expect? You’re the owner, and he’s an employee by association.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means he reaps all of the benefits without ever having to lift a finger.”

“Sounds like David,” Sofie scoffs as they head inside. Matt is in the office watching television. He waves at them and sticks his head out the door.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We came to drink and dance,” Sofie replies with a grin. “Is that okay?”

“Sure. Your friend came in this way too. The blonde…r one with the mullet.”

“Of course he did,” Sofie sighs.

“Told you,” Marko nudges her.

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“You should come out and join us, Matty.”

His attention is once again captured by the tiny television sitting on the desk that they share.

“Yeah, in a bit. I’m watching a movie.”

Sofie shrugs and they make their way into the bar. The place is packed. David and Star are at the back booth seated on opposite ends while Paul is sucking face with a girl on the dance floor. Sofie and Marko move through the crowd and she relishes the way people’s eyes seem to naturally drift toward the two of them. Being a vampire and having a naturally magnetic pull on humans is about as close as she’ll ever get to feeling famous. She can see why the sensation is so appealing to some, and how it would be easy to get drunk off of that kind of power. They make their way to the booth and slide in.

“Is he here yet?” Sofie hears Marko whisper to David, who shakes his head. Sofie turns her attention to Star, whose eyes are fixed on the front door and she worries her bottom lip with her teeth.

“You okay?”

Star snaps out of her miniature trance and turns to Sofie with a small smile.

“Of course!” She chirps a little too confidently. Sofie sees right through it. Star’s eyes give almost everything about her away in an instant.

“Have you guys ordered drinks?” Sofie asks.

David shakes his head again and Sofie, growing increasingly desperate to escape the awkward tension at the table, slides out of the booth.

“I’ll go get us some beers.”

“He’s here,” Star whispers.

David whirls around so fast in his seat that the visual gives Sofie whiplash. Marko puffs on a cigarette and keeps his eyes fixed on the table. Michael slides into the bar in his leather jacket and a black Van Halen t-shirt. He’s got sunglasses on. The lights in the club must be doing his head in, Sofie thinks. She remembers when she was first turned. Even the darkest room was still too bright. Michael’s body will settle down in time. Star waves him over to the booth and he smiles the moment he lays eyes on her.

“Five beers then, I guess?”

“Six,” Paul’s voice cuts in as he slings his arm around her shoulder. “You forgot about the most important person in the room.”

“Oh, my mistake,” Sofie says, clutching her chest in mock sympathy. “Can you ever forgive me, Paul?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Well, why don’t you think about it by coming to the bar with me and helping me carry all those beers back.”

She needs to talk to someone about this and Paul is the biggest gossip she knows. Literally. If shit-talking were an Olympic sport, Paul would have a thousand gold medals. He lives for tension and drama. The only magazines he pulls off the shelves at stores are the gossip rags. He pretends he doesn't care, and then seems to memorize every word in them so that he can relay his thoughts and feelings to her later while they're shitfaced. Sofie needs him now more than ever. He frowns at her.

“What?! Why can’t you do it?”

“Well,” Sofie says as Michael slides into the seat beside Star and gives David and Marko an awkward nod. “See, I’m just a weak little lady. I can’t carry all of those bottles.”

“Fine,” he sighs.

The song flooding the dance floor comes to an end and “Girls on Film” by Duran Duran begins to blare. Star smiles. Michael looks exhausted and uncomfortable as he takes his sunglasses off. There are huge bags underneath his eyes and the skin is practically purple. He looks like he hasn't slept in months. Sofie can tell that Michael still not quite sure of his place in all of this, but she assumes he’ll find out soon enough. Marko leans across the table and touches Star’s fingers.

“You wanna dance?”

Her cheeks turn rosy.

“I…”

“It’s your favorite song,” Marko says. “And David’s allergic to dancing.”

Star glances at Michael. He’s the one she really wants, but he’s too terrified to make a move in front of David. 

“I do love this song.”

“Me too. Let’s go.”

Michael and David slide out of the booth so that Marko and Star can make their way to the dance floor. As Marko passes Sofie, she gets a snippet of his thoughts.

_David wants us to scram for a few minutes._

Sofie takes Paul’s hand and drags him toward the bar while Marko and Star step onto the dance floor.

&&&

Star feels nervous around Marko, like she’s doing something wrong, but he quickly makes her forget. Marko is magnetic, always mysterious, sharing knowing glances with Sofie and the other boys. Star can see exactly why Sofie fell for him. He’s got a wildness to him that would make most people nervous, but he also has a beautiful warmth underneath it all. Still, she's highly aware that he could make a meal out of her in a matter of seconds. Marko intrigued Star from the very beginning and there’s so much she wants to know about him. His sense of freedom makes her envious and he’s a great dancer. Carefree, yet it looks like he’s spent years choreographing his movements. Soon, they’re laughing and jumping along with the crowd. She’s missed this. Youth, not giving a shit, not having to worry about whether or not your vampire boyfriend is going to rip the throat out of the guy you _actually_ like. How she got into this ridiculous position, she’ll never know.

The song ends and she’s filled with a sadness that she can’t explain. As Star is about to walk back to the booth, Marko grabs her by the shoulders as “Crimson and Clover” begins to play. It’s the Joan Jett version. Another favorite.

“One more?” Marko asks.

“Sure.”

She wraps her arms around the back of his neck while he grasps her waist gently. It feels strange. His skin is cold like David’s. She’ll never get used to that.

“You can get closer,” he says. “This isn’t a middle school dance.”

She smiles.

“Our teachers used to measure how far apart we had to stand during slow dances.”

“That’s psychotic,” Marko laughs as she closes the gap between them.

Star laughs as they sway to the music. Eventually, she finds herself hugging him with her head rested on his chest. She has no idea how she got to be in this position, but she doesn’t hate it. It’s the first time in a long time someone has held her like this. Tears spill down her cheeks and she sniffles. Marko doesn’t move.

“You’re in love with him,” he says.

“David?”

There’s silence as she stuffs down her emotions. She feels Marko shake his head.

“Is that bad?” She asks.

“No,” Marko says. “But I think you need to be careful.”

“I don’t know what to do, Marko,” she confesses. Her voice is a soft sob. He shushes her and rubs her back gently.

“If you want out, your window of time to make that decision is closing fast.”

“I don’t know what I want anymore.”

“When are you going to stop letting men dictate the course of your life, Star?”

She pulls back, brow furrowed in shock and confusion.

“They haven’t —”

“You left home because of your father. He wanted to send you to boarding school. He controlled every aspect of your existence when you were under his roof. So, you split. You got clarity, but you also found yourself broke, homeless, and listless. You went looking for meaning, but all you found was a string of bad boyfriends who left you broken. You thought you found someone truly special when you met David, didn’t you? And then he turned out to be just like the rest of them, only immortal and with an even worse temper.” Marko pauses and reaches up to wipe a tear off of her face. “Michael can’t save you from this. You have to do that yourself.”

“How do you know all of this?” She whispers through tears.

“We all have gifts,” he says with a shrug.

Marko kisses her knuckles as the song comes to an end. He drifts back to the table while Star finds the bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet as the music blares outside.


	16. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some David/Michael and more Dwayne :)

Kara sleeps beside him, face pressed into the pillow with her hand rested on his chest. The small silver ring on her finger glitters in the low light of the bedroom. Her skin is so warm compared to his, so much softer. He sighs, wide awake. It’s only 2am. His body aches from days of starvation. He decides he can’t wait until tomorrow night. He has to hunt now. Vampires can’t live off of overcooked pancakes. Carefully, Dwayne lifts her hand off of his chest and slips out of bed to put his jeans and jacket back on. He stumbles slightly and mutters a curse under his breath. He’s dizzy, weak, and finding it difficult to control his urges every time he looks at her. Charlie comes home tomorrow morning. He can’t risk hurting either of them. Dwayne leans over the bed and kisses her cheek.

“I’m gonna go check on my bike. I’ll be back.”

Kara groans softly and turns over. Dwayne presses one last kiss on her shoulder before he grabs his spare key off of the bedside table, and slips out of the apartment. The ride is peaceful. All he hears is the roar of his engine cutting through the night. The streets are empty save for the odd car driving back from the boardwalk. Dwayne cherishes the silence. It’s such a rare occurrence for him. He loves his brothers more than life itself, but they’re loud, boisterous, and often don’t know when to shut the fuck up. It’s the reason Dwayne often retreats to his room. The noise makes his head feel too busy, like someone’s playing drums on the inside of his skull. He’s useless without a clear head.

The breeze feels good. Dwayne cruises past the boardwalk. The lights are out and there’s barely anyone around. He hops off of his bike, lights a cigarette, and begins to walk toward a small nightclub just off the boardwalk. The bouncer waves him in without asking for ID. The bar isn’t nearly as packed as he would have liked. It’s the only jazz bar in Santa Carla. He’s drawn to it because it’s quiet, out of the way, and primarily frequented by tourists. It’s rare that Dwayne hunts on his own. He climbs onto a barstool and orders a whiskey while glancing around for a potential meal. There are plenty of drunk tourists to choose from. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of pink and turns his head. Max is at a booth with the woman from the video store. She’s absolutely engrossed in his presence. Dwayne never got a good look at her at the video store. She’s pretty. Petite with short mousy brown hair and a kind face. Dwayne immediately locks eyes with the elder vampire, who glares.

 _Bathroom. Now._ Max’s voice rings in his skull. He excuses himself to the woman and slips out of the booth. Dwayne waits a few minutes before sliding off his stool and walking toward the bathroom. The hallway is dark and he feels someone yank him aside and is met with Max’s glowing golden eyes.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hunting,” Dwayne says, eyes blazing. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“What does it look like?”

Dwayne smirks and Max looks like he wants to smack the smile off of his face. Max’s grip on his arm slackens and he takes a deep breath.

“You know, she tells me that her son went out with a group of four boys on motorcycles last night. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Dwayne says nothing.

“Did you turn him?” Max asks.

Silence. The older vampire sighs in frustration.

“I want to see all of you at my house tomorrow night. 10:00 sharp.” He straightens and adjusts his glasses. A nervous habit that gives away more than he knows. “If you’re going to hunt here, make it quick and stay under the radar.”

Dwayne scoffs.

“It’s like you forget that I’ve been alive for a hundred years.”

Max’s face softens. He puts a hand on Dwayne’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, son.”

Dwayne nods and watches Max disappear back into the bar. He follows after a few minutes and sits back at the bar. The once vacant seat beside him has been filled by a gorgeous brunette with the tightest dress he’s ever seen. The animal in him responds immediately and he grabs his drink, leaning against the bar. The woman lights a cigarette and grins.

“Did I take your seat?”

Dwayne shakes his head. The hunger in his belly is growing more and more painful by the second. He has to make this kill fast but she’d rather waste his time flirting. He decides to crank up the charm, biting his lip and peering at her with nothing but primal lust in his eyes.

“Not at all,” he purrs. Max keeps an ever-watchful eye on him in between entertaining his date and making what Dwayne can only assume are horrible jokes. She laughs regardless. Comedy isn’t exactly Max’s forte, but he’s charming enough to win her over. The woman in front of Dwayne shifts in her seat. His gaze drifts back to her. She taps the ash off of her cigarette and tosses back her silky dark hair.

“You gonna keep staring at me, or buy me a drink?”

Dwayne represses a growl and orders her a martini. He can already tell she’s going to be a lot of work. Maybe he should bail, find someone easier - or find a different hunting spot. He’s in too deep now. They chat for a while, she drones on and on about being a model or an actress… he’s not really listening, just going through the motions. He laughs on cue and the right words seem to fall out of his mouth at just the right time without his mind realizing what he’s said. This routine is so automatic, a means to an end. All he wants is to eat and go back to Kara’s apartment. Dwayne looks up at her, eyes burning into hers.

“You wanna get out of here?”

She downs her drink in an instant.

“I pegged you as too much of a gentleman to ask me that.”

“I got a bike,” he says softly.

“Oh?”

“A Triumph.”

She looks confused.

“What is that, like a Harley?”

Dwayne fights the urge to roll his eyes and flashes her the fakest grin he can muster.

“Something like that. C’mon.”

“Where’re we going?” She asks as she slides off the barstool.

“A couple of my friends are having a party on the beach.”

“Cool.”

She stumbles toward the door. Perfect, Dwayne thinks. He takes her hand and steadies her as she giggles drunkenly.

“First day with my new legs,” she quips.

Dwayne smiles and holds the door open for her to exit. She wastes no time shoving him up against the wall and covering his throat with sloppy kisses. He sighs, pretending to enjoy it, but it feels like a dog trying to lick peanut butter off of a spoon. The parking lot is barren. This is his one chance. He pushes her away and she smirks, proud of herself. He trails a finger down her jawline until he reaches her throat and rips it open with one clean slice of his claw. She sputters and stumbles backward, but he grabs her by the arm and pulls her close, drinking in every last drop of the crimson nectar that drips down her chest and neck. The rush is instantaneous and he drinks like a man who’s been wandering the desert for weeks in search of water. Carnal growls escape his throat. His prey is dead within seconds. When he drains her completely, he flies her toward the beach and drops her in the middle of the ocean. There’s no remorse, just the cold emptiness of death that he’s come to know so well.

Kara is still asleep when he gets home. He strips off his clothing, scrubbing his jacket and jeans in the bathroom sink to make sure there’s not a speck of blood on them before hopping into the shower. He washes vigorously with one of her many bottles of bodywash to get his skin clean. Normally he wouldn’t worry about the blood, but the last thing he wants to do is explain his “condition” to Kara. She’s not ready. Not yet, at least. Dwayne towels off and climbs into bed, wrapping his arms around Kara. She lets out the softest, sweetest sigh he’s ever heard. As the sun rises, he slips into a contented slumber.

&&&

They’ve been staring at each other for what feels like hours. David is content to study Michael’s face, taking in every detail, and committing it to memory, but Michael seems anxious. After a while, he seems to draw up the courage to lean over the table, a snarl on his face. It’s cute, honestly, like when you make a kitten angry. David tries not to snicker at the attempt at intimidation and instead blows a smoke ring into the air. It dangles between the two of them like a broken halo. A bit too apt of a metaphor, David thinks. He whisks it away with his hand while Michael remains focused on him.

“What the hell happened to me last night?”

“Pretty standard initiation.”

“Initiation?” Michael hisses. “What are you guys, some kind of gang?”

“You could say that.”

“David…”

The way his name rests on Michael’s tongue sends a shiver down his spine. David bites his lip and sucks in a deep breath.

“This is going to sound crazy,” Michael whispers.

“Try me.”

“I was…” he laughs and shakes his head, as though he doesn’t believe what he’s about to say. “I could hear my brother’s heartbeat from the next room. I saw things that weren’t there. People. I’m —” he cuts himself off to rub his face. “I’m going fucking crazy.”

Sofie and Paul appear out of thin air. They set the beers down on the table and David glares at them to make themselves scarce. She sneers in response. Marko sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, but his eyes are fixed on David.

“Where’s Star?” Michael asks.

David groans inwardly. She’s a problem he’s going to have to take care of another time.

“Bathroom,” Marko says flatly.

Michael glances around nervously and leans over to David.

“Can we talk outside?” He whispers.

David nods and the two slip out of the booth without a word. He can feel his pack’s eyes on them as he leads the newcomer out the front door. They slip into the alley and David quickly scans their surroundings to make sure that they’re completely alone. Once he’s satisfied, he leans up against the wall. Michael mirrors him, his arm brushing David’s. Electricity shoots through David’s body and he does his best to hide a satisfied smile. He lights a joint to keep his mind from focusing on anything other than how good Michael smells and the way his blood roars like a raging river. He reminds himself that he’s in the driver’s seat, but that control is fading fast. He passes the joint to Michael, who gratefully accepts.

“Thanks. My head is killing me.”

“That’ll help,” David mumbles.

Michael exhales a large cloud of smoke and glances over at him. The moonlight makes him look ethereal. Angelic, almost. Not for long, David thinks.

“Were you at my house tonight?”

David shakes his head.

“No.”

“Huh.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I could have sworn I heard you calling my name outside my bedroom window.” Michael laughs and takes a big gulp of his beer. “Whatever you put in that wine definitely messed me up.”

Hallucinations. Not uncommon with new vampires. Everyone experiences them differently, though. David remembers the night Max turned him. He was dying. Tuberculosis. He had been coughing for weeks, spitting up thick black liquid. His chest burned and ached, and the fire spread through his entire body. Max found him stumbling the streets of Odesa, gasping for breath and trying to scrounge up enough money for a room. Nobody would take him in because he was contagious. He tried to rent a room and the attendant screamed at him; chased him out like a wild animal when he coughed blood onto the counter. Max found him one night in December. The snow had just begun to stick to the ground.

Max gave him a room to sleep in. He wasn’t afraid to touch him or hold him like a son while David trembled and gasped in his arms. It was the most tenderness David had experienced since he was a child. The consumption took his entire family and left him scarred and alone. Max offered David a cup filled with a strange liquid, insisting it would take the pain away. David drank without reservation, without question, feeling instantly euphoric. The next day, the hallucinations started. He was pale, sticky with sweat, and delirious, but the pain was gone. He could breathe again. He saw his dead mother and sister standing at the foot of the bed begging him to join them; to turn back from the path he was about to go down.

David leans forward, desperate to keep the conversation going.

“We were just having fun last night, Michael.”

“I was tripping balls, dude,” Michael chuckles. He takes another puff of the joint and holds it in before exhaling again. “I liked it, though.”

His voice is quiet. Shame creeps into it. David looks over at him to find Michael staring back.

“You did?”

“Parts of it, yeah.”

“What parts?” David asks. He leans in toward Michael to take the joint. Their fingers brush. Michael’s heart races. His ears begin to turn pink, but he seems confident that David wouldn’t notice. David inhales, letting the smoke swirl around them, forming a shield.

“When I drank that wine, I felt… different. Powerful, I guess?”

His voice is barely above a whisper.

“Do you want more?” David breathes.

Michael stares at him, mouth agape. David’s eyes flick to his lips and he takes one final puff of the joint before tossing it aside. Their bodies inch closer and closer toward one another. Tension hangs between them like a thick fog.

“What are you?” Michael hisses.

It’s not an accusation, more of an intense curiosity. David feels his blood boiling in Michael’s veins. There’s a want inside of him that he can no longer control. Fate brought them together, David is sure of that now. Michael was just weak enough, just stupid enough to fall for the bait and now the beast that dwells within him is bracing to crack through the surface. He’ll be David’s soon enough, he just needs a little push. Michael’s pupils almost cover his entire iris. His skin is flushed, the crimson creeping up his neck and along his jawline. David wants to run his tongue over every inch of skin, to bite him and mark him until he’s covered in bruises. Minuscule muscles in Michael’s face twitch. He doesn’t seem to notice them, but David does. His lips quiver and he tries to control them with his teeth. It’s useless. David reaches into his pocket and pulls out Marko’s flask. He’s filled with a combination of whiskey and his own blood. He twists the cap off in one deft motion and places the cool metal in the palm of Michael’s hand, fingers gliding down his wrist to rest on his forearm. There’s panic in the halfling’s eyes that David returns with a mischievous grin.

“Drink, Michael.”

He obeys, taking a deep swig. David watches as the thirst consumes him, just like it did Sofie. Michael rips the flask away and tips it over. There’s not a drop left. He’s panting, eyes golden and blazing into David’s. Drunk on the power that rips through his body.

“I didn’t leave anything for you,” he pants.

David reaches out to swipe a drop of blood from Michael’s lips. He leans into the touch and whines softly when David withdraws it to lick his finger.

“That’s okay,” he purrs.

Michael’s breathing grows more and more desperate. David only has a short window to do what he wants to do — what he _needs_ to do. He swipes at the flask, knocking it out of Michael’s hand, and grabs him by the lapels of his jacket. The beer bottle that was dangling precariously from Michael’s fingers slips and shatters on the concrete. Michael’s cry of protest is swallowed by David’s mouth crashing against his. The kiss is desperate, edging on violent, but Michael doesn’t pull away. Instead, he lets out a strangled moan as David’s tongue slides against his. He tastes like honey and weed and cheap Budweiser. David only wants more. He pushes Michael against the wall and hears the brick crack. Icy fingers find the hem of his stained white t-shirt and slide beneath it. His skin is softer than David could possibly imagine. Michael’s moans only encourage him and he gently runs his claws up and down his ribcage. Out of the corner of his eye, David sees Michael's hands flail at his sides, unsure of what to do or where to grab onto. He continues to deepen the kiss, panting and snarling as their mouths move chaotically against one another. Bodies pulse with electricity, each of them unable to get enough of the other. It’s exactly what David wants. It’s what he’s always wanted. David can feel the confusion welling in his lover as though it were his own. In time, that will disappear. For now, he decides to test just how far he can push this by rolling his hips against Michael’s, letting him feel his hardness through his jeans. Michael moans and a hand flies up to grip the back of David’s hair.

 _Good boy,_ he growls.

Michael’s breath hitches and he breaks the kiss.

“What —”

David shakes his head.

“Shh.”

“I heard —”

“Michael?” Star’s voice cuts through the alley.

_FUCK!_

David’s anger is white-hot, burning through his chest. He could kill her, listen to every bone in her body snap while he drank in her screams like a fresh kill. Michael shoves him away from him in a blind panic.

“I’m here!” He cries out, wiping his mouth and panting while still staring at David.

“Are you alone?” She calls.

Michael looks to David for an answer, who slowly nods his head. The fewer questions she asks, the better.

“Yeah,” Michael says, voice strangled. The uncertainty in his eyes feels like a hot knife in David’s back. For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t know what to do. The shadows conceal him well enough from Star’s vision. Michael yanks down his t-shirt and whispers.

“I have to go.”

David watches him sprint toward Star and they disappear back inside of the bar. He doesn’t know what to do with all of the rage in his body and the lust that’s coursing through him. He wants Michael back. He wishes he had never brought Star into this fucking family. He was too selfish, wanted too much too soon. Icarus. David spins on his heel, pulls his arm back, and smashes his fist through the steel garbage bin behind him. The metal crumples beneath his strength and he lets out an inhuman howl. All of the pent up anger and grief is suddenly released into the air. He expects to feel better, but the first hit only makes him want another. He strikes the metal again and hears the bones in his hand crumble. David glances down. His fingers are warped and gnarled, almost unrecognizable. Tears stain his cheeks and he shakes his head, watching his body repair itself instantaneously. Bones and nerves crack, straighten, and heal like magic. David closes his fist and sighs. He slinks out of the alley toward the back parking lot, jumps on his bike, and takes off toward the hotel.

His anger still burns when he leaps into the cave. Laddie is sprawled out on the couch and David snaps his fingers and points at his bedroom.

“Get to bed,” he orders.

Laddie winds himself up for a temper tantrum.

“But —”

“I SAID GET TO BED!” David screams.

His voice breaks. The boy doesn’t argue this time. He books it down the hall and David wastes no time trashing the lobby, picking up and throwing anything that isn’t nailed down. He kicks the fountain so hard that the stone cracks. He’s sure he’s broken his toe, but he doesn’t give a shit. David storms into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, and hurls himself onto his bed. He rolls onto his back and closes his eyes. The vision of Michael pinned against the wall, moaning and snarling for him is still vibrant behind his eyelids. David still feels his plush lips against his own. He sighs, taking deep, calming breaths. His body feels restless and he can’t stop thinking about the weight of Michael’s body beneath his own; how it would feel to consume him.

David feels himself hardening at the thought and he groans at the sudden pressure against his jeans. Fingers slide downward, unbuckling his belt and he snarls at his own stiffness. Instinct takes over. He begins to stroke himself quickly, hips working to meet the speed of his hand. He can still taste Michael on his tongue and hear his moans echoing in his mind. Desire consumes him completely and ecstasy floods his body as his hand moves rapidly up and down the length of his shaft. David turns his head and groans into his pillow, picturing himself buried in Michael as his cries bounce off the walls of his bedroom. He comes forcefully with a grunt, cursing as he spills onto himself. He pants and sighs softly. The grip on his cock slackens and euphoria rings through his entire body. The visions of their union fade away and David is left staring up at the ceiling, cold and alone.

“Good enough for now,” he whispers into the darkness.


	17. St. Jude

Sofie, Marko, and Paul are piled in the booth drinking and watching the bodies move back and forth like a wave on the dance floor. They’ve decided to share a meal but have yet to find the ideal prey. So, they wait. Ben is in the DJ booth spinning records from a very specific list curated by Kara that he is not to deviate from. Matt has ambled out of the office and waves at Sofie from across the bar. She gestures him to come over, but he shakes his head and points at his watch. They’ll be closing soon. She glances around. David and Michael haven’t returned and Star is nowhere to be found. Marko and Paul don’t seem that concerned. She leans over.

“Where are they?”

Marko shrugs.

“Working out whatever relationship conflict the three of them are going through,” he whispers.

Paul slams his hands down on the table and leans into both of them. Sofie bites back a grin. She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the pull of gossip. Marko sighs. This is not the evening either of them had planned, but at least they can talk about David without having to deal with him directly. They almost never get a chance to do this.

“Are you guys talking about how weird David’s been lately?”

Marko and Sofie exchange a look. She takes a sip of her beer while Marko lights a cigarette for both of them.

“Not exactly,” he says. “Do _you_ think he’s been weird?”

“Totally,” Paul replies. By the looks of it, he’s been holding this in for a while. “Like, for weeks. You guys see it, right?”

Honestly, Sofie couldn’t tell. He’s generally a brooding asshole with a bad attitude, so the past few weeks have been no different. His brothers most definitely notice the changes, though. She’s not sure if Paul knows about David’s intentions for Michael. The man keeps far too many secrets for a vampire - even from those closest to him. Paul leans in, blue eyes burning like cigarettes into both of them.

“What do you two know?”

“David hasn’t told you anything?” Sofie asks.

Paul shakes his head and she quirks an eyebrow.

“Because he’s a huge gossip,” Marko chimes in. “Don’t let him garner an ounce of your sympathy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t keep _one_ secret like twenty years ago, Marko!” He snipes.

Sofie laughs, her gaze bouncing between them.

“What?” She asks. Marko rolls his eyes and Sofie takes a sip of her drink while Paul shakes his head. “Well now you both have to tell me.”

“It’s too embarrassing,” Marko mumbles. Paul bursts into laughter and Sofie sighs.

“If one of you doesn’t tell me I’m going to start screaming.”

Marko groans and blows a smoke ring. Paul gestures toward him and dips his head, encouraging him to speak.

“Paul walked in on me… watching… something and then told everyone. David wouldn’t let it go for five years.”

“Oh.” Her eyes go wide. “ _Oh! —_ like porn?” She snickers. “Were you watching porn?”

“I wish,” Marko replies.

“Me too,” Paul whispers.

“What were you watching?” She asks through laughter. “It can’t have been that bad.”

Paul looks like he’s about to explode, white-knuckling the table while trying to hold back giggles. Marko gestures toward him and takes a big pull on his cigarette.

“Tell her, Paul.”

“MARY POPPINS!” He yelps. “It’s his favorite.”

Sofie’s beer comes straight out of her nose and she glances over at Marko who is shaking his head and staring at the dance floor to avoid looking at either of them.

“Favorite book is Wuthering Heights and your favorite movie is Mary Poppins.” She rests her head on his shoulder and nuzzles against his cheek. He growls, but doesn’t move. “You really are just a big softie underneath the fangs and the biker jacket, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” he mumbles. Sofie and Paul throw their heads back, laughing hysterically. “Both of you shut up.”

“Aw, he can dish it out, but he can’t take it!” Paul chides. “Poor baby.”

Marko scrambles over the table and immediately begins punching and play fighting with Paul while Sofie screams and manages to save their drinks before Marko’s leg knocks them all over. Paul yelps and they tumble onto the floor while Matt flashes her a confused look, half laughing and shaking his head. She shrugs in response and motions that they’ve had a bit too much to drink. Matt snickers. Sofie peers over the table. Marko has Paul in a headlock. They wrestle for a few minutes before Paul spots a couple heading out of the bar and motions toward them. Marko raises his eyebrows, glances back at Sofie, and the three of them make a hasty exit from the bar, following the couple as they walk down the alley.

Paul and Marko stop Sofie in her tracks and pull her into the darkness. They watch the couple as they stumble over each other. At first it looks like they’re together, but the three of them quickly realize that the guy is actually yanking on the girl’s jacket, muttering curses at her while she cries and struggles against him. They exchange a glance, and Sofie instantly knows what they're going to do. 

“Give her time to run,” Marko whispers. "I'll take care of the guy."

Paul and Sofie nod, falling back as he takes the lead. They leap up onto the adjacent buildings, stalking their prey quietly. Their movements are cat-like and almost totally in sync with one another. Paul winks at her from across the alley. Sofie smirks while Marko remains on the ground, following the couple. She feels like a superhero, and she supposes she is… in a way, at least. Super strength, super speed, and the ability to fly. Except it’s not in her nature to save things. Not anymore, at least.

Marko injects a stumble into his step, pretending to be drunk. His acting skills are rather impressive. Years of practice, Sofie thinks. He pulls his Zippo out of his pocket and pretends to fumble with it. The man turns around to face Marko, an ugly sneer spread across his face.

“The fuck do you want, pal?”

Marko hiccups - nice touch - and stumbles.

“Was hoping one of you’d have a light,” he slurs. “Mine’s broken.”

“Fuck off.”

The girl makes a move to wrench herself from her captor’s grip, but he’s much faster and stronger than she is. Sofie snarls quietly as she watches from above. This is the kind of shit that Kevin used to do to her. They’d be out and she would be trying to have a good time, but something minuscule would set him off. He’d drag her into a taxi, go deadly silent until they got home and then the screaming started - followed closely by the holes in the walls. Marko tilts his head and drops his lighter on the ground. His eyes are fixed on the girl, who looks desperate.

“Are you all right?” He asks softly.

“She’s fine,” the man snaps.

“I wasn’t fucking talking to you,” Marko bites back. He straightens up and snaps his fingers. He’s backed them into the back wall. Panic explodes on the man’s face and he looks around frantically for an exit while still attempting to keep up his tough guy demeanor. His grip on the girl’s arm hasn’t lessened. Marko approaches and puts a threatening hand on his shoulder. Sofie can see the deadly look in his eyes and the fear he injects into the couple.

“Why don’t you let the lady go?” Sofie hears him whisper.

“Fuck you,” he spits.

Marko smirks, eyes glow golden. The man gasps.

“Okay, we’ll do this the hard way.”

He rips the man’s arm off of her, twists it until bones snap like twigs, and shoves him against the wall. A scream echoes through the alley, but it’s quickly cut off by Marko’s hand clamping over the man’s mouth. His head swivels to glance at the girl.

“Run.”

“Thank you,” she whispers before sprinting away like a bat out of hell.

Marko whistles. Sofie and Paul drop down behind him while the man cradles his now broken arm against his trembling body. He looks up, face red and twisted with pain. Panicked eyes dart between the three vampires and he presses himself as tightly against the dead end of the alley as he can. Marko steps forward, fully embracing the predator within. He reaches out and grasps the man by the chin, eyes piercing and threatening. The young man gasps and sputters.

“I’m — I’m sorry, man. I won’t do it again.”

“See, I think you will,” Marko whispers. “Guys like you don’t know when to stop, and I think it’s time you learn a lesson.” He glances over his shoulder at Sofie and Paul. “Don’t you think so?”

“Mmhmm,” Paul replies, nodding.

Sofie grins. Marko doesn’t even give the man time to respond before he sinks his teeth into his neck. He stifles the man's screams with one hand while he drinks. Sofie takes the other side. Razor-like fangs rip into his flesh and the smell of pennies fills the air. She growls the moment the blood touches her lips and drinks ferociously, muscles tingling and twitching as the blood rushes down her throat like a waterfall. The sense of power that washes over her is indescribable, and maybe a little scary. When she lifts her head, she looks over to see Paul and Marko switching places. Marko wipes the blood away from his face with heavy eyelids and a big satisfied smile on his face. Sofie and Paul drink until there’s not a drop left. They let his body fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Marko laps at the blood on her face in between soft kisses while Paul licks his fingers.

“We gotta clean him up.”

“Toss him in the dumpster,” Sofie mumbles. “Trash gets taken out tomorrow.”

Paul shrugs, picks up the limp corpse, and tosses it into one of the big green garbage bins. From behind them, the door to the bar opens and Matt’s voice echoes through the alleyway.

“Sof?”

Her eyes bug out. If he walks over here, it’s all over. The three of them are soaked in blood. Thankfully, Sofie is quick on her feet. She doubles over, pretending to be sick on the pavement. The sounds that come out of her mouth even gross _her_ out, but she keeps up the charade and gestures for the boys to rally around her with her free hand. Matt won’t be able to see them in the darkness. She hears Marko snicker before he rushes to “help” her, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. Paul stifles laughter

“She’s good, Matt! Just a little too much beer.”

“She need anything?” Matt asks. “Water or anything?”

“Nah, we’re just gonna take her back to her place, make sure she gets some sleep.”

“Okay — Sof? Call me tomorrow. I wanna make sure you’re not dead!” Matt shouts.

“Got it!” She yelps through fake retching. “I love you, Matty!”

She throws in some slurred speech for extra oomph.

“Love you too!” He calls.

There’s a moment of silence before the door slams shut. Sofie stands and breathes a sigh of relief as Paul holds up a hand to high five her.

“That was awesome.”

“Good job, babydoll,” Marko snickers. “You were pretty convincing.”

“Well, I didn’t take a year of drama in high school for nothing.”

“An Oscar-worthy performance,” Paul chimes in.

The boys wrap their arms around Sofie as they stumble in their blood-drunk stupor back toward the parking lot before speeding back to the cave, screaming into the night.

&&&

It’s not often that something pulls Dwayne out of sleep, but the door won’t stop making _noise_. He growls and lifts his head to glance at the clock. It’s 10am. Kara’s spot in the bed is empty. Dwayne squints, struggling to see through bleary eyes.

“Kara?” His voice is nothing but a soft creak. He clears his throat and tries again. “Kara?”

Much better this time, but he gets no response. The knocking persists and he hears a voice. A man. Dwayne blinks and groans. He has a sinking feeling that this isn’t going to stop any time soon. With a deep sigh, he rolls off of the bed and slips back into his jeans. He doesn’t bother with the jacket. Maybe someone just has the wrong apartment, or maybe she’s expecting some kind of delivery. He sticks his head out of the bedroom door. She’s left the curtain open just a crack so that a thin beam of sunlight pours into the living room, carefully dividing it in half. Dwayne curses under his breath and bites his thumb nail. This is going to hurt like a motherfucker, he thinks. The voice on the other side of the door begins to shout.

“KARA! OPEN UP!”

He takes a deep breath and quickly sidles over the beam of sunlight, hissing through the pain. Hopefully, the burn mark down his spine will be gone by the time she gets back. He leans against the wall once he’s safe, jaw and muscles clenched, crushing the scream that sits in his throat. The smell of burning flesh stings his nostrils. Once he regains his composure and the skin on his back begins to mend itself together, he ambles to the door and wrenches it open. Before him, he sees a young man roughly Kara’s age with shock white hair, same as Charlie’s and only a little lighter than Kara’s. It reminds him of David’s hair, actually, just far more disheveled. He’s dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans and reeks of motor oil. He must be Kara’s ex. Kara mentioned he was a mechanic in San Jose. His eyes are a light amber just like Charlie’s. Charlie stands at his side, gripping the young man’s hand. When Dwayne looks down at him, an enormous smile explodes across the boy’s face.

“Who are you?” The stranger asks. Dwayne’s head snaps up. He tries to peer into the apartment, but Dwayne blocks the view. “Where’s Kara?”

“Dunno. Grocery shopping, I think,” Dwayne rumbles, voice still thick from sleep.

“DWAYNE!” Charlie shouts, wrapping his arms around Dwayne’s leg. He scoops the boy up and places him on his hip like he weighs nothing.

“Hey buddy,” Dwayne whispers. Kara’s ex frowns.

“You must be the new boyfriend Charlie’s been going on and on about.” His tone is relaxed, but Dwayne senses an undercurrent of malice. He grins.

“That’s right. I’m Dwayne.”

“Nikolai.”

Dwayne extends a hand. He wouldn’t be this inviting, but it’s for Charlie’s sake. Nikolai accepts the handshake and attempts a stare-down. Dwayne doesn’t flinch and instead, ruffles Charlie’s hair as he sets him back down on the floor. The boy disappears into the apartment and he hears a toy fire engine spring to life from an adjacent room. Dwayne cocks his head to the side, the ghost of a grin flickering across his lips. This is his turf, this asshole is just standing in it. It’s never far from his mind that in one swift movement, this man could no longer be a problem.

But he won’t do it. Nikolai should count himself lucky that Dwayne’s already fed.

“Is there something you needed from Kara?” He asks after a moment of heavy silence. “Because I’m kind of tired and I think Charlie needs breakfast.”

Nikola stumbles and stutters.

“N — No. Just, uh… can you ask her to give me a call when she gets in?”

“Sure,” Dwayne says. “I’ll let her know when she gets ba —“

Like magic, Kara appears behind Nikolai with an armful of groceries in her hands. Her jaw drops when she sees Dwayne at the front door.

“Oh my God, Nikolai, I thought you weren’t going to be by for another hour.”

“I called in sick today,” he mumbles, suddenly flushed and embarrassed. He points at Dwayne. “Who’s this guy?”

“Nikolai, just because you’re Charlie’s dad doesn’t mean you’re entitled to my private life. We split up, remember?”

“I wanna know who’s hanging around my kid,” he says, drawing himself up to full height. He’s still nothing compared to Dwayne, who leans casually against the door frame holding out his hand to Kara. He towers over Nikolai, who shifts uncomfortably, his confidence quickly deflating. Humans are so easy to intimidate. Kara thrusts a bag of groceries into Dwayne’s arms and he slinks into the kitchen, ears wide open just in case anything goes wrong at the front door. He can hear them whispering, trying to disguise their conversation.

“How long have you been seeing him?” Nikolai asks.

“It’s none of your business, Niko. Go home.”

“No, Kara, I want to know.”

“I said _go home_ ,” she spits the words out like venom. As Dwayne unpacks the groceries, he feels himself smile.

 _That’s my girl_.

“Is he good to Charlie?” He hears Nikolai ask.

Dwayne can feel Kara’s frustration run through him and coming to rest in the pit of his stomach. Strange, he thinks. He’s never even really fed off of her. Their connection must run deeper than he initially thought, or maybe her anger is just that palpable. She’s… how did Marko put it? A firecracker? Yeah, that’s a good descriptor.

“What the fuck do you care, Nikolai?” She snaps. “You didn’t give a shit about that kid until he was two years old — and for your information, yes, Dwayne is a great dad —”

Dwayne drops the apple he’s about to place onto the floor and watches it as it slowly rolls into the living room. He remembers what Paul told him that night on the boardwalk. What if that’s what she wants? He’ll never be able to give it to her, not really. Maybe he could be a father figure to Charlie, but the beast inside of him will always keep him one step removed from his humanity. Kara and Nikolai go silent.

“I have to go!” She yelps.

The door slams and he steps into the living room, crouching down to pick up the apple that sits at his bare feet. He wipes it off on his jeans and takes a bite out of it, staring at her panicked expression. Kara is standing with her back pressed against the door. Her hands cover her mouth and her eyes are wide.

“Dwayne, I didn’t — Obviously you’re not his…” She covers her face. “Oh God, this is so embarrassing.”

He smiles and shakes his head. Kara practically rushes him and he lets her sink into his arms, savoring the warmth of her skin.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I told you, Kara. I want every part of you.”

He just doesn't know if she'll be able to accept every part of him in return. Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Dwayne hopes, with every fiber of his being, that that isn't the case for them.

&&&

There are nights when Marko makes it very difficult for her to accomplish anything that involves getting ready for work. He gets in one of his moods where all he wants to do is mess with her and start fights. It’s nothing aggressive or malicious. The only way she can describe it is the same way Ichabod will tear around the cave in the middle of the night, bouncing off of the walls, knocking shit over, eating pieces of David’s wheelchair (which he gets very upset about), and biting anyone who dares get within a two-foot radius of him.

Marko begins the night by pinning her to the bed, running his lips over her entire body, and telling her how beautiful she is. It’s sweet, and she almost falls for it, but she knows him well enough to know that it’s a means to an end. He wants her to stay home tonight — and, honestly, she wants that too. When Sofie says no, he kicks it into high gear and begins tickling and nipping at her until she’s laughing so hard that tears spring from her eyes. When he finally lets her up to start to get changed, it’s only for a few minutes before he instigates a wrestling match that she knows she won’t win. He pins her from behind and immediately begins purring and nipping at her earlobe. It’s almost impossible not to give in, but she holds steady.

“Marko, I have to work. Matt and Rose are having dinner with his parents and I have to turn in my payroll book tonight.”

“You’re the boss, sweetheart,” he says, his voice dropping half an octave. “You don’t have to do anything.” The low rumble in her ear makes her moan. He plays so dirty sometimes.

“You think I’m made of money?” She scoffs.

“Uh, yeah.”

Now, he’s taken to hiding her clothes, her lipstick, and her purse while she attempts to get changed. Sofie huffs, trying to keep the smile from creeping into her expression. Her brown eyes narrow at him while he grins proudly and snatches her pants from her hands. She crosses her arms over her chest.

“Marko! Give me my jeans.”

He leaps up onto their dresser, knocking everything over in the process, and holds her favorite pair of black jeans over his head, grinning down at her. Sofie lets out a frustrated growl. Sometimes living with him is like living with a gigantic toddler who is a lot stronger and faster than she is.

“Why?” He drapes the denim over the back of his shoulders like a makeshift cape and grins before crouching down to boop her on the nose. “Just call in sick and stay with me instead.”

“Marko…”

“Sofiiiiieeeeeee…”

She sighs.

“You know, you’re basically just a cat with more complicated emotions.”

“I’ve been told this before,” he quips, levitating above the dresser. “See, I sort of think I’m more like a crow. I see something I want and I just… take it.”

He floats above her and plucks out the gold barrette she’s using to keep her hair out of her face. Sofie swipes at him and growls to cover up the laugh that almost escapes her lips. Marko hovers just out of reach and sticks his tongue out at her.

“If you want it, you’re going to have to come up here.”

Sofie huffs and checks the small clock she’s placed on the bedside table. She has 15 minutes to wrestle her jeans out of Marko’s hands, get ready, and make him give her a ride to the bar. He likes to drag these play fight outs, especially with her, and especially when she has to go to work. She jumps up and sails after him. Sofie isn’t nearly as smooth a flyer as Marko. She bumps into things and knocks her limbs against the stone walls of their bedroom. He’s much faster than her, darting from wall to wall, laughing maniacally. She manages to grasp onto his wrist as he tries to sail past her, but he snatches her by the waist. Sofie yelps and before she can pull away, they’re tumbling in the air and eventually slam against the wall, both of them panting hard. Marko is grinning from ear to ear while she desperately reaches out for the pair of jeans he’s holding just out of her reach. Her hair is a mess, obscuring her vision and covering most of her face. She feels him sweep it back and pin it with the barrette before he gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Are you going to give me my pants now?” She sighs.

“Are you going to call in sick?”

“Marko.”

He ghosts his lips along her jawline and down her neck, sucking a dark purple bruise onto her skin while his hands snake up her shirt. Sofie groans and moans his name.

“Does this mean you’ll stay?” He mumbles into her lips.

She tears her lips away from his and cards her hand through his thick blonde curls.

“I really, _really_ want to.”

“So stay,” he whispers. "Come on, we have the whole cave to ourselves for the night. This never happens.”

He’s right. Dwayne is already at the bar with Kara and David and Paul took Star and Laddie to the boardwalk. They say it’s to hunt, but Sofie is almost positive that David wants to look for Michael. The pack hasn’t seen him in a few days. She bites her lip.

“Go pick up my payroll book for me, tell Kara and Ben that I’m sick, and I’ll stay.”

He kisses her, cupping her face between his hands.

“Letting me win isn’t so bad now, is it?” He asks.

“I guess not,” she laughs. “But you got stuck doing all the hard work.”

“What do I get in return?”

She rolls her eyes and runs her thumb across his bottom lip.

“What’s with men and always wanting something from us? Can’t you just be nice and do this for me because you love me?”

He chuckles and captures her bottom lip with his teeth, tugging on it gently to make her whimper. It works.

“I think I’m very nice,” he purrs. “Don’t you think I’m nice?”

Sofie mewls as his hands glide up and down her body. His fingers feel like tiny explosions on her bare skin and she sighs into his lips, nodding. They giggle and float back down to the floor. Sofie throws herself back onto the bed watching him with an enormous smile as he shoves his feet into his boots and shrugs his jacket on.

“I’m gonna grab some chinese food while I’m out,” he says. “Any requests?”

Sofie’s eyes go wide.

“Dumplings!”

He winks.

“You got it. Be back in a flash.”

&&&

He speeds toward the bar, laughing as people in cars lean on their horns and shout obscenities at him. Marko has never been able to let go of his overwhelming urge to piss off the general public, no matter how old he gets. He supposes it comes from the power and arrogance of immortality. The older he gets, the more brazen he becomes, literally laughing in the face of death on a daily basis. He speeds around a corner, narrowly avoiding crashing head-on into a semi-truck, the sound of its horn already fading as he soars toward the bar. He comes to a skidding halt, leaps off of the bike, and wrenches the employee entrance door open. Dwayne is sitting in the lounge, his feet propped up on a table with a book in his lap. He glances up and smirks at his brother.

“I figured you’d be in the DJ booth with Kara,” Marko says. He wanders into the office and opens one of the desk drawers. He’s looking for a big black book.

“Too loud,” Dwayne replies. “I’ve been meaning to finish this for a while.”

Marko’s fingers wrap around a large leather-bound book and he flips through it. He sees numbers and employee names. This must be it. He spins around and tosses the book onto the seat beside Dwayne while leaning over to check out what he’s reading. From just a few lines read over Dwayne’s shoulder, Marko manages to decipher the book.

“The Great Gatsby.”

Dwayne chuckles.

“Your memory is impeccable,” he says.

“I read it more than a few times. If you wanna talk about it when you’re done, let me know.”

“Definitely,” Dwayne whispers.

All of the boys are big readers, even Paul, but Dwayne is the person Marko truly enjoys talking to about literature, art, and film. They’ve forgone sleep in favor of talking about classic literature and philosophy over many, _many_ drinks. When he was a much younger vampire, he used to steal two copies of the same book and leave one on Dwayne’s bed so that they could read it at the same time and discuss it.

Dwayne gnaws on his lip as he continues reading. His brows are knit together and Marko senses a nervousness in him that he’s never felt before. He narrows his eyes and climbs into the chair beside his brother.

“Something going on?”

The raven-haired vampire shakes his head.

“Why do you ask?”

“You seem different.”

The four of them can read each other so easily. David is the only one who keeps secrets, and even then, the rest of them manage to catch on fairly quickly. Dwayne sighs and closes the book, sliding it onto the table. He puts his head in his hands and groans. Marko taps out two cigarettes and lights them, passing one to his brother.

“I think I did something stupid,” Dwayne mumbles as one hand reaches out blindly to grab his smoke.

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

He laughs and puffs on his cigarette.

“Believe me, I’m just as dumb as you three.”

Marko smirks.

“What’d you do?”

“I… sort of… maybe… asked Kara to marry me?”

He’s staring at Marko with one eye closed, almost wincing. Marko’s eyes bulge out of his head and he lets out a scoff of disbelief.

“Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it.”

“Well then, what’s the problem?” Marko probes. “We go to Max, you do the ritual, and bam! We’ve got a new pack member.”

“She doesn’t know,” Dwayne whispers, shaking his head.

Marko sighs, exhaling a large cloud of smoke that clings to the air above them.

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“You can’t keep this from her.”

“I know.” Dwayne’s voice almost comes out as a whine. Marko hasn’t heard this kind of desperation from him in years. Not since Danielle, when he sat, tied to a chair, begging the three of them to put him out of his misery. Dwayne’s eyes burn into him like a forest fire. “How did you tell Sofie?”

“I told her after I turned her. She didn’t believe me at first. Thought it was some kind of practical joke when I showed her her reflection in the mirror, but she accepted it eventually.”

“Kara having Charlie makes this harder. I can’t just turn her, Marko. If she accidentally hurt him…”

Marko nods.

“Believe me, I get it.” He crushes his cigarette in the ashtray. “When the time is right, you’ll know.”

Dwayne draws in a deep breath and looks up to the ceiling with a helpless expression.

“God, I hope so.”

“I don’t think God’s much help to us anymore,” Marko quips. Dwayne laughs. He puts a hand on the older vampire’s shoulder and stands up. “I gotta go. Sofie’s waiting for me, but remember what I said, okay? And don’t think too much about it tonight. Enjoy your time with Kara. If you spend too much time in that big brain of yours, you’re going to miss out on everything she has to offer you.”

For the first time tonight, a genuine smile spreads across Dwayne’s face and his eyes light up.

“Thanks, man — and, hey, can you _not_ tell Sofie? That’s actually why I was in here in the first place. I wanted to catch her before Kara had the chance to spill the beans.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Marko whispers.


	18. Vienna Waits For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Star/Michael, but most of this is just Marko/Sofie smut. Enjoy!

Star and Michael rendezvous at the beach - the same spot for the past two nights. It’s dark, secluded, and just off of the boardwalk. The moment David drops her off, she guides Laddie toward the rides while the others prowl for food. She thrusts money into the boy’s hand and crouches down.

"Meet me by the carousel in exactly an hour," she says, holding up a small pocket watch that she keeps in her purse.

Laddie points to the one on his wrist and nods. Star kisses him on the cheek and disappears. She feels guilty for abandoning the kid, she knows the damage he could inflict if he lost control of his urges, but she has to see Michael. As she moves through the crowds, she keeps an eye out for a white-blonde mullet, checking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure that he's not following her. If he found out... well, Star doesn't really want to think about that. 

Without fail, Michael is at their designated meeting place. He's beautiful. Doe-eyed with his beautiful lopsided smile that makes her forget all of this. Part of her wants to see him, but she also wants to make sure that he hasn’t made the complete transformation.

“Hi,” he says softly.

She smiles wide.

“You’re early.”

“Yeah, my little brother was being kind of a pain in the ass and made me drop him off at the comic store.” He bites his lip. “You ready to do this?”

Star nods and pats the small purse hanging off of her shoulder. Inside is an earring she made out of a medal of Saint Michael that she found buried beneath one of the many piles of books in the hotel. Fitting. Star hasn’t set foot in a church since she was a small child, but she hopes against hope that maybe this is a sign.

She motions for him to sit on a large log and crouches down beside him. Star sets out he supplies: the earring, a small bottle of whiskey that she swiped from Paul’s room, and a sewing needle.

“The question is,” Star whispers, gently grasping his earlobe and making a small dot with a ballpoint pen, “are _you_ ready to do this?”

“Is this the right ear?” Michael asks.

“What?”

“What side does David have his pierced on?”

Her blood runs cold and she forces a look of concentration.

“This one,” she reassures him. The truth is, she has no idea. She’s been trying to forget what David looks, smells, and feels like whenever she’s not around him. Michael nods. This is Star’s chance to get closer to him. She really does like him. He’s sweet, shy, and he does a stupid Elvis impersonation that makes her laugh. He’s so different from David and the others. He reminds her of a boy she kissed once. They have the same eyes.

“Deep breath,” Star whispers.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You’re trembling.”

“I’m not trembling,” Michael challenges, his voice breathy and soft.

She reaches down to grasp his shaking hand.

“What’s this, then?”

Michael turns to face her. His eyes are gorgeous and sparkling underneath the moonlight. Star’s heart thumps steadily against her ribcage, but she’s not sure if it’s the desire to kiss him or the overwhelming smell of his blood. She can’t kill him, she won’t. She’s already decided that. Michael leans in, his mouth hovering inches from hers.

“Don’t you want me to pierce your ear?” She breathes.

His million-watt smile causes a warm rush to wash over her whole body.

“In a minute.”

Star grabs him by his jacket and kisses him. It’s sweet and slow. Michael’s lips are just as soft as she imagined they would be. His hands tangle themselves in her hair. She hears him groan and feels herself becoming lost in him. It’s addicting. It feels good to be wanted. Suddenly, he pulls away with swollen lips and a wild look in his eye. His cheeks are flushed and he seems awkward and unsure. Normal.

“I thought you and David were —”

Star shakes her head.

“Not anymore.” She runs a hand through her hair and picks up the sewing needle. “I should…”

“Oh… yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry.”

She leans in to peck him on the cheek and smiles as more flush creeps up his jawline.

“You have nothing to apologize for. You’re a great kisser.”

Michael chuckles and takes a deep breath as Star presses the needle to his earlobe and pushes it through. He hisses in pain but remains statuesque as she threads the earring through. It’ll heal by morning. He reaches up to gingerly touch the jewelry before turning to face her with a mischievous grin and a sparkle in his eyes that makes her stomach flip. 

"Can I kiss you again?"

&&&

Sofie changes into a brand new pair of nylons, a garter belt, and a brand new black lace bra she bought weeks ago when Marko was out hunting with Paul. She slips her high heels onto her feet and teeters out to the hotel lobby, carefully looking around to make sure she’s actually alone. She calls out the boy’s names. Nobody calls back and she breathes a small sigh of relief before climbing onto the couch, making sure to drape her legs over the arm and position herself in the most sultry pose she can think of. After about ten minutes, her back begins to ache. Sofa springs jab into her spine and her body has sunk into the most uncomfortable position imaginable.

“Fuck this couch,” she hisses before rolling onto her side as the television blares beside her.

She hears someone making their way down the stone steps and grins, scrambling to lay back in the sexiest and most seductive pose she can imagine. The image of Marko’s jaw-dropping causes butterflies to flood her stomach. She positions herself so that she’s leaning back, spine arched despite the fact that the spring the size of a knife is currently digging into her left hip. It’ll all be worth it once she sees the look on his face. Sofie pushes her chest out to make her tits look as big as possible. One leg is bent while the other is draped over the arm of the couch. She pulls the strap of her bra halfway down her shoulder and bites her lip as she spots a shadowy figure drop into the cave.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she purrs.

“Sofie?”

Her eyes go wide and she gasps. Max’s voice. That’s Max’s voice — oh, God, _no!_ This can’t be fucking happening.

She throws herself off of the couch in a fit of panic and accidentally smacks her face on the corner of a milk crate that they’ve been using as a coffee table. She yelps in pain, holding her quickly bruising eye, and fumbles for something to cover herself up with.

“OH MY GOD! MAX, WHAT — WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

The elder vampire’s eyes are screwed shut and he turns his back to her.

“I’m sorry, Sofie! I didn’t mean to startle you. I promise I didn’t see anything!"

Sofie grabs one of Star’s shawls and wraps it around her body in a feeble attempt to clothe herself, still covering her bruised eye with one hand. Her head begins to throb and she winces in pain.

“Max, what the fuck?!”

His back is still turned to her. She can see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“I was looking for you, actually - well, you and the boys. Are you the only one here?”

“Yes,” she pants. “Why were you looking for us?”

“We were supposed to —” He sighs. “I’m sorry, can I turn around now? I’m a big fan of speaking face to face.”

“I guess,” she sighs.

“We were supposed to have a meeting tonight. Didn’t Dwayne tell you?”

“I haven’t seen Dwayne in a couple of days,” Sofie confesses. She gets the feeling that she shouldn’t have said that.

“Really,” Max replies. “Has he been away?”

“No,” she lies. “Marko and I have been at my place.”

“Huh. Well, I’d like to talk to all of you at my house. Maybe over dinner? It’s important.”

“Dinner, or ‘dinner’?” Sofie asks, lifting her arms to make air quotes. The shawl threatens to slip and she quickly abandons the gesture in favor of trying to keep herself covered up.

“Take your pick,” Max replies. “Let’s say Friday night? Can you let the rest of the boys know?”

“Will do, boss.”

“You don’t have to call me that,” Max laughs.

They stare at each other in silence before Sofie shifts uncomfortably and glances at the mouth of the cave with a pained expression. Max adjusts his glasses and scratches his head.

“I’ll be going.” He glances back at her. “I won’t say anything about what I saw.”

“You said you didn’t see _anything_!” Sofie squeaks.

“I didn’t see _much_.”

Sofie glares and pulls the shawl tighter, her body hot and flooded with embarrassment.

“Goodnight, Max."

“Goodnight, Sofie.”

He climbs out of the cave and Sofie immediately abandons the shawl. She throws herself back onto the couch and taps out a cigarette. The smoke stings her lungs as she leans her head back and sighs deeply.

“Whoaaaa,” Marko’s voice echoes through the cave. “What’s this, babydoll?”

Sofie turns her head to show him her black eye. His eyes bulge and he instantly rushes her, setting the takeout down on the milk crate so that he can crouch down to get a better look. Quickly, he rips his gloves off and tosses them behind him, fingers brushing over the bruise. When he removes his hand, Sofie sees blood on the tips of his nails. He licks it off and strokes her cheek.

“What happened to your eye?”

“This was supposed to be sexy,” she sobs dramatically. “I was all… seductive, and my tits looked great, and then Max came in and almost saw - well, _fucking everything_ , and I hit my head on the corner of this _fucking. thing_.”

She kicks the milk crate. Marko’s brows knit together.

“Why was Max here?”

“He said there was supposed to be a meeting tonight. Dwayne was in charge of letting us know, I guess.”

“Well, Dwayne is…”

“Preoccupied.”

“Yeah.”

She lets out a flustered sigh and a feigned sob, still content to feel sorry for herself. Marko sheds his jacket and climbs onto the couch next to her. She can feel his eyes on her as she timidly touches her eye, wincing in pain. He fiddles with the strap of her bra that’s still resting halfway down her arm and leans in to nuzzle against her neck, tongue flicking against her jugular.

“It’s okay,” he whispers.

His breath is warm and inviting. Sofie moans softly as he pushes her back onto the couch. The weight of his body feels good and she brushes her fingers along his jawline as she stares at him with a sense of bewilderment she hasn’t felt since the first night she met him. God, his eyes are gorgeous - large and expressive. They give away everything about him if you look hard enough. She’s not sure if it’s their connection, but she really could get lost in them for hours. For everything she’s been through in the past few months — for everything _they’ve_ been through… it’s all worth it when she gets to look at him, to feel the way his hands glide over her body in just the right way. He makes her feel safe, and loved, and wanted all in the same breath. A lump forms in her throat, temporarily ripping her from the lust that consumes her. Tears threaten to sting her eyes, but she blinks them away.

Marko’s mouth hovers just over hers and he teases his tongue against her lips, encouraging them to open. She obliges and their lips crash, adrenaline and arousal shooting through her like an electrical storm. Sofie reaches down and cups his hardness. His cock twitches, straining against the denim and he lets out a low growl that rings through her whole body. A soft sigh tumbles from her lips and he rolls his hips against hers just to hear her moan. His laugh is dark and low as his head dips to tug at her bra strap with his teeth. She feels sharpness and hisses softly.

“No fangs. I just bought this thing.”

“No fun,” he pouts, his tongue running along her bare skin, making gooseflesh appear like magic.

She keens softly as her fingers dance through his hair. Marko expertly unclasps her bra and tugs on her nipple with dulled teeth. Sofie giggles, eyes rolling back as his tongue circles the delicate flesh. He’s content to stay here for a while, sucking and biting at her hardened buds until her hips begin to thrust forward instinctively - searching for some kind of friction to ease the dull ache that’s beginning to pool in her core. Silky lips trace their way back up to her earlobe while his hips hover just out of reach of hers. She palms the front of his jeans as they continue to kiss. Marko whimpers into her mouth and lets out soft, high-pitched moans as Sofie squeezes him through leather and denim. He breaks the kiss and stares at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he breathes.

“Even with my shiner?” She asks.

A wordless nod. Sofie’s fingers work quickly to unbutton his chaps and jeans, shoving them down his hips. One hand squeezes his ass while the other grasps his cock and begins to stroke him slowly, thumb running over the tip that’s glistening with precum. Marko tilts his head back to expose his throat as he moans. Her fangs graze his jugular.

“It makes you look tough,” he chokes out through a ragged, gasping breath.

“You like it when I look tough?” She asks.

His hips buck slowly, cock grinding against her pelvis. She’s soaked through the thin black fabric and he makes a sound like a wounded animal.

“ _Fuuuuck_ yes.”

She likes this, being able to do this to him - to watch him want her so badly it makes him cry. Sofie glances down. His cock is red, swollen, and leaking. His eyes are screwed shut as his hands bury themselves in her hair, tugging and dancing through it all at once while he’s lost in a euphoric haze. He places wet kisses on her skin and Sofie pulls his head up, grabbing a handful of curls. Her core pulses with need. She’s already beginning to soak the couch cushions. As fun as it is to watch him fall to pieces, she wants to get down to business.

“Marko,” she breathes, hot and ragged into his ear. He grunts in reply and stares at her with starry eyes.

“What do you need, babydoll?”

“Fuck me.”

He smirks, regaining control.

“I don’t know, sugar,” his hand trails down her abdomen and slips beneath the fabric of her underwear. “Are you wet enough for me?”

Sofie lets out a pained sob, followed by a raw moan that shakes the whole couch as his fingers slip inside of her. She clamps down on his hand, muscles desperate to keep him there. Her back arches to give him better access and she grips his arms as tightly as she can. Marko chuckles. His fingers curl inside of her, pressing lightly against her g-spot. Sofie cries out as knife-like claws slice into his skin. As he rubs his thumb over her throbbing clit, she becomes acutely aware of the fact that she’s completely soaked his hand.

“That’s my girl,” he whispers and groans. “You’re so tight.”

He works patiently to loosen her up, one hand massaging her hip flexors while he whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

“Relax for me, sweetheart.” Sofie takes a deep, trembling breath as he places soft kisses up and down her neck. "Fuck, you’re such a good girl. I could come just watching you fuck my fingers.”

She opens her mouth to beg him to keep going. She’s so close, but as her eyes pop open, he’s already removed his hand and shredded her panties to ribbons with his claws. When he slides into her, she sees spots. He’s so thick. They moan in unison. Marko whispers a curse in Italian and braces himself, hands pressing into the arm of the couch. Her walls hug his cock, twitching while his hips stutter and jerk, trying to find an appropriate pace. His hips begin to move quickly and Sofie moans as begins to fuck her just the way she likes. She reaches up and grabs one of his hands, temporarily fucking up his balance, but he quickly recovers by slamming one foot down on the floor to brace himself.

Sofie places his hand on her throat. His grin is absolutely sinful and he squeezes, hard, fucking her into the sofa. She melts into it, not caring that it’s absolutely destroying her back. Her spine will fix itself. She wouldn’t dare move now. Her hips are in the exact right position and with every thrust, he hits her soft bundle of nerves, causing tiny electric shocks to run through her entire body. Toes curl and eyes roll backward. Her hands caress his strong back muscles. She can feel them flex and twitch with pleasure. He’s breaking her, and she only wants more. Sofie’s moans grow increasingly high-pitched and Marko seems to match her, his eyes slammed shut and mouth agape, lost in bliss.

“I’m gonna come,” he rasps.

Just the confession makes every muscle in her body coil. She can feel her climax approaching fast and closes her eyes, trying to stave it off for just a little while longer. It’s hard, though, he’s so _fucking_ good at this. Even at his most selfish and primal, he always thinks of her; touches her in just the right way. Sometimes she can’t believe how much she loves him. It scares her, but at this point, she can’t imagine a world without him in it.

“Please,” she begs.

Marko’s hips plow into hers and whatever self-control she had vanishes in a puff of smoke. The grip around her throat is so tight that she can only choke out a strangled moan as she comes hard for him. He snarls above her, fangs bared and eyes glowing amber.

“Good girl,” he grunts. “ _Shit_ — such a good girl for me —”

She can’t hear the rest of his sentence due to the insane head rush she’s experiencing as she rides out her climax while he slams into her. He gasps and howls as he comes. His body jerks and twitches. Sofie digs a heel into his ass so that she can push him as deep as he can go. Marko screams, spilling the last of himself into her before resting his head on her shoulder to gasp and whimper into her skin. They lay collapsed, breathless and boneless. Sofie strokes his back, his hair, and his arms as he purrs and moans into the crook of her neck. When he slips out of her, she sighs, watching him tuck himself back into his jeans. With a quick kiss, he disappears into their bedroom, returning with a small towel and a robe for her. She smiles as he helps her into it, making sure to pepper the back of her neck with soft kisses as he ties a knot at the front.

“Ti amo,” he whispers.

Sofie giggles.

“Ti amo.”

He leaps over the couch and grabs the chinese food, ripping the bag open like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You couldn’t wait to get into that, could you?” Sofie asks, laughing.

Marko glances at her from over his shoulder and grins.

“I’m a simple man, Sofie. I like beautiful women and egg rolls.”

“Well, you got one of those two.”

“Shut up!” Marko teases, leaning over to kiss her. “You’re so pretty, even if you do kinda look like you lost a boxing match to a toddler — hey, how hard does Charlie hit?”

Her eyes go wide and she swats him in the stomach. He feigns doubling over, dropping to his knees and howling dramatically.

“OHHH!” He groans. “You got me! Call an ambulance!”

“Shut up!” She shouts through fits of laughter. “You’re such a jerk!”

Marko leaps up and winks at her before he tosses her a takeout box and a set of chopsticks. They watch television - she lets him pick the movie - and steal each other’s food. Paul is the first to come home, a bounce in his step, and blood smeared all over his face. He ruffles their hair and reaches down to steal an egg roll from Marko’s container, but Marko grabs him by the wrist just before he can snatch it away.

“What’s the magic word?” Marko asks.

“Uhhh, gimme it, fuckface.”

Sofie stifles a giggle.

“Close enough,” Marko sighs as Paul shoves the egg roll down his throat.

“Where’s David?” Sofie asks as Marko flips through the channels. Paul licks his fingers.

“Trying to find Mikey on the boardwalk.”

“Where’s Star?”

“Haven’t seen her since we left to go hunt. Sun’s coming up in an hour, though, so I’m assuming everyone will make an appearance before bedtime.”

“For real?” Marko asks. “Shit.”

“Why?” Paul asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “What have you two been doing to pass the time?”

They’re silent. Paul cackles as he makes his way to his room. As Marko wraps his arm around Sofie, the others pile into the cave. Dwayne is first. He wanders over and gives both of them a quick kiss on the tops of their heads. Sofie laughs and leans back.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Is that not allowed here?” Dwayne quips.

“Seems like you’re in such a good mood that you forgot to tell us about a certain meeting,” Marko chimes in.

Dwayne grimaces.

“Shit… I’m sorry — wait, how did you find out?”

“He stopped by tonight.”

Dwayne’s brows knit together, his gaze steely.

“He wants to see all of us on Friday night.”

“What time?” Marko asks.

Sofie shrugs.

“He didn’t specify.”

“What meeting?” David’s voice asks, cutting through the air.

“I don’t know,” Sofie confesses. “Max just said he wanted us over for dinner on Friday.”

“He didn’t say what —”

David waves his hand to cut them off and points to the mouth of the cave. The pack falls silent, eyes fixed on the entrance as they hear Star and Laddie approaching. The boy’s laugh is unmistakable. They’re both smiling when they drop into the cave. Star’s eyes go wide when she sees their eyes on her. David has already disappeared into his room.

“What?” She asks with her signature deer in the headlights expression.

Sofie points to the quickly fading hickey on her neck. Star covers it with her hair and ushers Laddie to his room.

“Do you think David knows?” Sofie whispers, glancing over at Marko who would rather pick at the leftover rice stuck in the bottom of the takeout box than participate in this conversation any further.

“Oh yeah,” Dwayne interjects. “That’s why he was looking for Michael tonight.”

“Wait, how do you — were you there?”

“No,” Dwayne laughs. “David and I have a pretty special connection. He lets me see and feel things sometimes when he needs advice.”

“That’s kind of sweet,” Sofie muses, smiling to herself.

Dwayne reaches over and snags Marko’s last egg roll. He whines in protest and blindly flails his arm behind him to try and whack his older brother. Dwayne chuckles and bites it in half.

“Compromise.”

“This is why I don’t eat around you guys,” Marko grumbles, shoving half of the egg roll in his mouth. “Fucking vultures.”

“We’re family,” Dwayne teases with a mouthful of food. “I’m going to bed.”

Marko stretches out on the couch, resting his head in her lap. Sofie plays with his hair until they both fall asleep.


	19. The Devil Made Me Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving a little more into the movie in this chapter. Some Michael, some Sam, some David/Michael, and more vampire slice of life because it's my favorite thing to write :)

He’s stuck babysitting. Again. Such bullshit. He was hoping he could sneak out to the boardwalk tonight to find Star… or David. The kiss that they shared in the alley is never far from his mind. It’s the most passion he’s felt for anyone. He’s dreamed about it every night since. He still can’t explain the pull toward the mysterious blonde. It’s almost addicting. Something forbidden, new and exciting.

And then there’s Star. Stunningly gorgeous, mysterious, smart as a whip, and she laughs at his stupid jokes. She’s everything he could ever possibly want. Then again, so is David. For the past few days, Michael has been wrestling with his own desires and needs. He usually thrives on impulse and never hesitates to make a decision. He learned that from his father. Unfortunately, he also learned a lot of bullshit from the man, like how to abandon your family and leave them broke and in the lurch while you fuck off to Europe with a much younger woman. As far as Michael is concerned, the only thing his father is good for is child support and alimony payments, which the family barely gets.

Michael wanders into the kitchen just in time to see him slathering Windex on his face like a psychopath. What kind of family was he born into?

“You have a big date tonight, grandpa?” Michael says with a smirk.

Grandpa rubs his hands together and chuckles.

“Yeah, I’m gonna drop by some of my handiwork to the Window Johnson,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Michael scoffs.

“What’d you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?”

Grandpa looks him up and down, and for a second, Michael thinks the old man might smack him in the face. He feels a little guilty.

“I’ll see you two guys later,” grandpa whispers before heading out the door.

Sam glares at his older brother.

“That wasn’t funny, Mike!”

“It was a little funny.”

The boys hear their grandpa’s stupid car horn as the takes off toward the outskirts of town. Michael swore they already lived on the outskirts of town, but apparently, it gets worse. Sam chuckles to himself before glancing up and raising a judgemental eyebrow at Michael’s decision to wear sunglasses in the house. Every single lightbulb in this joint would be extinguished if he had his way. His head is killing him.

“I’m gonna make you a sandwich,” Sam says.

The thought of food turns Michael’s stomach — especially Sam’s fried bologna sandwiches. He’d rather eat those maggots swimming in the takeout box. Michael tears his sunglasses off of his face.

“Don’t bother.”

“Lose the earring, Michael,” Sam says. “It’s not you, it’s definitely not you.”

“Piss off,” he spits.

“You know, all you do is give attitude lately. You been watching too much Dynasty, bud?”

The deafening roar of motorbikes outside is unmistakable. The pots and pans hanging from the ceiling begin to rattle and an almost hurricane-like wind blasts through the house. All Michael can see are headlights. He tries to crane his neck to get a glimpse of who might be outside, but in his gut, he already knows who it is. David must have lied the other night when he told him he wasn’t at his house. But why? Clearly, the guy gets some kind of kick out of scaring the shit out of him, so why not just admit it? Michael bolts to the living room, but sees and hears nothing other than the glow of headlights and the odd whooping noise. It’s definitely them.

And then he hears it. David’s laughter and the low rumble of his voice.

_“Michael…”_

Propelled by some invisible force, he runs to the front door to open it.

“No, Mike!” Sam yells. “Mike, don’t open the door! Mike!”

He can see them now, riding their bikes in circles, laughing at him; begging him to join them. The pull toward them is insatiable and as he rests his hand on the door handle, his body feels like it’s no longer his own.

“Mike, no!” Sam calls.

When he pushes the front door open, they’re gone.

That shit that he drank can’t still be in his bloodstream. It’s impossible. He’s going insane. That’s the only explanation for all of this. The voices, seeing people who aren’t there, hearing David call his name in the middle of the night. Either that or this is a practical joke. Michael’s eyes scan the front yard for any signs of the four guys. It’s eerily quiet. Quickly, he shuts the door but keeps his gaze fixed on the front yard until he’s satisfied that one of them isn’t going to come popping out of the bushes and scare the crap out of him.

“What’s goin’ on, Mike?” Sam asks.

“Go take your bath.”

His brother begrudgingly makes his way upstairs, Nanook at his side. Michael walks to the fridge, compelled by hunger he can’t quite describe. Nothing looks remotely appetizing, yet his stomach and brain scream at him to consume every last bit of food in the refrigerator. He grabs a carton of milk, but before he can even raise it to his mouth, the pain starts. Searing, like someone has jammed a hot poker into his guts. Michael drops to his knees and groans as the milk seeps out of the carton and spreads across the kitchen floor. He coughs, waiting for the pain to subside, but it only seems to get worse with each passing second. The music from Sam’s portable radio floats downstairs and Michael can hear the blood rushing through his brother’s body. He smells it, too. His mouth waters and the pain finally eases, quickly replaced by the desire to rip something to shreds.

He doesn’t understand the compulsion, or why his body seems to be moving up the stairs. The logical, sensible part of his brain screams at him to stop, but his body doesn’t listen - or can’t make sense of it. All Michael can smell is copper, all he can hear is Sam’s heartbeat, and all he wants to do is rip him to pieces. His body moves slowly, like a predator, breathing quick and heart racing. He approaches the door and begins to hyperventilate. He doesn’t want to do this, but he can’t stop himself. He’s trapped. The pull toward Sam and the repulsion of what he’s afraid he’s about to do make him want to scream. He’s losing control. Michael whips the door open, only to come face to face with a snarling Nanook. The two snarl at each other and just before he lunges forward, the dog leaps into action, pushing Michael down the stairs. He manages to throw the beast off of him and lies on the floor, blood leaking from his hand. He’s breathing hard, tears in his eyes. It feels like he’s been ripped out of some kind of horrible nightmare. Michael hears the bathroom door open.

“Mike?” Sam calls. “Michael, you there? Nanook?”

Sam flips on the light and stares down at Michael who is trembling, sweating, and holding his bloodied hand in front of him.

“Mike, what happened?”

“Nanook,” he says softly.

“What about Nanook? What’d you do to my dog, you asshole?!”

“Nothing, I didn’t hurt him! He bit me. This is my blood.”

“Why’d he bite you, Mike? Huh? What’d you to do him?”

Michael looks up at his brother, crystal blue eyes filled with regret. There’s something very wrong, and he has no idea how to fix it. He’s never felt more helpless in his life. Michael stands and puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“He was protecting you.”

Sam’s jaw drops and his eyes drift toward the mirror in the living room.

“Your reflection in the mirror.”

Michael turns, eyes wide. His brain can’t comprehend what he’s seeing. He’s there, but… not there. Fading away.

“What the fuck is going on?” He whispers.

“You’re a creature of the night, Michael. Just like out of a comic book!” Sam bolts toward the stairs. “You’re a vampire, Michael! My own brother, a goddamn shit-sucking vampire! Oh, you wait till mom finds out, buddy!”

“Sammy, wait!” Michael yelps, limping up the stairs after him. “Sam!”

“Stay back!” Sam shouts.

“Just wait and let me talk to you! Wait a minute! SAM!”

Sam’s already slammed the bedroom door in his face. Michael bolts for the bathroom, but his brother is too quick. Lucy never should have put him in track and field. Michael pounds on the door, screaming at his brother to let him in.

“Get away from me, Mike!”

He can’t be alone right now. He needs someone, anyone, to talk to. After a few more minutes of screaming, he gives up and slumps against the door. His body is wired and pulsing with excitement, but his mind is exhausted. He retreats to his room and hurls himself onto his bed. As soon as his mom gets home, he’s going to the boardwalk, but for now, all he wants to do is sleep. Michael covers his eyes and quickly slips into unconsciousness.

He wakes up on the ceiling. On. The fucking. Ceiling. Some real Spider-Man shit. Sure, he had boyhood fantasies about being a superhero, but this is ridiculous, and more than a little terrifying. Michael looks down and manages to flip himself onto his back, but remains glued to the ceiling. He grunts and strains against whatever force is holding him up. Centrifugal? No, that’s for rotation — shit, why didn’t he pay attention in physics last year? Probably because Michelle Lawson was sitting in front of him. God, she was so pretty. She smelled like strawberries and had lips that could suck —

Focus. Gotta focus. Feet on ground. That’s the priority.

The window! If he can make it to the window, he can climb down… somehow. He seems to be able to will himself in that general direction and begins to swim through the air with his hands in an attempt to get there faster. On the way, he knocks everything over. Curtains, lamps, and everything on his bedside table. When he finally manages to wrap his fingers around the windowsill, he tries to throw his body back down onto the ground, but it feels like he has invisible ropes around his legs tethering him to the ceiling. Michael screams for Sam but gets no answer. His body seems to be intent on going somewhere without his knowledge or permission and he’s doing everything in his power to prevent that. Floating through Santa Carla like the Goodyear blimp. That’ll be easy to explain away to a psychiatrist.

“HELP!” He screams as he grabs the phone and sails out the window. Michael manages to turn himself around and maintain his hold on the phone cord. He can hear Sam talking to their mom. Something about having a serious talk. About him. Michael begins to float toward Sam’s bedroom window. Lucy cannot know about this, not now, not ever.

“Mom, I can’t talk about it on the phone. It’s about Michael,” he hears his brother say.

Michael puts the receiver to his lips as he turns to face Sam.

“Don’t listen to him, mom! He doesn’t know what he’s saying. Sam doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

Sam turns toward the window and begins to scream.

“Shut up, Sam!”

Nanook begins to bark. Sam won’t stop screaming. Michael is now coursing with terror and anger. Sometimes he really could just wring Sam’s neck until his head falls off.

“MOM! MOM, HELP! HE’S COMING TO GET ME!”

Michael hears his mother’s high-pitched yelp from the other end of the phone.

“Oh my God!”

“SAM!” He screams as he crashes into the window.

“MOM!” Sam howls. “HE’S GONNA KILL ME! TELL HIM TO GET AWAY! NO, MOM!”

He has to get inside. He has to get inside and explain this somehow, but he needs Sam to shut the _fuck_ up before the neighbors start poking their heads out their windows and asking questions. Or calling the police. The last thing they need right now is the cops at their door. Michael slams his palm against the glass, but the windows are stronger than he thought.

“OPEN UP!”

Sam raises his fingers and makes a crucifix. He’s been reading too many of those fucking vampire comics. They’re frying his brain.

But, then again, Michael is outside floating in the goddamn air.

“Sammy, help me! Open up!” He howls. “Help me! Sammy, open the window!”

“You’re a vampire!” Sam bellows, thrusting his arm out and pointing at him. “I knew it!”

“I AM _NOT_!”

“SO WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME FLYING NUN?!”

“I’M YOUR BROTHER, SAMMY, HELP ME!”

Sam breathes hard, his bright eyes clouded with indecision. Michael slams on the window one more time.

“Sammy! Open up!”

Eventually, Sam makes his way to the window and Michael lets out a soft sob of relief.

“Please,” he whispers. “Please!”

Sam grimaces and quickly opens the window, pulling Michael inside. He never thought that the feeling of his feet on the ground would bring tears to his eyes, but there’s a first time for everything. Sam holds him as they both collapse on the bedroom floor.

“We gotta stick together, Sam. We gotta stick together, bro.”

“What about mom?”

Michael shakes with fear. Lucy cannot know. They can fix this. _He_ can fix this. All he has to do is find David. David can explain this to him, make things right. Michael isn’t sold on Sam’s vampire theory, but what he does know is that something is extremely fucking wrong with him and it all started when he followed David and the gang back to that cave.

“Don’t — don’t tell her anything,” Michael croaks.

“I don’t know, Mike. It’s not like getting a D in school or something, you know?”

“I’m gonna work this out,” Michael whispers, clutching his brother’s face. “I’m gonna work this out. You trust me, okay, Sam?”

“SAM?!” Lucy calls from downstairs. “SAM?!”

Michael stands and stumbles toward the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?!” Sam whispers.

Michael turns to him, still shaking.

“I told you, I’m gonna fix this.”

He creeps to his room and throws his jacket on. The last thing he hears as he drops out of the window is his mom giving Sam shit for leaving the fridge door open.

“I owe you one, Sammy.”

Michael hops on to his bike and speeds toward the boardwalk.

&&&

Sofie, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul are sprawled out in their bedroom while David is at the boardwalk. Dwayne is perched on the easy chair in the corner, his long, spindly legs draped over the arm while he reads and pretends not to listen to the bullshit conversations they strike up. She catches him smirking or shaking his head every once in a while as the three of them chat. Sofie’s head rests on Marko’s shoulder while he sketches, taking a break every so often to kiss her. Paul sits cross-legged by the box of records that she and Marko share. A joint dangles from his lips as he flips through them, making a small pile that he wants to listen to - or steal for his own personal collection. She looks around, perfectly content. Sofie never had siblings growing up, but this is all right.

She mindlessly chews on the eraser end of one of Marko’s pencils, without realizing that her fangs have extended. Her tooth accidentally slices clean through the wood. A loud crack echoes through the room and suddenly, she’s spitting splinters onto the floor while swearing profusely. Paul and Dwayne laugh as Marko narrows his eyes, and tries his hardest to suppress a smile. He leans over and plucks the offending object from her fingers. Sofie mutters a soft apology as she turns her attention to Paul.

“Paul, I heard a rumor about you,” she drawls as she uses her claws as a crude toothpick.

“What’s that?”

“Marko tells me that you cut hair.”

Paul turns to her and raises an eyebrow. Marko grins and picks up a sketch pad from the floor. Dwayne chuckles.

“Told you that, did he?” Paul asks.

“Mmhmm.”

“Is this your way of asking me for a haircut?”

Sofie ruffles her own hair and sticks her bottom lip out.

“Paul, it’s a disaster.”

“It is not,” Marko counters. “You look great.”

“Yeah, and in a couple of weeks I’m gonna look like Bigfoot — why _does_ our hair still grow? I thought we were dead.”

The boys shrug.

“Not a clue,” Dwayne answers, his eyes glued to the page.

“You’re not even remotely curious?”

He laughs.

“Of course, but there’s not exactly a vampire handbook.”

“What about all the books about us?” Sofie asks. “Dracula and all that shit.”

“Most of them are bullshit,” Marko mumbles. “We’re all written as pining and romantic… it's all so fucking stupid.”

Paul, Dwayne, and Sofie slowly turn their heads to look at him, eyebrows raised. He glances up from his drawing and glares.

“What Sofie and I went through is different, okay? There was no pining!”

“I would have pined over you,” Sofie purrs.

Paul and Dwayne make loud gagging noises.

“Bullshit you didn’t pine over her!” Paul exclaims. “‘ _Oooohhh, Paul, what if she doesn’t like me? Paul, I neeeeeed her! What if she has a boyfriiiieeeend?_ ’”

“Fuck you!” Marko snarls.

He tosses an extra pencil at his brother, laughing as it bounces off of his forehead. Sofie rolls her eyes and decides to change the subject. Paul is right, Marko can dish it out, but he gets very touchy when the boys poke fun at his relationship with Sofie. The jacket, fangs, and motorcycle serve to make him look tough, but deep down he’s sensitive, brimming with passion and curiosity despite his immortality - and he has an almost aching desire for approval from anyone and everyone who matters to him. She would have never known just how deep his feelings run the first time they met, and even after they had started dating… or whatever the fuck it is they were doing. Sofie still isn’t sure what to call it.

It took Marko a long time to begin to tell her how he really felt about her. Sure, he could whisper absolute filth in her ear while he fucked her - things that would make 99% of the population turn crimson - but telling the truth wasn’t something he was comfortable with. She could feel the tension in him from the start. He needed space and time, and she was willing to grant him both. It was entirely worth it. To know him, to really know him, is a gift that she’ll always cherish.

“Paul, _please_ cut my hair? Pleasepleasepleaaaaase!”

Paul heaves a dramatic sigh and stands up.

“Fine.”

“YES!” Sofie shouts, wiggling excitedly and scurrying toward him. She kisses him on the cheek and throws her arms around his neck. “You’re the best.”

Paul flashes her an adorable, bashful grin and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’ll go get my scissors,” he mumbles before slipping out of the room.

Marko and Dwayne exchange huge grins.

“I think you made him blush,” Dwayne remarks.

“Definitely.”

Sofie frowns in confusion.

“We don’t blush…?”

“True, but he doesn’t smile like that often,” Marko chuckles. “I think he might have a little crush on you.”

“He has a crush on anything that breathes,” Sofie replies.

“Or doesn’t,” Dwayne chimes in.

Paul returns in a nanosecond with a pair of scissors, a comb, and a sheet. He’s smiling from ear to ear. Sofie gets the feeling he doesn’t get to do this nearly as often as he would like.

“You wanna do this here?”

She nods and tosses another pencil at Dwayne.

“Switch spots with me.”

He looks up and pouts.

“What? No!”

“Dwayne!”

“Come on, D,” Marko teases. “I’m not that bad.”

Dwayne groans, but slides out of the chair and flops onto the bed next to his brother. He peers over at Marko’s sketch.

“Is that a dragon?”

Marko grins while Dwayne gives him an approving nod.

“Cool.”

Paul carefully drapes the sheet over her and begins to work quickly. Dwayne becomes engrossed in his book while Marko sketches quietly beside him. They both hum along to the song pouring from the record player - “Love is a Battlefield” by Pat Benatar. Marko has all of her albums.

“Where’d you learn to do this?” Sofie asks.

“My sister taught me.”

There’s no heaviness in his voice, no indication that he doesn’t want to continue this vein of conversation. She presses forward.

“You had a sister?”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “Her name was Sarah. She was cool. Really artsy. She used to do all of this cool shit with her hair and I always wanted to learn, so she taught me. Wound up being a pretty useful skill.”

“Where are you from?”

“Lyon,” he says softly, as though recalling a fond memory. “France.”

“I’ve never been.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Do you miss it?” Sofie asks.

“Sometimes. Santa Carla’s cool too, though.”

A quiet descends on the room, each one of them lost in thought or action. Sofie fiddles with her fangs, silently giggling to herself at the way they extend and contract at will. She runs her tongue over the sharpness and picks at her fingernails while Paul works on her hair.

“What are you doing to my hair, by the way?”

“Oh, now you wanna ask questions?”

“I was just curious.”

Paul pulls his scissors away and gives her a soft peck on the top of her head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

She supposes it doesn’t really matter, it’s not like she can see herself in a mirror or anything. He works quietly, pulling up large sections of hair and snipping at them for what seems like ages. At least he’s precise. After about half an hour, he fluffs her hair and sighs with a deep sense of satisfaction. Dwayne and Marko raise their heads, their eyes wide.

“Whoa!”

“It’s short!” Marko laughs.

Her fingers fly up to touch her hair.

“What?!”

“Relax, Sof,” Paul whispers.

“I need to see it!” She whines. “How do I see it — Marko! Draw me, quick!”

“I got a better idea,” Dwayne rumbles, easing himself off of the bed. He disappears from the room only to return with a large Polaroid camera. The flash goes off and practically blinds her. Sofie covers her face and yelps.

“I WASN’T READY!”

“If you look ugly, we’ll throw it out,” Dwayne teases.

Marko and Paul cackle while she folds her arms over her chest and blinks away the white spots that cloud her vision. Dwayne shakes the polaroid while it develops. When he’s satisfied, he hands it to her. Other than Marko’s sketches, Sofie hasn’t seen her own image in a long time. She’s almost afraid to turn the picture over in her hands, but when she does, she’s pleasantly surprised. She’s beautiful, more beautiful than the image of herself that she holds in her own mind. Her hair is shorter than she’s ever worn it. Paul has cropped just above her earlobe, but it’s gorgeous, wavy, and voluminous with a deep side part. Soft tendrils of chestnut hair frame her face perfectly. Her eyes are shocked but pretty despite their lack of definition from the makeup she had grown so accustomed to wearing when she was still human.

“Oh, wow,” she breathes.

“You’re a babe,” Paul says, ruffling her hair.

“Definitely,” Dwayne agrees.

Marko stands and plucks the polaroid out of her hand. He kisses her as he tucks it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“I’ll be keeping this.”

Paul removes the sheet and wraps the scissors in it.

“You guys wanna go out?”

“Where?” Sofie asks, brushing off stray hairs from her neck. Paul wiggles his eyebrows and Sofie breathes a heavy sigh.

“Seriously? There are other bars, Paul.”

“Not with free booze!”

“Just hit on a bartender. You’re pretty enough to get free drinks.”

He bites his lip and giggles like a bashful schoolgirl. Dwayne has entirely abandoned his book and picks at his fingernails.

“If we were to go out,” he says softly, “could we swing by Kara’s parent’s place and pick her up?”

“Aren’t they doing a family dinner thing?” Sofie asks.

“Yeah, but she said it would be over by now — what time is it?”

“Eleven,” Marko says from across the room. He’s still focused on his sketch.

“Sure,” Sofie says. Kara’s parents are so dull they should win a medal. They’re probably making her play Pictionary with their boring church friends. She turns to Marko. “You in, gorgeous?”

“Always,” he says with an enormous smile.

Paul claps his hands together and grins.

“Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s rip this godforsaken town a new one!”

&&&

The first thing David sees are Michael’s eyes, bright blue like his own. They dart around the crowds of people until they land on him. David maintains a stony expression and puffs on his cigarette. There’s a fear and helplessness buried in his gaze that makes David… _feel things._ He shifts uncomfortably and pushes down the nervous sensation rising in his gut.

Michael charges toward him. He’s sweating, trembling. One of his hands is wrapped in a makeshift bandage, fist bone-white and clenched around the wound. David can smell his blood drifting on the ocean air, and something underneath it. He sniffs. Dog saliva. He groans internally and shakes his head to get the smell out of his nostrils. It’s not that he hates dogs, it’s that dogs hate him. Maybe it’s the way he smells. He’s never really been able to figure it out. Marko seems to get along with them just fine, the bastard. David crushes the butt of his cigarette beneath his boot as Michael approaches.

“I have to talk to you,” he says with a tremor in his voice. He’s breathing hard. Sweat glistens on his forehead.

“Oh?”

“I need to know,” Michael pants. “What did you do to me?”

“What do you mean?”

Michael’s hands grasp the collar of David’s jacket and he pulls him close.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he hisses. “I’ve been fucked up since that night in the cave. Please tell me what the fuck is going on!”

His voice lilts upward and his eyes are desperate. David smirks. The further Michael spirals out of control, the easier this is going to be. David just has to keep pushing him in the right direction.

“Let’s take a walk —”

“I don’t want to take a walk, David. I almost killed my own brother tonight. What is happening to me?”

Tears pool in Michael’s eyes and David has the sudden urge to comfort him, to whisk them away and cover Michael’s mouth with his own. He’s puzzled by the instinctual response, but keeps a straight face. Michael looks around, hands running through his hair, adjusting his jacket, and scratching at his face. He looks like he’s about to claw his own skin off. The thirst is taking him over much faster than it did with Star. Everyone responds to it differently.

“You need to relax,” David whispers.

“I _can’t_ relax,” Michael growls.

David grabs his wrist just as Michael is about to adjust his hair for the zillionth time. He can almost see the sparks fly off of their skin. Michael’s breathing begins to slow. David leans in, one hand reaching up to touch the earring that dangles from Michael’s earlobe.

“This is new.”

“S- Star.”

Of course. David can smell her on him now. Jealousy rises in his chest.

“It suits you.”

Michael swats his hand away and glares.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Are you going to calm down?” David counters.

“David —”

He presses his finger to Michael’s lips and shushes him. Michael’s eyes flutter closed, David can feel the conflict rising in him. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get his mind off of what’s happening to him. He runs his fingertips along Michael’s perfect jawline as their bodies inch closer and closer to one another, desperate to recreate their kiss from the other night.

“Come with me,” David whispers.

“Where?”

David pulls back, retreating back into his more comfortable, aloof persona.

“We’ll get a drink, we can talk. You look like you need someone to talk to.”

Ugh, fuck, where did _that_ come from?! Michael looks around like a helpless puppy. A sigh.

“Yeah, okay. Okay.”


	20. Cold Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne/Kara smut and some Marko development.

Marko leads them to Kara’s parent’s house. When the bikes stop in front of the driveway, Dwayne climbs off and saunters toward the door. He zips up his jacket and smooths his hair back. He’s nervous. Why is he nervous? He’s done this before. He can handle her parents. He raps gently on the door and waits. It opens slowly and Kara peeks her beautiful, perfectly round face out, eyes wide.

“What are you doing here?” She whispers, smiling.

“We came to liberate you from family game night,” Dwayne answers, gesturing to Marko, Sofie, and Paul at the top of the driveway. They wave and Paul and Marko give her the thumbs up. Kara laughs.

“My parents are —”

“Honey?” Kara’s mother calls. “Who is that?”

She stares at him, brows raised. Dwayne grins and cranes his neck to see Kara’s mother at the end of the hallway.

“Hi Cynthia,” he purrs.

“You are unbelievable,” Kara whispers, stifling laughter and covering her mouth. He leans in and brushes her earlobe with his lips.

“I gotta butter ‘em up if I wanna take you out.”

He straightens up just as Cynthia reaches the door. Kara is covered in bright red splotches and she swallows hard, biting back an enormous grin. Dwayne notices that the silver band on her finger is gone. His stomach clenches before he realizes that she probably just didn’t want to tell her parents. At least, he hopes that’s what it is.

“Dwayne, how nice to see you!”

“Nice to see you too, Cynthia.” He flashes the most charming smile he can muster. Kara’s eyes are practically bugging out of her head as they flick between Dwayne and her mother. “I was wondering... if you were winding down for the night… would I be able to take Kara out?”

“Oh, Dwayne,” Cynthia sighs. She’s practically falling all over herself, flush creeping into her cheeks. “You don’t have to ask permission. You’re adults.”

“I’ll get my coat.” She pecks her mom on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a while. If Charlie comes looking for me, will you let him know?”

“Sure, dear. Your father and I are off to bed. We’ll see you in the morning. Dwayne? It was lovely to see you again.”

He leans as far into the threshold as he can to kiss Cynthia on the cheek.

“Likewise,” he says.

"You kids be careful.”

She’s bright red as she retreats from the door. Dwayne turns to glance at his pack and gives them the thumbs up. They’re all smiling from ear to ear, and he lets himself mirror them. This is the happiest he’s felt in a long time. It feels like a weight has been removed, he had no idea that another person could do that to him. Kara shuts the door behind her and locks it. His chest swells when he sees her dig into the pocket of her jeans and pull out the ring. She slips it over her finger and smiles up at him.

“You’re really something else, aren’t you?” She asks.

“I wanted to see you,” he murmurs, his arm snaking around her waist. She sighs into him.

“Where are we going?”

“Dancing.”

“You don’t dance.”

He quirks an eyebrow.

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t?”

Dwayne smirks.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

She looks up at him with those wide brown eyes, eyes that he could never push away or say no to. Her hand rests on his chest, tugging the zipper down to feel his skin on hers.

“I’d like to change that,” she whispers.

Dwayne dips his head to kiss her softly, unable to help the smile that spreads across his face as she gets on her tiptoes to meet his lips.

“I’m an open book,” he breathes.

It’s not entirely a lie.

When they reach the end of the driveway, Kara and Sofie exchange high fives.

“What board game were you playing.”

“Trivial Pursuit.”

Sofie throws her head back and laughs.

“Your dad sucks at that game.”

“ _And_ he cheats,” Kara remarks, climbing on to Dwayne’s Triumph. “I caught him in his office looking up stuff in the encyclopedia.”

“Shameful,” Sofie laughs.

The bikes rumble to life and they take off toward the boardwalk. Marko takes them to an unnamed bar that Dwayne has never been to before. He glances over at his youngest brother and Sofie, both of whom give him knowing looks. He lets Marko lead the way. They pay the two dollar cover fee and slink into the bar. It’s pretty impressive, booths adorned in black velvet, a black dance floor, and an intense blue light flooding the entire room. It smells like spilled liquor and cigarette smoke. Dwayne leans over to Marko.

“When did you find this place?”

“Years ago. David and I used it as a feeding spot for a while.”

“Nice,” he mumbles.

Sofie and Marko order drinks. Paul quickly finds a girl to chat up. Dwayne wraps his arms around Kara, who surveys the packed dance floor and runs his fingertip up her spine. She giggles.

“You want a drink?”

“Sure. Surprise me.”

He laughs.

“You got it.”

He orders her a gin and tonic and a whiskey for himself. Sofie and Marko are already on the dance floor, mouths locked together in a passionate kiss. Paul has all but disappeared with the girl he was chatting up. He’s most likely in the bathroom doing unspeakable things to her. Marko and Sofie will most likely follow once Paul is finished. Dwayne and Kara linger on the sidelines of the dance floor. He glances over to her every few seconds to make sure that she’s still having a good time while she sips her drink, her gaze flitting over every single patron. She finishes her drink and ditches the empty glass at the bar.

“You wanna dance?” She asks.

He tosses back his whiskey and nods. He’s not much of a dancer, never has been. Too tall, too gangly. Not even his supernatural swagger can keep him from looking like a big swaying oak tree on the dance floor. Marko, on the other hand, looks like he's in his element. He and Sofie move smoothly, eyes locked, predicting one another’s movements like they’ve been together for centuries. Dwayne feels a flutter of nervous energy course through him and looks at Kara. This is going to be embarrassing, but for her, he’s willing to risk looking like a complete idiot. They walk out into the middle of the packed floor hand in hand. Kara takes the lead, sensing his apprehension.

“Just move your hips with mine,” she whispers.

He does as instructed and soon, they find a rhythm that matches the song. Dwayne laughs, running his fingers up and down her arms, her back, and through her hair. Kara lets go, throwing her head back and turning around so that her backside is pressed against him. He dips his head to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. He can feel her moan pulse through him.

“Dwayne,” she keens.

Deft fingers snake up her thigh, curling against her skin and sliding beneath the rough fabric of her skirt. He slips them beneath her panties and begins to circle her clit as they writhe to the music. Thankfully, she’s wearing a long black coat that obscures what he’s doing - although, nobody around them seems to take notice. They’re all lost to the blaring bass line shaking the dance floor. All Dwayne sees of Marko and Sofie are the tops of their heads. He feels Kara moan, the low timbre of her voice shaking his body. He speeds up his strokes and her body begins to twitch. Suddenly, she reaches down to grab his wrist and looks up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Instinctively, he lowers his head to her lips.

“Take me outside,” she whispers.

Dwayne wastes no time. He takes her hand and they swim through the crowd toward the exit, practically running to the back of the building past a small crowd of people smoking and chatting. The back alley is empty and she grabs him by the soft leather of his jacket, pressing her body into his.

“Fuck me against the wall,” she growls. “Hard.”

His eyes pop open in surprise and he chuckles. He doesn’t want to hurt her. Dwayne knows his strength, how capable he is of shattering her bones like glass. Truthfully, he’s not sure how long he can continue to hold back his full strength. She does something to him, she makes him feral and hungry. Even at their most intimate, all he can think about is trying not to tear open her beautiful supple skin and drink from her.

“I don’t —”

“Please,” she begs. Her voice is hoarse and ragged. “Dwayne.”

There’s something about the way his name leaves her lips that makes him want to give in, to please her. He picks her up and slams her against the wall. Kara lets out a strangled grunt as her body makes contact with the side of the building. He reaches beneath her skirt. She’s already dripping for him. Dwayne extends a claw and rips off her panties, letting them fall into a puddle beneath them. Kara’s eyes are closed, so she can’t see the amber eyes that meticulously drag over her features. He wills them back to their rich brown color before she catches wind of what’s going on. Rough hands slither up the back of her thighs to haul her upward.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he murmurs, mouth attached to her throat. She obeys and anchors herself to him. Dwayne kneads the soft flesh of her ass with one hand while the other reaches down to unzip his jeans. Kara writhes against him, moaning softly and he pulls his head back to admire her, helpless and beautiful against him.

“You look so good like this,” he growls. “Mine.”

“Yours,” she agrees. “Always yours.”

He thrusts into her and the visual of her eyes rolling back almost pushes him over the edge. He loves what he does to her, the power that he has when they’re like this. Thankfully, it goes both ways. Kara has the ability to make him melt with just a look. Dwayne gives in to her earlier demand, hips slamming hard against hers. She cries out, voice breaking at the intensity of his pace. She feels so good, so soft and warm around him. He rests his head in the crook of her neck and feels his face change while Kara’s fingers claw at the back of his leather jacket and climb up to knot in his thick black hair.

All he can do is snarl as he fucks her, giving in to the beast screaming within him. Her walls clamp down on him and he can feel her coming, body beginning to twitch and tremble. Dwayne’s lips move up to her throat as their bodies pulse together, he can’t help himself. Fangs descend and he bites down. Kara’s scream echoes through the alley as her blood fills his mouth. It’s incredible. She tastes as beautiful as she looks. He wants more, but stops himself, only drinking enough to strengthen his bond to her; until he can feel what she’s feeling and think what she’s thinking. She’s vanished in a cloud of bliss, her muscles clenched tightly around his cock, fingers tugging desperately at his hair.

“Dwayne, don’t stop,” she sobs. “Never stop.”

He comes with a crash of hips and dislodges his fangs as he cries out to the darkness that surrounds them. Their bodies shudder together and he quickly wipes his mouth and tongues at her wound to close it. This is where Marko fucked up on his first night with Sofie. He told Dwayne that he overdid it and took too much. Sofie passed out and he wigged, running out of her apartment without bothering to heal her. Dwayne isn’t about to make the same mistake.

He lets her down and hears her gorgeous laughter as she reaches up to cup his face. Dwayne flashes her a small smile.

“Sorry I had to stop.”

She giggles and kisses him.

“Don’t be sorry, I loved it.”

&&&

_I've never ever cried when I was feeling down_   
_I've always been scared of the sound_   
_~ Kings of Leon, "Cold Desert"_

Marko wakes up before Sofie, his head thumping from the alcohol last night. She’s splayed out like a starfish, practically pushing him off of the bed. He rolls over and wraps his arms around her, content to fall back asleep when he hears a soft knocking at the front door of her apartment. Blue eyes slide over to the clock on the bedside table. It’s well past 9pm. They’re both going to need to feed tonight to rid themselves of these hangovers.

He groans and puts his feet on the floor, stumbling to grab his clothes. Shit, how much did they drink last night? He lost count after Dwayne and Kara left and it was just him, Paul, and Sofie slamming shots at the bar trying to see who could stop themselves from making a face. Marko barely remembers what they drank, only that it was too much. All he remembers is leaving their bikes in the parking lot and flying home. His body aches. He throws on his jeans and one of her t-shirts that’s a bit too tight and shrugs as he lumbers toward the door and looks through the peephole. Elizabeth. What the - maybe Sofie forgot to tell him that she was stopping by tonight. He opens the door and puts on his best fake “I’m not hungover at all!” smile.

“Oh! Marko! I wasn’t expecting you to answer.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” he says with a grin. “What brings you here?”

“I was hoping to see Sofie, but this might be better. Is she here?”

“Asleep. She’s, uh, not feeling well.” He ushers her inside. “Come on in.”

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Is there some place private we can talk?”

“Balcony?”

She nods and Marko leads her outside. They sink into the plush patio furniture and he grabs the pack of cigarettes that Sofie left out on the table last night. Marko hands her one and she gratefully accepts. He lights it for her and relishes the silence as they both inhale and sigh deeply.

“What’s going on?” He asks after a few minutes.

Elizabeth clears her throat and sits up straighter.

“Well, I don’t want to involve myself too much in your lives, but I thought of something for Sofie. Like I said, I was going to give it directly to her, but it might be better if you surprised her with it.”

Marko raises his eyebrows. Sometimes he forgets that they have to lie to her human friends and family about the precise nature of their relationship. Truthfully, he doesn’t really know why. They could have just said they eloped and gotten everyone off of their backs. But he knows it’s important to Sofie that her friends are there when she gets married… even if it’s kind of a sham. He sighs inwardly. Humans are so bizarre.

“What is it?”

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small black box adorned with velvet.

“What is this?” He asks.

“It was Sofie’s grandmother’s wedding band. She would have wanted her to have it.”

She places the box in his hand and he flips it open. The band is beautiful, shining gold, with small diamonds set in it. It would look perfect against Sofie’s skin. He turns it so that it catches the light.

“Wow.”

“It’s been in the family for a hundred years or so. Supposedly, it has fertility powers.”

He snickers. Hilarious. The odds of Sofie getting pregnant are the same as Jesus returning to earth. Elizabeth continues.

“I’ve held on to it all these years with the hope that she would meet someone really special, and it looks like she has.” She leans forward and grasps his wrist, tilting the silver band that Sofie gave him toward her. “You already have a ring.” She sounds surprised. Marko clears his throat. He’s not really in the mental state to navigate this, but he’ll do his best.

“Keeps the girls away,” he says with a wink. She laughs. Excellent.

“I’m sure you have to beat them off with a stick.”

He gives her a shrug and a soft smile.

“Kinda.”

“You’re a good man, Marko. I’m so glad she has you.”

“I’m lucky to have her.” His throat clenches and he blinks back tears. “She’s the best thing…”

Ocean blue eyes look up to see Elizabeth with tears streaming down her face. They laugh together and wipe their eyes. He sees so much of Sofie in her, what she would have been had she stayed mortal. He’s drawn Sofie like this before, along with himself and their fictional son, Jack. Marko has been looking for the right time to show her the sketch, but nothing seems important enough just yet. Maybe he’ll just let her find it accidentally.

“I wish I had been here earlier,” she whispers.

Marko stubs out his cigarette that he’s barely smoked and takes her hands in his own. She’s shaking.

“You’re here now. She loves you.”

Elizabeth nods and Marko gestures toward the kitchen.

“Do you want a drink or anything?”

She shakes her head.

“I’d love to, but I have to get back to San Jose tonight. Work in the morning.”

“Got it.”

They smoke one more cigarette together before he walks her to the door. Elizabeth throws her arms around him and pulls him into a tight hug, and it dawns on Marko that this is the first time he’s had a mother in fifty years. Sure, he barely knows her, but the hug opens a floodgate. Memories of his mother come rushing back, threatening to drown him. Suddenly, the room smells like her perfume and he can hear her voice ringing in his head. And then her screams. He’s blocked out so much of who he used to be that this hug almost feels like a knife in his gut, but he doesn’t want to let go.

_Hold it together, hold it together._

The mantra repeats until Elizabeth pats him on the back and he releases her. Somehow he’s able to maintain his composure until the door closes and he collapses into desperate, heaving sobs, dropping to the ground and curling himself into a tight ball. Marko hasn’t cried like this since the night he tore his parents to shreds and Paul held him as he shuddered and vomited on the beach. He chokes and sputters, trying to soothe himself.

The weight of what he’s done will never really go away. He thought he had made peace with what he is, but something tugs at him; tells him that he's wrong.

Once he manages to calm down, exhausted muscles drag him back to the bedroom. Sofie sleeps peacefully and he climbs into bed, grateful that she can’t see the broken blood vessels in his face and the ring of red around both of his eyes. Marko presses his body against hers. She sighs happily. He nuzzles against her shoulder and lets his eyes close, memories fading like old photographs.


	21. I, Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter just to Michael and Michael/David, so this technically takes place the same night as the Kara/Dwayne smut. Usually, I try to go in chronological order, but I decided to split things up because this was taking a while to write. This is a shorter chapter. I meant to get this up a lot earlier but life happened and, damn, Michael is tricky to write.

_I'll read to you here, save your eyes  
You'll need them, your boat is at sea_ _  
_ _Your anchor is up, you've been swept away_ _  
_ _And the greatest of teachers won't hesitate_  
 _To leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate  
\- Live, “I, Alone”_

The bar is so smoky that, at first, even David has to squint to see more than a foot in front of his face. Michael coughs and covers his mouth. The smell of cigarettes stings the back of David’s throat and coats his tongue. Michael glances over at him with a grimace plastered on his face.

“Are you sure this place isn’t on fire?” He jokes.

David smirks.

“It’s always like this.”

“Jesus,” Michael mumbles.

David orders them beers and they find a small table in a dark corner. Not that it matters since they can barely see through the smoke as it is. The few tables that are occupied are far enough away from them that David doesn’t have to worry about intrusions. Michael cradles his beer between trembling hands. He looks frazzled, and he’s still sweating. He needs to feed, which means David needs to fess up and tell him what he really is. It’s really too bad that most people can’t just put the pieces together themselves. It would make his job a lot easier. Michael glances up at him and the look in his eyes makes David’s chest tight. All he can focus on are the shape of his lips and how much he wants to feel them again.

“So,” Michael says. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

The truth is a precarious thing. At this point, it’s a threat to everything that David holds dear. Michael would be a great addition to the family - both David and Max have decided on that. He has yet to tell the rest of the pack, but he suspects that’s what the meeting on Friday is for. Things must be handled delicately. In the past, David has been too brash, too intense, too eager to get what he wants. He can’t screw this up. There’s too much at stake. But at the same time, there are too many moving parts and things to control. Staying one step ahead is exhausting. He’s getting tired of lying, of hiding. He finds himself wanting to confess everything, to pour himself onto Michael. The feeling sits at the base of his throat, threatening to spill out at any moment. He takes a large sip of beer and rests the glass back down on the table.

“The wine and the bridge were… an initiation.”

He’ll feed Michael small pieces of information. Maybe he’ll be able to put the puzzle together himself.

“An initiation? What are you talking about? Are you guys some kind of gang or something?”

“That’s a good way of putting it.”

Michael leans in and puts his hand on David’s shoulder, his voice dropping to a harsh whisper.

“I was stuck to my fucking ceiling, David! Tell me what you did to that wine!”

“You got the same thing as me, as Marko, as Paul, as Dwayne, as Sofie… as Star.” Michael bristles at the sound of her name. “Everyone handles it differently.”

“Handles _what_?!”

“You’re one of us, Michael.”

“You’ve said that before. I don’t know what that means.”

“What do you think is happening to you?” David asks.

“My brother thinks that I’m…” he falters and chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “This is so fucking stupid.”

“What?”

“My brother thinks that I’m a vampire.”

David laughs. Hard.

Well, at least one of them figured it out. Max will be pleased to hear that. His laughter causes Michael to loosen up, giggling along with him. David cranks up his supernatural charm. He reaches out and brushes Michael’s cheek with a gloved hand. Enough hints. Michael will find out the truth soon enough. He presses himself into David’s touch, his eyes close and he trembles. Michael’s eyes open, glowing a beautiful amber. His lips part and he takes a shuddering breath.

“I think I’m going crazy,” he chuckles.

“Why?” David breathes, grasping his chin gently.

“I’ve never felt like this before.”

“About me?”

Michael nods.

“About everything. I feel… different. I want to…”

David cuts him off, pressing his lips to Michael’s who responds with a hungry kiss, snarling deep and low in his chest. He grabs David by the sleeve of his jacket and yanks him forward. David is happy to let him take control, running his fingers through Michael’s soft hair.

“What if someone sees us?” Michael asks, breaking the kiss.

“I can make anyone see anything they want,” David snarls, attacking Michael’s mouth once more. It’s true. Any patron that looks over to their table will see nothing but empty space. Max once taught him that his most potent and powerful gift as a vampire was the ability to become invisible at any moment. Glamors have saved David’s skin on more than one occasion.

Michael kisses him back with ferocity and David feels like his cold, dead heart could actually start to beat again. He reaches down, grazing Michael’s hardness. Micheal’s breath hitches and his whole body tenses. David pulls back, scanning every inch of his soon-to-be lover’s face.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Michael shakes his head. His eyes are still glowing amber, but they’re heavily lidded as his mind drifts away from the present moment. David can feel Michael holding back his hunger, pushing it down until the pressure builds and makes him ache. A volcano on the brink of eruption. He remembers the feeling well, it was the same one that burned within him. He can save Michael from it, from a pathetic and ordinary existence. They could reign over this piece of shit town. Forever.

“Could we… go to the bathroom?” Michael asks softly.

David grabs his hand and drags him to the bathroom, locking the door behind them and pushing Michael up against the wall.

“Why is this happening to me?” Michael whispers.

“Do you want me to stop?” David asks again.

Michael shakes his head. His skin is flushed.

“No. It helps me forget.”

The confession is a gift. David reaches down and unbuckles Michael’s belt, lips pressed against his earlobe. He snarls and Michael moans in response. The sound almost sends David over the edge. He reaches into Michael’s jeans and releases him, groaning at the weight of him in his hand. He’s thick, warm, and aching beneath David’s touch. David can feel his own hardness straining against his jeans.

Their kiss is hungry, with an undercurrent of confusion and and fury on both sides. David doesn’t understand his sudden obsession with this mysterious stranger who wandered into his life, and part of him doesn’t want to. He wants to break Michael, to make him beg, to give him the kind of freedom that only he can provide. David squeezes Michael’s cock and begins to stroke him, slowly at first, devouring the moans that echo off of the bathroom walls. The only word echoing in his head is “ _mine_.” David pulls away, eyes blazing. Michael leans in for another kiss, but is denied.

“I want to look at you,” David whispers.

Michael’s eyes slam shut and hips thrust into David’s fist. God, he’s so fucking beautiful. He picks up the pace, giving Michael what his body wants. Fingers knead the wall, turning red and then white, and trying to crack tile. The brunette’s body trembles, muscles coiled, and David leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Relax.”

He’s met with a broken moan, but Michael won’t give in to him. David closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Michael’s. All he feels his his lover’s hunger quickly taking over his humanity. He chuckles as he’s met with flashes of Michael sinking his teeth into David’s pale flesh, ripping him to shreds. David licks a stripe up his neck and purrs.

_Oh, if only you knew._

Something compels him to give Michael what he craves. He can feel his climax approaching. Michael’s muscles begin to stutter and twitch. Won’t be long now.

“Michael,” he hisses. “Bite me.”

“Wh—”

“Do it,” David snarls.

In an instant, Michael’s razor sharp teeth pierce David’s neck and he lets out a raspy moan at the sensation of his own flesh tearing beneath the pressure. Michael drinks greedily until his body seizes up and he spills onto David’s hand, fangs dislodging at the surprise of his climax. He lets out a hoarse cry and his body stills. When David pulls away, Michael’s eyes have returned to their natural crystal blue color. He’s trembling, his face filled with fear. Blood stains his lips. David studies him for a moment, but before he can open his mouth to speak, the brunette shoves himself back into his jeans and bolts for the door, letting it slam behind him as he sprints out of the bar. David watches with a blank expression before he sighs and slams the back of his head into the wall. A piece of tile breaks off and clatters onto the floor.

“Fuck.”

&&&

Michael hops onto his bike and takes off toward the cave. He has to find Star. He doesn’t know why, but she can help. Somehow.

The taste of David’s blood lingers on his tongue and he spits it out over his shoulder. His mind won’t stop racing. What the fuck was that? What’s happening to him? He _bit_ David. Bit him!

The fucked up thing is, he liked it. He really liked it. In fact, he can’t stop thinking about it. He can feel it beginning to consume him, along with the hunger pulsing through his body like electricity. It’s the only thing that drives him now - that and the intense desire to figure out what the hell is going on. Sam can’t be right. It’s not logical, but then again, what he just did to David’s neck in that bathroom wasn’t logical either. Michael feels like he’s being pulled apart at the seams. He feels drawn to David in a way he can’t explain. It doesn’t make sense, but whenever he thinks about him, he can’t seem to stop. Maybe he’s in love.

But then there’s Star. He feels something for her too, he just doesn’t know what that something is.

Michael doesn’t remember how he gets to the cave. He throws his bike on to the sand and takes a flying leap down the rickety staircase, stumbling into the cave like a feral animal, waving the torch around blindly in the dark. It’s fucking freezing in here.

“STAR!?” He calls.

She has to be here.

“STAR!”

Michael drops the torch in an oil drum. His eyes find the wine bottle and a rage he can’t explain or control takes over. This is where it started. This is what fucked him up. This is the reason he’s going crazy. He grabs it with unsteady hands and sniffs at it, smelling only iron and stale wine. Michael growls and hurls the bottle into the darkness, listening as it clatters and rolls along the rocky floor.

Star’s soft voice slices through the room.

“I’m over here, Michael.”

He’s never been so relieved to see her. He rushes her, eyes welling up with tears.

“What’s happening to me, Star? What’s happening to me, Star?”

“Oh, Michael,” she sobs. “Michael, I can’t tell you. I don’t know how to help you!”

“What’s happening?!” He pleads. “You know something.”

“I can’t,” she weeps.

The hunger returns when she kisses him. At first he mistakes it for arousal, but as he digs deep within himself, he feels a creeping sense of rage beginning to take him over - mysterious, with no source. Michael chases it as Star’s kisses become desperate. He wants to rip her apart. Images of her blood dripping down his jaw like honey consume yet terrify him. Michael kisses her back hungrily and backs her onto the bed. Star drags him down, shoving his jacket off and throwing his shirt behind her. She’s warm, so much warmer than David. Soft. Beautiful. Through shuddering breaths, he lets his lips trail down his body, stopping at her jugular. He smells iron again and his eyes roll back. Star grabs him by his thick dark curls and pulls his head back, peering at him through thick lashes.

“You were with David,” she murmurs.

“I —”

She strokes his cheek. He’s beginning to forget - forget David, his scent, the power he has over Michael. He’s beginning to forget the desire to crush bones like glass and bathe in geysers of blood.

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“I want you,” Michael whispers.

He leaves out one word: Both.

“You have me, Michael.”

With a snarl, he unbuckles his belt and pins her to the bed as he pushes her skirt up with one hand. Star moans as he buries himself to the hilt, groaning softly. It takes everything in him to simply make love to her and not give in to his newfound instincts. Star’s eyes slide shut and she moans his name over and over again until she’s shuddering and coming apart beneath him.

When he comes, all he sees is David’s face, feels his lips on his neck.

_Fuck._


	22. Broken Crown

She heard him crying, but couldn’t pull herself out of unconsciousness for long enough to do anything about it. Sometimes sleep feels more like a prison than a reward or a reprieve from the daylight. Marko sleeps beside her, curled into a tiny ball. He looks so small and vulnerable. Sofie can still see the tear streaks down his face and the rim of red around his eyes. She rolls over to cradle him in her arms and he makes the softest sound she’s ever heard. It’s a tiny moan that makes her heart want to shatter into a thousand pieces. Her throat clenches and her eyes well up with tears as she’s struck with an overwhelming desire to protect him the way that he’s protected her. It’s scary to love someone this much, to know that you’d do anything for them, no matter how insane. She’s never felt this way about anything or anyone before, not even Matt. Sofie runs her fingers through his hair as she shushes Marko and rocks him in her arms.

“I’m here,” she whispers. “It’s okay.”

Marko sighs against her bare chest and goes quiet. She resists the urge to dive into his subconscious. He’ll tell her when he’s ready. She falls asleep, consumed by her hangover. She thought that being a vampire would improve the symptoms, but every time they’ve gone out drinking, she’s been told otherwise. It may have something to do with their massively increased tolerance. Sofie is convinced that the five of them could outdrink even the most seasoned and experienced drinkers on the planet. The other day, she saw Paul put away a bottle of whiskey like it was nothing.

They sleep through the night and the next day. Sofie stirs from unconsciousness when Marko presses his lips to her cheek and growls as his hands snake down her naked body.

“Sofie,” he breathes.

She opens her sleepy brown eyes to stare into his gorgeous blue ones. Marko doesn’t even give her time to reply before he’s on top of her, kneeling between her legs. He dips his head and kisses her ferociously, pinning her arms above her head. Sofie moans, breaks the kiss, and laughs.

“What are you —”

“Want you,” he snarls. His voice is hoarse and raw from sleep.

His eyes are intense and searing into hers. Butterflies flood her stomach and her breath catches in her chest. She reaches up and gently runs her claws down his abdomen, leaving bright red marks down his chest and belly. The sound that pours from him is like rolling thunder. Goosebumps cover every inch of her body. He grins and dips his head to kiss and nip at her skin, his tongue flicking over her soft belly and quickly hardening nipples. Sofie gasps and mewls. Her eyelids flutter closed and her back arches in a silent plea for more contact.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs. “Mine.”

It doesn’t take much effort on his part to make her ache for him. All he has to do is look at her and bite his lip or chew his thumb nail in the way that she loves but has never told him about. Best not to, she thinks. He’d just use it to his advantage every second he gets. Just as she’s getting used to the sensation of his breath on her skin, he surprises her by dragging his tongue along her clit. His mouth is soft and warm, temporarily satiating the hunger that’s quickly growing inside of her.

Sofie runs her fingers through his curls and hums, moaning loudly when he licks her in a way that she particularly likes. If there’s one thing she loves about Marko, it’s that he’s a quick learner, adjusting his pace and rhythm to precisely what she needs - save for the occasions when he just wants to tease her until she’s a writhing mess in his hands. That’s not happening tonight, though. She can feel a sense of urgency in the air. This is one of the times he wants sex to connect and feel some kind of release. She can see it in his eyes. He sucks on her clit and moans into her, sending vibrations shooting all the way down her toes. Sofie howls and rolls her hips upward in an attempt to get as much stimulation as possible. Her body is alight with pleasure and she can feel herself rushing toward her climax.

“Marko, you’re gonna make me come,” she keens, her voice warbling in her throat.

He snarls and sucks harder, pressing two fingers into her soaking wet cunt. All he has to do is curl them and she’s coming undone, screaming curse words into the darkness of the bedroom. She sees stars and the edges of her vision go black. Her voice becomes raspy and ragged, seeping out in choked sobs. He refuses to let up, pulling away from her and shoving his fingers in her mouth.

“Suck.”

She does as she’s told, tasting herself as he reaches down and unbuttons his jeans with one hand. Marko props her legs up on his shoulders and slides into her before turning his head to sink his fangs into her calf muscle. Sofie screams again but keeps her eyes open to watch him drink while his hips thrust into her as though they’re not fully connected to his body. She doesn’t really know which sensation to focus on, the oddly pleasurable yet burning sensation climbing up her leg or the way he’s hitting her g spot in just the right way to make her jaw fall slack. Once he’s had his fill from her calf, he dislodges his fangs and snarls. Blood drips from his jaw onto her belly and his head falls back. He’s so beautiful she could fucking cry. His raw, guttural moan fills the room and Sofie can tell by the way it stutters in his throat that he’s close to the edge.

She comes again, so hard that she feels dizzy. They haven’t fed in a few days and she’s definitely not at full strength. Marko fucks her harder, whispering and gasping nonsensically above her. When he comes, her name comes out like a broken sob. His whole body crumples and he collapses next to her after untangling their limbs. Sofie rolls over on to her side and stares up at him. His eyes are locked to the ceiling, closing every few seconds as he takes deep breaths to recover.

Upon first glance, he seems sad. He’s trying to mask it, though. If Sofie had an allegory or a metaphor to describe Marko’s face, it would be like staring into the sun. Sometimes it’s just too bright and intense to handle. He’s one of the happiest, warmest, and most relaxed creatures she’s ever met, but beneath the surface is a deep layer of passion and intense emotion that he rarely communicates - verbally, at least. She has to draw it out of him, and she hates that part. It’s like pulling teeth. Very stubborn vampire teeth. Marko rolls over to stare at her.

“You’re looking for something,” he says with a small smirk.

She strokes his cheek and hums softly.

“You seem sad.”

“I am,” he breathes. “But happy, too.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Your mom was here earlier.”

“Oh, Christ,” Sofie sighs. “What did she say to you?”

“No, no,” Marko chuckles, kissing her. “Nothing. I promise, Sof. She actually wanted me to give you something.”

He dives into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small velvet box, placing it in her lap. Sofie instantly knows what it is and gasps, covering her mouth with both hands.

“Holy shit, I thought she sold this.”

When she was a kid, her mom had a history of pawning things - especially after Sofie’s grandfather died. The woman practically gutted his house for antiques and prized possessions so that she could fuel her partying habit. It’s the reason why Sofie’s inheritance was kept in trust. Her eyes fill with tears as Marko shakes his head.

“She knew your grandmother wanted you to have it.” He brushes a tear away from her face. “I think she wants to _see me_ put this on you,” he laughs.

“Well, she’ll have to deal with an evening wedding.”

“I think she’d be fine with that.”

Sofie opens the box and slips the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly. She smiles and glances up at him.

“Why did this make you sad?”

“When your mom left, I hugged her, and I realized something. I haven’t had a mother in a long time. It just brought back so much guilt that I kind of lost it. I started thinking about my mother, started smelling her perfume and hearing her voice - but not just her voice, her _screams_. I did that to her — I —” He puts his head in his hands and sighs. Sofie rubs his back, her fingers massaging the knots in his muscles in an attempt to relax him. Marko lifts his head and continues. “I’ve never been able to make it right.”

“How many people have you told about your parents?”

“You and the rest of the guys.”

Sofie can see the grief and guilt eating away at him, the way rust eats away at metal when it’s left unchecked. She twists her grandmother’s ring on her finger and looks up at him. He’s been watching her the entire time, knowing something is lodged in her chest and screaming to come out. He doesn’t say it, but Sofie can feel the weight of the words he wants to utter. _Tell me._ She clears her throat.

“This might sound… silly. And feel totally free to tell me to fuck clean off if you don’t like this idea.”

He chuckles.

“What is it?”

“What if you… confessed?” Her voice lilts upward at the last word and she winces as she says it. She waits for a laugh, a shout, a rejection - but it never comes. Instead, Marko looks straight ahead and takes a deep breath.

“Like a confession, confession?”

“Yeah.”

“To a priest?”

She nods and he laughs.

“I’ve never thought of that before.”

“I’m not Catholic, but I had the sneaking suspicion that you might have been.”

“How did you know?” He snickers. “Is it my incredible sense of guilt?”

“That’s a thing?”

Another laugh. 

“Oh, yeah.”

Sofie smiles and shakes her head.

“I found a rosary in a box of your stuff a while ago. It looked pretty old.”

Marko nods.

“It was my father’s,” Marko whispers. “When Paul went to clean up that night, he grabbed it for me.”

“You were lucky to have Paul.”

He picks at his fingernails.

“Very. I couldn’t have cleaned that up myself. The idea of going back there made me sick. I sat in a bar three blocks away and drank until I couldn’t feel anything anymore.”

“Confessing might make you feel better. It won’t bring them back, but —”

“No,” he agrees. “It’s a good idea.”

She tucks her disheveled hair behind her ear and smiles at him.

&&&

Contrary to what books will tell you, vampires _can_ enter churches. Well, some churches. In Santa Carla, most of them are built on the remnants of abandoned shopping malls, not hallowed ground. He could never set foot inside of the Vatican. He’d ignite like a house on fire. But the Holy Cross Church of Santa Carla is built on what used to be an old brothel. It’s a newer building, one that he’s driven by many times in the dead of night on the way to the boardwalk. It’s always caught his eye. Must be the modern architecture.

Marko dismounts his bike and turns to Sofie, who stares at him with those gorgeous brown eyes that he’s come to know so well.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

He presses his forehead to hers.

“I spent so long hiding from what I did. I want to make things right.”

Deep down, he knows he can’t, but if he can at least make peace with himself, maybe the guilt will stop crushing him every time he thinks about it for too long. He took the lives of the two people he loved the most in exchange for immortality. He’s never forgotten that.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

He shakes his head and kisses her.

“I have to do this by myself.”

He hasn’t been inside of a church since he was a teenager. Both of his parents were strict Catholics who forced their religion on Marko and his sister. He rejected it the moment he gained an ounce of independent thought. It seemed so silly to sit in a church every Sunday and hear about how he was going to Hell. When he drank from David, he knew his relationship with God was fully severed. He was damned, but it didn’t matter. He had a new family, one of his own choosing.

His legs feel like they’re made of lead as he steps into the church. It’s empty, save for a priest sitting at the front pew reading from a book that has nothing to do with Catholicism. His supernatural eyesight is a blessing for him, but a curse for most humans who don’t want to be spied on. The priest is reading a spy novel. It’s old and well loved, judging from the dog-eared pages and faded cover. Marko smiles to himself as the doors slam behind him and the priest tucks the book underneath the pew as though Marko hasn’t seen it.

“Hello,” the priest says, standing to greet him. He’s about Marko’s height with short dark hair and a five o’clock shadow around his face. Marko guesses the man must have quite a thick beard based on the dried blood on his chin, indicating that he’s just shaved this morning.

“Hi.”

“Can I help you, son?”

“Marko.”

He can’t help but use his real name. It wasn’t the plan, but here he is. An idiot.

“Marko,” the priest repeats. “Unusual name.”

“Italian.”

“Ah, of course. From Mark, which is derived from old Latin —”

“Mart-kos, which means consecrated to the god Mars, which means to be war-like,” Marko says with a grin.

The priest gives a small nod of approval

“Also related to the name Marcus.”

“Which was one of the most common Roman given names,” Marko chimes in.

“You know your onomatology.”

“My mom taught me,” Marko remarks.

His mother believed names were important, a window into who you were, who you would become. His eyes flitting nervously to a large crucifix sitting above the altar. The priest tilts his head and examines him thoroughly.

“How long has it been, Marko?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Since you’ve been in God’s house.”

“A while,” he laughs. “How did you know?”

“It’s written all over your face,” the priest remarks. He closes the gap between them and sticks out his hand. “I’m Father Andrews.”

“Nice to meet you, Father Andrews.”

“Likewise. What can I do for you, Marko? You look like you’re here for a reason.”

Marko cracks his knuckles and sighs.

“Father, this is going to sound like an odd request, but I’d like to make a confession.”

“That’s far from odd, son. You’d be surprised how many people walk in here asking for salvation.”

 _Not precisely what I’m looking for,_ Marko thinks. He sees Sofie laugh in the back of his head and smiles. Her adorable giggle is fresh in his mind. He loves the way her eyes and nose crinkle, and the way she covers her mouth when she laughs at something she’s not supposed to. Suddenly, he wishes she was here, but holds the thought back so that she doesn’t catch on and burst into the church. Marko knows he has to do this on his own. The priest gestures toward the confessional booths and Marko follows, stepping inside and sitting down on the hard wooden bench. They haven’t changed since he was a child. He remembers this place feeling like a prison he couldn’t escape, but now it feels like something that might just be able to save him. Marko bows his head and sighs, making the sign of the cross.

“Bless me Father for I have sinned, it’s been…” Oh, fuck. Mental math. Something else he didn’t prepare for. Idiot. “Five years since my last confession.”

Marko is suddenly hit with a heaviness he doesn’t want to feel, with tears he doesn’t want to shed. He chokes them back and breathes deeply. The priest speaks.

“It’s all right, Marko.”

“I… hurt my parents,” Marko manages to squeak as tears hit the beautiful oak floor of the confessional.

“Emotionally?”

“No. It was an accident, and… they didn’t make it. I never confessed it because I was afraid to face what I’d done — really face it, I mean. I’ve never stopped blaming myself. If I hadn’t been there that night, if I’d just —”

He cuts himself off because he can feel his voice beginning to crack. An accident. What a crock of shit… but what else is he supposed to say? He can’t tell the man sitting behind that partition what he is, not really.

Father Andrews is quiet. Marko closes his eyes and hangs his head, trying to push down the lump growing in his throat.

“Marko, you don’t have to carry that weight with you anymore.”

Marko looks up, confused.

“What about penance?”

“You’ve already done it. If it would make you feel better to say five Our Fathers and ten Hail Marys then you can do that, but I think what you needed the most was to get this weight off of your chest. Let God carry it.”

“If I were God, I wouldn’t even want to touch it.”

Father Andrews laughs. It’s warm and infectious. Marko chuckles despite the tears rolling down his face.

“By the sounds of things, you didn’t mean to hurt them.”

“No. I’d never mean to hurt them.”

“Then I think your biggest challenge is going to be learning to forgive yourself. You’ve taken a step in the right direction by coming here. I don’t do this often, especially not during a first confession, but I’m going to absolve you.”

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

Marko chuckles and wipes his eyes on the sleeves of his jacket.

“Thank you, Father.”

“God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of His Son has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; Through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” Father Andrews pauses. “Is there anything else?”

_Oh, not much. Just copious amounts of murder, sex out of wedlock with multiple genders, drugs, drinking until I can’t feel feelings, desecration of about a thousand plus corpses, and the fact that I’m a fucking vampire sitting in a church confessing to a priest._

Marko chuckles.

“No. There’s nothing else.”

He hears Father Andrews leave the confessional box and follows. Marko reaches out and shakes father Andrews’ hand.

“Thank you, Father. You have no idea what this means to me.”

Father Andrews bows his head and smiles softly.

“I hope to see you around here.”

“Do you do evening mass?”

“Just at Christmas.”

“Well, then I’ll see you then.”

The priest laughs loudly and nods.

“I take that as a promise, son.”

“I’ll see you around, Father.”

Marko bounds out of the church feeling lighter. The guilt is still there. It always will be, but it no longer has the same sting as it once did. Sofie is sitting on his bike smoking a cigarette and picking at her fingernails. She looks up, sees him beaming, and immediately matches his expression.

“I take it it went well?”

Marko rushes her, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around just to hear her infectious giggle. The world feels different, less cold, and dark somehow. Strange how just telling the truth - or as much as he’s able to tell - can make a difference. He kisses her ferociously and smiles.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No big deal. I’m a big vampire, I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. I’m very strong. Check this out.” She takes off her jacket and flexes a bicep. “Go on, squeeze it!”

A chuckle echoes through the parking lot as he reaches over to squeeze her arm. He raises his eyebrows and nods.

“Very impressive.”

“You’re patronizing me.”

“Sofie, I’ve seen you rip a man’s chest open with your bare hands. I’d never patronize you.”

She cups his face in her hands and searches his soul.

“Do you feel better?”

“I do.” He looks around. “I’m starving, though.”

“You wanna commit murder after you just confessed?”

Marko bites his lip.

“It’s more like grocery shopping, but with more violence.” Sofie laughs and his heart swells. He flicks his head toward his bike. “C’mon. We’ll take out some Surf Nazis, then I won’t feel so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was raised by two Pagans and have only set foot inside of a church for weddings and funerals. Thus, my knowledge of Catholicism is pretty terrible and mostly gathered from research and pop culture references to Catholicism... and a little bit of what I know from friends who are Catholic. I’ve never been to confession and don’t really know or understand the mechanics of it (what people say, what is said by the priest, etc), so it's more than likely that I've gotten a lot wrong in this chapter. I strive to be as accurate as possible in my writing which is why Google is open 99% of the time when I write fics, but I do get things wrong — human error and all that. 
> 
> Side note: I also doubt that Marko’s name origin is right - I think it’s actually a Slovak variation of Mark, but we can suspend belief a bit, right? *anxious grimace*


	23. Heart-Shaped Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Star finally come to blows and some fluff between Marko and Sofie.

David has been bored for a long time. It’s the primary con of being immortal. If he had a list of the worst things about being a vampire, “ennui” would be at the top. His fear and thrill responses wore out their welcome within a few years and left an empty void in their wake. His boredom is a particularly ruthless villain. It’s the kind of restlessness that gnaws and gnashes at him, that sits in the back of his head screaming like a petulant toddler on a long road trip - but there’s no rest, just a continuous wail of loneliness and monotony.

It’s killing him. Metaphorically, at least.

When he was younger, he used to start fights just to feel something. Brawls. The whole bar would get involved and he’d take hits that would kill a mortal man - hits that made him spit his own blood into the sink. He found out quickly that he could shatter a jaw in a single punch. He’d lose teeth and tongue at empty spaces in his mouth as they grew back over the course of a few hours. He’d run the water and watch blood pool in the bathroom sink while his chest heaved, and his body soared with euphoria as he came down from his high. It was better than sex, and almost as fun as killing.

But now he’s old. Old and bored. Constantly. He’s seen too much. Every new song is a derivative of something he’s heard before, every new movie is a rehash of something else. Even killing has become formulaic. _He’s_ become formulaic. He does the same thing almost every night. Chase, capture, kill - maybe fuck if he’s in the mood.

Okay, so the formula deviates slightly, but in the end, it’s all the same. Maybe that explains his connection to Michael, and his desperate need to feel something other than the crushing indifference of the universe. His connection with Michael and the incredible urge to consume him in every way possible is a wrench in the spokes of his endless existence. David just hopes he doesn’t grow bored with him the way he has with the world… or his other lovers.

David smells Michael the moment he gets off of his bike. His scent intermingles with Star’s and seeping out of the cave-like sickly sweet perfume. He knew Michael would come here, he knew he would seek Star out. Humans are so pathetically predictable, sticking to the same patterns and routines out of convenience. Their lives are over in the blink of an eye, but God forbid they do something out of the ordinary and fucking _live_. They’re all the same - bored, just like him.

David and Paul leap into the cave. He expects to find Michael and Star intertwined in a warm embrace, but she’s alone, sitting on the couch watching static on the television. Paul hightails it to his room to avoid the conflict that he knows is about to take place. David sheds his jacket, tossing it on the wheelchair, before starting toward his bedroom. Star’s voice stops him.

“He was here tonight.”

“I know,” David growls. “I’m not stupid, Star.”

“He wants to know what’s happening to him, David. He’s falling apart.”

Silence. She stands up from the couch.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t let it slip while you were fucking him,” David says nonchalantly. He watches her eyes fill with fear as he turns around to face her.

“You’re so fucking cruel,” Star whispers.

David’s eyes narrow and rage bubbles in his chest. He draws himself up to full height.

“What did you say?”

She turns her head toward him, eyes filled with fury. She’s still got some fight in her.

“You heard me.”

Her voice doesn’t shake, not even a tremor. David laughs and catches Paul and Laddie watching them from the darkness of one of the corridors. He doesn’t push them away. Laddie clings to Paul’s leg, his eyes jumping between David and Star.

“You’re going to make him a monster,” she hisses. “Just like you. You don’t really care about him. You just want things! You want to control, something to strangle and dominate. It’s the only thing that gives you purpose.”

He raises his eyebrows as she spews venom at him. Part of him is impressed by her sudden ability to grow a spine, and part of him wants to take a step forward and slit her throat where she stands. He doesn’t move. She’s a pawn in this chess game. Easily conquered, easily killed. Easily forgotten in time. David can help Michael with that part. He supposes he should have seen this mutiny coming.

“You think he loves you,” David murmurs. “Hilarious.”

“Is it? I’ve treated him with —”

“You’ve been just as selfish as I have, Star. If you really loved him, you’d have told him everything by now. You’d have given him an out. But you don’t. You lie, you manipulate, you hide things from him. We’re just alike, you and I.”

“I’m _nothing_ like you,” she hisses as tears pool in her eyes. “You’re heartless.”

It’s no surprise that her pent up rage is coming out now. Really, he should have expected it ages ago. David has spent the entire summer playing games with her, taunting her, making her think that he could possibly feel something for her. She’s held on to hope for too long. Michael has given her some clarity. She sees him as a way out. David doesn’t have to be in her head to figure that much out.

“Just tell me you want out, Star.”

“Why does it always have to be that way with you, David?!” She demands.

“Because that’s the way it is!” He roars.

Without thinking, he grabs an old beer bottle off the floor and hurls it across the room. It sails past her head and Star freezes for a moment, watching the bottle shatter in slow motion against the wall. Her eyes are wide like she’s caught in headlights. She manages to get her bearings, snatches her shawl, and rushes for the exit. David watches her disappear before burying his head in his hands and sitting on the fountain.

He doesn’t chase her, doesn’t care where she’s going. He feels a small cat paw touch his knee and looks up to see Sofie’s cat peering at him through wide green eyes. What the fuck is this thing’s name again? Ian? Igor? He leans back, sneering at the animal with the hopes that it’ll fuck off back to Laddie’s room. It doesn’t. Instead, it crawls into his lap and curls up, purring loudly. The gesture surprises him, but it's comforting. Nice, even. David gingerly reaches down to stroke his head.

“You’ve got a lot of strengths, big brother,” Paul announces, stepping into the lobby. “But people was never one of them. Neither is petting animals. You know that's not a bomb, right?"

“I should have just gone to bed,” David mumbles. "What the fuck is this cat's name?"

"Ichabod."

"Right."

“David, what’s going on?” Paul asks, sitting down beside him. “I think I’m the only one of us who’s out of the loop.”

“Dwayne is too.”

“By choice is my guess,” Paul mutters.

David laughs. Dwayne can’t stand this shit - secrets, drama, gossip - he knows what’s going on. He and David share a profound connection, but he’s chosen to ignore it. He’s been spending most of his free nights with Kara and Charlie. He’ll come around. He always does. Once things settle down and Michael is part of the family and Star is dead, this will all be over. David considered turning her against her will, but she’s too strong. She’s been holding out for too long. She’ll either go feral, or she’ll be Michael’s first. Secretly, he was hoping to walk into a blood bath tonight and into the arms of his new lover.

“Yeah, probably.” He sighs and digs into his jeans pocket for a lighter, twirling it between his fingers. “You got a joint?”

“Always,” Paul says proudly, pulling a joint out of his jacket.

David lights it for them and passes it to Paul after taking a deep inhale. It’s rare that he offers personal information to his brothers. He prefers to just let them figure it out. But this is eating away at him. He needs guidance from someone, _anyone._ He sighs.

“I think Michael’s my mate.”

“What brought you to that conclusion?”

“Everything. I can’t stop thinking about him. There’s this electricity between us. I can feel it.”

“Can he?”

David nods.

“What about Star?”

A sigh. He takes another puff of the joint with the hope that maybe the answer lies somewhere in the smoke filling his lungs. He exhales and turns to Paul who is staring at him with fiery eyes.

“I thought we could work, maybe if I tried hard enough, I could… love…”

It sounds so profoundly stupid when he says it out loud. Embarrassing, really. Paul chuckles and wraps an arm around him.

“Dude, your life is messier than one of those tabloid rags.”

“Tell me about it.”

There’s so much more he wants to say, but the rest of them will find out on Friday night. Max will hold them hostage at the dinner table, regale them with the most boring stories, and then do his little supervillain monologue that he always does when he’s hatched some kind of scheme or plan that the rest of them will inevitably have to carry out. It’s the way he’s operated for David’s entire immortal life. He would give anything to make it stop, to no longer be bound to a man obsessed with doing things the old fashioned way.

What David wants, _really_ wants, is to lead with no restrictions, rules, or boundaries other than his own. Max will never let it happen.

“What are you gonna do?” Paul asks.

“The only thing I can do is guide Michael in the right direction.”

“And if he doesn’t want to go?”

“You know the drill,” David reminds him.

A natural silence falls over them and Paul seems to take it as a sign that the conversation has ended. He holds out the last of the joint.

“You want this?”

“Nah.” David stands. Ichabod jumps off of his lap with a small growl of protest. “We’ve got a few hours before the sun comes up and I have to let off some steam. You wanna hunt?”

“Always, bro,” Paul replies with a wide grin.

&&&

Sofie sits cross-legged on the couch while Marko is on the floor, his head resting against her bare legs. She’s dressed in an old t-shirt and boy shorts, her hair still damp from the shower. Their hunt went slightly awry. One of the Surf Nazis almost got away on his bike, but thankfully, Marko caught up with him. The kill was a bit more bloody than usual. By the time they got back to her apartment, Sofie had dried blood gluing her eyelashes together.

She brushes his hair with her fingers, massaging his scalp and combing out the small knots in the long curtain that cascades down his back while the television plays in the background. Marko isn’t even paying attention to the movie he picked. His head rolls back further the more she runs her fingers through it. His soft growl makes her giggle.

“Anyone ever tell you your hair is absolutely gorgeous?” She asks.

“Mmm,” Marko purrs. “Only every girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“I love it,” she whispers.

“What else do you love about me?”

She thinks for a moment, staring at her fingers as they swim through his golden curls before she finally answers.

“Everything.”

Marko tilts his head back, opens one eye, and looks up at her.

“Everything?”

“Mmhmm. Your eyes, your smile, your hair, your hands… and _other_ things too.”

Her eyes float down his bare torso. He giggles.

“What about the fact that I can burp the alphabet?”

“Okay, so maybe not everything, but I’ll come around to that eventually,” Sofie chuckles.

“You know what I love about you?” He asks after a few minutes.

“What?”

She honestly doesn’t know. These are the moments that they prefer to communicate physically. It’s hard for either of them to talk about how they really feel about each other. Their connection makes it easier just to feel things. She finds herself getting nervous in anticipation of what Marko is about to say.

“Your soul,” he answers softly.

“My soul?”

A nod.

“The way you love people. The way you love me. And you’ve got a great ass.” She rolls her eyes and flicks him in the back of the head while he howls with laughter. “Sorry, babydoll. I had to get one joke in.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” she replies.

“About my ass?”

“You wanna get flicked again?” Sofie threatens, trying to stop the smile from creeping across her face.

Marko chuckles and reaches up to grasp her hand. He brings lifts it to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Her stomach flutters and her steely demeanor breaks.

“Sorry for ruining our beautiful moment,” he breathes.

Her mouth is suddenly very dry and she swallows hard. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

“You should be.”

“What were you saying?”

Sofie grabs a strand of his hair and begins to braid it, trying to keep her mind focused on something other than telling him how much she loves him. Even though he’s not looking at her, she can still feel the intensity of his undivided attention.

“You’ve just got all of this passion and you’re still so curious about the world even though you’ve seen so much,” she whispers. “It’s really beautiful.”

She remembers when they flew to the boardwalk together the first night that they met Michael. Sofie will never forget the wonder and sparkle in Marko’s eyes as he took in the sight of Santa Carla. She lets the braid go as he turns around. Marko gets on his knees and drags his fingertips up her thighs, smiling to himself when he sees the goosebumps on her skin. He runs his lips up her thigh as she wraps her legs around him to pull him closer. Sofie moans, head falling back.

“Marko.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growls.

His hand slips beneath the thin fabric and he traces small, slow circles around her clit. Soft lips glide up and down her inner thigh. She gasps and rolls her hips against his hand as her moans grow louder. Sparks of pleasure crawl through her nerves like lightning. She could never get tired of this. Marko growls and bites down into the soft flesh of her thigh.

“Oh, God…”

Just as he reaches up to pull her panties off, a loud knock echoes through the apartment. Marko growls, his body slumping with frustration and disappointment. Sofie sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“I’m getting really fucking tired of people doing that,” he mutters.

Sofie can only laugh as she reaches out to stroke his cheek.

“Raincheck?”

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” he purrs.

“Can you grab me my jeans?”

Marko nods, darting into their room and tossing her a pair of pants. Sofie slides into them and pads toward the door. She gets up on her tiptoes and glances through the peephole to see Star, wrapped in a shawl, shivering. Quickly, Sofie whips open the door.

“Star, what are you doing here?”

“Are you alone?”

“Marko’s in the bedroom. What’s going on?” Star’s face crumples and she glances around the hallway. Sofie immediately steps outside, shutting the door gently behind her, and wraps the girl in a tight embrace. Star flinches at first but begins to relax into the hug. “Star, talk to me.”

“I don’t know why I’m here. I can’t go to Michael because I’d have to explain everything. I can’t talk to Paul or Marko or Dwayne.” She sobs into Sofie’s shirt. “You’re the only person I can trust.”

Sofie shushes her and strokes her hair.

“Tell me.”

“I screwed up,” she confesses. “This whole thing with David and Michael… and… me.”

 _Shit_ , Sofie thinks. Of course, this was going to happen. Star’s face is a storm of regret, rage, guilt, and confusion. She’s a ticking time bomb. The closer she gets to Michael, the more dangerous things become. If he finds out what they are before he’s turned, the whole pack is in jeopardy. Part of her wishes that David had never brought Star into the family in the first place. From the outset, she didn’t want to turn. No amount of time passing was going to change that. She’s stubborn to a fault, empathetic, compassionate, all of the things that David is and isn’t.

If Max gets wind of any of this… well, Sofie doesn’t really want to think about that.

“You want out,” she whispers.

Star pulls back, her face stained with tears.

“I can’t leave. David would kill —”

“He’s not going to touch you,” Sofie growls. “But you do have to make a choice. I just don’t know if you can take Michael with you.”

“You mean you don’t know if David will _let_ me take him with me.”

Sofie nods.

“Fuck, Sofie, how did you turn so easily?” Star whispers as she flicks thick tears away from her face.

“I couldn’t live without Marko. I knew that. And I knew I was making a big sacrifice by joining them.”

Star is quiet, eyes fixed on the floor.

“But you still have everything,” she whispers. “Your friends, your bar…”

“There’s going to come a point where I’m going to have to tell them what I am, and I don’t know how to do that. I think about that day constantly, Star, and I’m terrified.”

They let go of each other and sit side by side on the floor. Sofie traces the dirty tiles in the hallway with one finger, grimacing at the amount of grime that comes off on her fingernail. She flicks it away and sighs.

“Can I ask you something?” Star says after a few minutes.

“Of course.”

“Do you like killing?”

The question fills her with shame. Truthfully, she wishes she didn’t. She doesn’t like the lead up, the anticipation, the things that make Marko’s eyes glitter and his chest heave with excitement. For him, it’s a ritual. For Sofie, it’s just a way to survive. But once she sinks her fangs in and blood begins to fill her mouth and spill down her throat, she can’t fight the rush that washes over her. It’s addicting, the power she feels. She’s a god, able to both take and give life whenever she wants. Part of her doesn’t understand why Star wouldn’t want this gift, but she also understands where her fear and resistance comes from.

“Yes.”

“I can’t do it,” Star whispers. “I’m weak.”

“You’re human,” Sofie reminds her. “Taking a life is something you can’t just shake off. It doesn’t just go away.”

“Do you remember the first person you killed?”

“It was a girl,” Sofie whispers. “Pretty. Blonde. Marko picked her because she was drunk. Less pain that way. I don’t know if that’s actually true, but that’s what he told me later. Her poster is up on the boardwalk.”

“Do you feel guilty?”

“Yes and no. I took her life, but she gave me one with Marko. I’ll never forget that.”

Star puts her head in her hands and groans.

“Sofie, what the fuck do I do?”

“I wish I had an answer for you,” she says softly. “I’m sorry I can’t help you more.”

“It was just nice to talk to someone,” Star half laughs.

Sofie feels the loneliness that sits in Star’s bones, weighing her down. It was evident in her from the very beginning. There’s a sting of guilt that runs through her body for not including her more or making her feel more like part of the pack. She wraps an arm around Star and pulls her close.

“Thank you,” Star whispers. “I think you’re my only friend other than Laddie.”

For some reason, the words make Sofie’s heart sink and dread pool in her guts.


	24. Have to Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff, smut, and a teensy bit of angst at the end. We'll be back on track with the plot shortly.

Marko sighs, rolling on to his side and playing with a hole in the bedsheet. He hears his name and the door shut. His natural curiosity pulls him toward the bedroom door and he pokes his head outside.

“Sof?”

Silence. Marko creeps toward the front door and presses his ear against it. He can hear Sofie and Star. Shit. Something must have happened with David. It’s about time, Marko guesses. He sighs and heads back to the bedroom to give them some privacy. He’s curious and a little nosy, but Sofie will tell him everything once she gets back. Marko decides to give them time, much to his frustration.

He glances around the room and sighs softly, flopping down onto the bed. His restlessness gets the better of him after a while and he begins to wander around Sofie’s room, picking up the perfume bottles that litter it. He takes time to smell each one. They all bring back different memories of her, of them. On their first date, she smelled like lilacs. Her favorite. The first night he was in her apartment, he remembers vanilla, sandalwood, and bergamot lingering on her skin. He couldn’t get the scent out of his mind for days afterward.

Marko smiles to himself as he sets the bottle back down on her vanity. He pulls open the drawer and glances over his shoulder to make sure he’s still alone. It’s filled with pictures of her, Matt, Kara, Charlie, and Ben. Marko digs through them, smiling to himself. One picture is just Sofie, Matt, and Ben. They look about seventeen, sitting on a decrepit couch outside of a huge house, laughing. Sofie is peroxide blonde. Her hair is almost as light as David’s. It’s beautifully curled, touching her elbows. She’s dressed like a nerd. A cute nerd, but a nerd nonetheless. Who’d have thought he’d marry a girl who used to wear sweater vests.

He flips through more pictures. Sofie and Matt at prom. Her hair is still blonde, but it’s teased to shit and piled on top of her head. She’s beautiful, beaming beside her best friend. She’s in a bright red dress while Matt looks like he just auditioned for Flock of Seagulls. It actually could have been the look he was going for. Marko laughs. 

It’s strange to know her through pictures where he can only guess context and backstory. He wishes he was there for these moments. Marko’s stomach churns, but he can’t place the feeling. Jealousy, maybe? He’s missed out on so much. He wishes he had known her through all of this, that he had these memories along with her. Maybe Sofie feels the same way about him.

The next picture makes his stomach churn. Sofie and Kevin. They look happy, holding red solo cups at a party while others linger in the background. Marko spots Matt behind them, eyeing the couple with a grin on his face. This must have been before Kevin showed her who he really was. Jealousy rages in his chest. For a split second, he thinks about ripping it up or grabbing the lighter on the vanity and setting it on fire. She’d be okay with that. Instead, he tucks it back in the drawer along with the others. He digs through some more. Guilt rises in his chest. He really shouldn’t be doing this but she would have shown him those pictures if he had asked. Right? For some reason, he can’t stop his insatiable curiosity. Maybe he’s just a nosy little shit and always has been. Marko’s fingers bump into something hard and he pulls out a book. A diary. Another look over his shoulder as he flips it open. Most of the pages are blank except for one entry right at the front.

_May 28th, 1986_

_I’m in love. Crazy, stupid love._

_Can you fall in love in three days? Shit, what am I doing? I’m a mess around him. Even thinking his name makes me want to throw up. That’s how bad it is!!!_

_He’s so cool and_ _funny_ _. I haven’t met a funny guy in ages. Thinking you’re funny and actually knowing how to tell a joke are two different things. Guys should learn that. I didn’t think funny guys existed anymore, but Marko is different. God, and the sex?!?! If we spent a year in bed together, I still think he’d find new ways to… y’know. I don’t know where he learned all of that shit, but he could teach classes._

_I want him to love me so much it’s starting to freak me out. Or even just like me??? I think he does. The way he looks at me… I wish I had the words to describe it. This is crazy. It’s totally crazy, right?! You can say it. Well, you can’t really. You’re a piece of paper. This is just me talking to myself._

_Fuck. I used to be so much better at this when I was a teenager. Buying this notebook was a terrible idea._

_S._

_(Do you sign diary entries? Nobody else is going to read this but me. It’s not like these are thrilling memoirs or anything.)_

Marko is smiling from ear to ear, reading every word over and over again, trying desperately to commit it all to memory.

“What are you doing?” Sofie asks.

He whips around, dropping the book on the floor. His eyes are wide and he doesn’t dare move or breathe, or even blink. She’s staring at him with narrow eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly, biting his lip. “Sof, I’m — I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay,” she laughs. “There’s nothing in that drawer or diary that I’d hide from you.”

“I know, I still shouldn’t have been digging through your shit.” Sofie shrugs and Marko quirks an eyebrow. “This really doesn’t bug you?”

“If you were David or Paul it would bug me. Actually, if you were David, I’d have beaten the crap out of you by now.”

“Dwayne gets a pass?”

“Dwayne wouldn’t have opened the drawer,” Sofie teases as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“He does have the best manners out of all of us,” Marko says as he crouches to grab the diary.

“What’d you think?” She asks.

“Well, you’re no Anaïs Nin, but I liked what I read.”

“Anaïs Nin?” She asks, confused.

“You don’t know her?”

Sofie shakes her head.

“She’s amazing,” Marko murmurs. “She wrote essays, short stories, novels, but she’s most famous for her diaries. They chronicled her relationships, her affairs… she wrote erotica too.”

“Oh?” Sofie asks with a quirked eyebrow and a sly smile.

“Yeah. Dwayne has a copy of Delta of Venus somewhere in his room.”

Sofie covers her mouth and giggles.

“Dwayne reads erotica?”

“It’s classy erotica, not Penthouse,” Marko laughs. “That’s more Paul's speed.”

She throws her head back and cackles in a way that makes his heart swell. Marko beams at her for a few seconds before falling silent, turning the book over in his hands. He feels guilty. If he were in his brother's rooms, he wouldn’t think twice about rifling through their stuff. They share everything anyway. With Sofie, it’s different. He feels like an intruder in a life he never got to live with her. She’s entitled to that.

“Sorry again,” he mumbles like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Why are you sorry?”

“This is your private stuff. I just got curious. I shouldn’t have.”

She stands and walks over to him, grabbing the book out of his hands and placing it on the vanity.

“Marko, I’m not keeping any secrets from you, and even if I was, I wouldn’t hide them in an unlocked drawer. Besides, why wouldn’t I want you to know how much I love you?”

“Have you written any more about me?” He asks hopefully. “Maybe about how good I am at certain activities?”

Sofie bites back a big grin and runs her fingernails up and down his torso, pulling a soft growl from the depths of his throat.

“Unfortunately, you keep me quite busy with those activities.”

“I do, don’t I?” He purrs.

“Uh-huh.” She reaches up and runs her thumb across his bottom lip. “You wanna cash in that rain check?”

Marko whimpers and nods, watching as she bites her lip.

“Take off your clothes,” she orders.

A warm tingle rushes down his body at the command. Butterflies flutter in his stomach. He smirks.

“You wanna boss me around tonight?”

“I really do,” she growls. “Strip. Now.”

He obeys without protest or question, kicking his jeans off to the side. Sofie gives him a hard shove backward and he stumbles back, falling onto the bed, a massive grin on his face. He can tell she’s not entirely comfortable taking control, but she’s gotten much better with practice. He loves it when she takes charge, when she shows him the animal she really is. Marko always knew it was lying somewhere in there, she just needed a nudge in the right direction. Tonight, she looks more confident than ever. Stunning and glowing in the low light of the bedroom. He rolls his hips forward and sits up to reach for her, but she pushes him back down onto the bed. He props himself up on his elbows.

“No touching,” she whispers. “Not yet.”

Marko feels his fangs descend as she slowly and painfully peels off her t-shirt. His eyes scan over every curve of her body as she tosses her shirt at him and drags it down his torso. The soft fabric glides gently over his swollen cock. He whines and gasps as she picks it up and tosses the shirt onto the floor.

“I could get used to this side of you,” he breathes.

She flashes him a bashful smile, momentarily dropping her facade before regaining control. Her fingers unbutton her jeans and she wriggles out of them at a snail’s pace. Marko drinks in every inch of skin she reveals to him. Once she kicks the offending item of clothing out of the way, she slowly climbs onto the bed, straddling him. Warmth floods his belly.

“Sofie,” he croaks.

“What do you want, baby?” She purrs, her face morphing into a sadistic grin that makes Marko moan. He temporarily forgets the no touching rule and his hands move to grab her by the waist but she smacks them away and gives him a light tap on the cheek.

“I said not yet. Do you want to follow instructions and we both get what we want? Or do you want me to just tie you up and leave you here until you’re ready to behave?”

Marko lets out a long, shuddering exhale. She’s bluffing. She has to be. Is she? For the first time, he can’t tell. There’s so much conviction in her eyes and whenever he tries to tap into their shared link, she pushes him out. His cock twitches, aching with anticipation.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hisses as she sinks her claws into his torso. “I’ll be good.”

Her fingers dive between her legs and he watches with a pained expression and tears of frustration pooling in his eyes as she slowly circles her clit. Her head rolls back and a moan echoes through the room. Marko growls, biting down on his knuckles so hard that he draws blood. He wants to grab her, slam her against the wall, and fuck her until she can’t move. This is torture.

“I’m so wet,” she murmurs. “I wish someone could do something about it.”

“You bitch,” he laughs.

She giggles, twirling her hair around her finger.

“I thought you liked it when I did this.”

“Usually I get to take care of myself at the same time,” he retorts.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

Just as one of his hands moves toward his cock, she grabs his wrist.

“ _Actually_ , I think I’m going to impose a new rule. Hands off. Everything. Until I say so.”

“You’re a monster,” he whimpers.

“I learned from the best.”

She leans forward to kiss him, pushing her hips back and allowing her wetness to touch the tip of his cock. Marko gasps and groans into her lips. She giggles again, pulling back. Her eyes are sparkling with glee. She’s so beautiful that he almost forgets how desperate he is to fuck her. Almost. She straightens up, depriving him again and he lets out the most pathetic whining sound he’s ever made. Sofie strokes his cheek. His eyes close and he sighs softly into her skin.

“Sofie, please.”

“How badly do you want to fuck me?” She breathes.

“It hurts,” he chokes out.

“It hurts?”

He nods.

“Well, maybe I should help you out a little. What do you think?”

He makes a completely incoherent noise of agreement. She laughs.

“Touch me.”

Marko’s hands immediately wrap around her waist and he goes to lift her onto his cock. Sofie stiffens and clenches her muscles to stop him, shaking her head.

“I didn’t say fuck me, I said touch me.”

“You’re killing me, woman,” he growls.

“Do it.”

He slips two fingers inside of her. She’s dripping onto his hand and purrs as her eyes close and she mumbles a series of curse words. His body is electric with relief at having some semblance of control and power back in his hands. Literally. He fucks her slowly with his fingers, watching closely as she writhes against his hand. She grasps the sides of her head with both hands and almost screams when he curls his fingers, carefully avoiding her g-spot.

“Oh, you fucking asshole!” She yelps.

“How’s payback?”

“Torture,” she whines.

“Aww, my poor baby.”

“Marko…”

“Where’d all that dominance go?” He teases. “Hmm?”

“Fuck you.”

“I wish you would,” he chuckles.

“Oh, shit, Marko. I can’t keep this up anymore.”

Marko shakes with laughter, grasping her by the shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss. Sofie practically collapses on top of him, giggling uncontrollably and moaning. He captures her lips, tugging on the bottom one with his teeth.

“You did so good, Sof. I think I’m about to explode.”

“Me too.”

“Fuck me,” he breathes. “Hard.”

She straightens up and instantly sinks down onto his cock. They both cry out in unison, eyes closed, clawing at each other in heated desperation. She thrusts against him with a sense of urgency he’s never felt before, and he slams his hips up to meet hers every chance he gets, lightning shooting through his body in short, sharp flashes. He can feel his climax building, coiling violently in the pit of his stomach. His fingernails sink into the soft flesh of her hips. The pain doesn’t register to her. Her head is thrown back and her voice comes out in hoarse, raw grunts and moans.

Marko watches as she approaches her orgasm and feels the walls of her cunt clench around him. It’s then that he loses any semblance of control he may have had in this situation and he comes with a desperate howl. Sofie screams his name as he feels her come again. His vision blurs and their manic rhythm slows until she collapses on top of him, lightly clawing at his biceps. Marko wraps both arms around her and rocks her gently from side to side as she whimpers and sobs. He can barely see and his muscles twitch as he slowly begins to crawl down from his carnal high. They stay like this for at least half an hour before Sofie finally lifts her head, her eyes heavy and hooded. She smiles at him.

“Holy shit.”

He laughs.

“Yeah.”

Sofie rolls off of him and fumbles with the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. It flies out of her hands and land on the floor with a soft thud. She lets out a whine of defeat.

“You good?” He asks.

“No! They’re all the way down there now and I’m up here, all tired and stuff.”

Marko snickers and climbs off of the bed. He reaches down to grab the pack for her. She smiles softly. She’s totally disheveled and looks like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket. He feels a swelling of pride knowing he did that to her. She lights two and passes him one as he flops back down on the bed. He takes a drag and blows a bunch of smoke rings while Sofie stares at the ceiling. He gets flashes of her and Star in the hallway, followed by snippets of muffled conversation. Instead of stomping around in her brain, he decides to do what a normal guy would do.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“Star was here.”

“I heard her,” he whispers. “I assume it was about David and Michael?”

She nods.

“I don’t know why she came to me.”

“You’re the only neutral party as far as she’s concerned.”

Sofie lets out a hollow laugh.

“I’m not neutral. It was a mistake to let her in.”

“To the pack?”

A nod.

“You like her, though,” Marko says. “Don’t you?”

He doesn’t tell her about what he said to Star on the dance floor.

“I do,” she agrees. "But I also know the damage that she can cause. Michael, too.”

“David hasn’t been as careful as he usually is when it comes to letting newbies in.”

“There’s something going on,” Sofie whispers. She turns her head to face him. “You feel it, don’t you?”

He does, and he has for a while now - the same way an incoming storm would aggravate his dad’s old knee injury. Marko hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want to give in to her insistence that the nightmares she’s been having might have a slight chance at coming true. It’s ridiculous. The five of them can take on anything, any threat. They’ve been successful so far. Still, he can’t shake the sense of dread that creeps up his spine as he looks into her eyes. She knows what he’s thinking. He can tell by the way her eyes sear into his. He takes a breath.

“Maybe,” he lies. “Can’t really tell yet.”

“What do you think Max is going to talk to us about tomorrow night?”

“That, my dear, I have no fucking clue about.”

“I hate this,” she mumbles.

“Hate what?”

“Feeling so anxious about this shit.”

He crushes his cigarette in the ashtray next to him and wraps his arms around her.

“I know, babydoll. It’ll be okay.”

He wishes he knew that for certain.


	25. Take My Whole Life, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry! This is pure Kara/Dwayne fluff.

Dwayne, Kara, and Charlie lay on the couch. An empty box of pizza sits on the coffee table along with the corpses of Charlie’s squished juice boxes and a few toy cars. Dwayne sits at one end of the sofa with Charlie fast asleep against his chest. Kara sits on the opposite end licking the remnants of pizza sauce from her fingers. Their legs are tangled in the middle. Occasionally, Dwayne will play footsie with her and wink, and she’ll poke him in the hamstring with her toes just to make him squeak. It makes her laugh. Dwayne strokes Charlie’s head as he snores softly. It’s the softest and most vulnerable she’s ever seen this man. Sometimes this is her only glimpse at him when he’s like this. She wishes she could bottle these moments and take them out whenever she needs them. Kara loves these moments more than anything, they're like breaths of fresh air, and even more addicting than the physical connection she shares with Dwayne. She loves him, completely and totally, but it always feels like he’s holding back with her - like he’s never quite sure what to do or how to act. He’s so quiet that she wonders if he’s hiding something from her. The feeling doesn’t last long. He catches her eye and tosses her a playful wink. Kara surveys them with a huge smile on her face.

“I think he likes you,” she whispers, gesturing toward Charlie.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely,” she chuckles. Kara thinks for a moment and grins at him. She can’t think of a better time to get to know him better than right now — or a better time to get him to talk. He can’t really fight her with a passed out toddler on his chest. “You wanna play twenty questions?”

To her surprise, Dwayne’s face lights up.

“Sure.”

“Where were you born?” She asks.

“I thought we had to ask if it was a person, place, or object?”

“I play differently,” she says with a grin. “More personal.”

Dwayne chuckles.

“Okay. I can deal with that," he says softly. "Czech Republic."

“I thought you said you were from Texas.”

“We moved to Texas when I was a kid.” Charlie shifts and groans softly in his sleep. Dwayne kisses him on the top of the head, shushing him back to sleep, and glances up at Kara. “My turn?”

“Sure.”

“Who was the first person you ever loved?”

“You.” She answers without thinking. Dwayne raises his eyebrows.

“Not even his dad?” He asks, pointing at Charlie. Kara shakes her head.

“Not really, not when I really think about it.” She takes a breath. “Nikolai gave me an amazing gift when I had Charlie, but I was more in love with the idea of being in love and having the perfect family than I was him.”

“Do you want more children?”

“Uh, it’s my turn,” Kara laughs.

He shrugs.

“Gimme a freebie.”

She sighs and gnaws at her bottom lip.

“I’m open to the idea. But I’d also be happy with you and I raising Charlie together. He hasn’t had a real father in a long time. His dad treats him like a pawn to get close to me again.”

Dwayne smiles sadly, and then his eyes sparkle.

“Do you think I would be a good dad?”

Her eyes well up with tears and she nods.

“You already are.” She pokes him with her big toe and he snickers. “What do you do for a living?”

“Nothing.”

A million more questions swirl in her mind. How does he afford things? Clothes? Food? He’s paid for almost everything since they’ve been together. The money has to come from somewhere. Kara doesn’t have time to sneak in another question before Dwayne interrupts her.

“Do you want to do anything other than DJ?”

She laughs.

“When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a teacher. I still think about it sometimes.”

“You would be a good teacher.”

“Yeah? What grade do you think I would teach?”

“Kindergarten,” he replies.

She laughs softly.

“You’re just saying that because I have a toddler.”

“But you’re great with him. You’re patient, you’re kind, you treat him with respect. Kids appreciate that.”

She blushes. She’s never felt like the best mom in the world. Some days it feels like Charlie’s raising her just as much as she’s raising him. He teaches her things, mostly how to get grape jelly out of the carpet, but there are other more valuable lessons - like how to listen, how to love someone unconditionally even when they drive you insane, how to have fun and play. Charlie lives entirely in the moment and he teaches her how to do the same. Kara cherishes their morning walks to school. He picks flowers off of the neighbours' bushes and tells her stories. For half an hour, she forgets about everything else but him and his tiny voice filling her ears. Kara gnaws on her fingernail, looking up at Dwayne.

“Why are you with me?” She asks.

Dwayne lets out a laugh of disbelief. He looks uncomfortable. Kara’s stomach ties itself into a tight knot waiting for the answer. She knows it won’t be bad, she’s just not sure what the reason is. He could have any girl he wants. She’s seen the way women look at him when they’re together. Most of them are stunning, model types. Long legs, slim waists, and curves in all the right places. Yet, Dwayne picked her - a woman with a kid, bags under her eyes, stretch marks, and a hell of a lot of baggage.

“That sounds so accusatory.”

“It’s not,” she says. “I’m just curious.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Nah,” she laughs. “You’ve gotta dig deeper than that.”

“I wasn’t done!” Dwayne insists, grinning.

She snickers.

“Sorry. Continue.”

“You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re funny, you don’t demand things of me.”

“Careful with that last part, sweetheart,” she says with a smirk.

Dwayne shakes his head.

“That’s not what I meant. You and I can sit in total silence and be comfortable with each other. For hours. There aren’t many people who would let me do that. Maybe David, but Paul and Marko? It’s like living with two toddlers."

“You know, sometimes I want to ask you what you’re thinking,” she confesses. “But you always look so peaceful that I don’t want to interrupt.”

He grins, gently rubbing Charlie’s back. The smile quickly becomes mischievous and his eyes twinkle.

“Why are _you_ with _me_?”

She laughs.

“I knew you’d turn this around on me.”

“Only fair,” Dwayne whispers.

It doesn’t take her long to come up with an answer.

“The way you are with Charlie. You didn’t even care that I had a kid and the first night we all went out together, you were so sweet with him. You make me laugh, you’re thoughtful, and I don’t know if you’ve seen what you look like, but…” she whistles softly. Dwayne flashes her a bashful grin.

“When do you want to get married?” She asks.

“I’d marry you tomorrow,” he replies matter of factly.

Her cheeks and chest immediately go pink. The two of them are interrupted by a soft knock at the front door. Kara quirks an eyebrow and glances at the clock, not noticing how suddenly panicked Dwayne looks.

“Who the hell is that?”

“I think I have an idea,” he mumbles. He picks up Charlie and carries the boy to his room before coming back outside. Kara starts to get up from the couch, but he holds a hand out to stop her. “Relax, babe. I’ll get the door.”

Kara swivels around so that she can see down the hallway. Dwayne carefully swings it open, revealing David and Paul. What the hell are they doing here? It’s past midnight. She hears them speaking in hushed tones, but can’t quite make out what they’re saying.

&&&

Dwayne slips into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind him. Paul and David look him up and down with huge smiles on their faces. Both of them look like they’re bursting with potential insults. Dwayne rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He already knows they’re going to make fun of his outfit. It’s a t-shirt and sweatpants. It’s comfortable and practical. Besides, his jeans are in the wash.

“Just say it. Get it all out.”

“Nice sweatpants, dad,” Paul snickers. "Hey, how's Monday Night Football?"

"Fuck you," Dwayne mutters, trying to bite back laughter. He knows he looks ridiculous. 

“Dude, what happened to you?” David asks. "I hate to admit that Paul's right, but... what's up, dad?"

The two lean on each other, laughing quietly. Dwayne frowns, exhausted by their nonsense. David might be older than him, but he hasn't really matured past the age of 19. 

“What do you want?” He spits.

“Max’s,” David replies, flicking his head toward the elevators. “Let’s go.”

“That’s tonight?”

“Yeah, dude,” Paul says. “Your memory’s gettin’ shoddy, old man.”

“Where are Marko and Sofie?” Dwayne asks David, ignoring Paul’s attempt at an insult. His memory is more than fine. Truthfully, he’s been consumed with thinking about ways to tell Kara what he really is.

“They’re on their way to Max’s,” David replies.

“How much time do we have?”

“About half an hour.”

Dwayne nods.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you guys downstairs.”

David and Paul nod before disappearing down the hall. Dwayne sighs and wracks his brain for a lie to tell Kara. He doesn’t want to. It’s becoming harder to keep his two lives from intertwining. She can’t know. Not yet. There’s an ache in his chest. He wants to tell her. The guilt is eating away at him slowly. Once he tells her the truth, everything is going to change. What if she doesn't trust him with Charlie? What if she runs? Tears sting his eyes and he swipes them away as quickly as they appear. He opens the front door and heads back inside. Kara is standing, nervously twirling the ring on her left hand.

“What’s up?”

“I gotta go out for a bit," he sighs. "I'm sorry."

“Why?”

“Laddie," he lies. "He’s not feeling well.”

“Where are his parents?”

“They don’t exactly live in town. He stays with us most of the time.”

“Oh,” she murmurs. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he just needs his uncle,” Dwayne laughs.

She looks dejected. They were supposed to spend the night together, just the two of them. He promised. His guts twist at the idea of lying to her. She’ll understand once she learns the truth. Dwayne closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around her waist.

“I’ll be an hour, maybe two at the most. We’ll do whatever you want when I get back.”

Kara raises her eyebrows and grins.

“Oh, yeah?”

He kisses the tip of her nose.

“Promise.”

“You’re gonna regret that.”

“I don’t think so,” he laughs. “I love every moment I spend with you.”

“Sap,” she teases.

Dwayne shrugs.

“Maybe.”

He kisses her deeply, runnings his fingers through her hair. Kara groans, leaping into his arms with little effort. She giggles against his mouth. Her hands snake beneath his shirt and fingernails rake down his back. Dwayne groans softly.

“When do you have to leave?”

“Soon,” he mumbles in between bruising kisses.

“I want you,” she whimpers.

“But Charlie..." He protests.

Kara sighs, pulls away, and hops down. She looks pained. He leans down and grasps her chin, lifting it upwards to face him.

“ _Whatever_ you want when I get back,” he promises.

She grins.

“Maybe outside?” She suggests with a mischievous glint in her eye. “On your bike?”

He laughs and nods.

“That’s an option.”

Her eyes go wide and she gasps softly.

“Or the balcony. Charlie’s window is closed. He won’t hear or see a thing.”

“The balcony!” He replies in a mock scandalized tone, holding his hand to his chest. “I didn’t know you were that much of an exhibitionist.”

She leans in and grabs his crotch gently and squeezes. Dwayne hums with pleasure and his eyes roll backward.

“Just for you, my love," she purrs.

He shivers. He doesn't want to go. Shit, why can't they just do this meeting bullshit without him? He's just there to side with David anyway. Dwayne clears his throat and regains his composure.

“I’m going to get dressed, take care of Laddie, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

She giggles, following him into the bedroom. He’s never climbed into his clothes so quickly. Before he leaves, he kisses her as hard as he can and creeps into Charlie’s room, gently stroking his hair. As Dwayne has gotten to know him, he’s overwhelmed by the urge to protect him. Kara might be right - maybe he would be a good dad. It doesn’t even matter that Charlie isn’t his. Hell, Laddie isn’t his, and if something happened to that kid, he’d walk through fire to protect him. Sometimes he thinks it comes from his childhood. He had seven siblings growing up and he was in charge of making sure they were fed, clothed, loved, and sent to school. Dwayne’s always loved kids, not even his vampirism could take that from him. They’re a reminder of his innocence, his humanity.

“I love you, kiddo,” he whispers, kissing Charlie on the forehead.


	26. How My Heart Behaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The big meeting with Max! Lots of plot development in this one so it's slightly shorter.

_The cold heart will burst  
If mistrusted first  
And a calm heart will break  
When given a shake  
  
_\- Feist, "How My Heart Behaves"  
  


You could cut the tension in the living room with a knife. Usually, they all arrive to Max’s as a group, but Sofie and Marko went on ahead while David rounded up Paul and Dwayne. Max offers them a drink, which they accept just to be polite. Although, that glass of whiskey is beginning to look more and more tempting as the hour ticks by.

“When are the others getting here?” Marko asks, clearly impatient and sensing the anxiety coursing through Sofie’s body.

Max sits in a large cream coloured easy chair with Thorn napping peacefully at his side. He’s holding a glass of cognac in one hand and a cigar rests in a large silver ashtray beside him.

“Soon,” Max replies nonchalantly.

The one word answers are beginning to piss Marko off. Sofie can tell by the way he grinds his teeth at the answer. He reaches over and tosses his whiskey back. Sofie reaches for his hand and runs her thumb across his soft skin. She hasn’t been this nervous since she first met Marko. This is a different kind of nervousness, though. It’s not fun or exciting and there’s no fairytale waiting at the other end of it. This feels like she’s just about to fall, but keeps catching herself. Marko gives her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He plays with the hair on the back of her head, twirling it gingerly between his fingers and then running his nails up and down her skin until she gets goosebumps. Sofie smiles to herself. He’s trying every trick he knows to keep her calm. She glances over at him.

_I love you._

His face lights up and his eyes sparkle.

_I love you too._

After a few more painful minutes, the front door opens and David strolls into the living room with Paul and Dwayne in tow. Marko and Sofie let out a synchronous sigh as Paul flops down in a chair and glances at Max.

“What’s up, old man?” He asks. Max rolls his eyes.

Dwayne looks nervously to the clock on the wall while David puffs on a cigarette with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Max glances around the room.

“Thank you boys — and Sofie — for coming over tonight,” he announces.

David huffs, flicking his zippo open and closed loudly. The crack of metal makes Max wince.

“Jesus, Max, what is with the bullshit ceremony?” He snaps.

“Yeah,” Dwayne chimes in. He looks on edge and extremely irritated. Sofie has never seen him like this before. Dwayne is usually the most level-headed one out of the five of them. Tonight, he’s fidgety and his jaw is firmly clenched. “Can we just get this over with?”

“Are you in a hurry, Dwayne?” Max asks.

Dwayne’s expression is steely and unreadable, but Sofie can feel his irritation bubbling just below the surface.

“I am, actually. I’d like to get back to my fiancee and stepson.”

Every single jaw in the room drops to the floor. The silence hangs thick in the air like smoke. Sofie guffaws in disbelief. Neither Kara nor Dwayne have said a word about this. Part of her is hurt. Kara is one of her closest friends and Dwayne is... well, they share a connection to say the very least. Do they not trust her? She looks around the room. The only person who doesn't look surprised is Marko. In fact, he's biting back a smile and staring at Dwayne. Sofie narrows her eyes at him. Instantly, she can tell that he feels her searing gaze on the back of his neck. 

_You knew?_

_We’ll talk later._

Sofie sighs and rubs her face.

“Does she know?” Max asks.

“That she’s my fiancee? I should hope so,” Dwayne retorts.

“No, son, about —”

“I know what you meant, Max. I’m not stupid.”

“You’re certainly not,” Max agrees. “You’re the most sensible one in the family.”

The other four sneer at their leader and trade dejected glances.

“She doesn’t know,” Dwayne says softly. “Not yet, anyway. I’m waiting for the right time.”

Max nods and takes a deep breath, preparing to move on with the conversation. Marko holds out a finger and tuts softly.

“How come he gets a pass and a nod and you told me that I _had_ to tell Sofie immediately?”

“Because you’re an impulsive fool when you’re in love, Marko. Not to mention you’re still young and dangerous. You lost control when you were with Sofie the first time.”

Marko’s eyes drop to the floor and his mouth sets in a thin line. He looks ashamed. Sofie lets her fingers crawl beneath the fabric of his half-shirt to rub his back. He melts into her.

“I would never hurt you,” he whispers.

“I know that.”

Max clears his throat and looks back up at Dwayne.

“We’ll talk about her when the time comes. The boy, too. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Okay!” David claps his hands with a sense of impatience. “Max, if you don’t tell them, I will.”

“I’m starting to get real pissed off with people keeping secrets and knowing things I don’t know,” Paul mumbles.

“We’ll clear the air tonight, Paul,” Max reassures him while gesturing for David and Dwayne to take a seat. David sits next to Marko, patting him on the shoulder and offering him a cigarette. Dwayne takes the chair next to Paul as Max looks around at his family. “Let’s get down to brass tax, shall we? I think it’s time we start thinking about adding to our little family.”

She had the feeling this was coming. Sofie wonders how much Max actually knows.

"I think it's time for the five of you to have some guidance, maybe a softer more compassionate guardian than myself."

“I knew it,” Paul mutters, shaking his head.

“The woman at the video store,” David says.

“Lucy," Max corrects him.

"Right."

David is the first person Sofie expected resistance from, but instead, he exudes a tension - excitement, even. She looks around the room. Dwayne is apathetic to the suggestion while Paul fiddles with an empty ashtray on the table next to him. She turns to Max.

“Why do we need a mother?”

He laughs, as though it's the most ignorant question he's ever heard. She knows for a fact that can't be true. 

“You need someone to guide you, and I can’t always be there.”

“You could be, though,” Sofie challenges. "You just aren't."

Marko squeezes her shoulder.

"Sofie--"

"What? It's true."

She knows she’s not wrong. Max lives in this big, beautiful house while the boys live in a dingy cave on the outskirts of town. What kind of “father” lets his children live in that state? He cares more about spreading his bloodline than nurturing the “sons” he’s turned. Anger swells in her chest for David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko. For all of the years they followed him, were crushingly loyal. For all of the years they lived like they were invisible while he got to run a video store, buy a house, and live a normal life like with this Leave it to Beaver bullshit persona. He’s denied them so much - love, growth, humanity. Their most beautiful strength as a pack has been their ability to retain that, if only for each other and the chosen few they’ve brought into their inner circle. Max wants servants, not children. 

“I’m not the emotional type,” he replies coolly. 

“So what’s the deal?” Marko asks, cutting off any chance at a conflict between Sofie and Max. It’s probably for the best she thinks. “Why do we need to know this?”

Max smirks and gestures toward David.

“Would you like to tell them, or should I?”

She should have known David knew about this meeting from the beginning. He’s Max’s protege, even though he’ll never get to take the old man’s spot. David rolls his eyes and dramatically flicks his lighter to ignite his cigarette. Sofie knows where he gets his theatrical streak from.

“Michael is Lucy’s son,” he mumbles to the rest of them.

Marko pinches his nose in between his thumb and forefinger and sighs. Dwayne mumbles a curse under his breath while Paul just exhales softly and picks at a hole in his jeans. Sofie stares at the ceiling. Dread clings to her like dead weight. It makes her chest and throat feel tight. She pulls her t-shirt away from her throat and sucks in a deep breath. The dream comes back. What if Michael is the young man with the dark hair that she saw? She swallows the urge to gag and puts her hand over her mouth. Marko leans in to kiss her cheek while David stands and paces around the room.

“It’s okay, babydoll,” Marko whispers.

It's a small comfort. 

“I require a task out of the five of you, and I expect you to do it,” Max announces. “Turn Michael and his brother Sam. Fully. Lucy will follow,” Max announces.

David nods, ever Max’s dutiful soldier.

“We’re on it. I’m working on Michael, Michael will turn his brother.”

A devilish smirk flickers across the elder vampire’s face.

“I assume you used the girl as bait.”

David’s eyes narrow. Max sighs. Sofie’s eyes bounce between the two of them like ping pong balls. Her throat clenches.

“I know about Star, David. You can’t keep these things from me. The boy, too. Laddie, is it?” He laughs and sips at his cognac. “You really ought to be more careful. Is she still bait?”

“No,” David says. “She’s useless.”

“Then get rid of her,” Max replies. “The boy too if he causes any problems.”

Dwayne’s lip curls and his eyes become deadly focused on Max. Sofie is hit with a profound sense of rage that reverberates off of him. Max flicks his head to glare at him and Dwayne backs off immediately like a wounded puppy. David clears his throat and crushes his cigarette on the doorframe to distract his sire.

“Like I said, we’re _working_ on it.”

“David, I don’t really care how you get this job done, I just want the five of you to do it. Fast. I’m closing in on Lucy, but these two boys are a… distraction to say the least.”

Paul chortles.

“Is that your way of saying she bailed on your date night?”

Max sneers at him and Paul immediately bites his lip and casts his eyes down at the floor. Sofie catches Dwayne holding back a smirk and David’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Marko slaps his hands on his thighs and looks up.

“Are we done here, Max?”

Max nods.

“Next time you have some bullshit scheme, send us a telegram, will you?” David quips as he turns toward the entrance.

Marko takes her hand and they begin to walk toward the front door. Sofie is suddenly hit with an inexplicable burning desire to ask Max something, but she doesn’t know what. She closes her eyes and searches the depths of her desires. The memory of the news report about Ridge and his family comes screaming to the forefront of her brain. As the boys slide their feet into their shoes and David puts his gloves on, she turns to Max with wide, expressive eyes. He smirks and takes off his glasses to clean them. Sofie wonders if he just wears them out of habit instead of necessity. They do serve to make him look more gentle and paternal. It might be an easy way to catch prey.

“You look like you want to ask me something, dear,” he says softly.

“I do.”

“Floor’s all yours.”

“A couple of weeks ago there was a report on the news about Ridge.”

Max squints, as though trying to remember him. For as old as he is, he’s a terrible actor.

“That’s the… detective, right?”

“You know who he is,” Marko reminds him.

“That’s right,” Sofie says. She draws herself up to full height. “Do you know what the news report said?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Max replies.

 _Liar_ , her brain screams. She can feel it. Other than his devotion to the five of them, there isn’t a sincere bone in this man’s body. His whole life is a lie. The video store, the fatherly demanor, it’s all a front for the monster that lives deep within him. Sofie’s hands shake and she balls them into tiny fists to keep herself from showing Max just how intimidating she finds him.

“Ridge and his two daughters were torn to pieces in their hotel room. Now, I thought that we had taken care of him. He wasn’t going to come back and be a problem anymore.” She can feel Marko’s burning gaze on her, along with the rest of the group. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about how they died, would you?”

Max sips at his cognac and moves back into the living room to set it down. He dusts off his crisp white shirt and looks up as though he’s remembering something. Sofie snarls, knowing it’s all an act.

“I think… hmm… let me see — ah, yes, I do remember something about that. I killed them.”

Intrinsically, she knew the answer. She knew the answer the moment she saw the report. For whatever reason, she thought Max was better than that. More merciful. Marko is impulsive, rash, especially when it comes to protecting the ones he loves the most. She was almost hoping he did it out of pure rage and a sense of protection. But Max? He’s been around long enough to have learned what mercy is. He’s just chosen not to care. The beast within him has taken the wheel. Whatever humanity is left in Max is on its last legs. Ridge was a nuisance, but he wasn’t close to the actual truth. Sofie’s eyes well with tears and her body begins to shake.

“You killed them?”

Max laughs, his eyes hollow.

“Sofie,” he practically purrs. “You have so much to learn. Humans are like cattle. What difference does it make how they leave this world?”

“You can’t play God,” she hisses.

“I believe I can — and I do. On a regular basis, in fact,” he replies. “So do you. Every time you take a life, you make a calculated choice. Ridge was a problem and I took care of it. I was only protecting the five of you.”

Ridge’s gutted corpse and the bodies of his wife and children flash in Sofie’s mind. Throats slashed, torn to ribbons. He didn’t even feed off of them, he just left a bloodbath in the hotel. She grimaces and grasps her head, tears suddenly streaming down her face. It’s too much. Her eyes screw shut as she attempts to force Max out of her mind, but he’s too strong. She’s no match for a vampire who’s hundreds of years older than her. Sofie clenches her teeth and attempts to lunge at him, but the boys hold her back. Marko whispers in her ear in Italian - words she’s heard before, that he’s translated for her, but she no longer understands. All she knows is that they’re loving and kind. Her mind is only focused on one thing. Hurting the _thing_ that stands in front of her.

“You killed his wife! His _children_!” She hisses.

“Sofie,” Paul murmurs. “This isn’t a good id —”

“Shut up, Paul!” She snaps. Dwayne grabs him by the shoulder and shakes his head as Sofie continues on her tirade. “Max, they were innocent. They were just little girls! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Max grasps her arm tightly and twists. Bone snaps. The sound makes her gag and whimper. Marko leaps into action, his face distorted and sharp, eyes glowing amber.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!” He roars. Dwayne and Paul hold him back. Max’s eyes turn golden and remain fixed on Sofie, who tries to hold steady despite the tiny rivers rushing down her cheeks.

“And they would have grown up to be a problem just like their father. They would have come looking for us. We leave no trace, Sofie. Every survivor is a potential threat to this family. Surely David and the others must have taught you that.”

“You’re a monster,” she whispers through tears.

“And you’ll become one too,” he threatens, letting her go. Her arm begins to repair itself, straightening, bones and nerve endings healing right before her eyes.

“Sofie! Boys!” David barks from the door. “Let’s go.”

Marko grabs her firmly by the waist and hauls her out the front door while the others follow. They’re quiet on the long walk up the driveway to the bikes, but once they reach them, Sofie is the first to explode.

“MotherFUCKER!” She screams, her chest heaving with rage. She turns to the boys, her face filled with fury. The four of them look startled by her anger. Paul takes a step back while Marko and David look at her with a sense of fear and fascination. “We’re nothing but lackeys to him. The only reason he killed Ridge was to protect himself. He doesn’t give a SHIT ABOUT US!”

“Calm down, Sof,” Dwayne urges softly.

She drops to her knees and sucks in deep breaths. Marko crouches beside her, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. Tear drops fall onto the pavement and after a few seconds, she feels a gloved hand lift her face upward and meets David’s eyeline. His eyes are wide and empathetic, but behind them is something much more sinister that Sofie isn’t yet privy to. When she tries to tap into his thoughts, she’s pushed away. A pained groan escapes her throat. David wraps her in a tight hug and pulls her toward him. It’s the most compassion she’s ever felt from him and the gesture surprises her to the point where her body goes completely still and she looks up into his crystal blue eyes.

“Sofie? If I ask you to trust me, will you trust me?”

“What are you talking about?” She asks.

“Just say yes,” David pleads. He looks at his brothers. “That goes for the rest of you, too.”

“Of course,” Marko murmurs.

“Yep,” Paul quips.

“Always,” Dwayne replies.

Their undying loyalty to David is sweet, but again, it feels like the four of them are on the same wavelength and she’s been left in the dust. Sofie can’t discern what makes her more angry right now. The fury is all-consuming. All she wants to do is curl into a ball and crumble into dust - or cry until there’s nothing left of her to give.

“I don’t understand,” she chokes out.

“You will.” David climbs to his feet and looks around. “We’re done for the night. Go blow off some steam and we meet tomorrow night at the beach. I need some time to clear my fucking head.”

“Let’s roll,” Paul announces, revving up his bike.

Marko scoops her up like a ragdoll.

“You good to hang on to me?”

She nods and he puts her on to his bike, making sure that her arms are firmly wrapped around his waist before he takes off and follows the rest of the pack. Sofie spends the ride with her eyes screwed shut, blinking away furious tears as she holds on to him with every ounce of strength she has.


	27. drivers license

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter with smut, angst, and plot. Get ready for a biiiiiit of a bumpy ride. I was going to work on my other fic, but I couldn't get this chapter out of my head.

Dwayne slides his key in the lock and pushes the door open with his shoulder. The lights are dim and there are candles scattered all over the living room. The entire apartment smells like her perfume mixed with cinnamon and vanilla. He smiles, instantly forgetting about the bullshit with Max. The patio door is wide open. He can see her slim, pale legs resting on the balcony railing. Dwayne lets the door shut behind him and strolls toward the patio. Kara is sitting in a chair with a glass of wine in her hand. She’s dressed in a short black nightgown, the hem of which rests high on her thigh. Dwayne bites his lip as she looks up. She’s fixed her hair and swiped eyeliner over her lids. Her lips are cherry red and plush. Kissable. She still makes his stomach flutter, and judging by the look on her face, she knows exactly what she’s doing to him. Kara pours him a glass of wine and hands it to him.

“Thanks, beautiful.”

“Figured you might want it. How’s Laddie?”

“Good,” he says, easing himself into the chair next to her. “I put him to bed, read to him. The usual.”

He can see the pink tinge on her cheeks even in the darkness.

“You still read to him?”

“Of course.”

“I was thinking,” Kara murmurs. “We could get a bigger place and maybe Laddie could move in with us?”

Dwayne’s stomach knots. An unpredictable young half vampire in the same apartment as a four-year-old? It’d be a cold day in hell before that happened. Laddie would have to be monitored constantly. It’s not a risk that Dwayne is willing to take just yet. Kara notices the tension in his body and laughs, shaking her head.

“Or not.”

“No!” Dwayne protests. “It’s a good idea, I just think… maybe we start small. We don’t want to throw him into anything he can’t handle. He’s been through a lot.”

Dwayne knows virtually nothing about Laddie’s life before they found him on the beach, other than it was difficult and painful. Any mention of it makes the boy shut down, so they don’t talk about it. Instead, Dwayne and the others give Laddie the chance to be a kid. They let him tear around the boardwalk, stay up all night eating pizza. Dwayne makes sure that he knows how to read and write, and that he can communicate his needs to the rest of the pack. It’s not perfect, but it beats whatever was happening to him before he ran away.

Kara nods as she stares up at the stars.

“We do have a habit of going too big too fast.”

“Way too big,” he agrees.

She looks at him, nervous. 

“Do you regret it?”

The question stings at first. Dwayne sees the fear in her eyes. She’s still terrified of him leaving; still feels like there’s something keeping them from being truly close. The secret weighs on him every day. Truthfully, he doesn’t know when it will ever be the right time to tell her. He keeps feeling the urge to. The pressure builds in his chest and then fizzles as quickly as it began. Dwayne puts his wine glass down and walks over to her, lifting her legs and crouching down between her thighs. Kara’s breath hitches and he smirks as he runs his hands up her thighs. She moans softly and throws her head back.

“Not for a second,” he breathes. “I love you.”

He ghosts his lips up her inner thigh, burying his head beneath the silk of her dress until he reaches the apex and purrs softly against her skin. She’s not wearing underwear. He lifts his head pulls the silk down to look into her eyes. Kara is bright red, sipping on her wine and trying not to smile. His head dips again and he gently pulls her legs apart to lap at her clit as slowly and lightly as he can. He doesn’t want to torture her, but he loves to make her moan. Kara shudders softly above him as he works his tongue against her clit. Dwayne hears the wine glass slip from her fingers and reaches out instinctively to catch it. She gasps and looks down. Dwayne glances upward, smirking.

“Careful, sugar.”

“How did you —”

Dwayne shushes her and sets the wine glass down beside him before returning to kiss up her thighs and run his tongue along her soft skin until he reaches her heat, gently flicking his tongue against her. Kara’s hands dive for his hair, knotting themselves in it. She’s quiet as to not wake Charlie. He can tell that she’s just on the edge of screaming and decides to press her… just a little. He wraps his lips around her clit, gently sucking on it — just enough to make her squeak. Her hand clamps over her mouth and she begins to writhe against him. After a few seconds, he hears her whispering his name over and over again.

“Dwayne… Oh my God… Don’t stop. _Please_ , don’t stop!”

Her muscles begin to clench around him, thighs squeezing his skull so tightly that his head actually begins to hurt a little. His hands slide beneath her ass and lift her up off of her chair, effectively levitating her. Kara cries out and clamps a hand over her mouth. She’s throbbing against his mouth and he groans. She tastes incredible, he can hear himself groaning softly at her tiny muscle contractions. Just as she’s about to reach her peak, he slips three fingers into her cunt and fucks her slowly, chuckling and humming softly as she comes around him. Dwayne can feel his hardness pressing desperately against his jeans. It aches in the best way. As he laps at her, all he can think about his bending her over the balcony railing and fucking her until she weeps his name. Her thighs squeeze around him and he hums against her, pumping out another climax as she pants and clamps her hand over her mouth. Once she’s come down, he lifts his head and licks his fingers.

“Stand up and sit on my lap. Facing me,” he growls. He wants to see her face, to watch her fall to pieces around him and know that it’s all because of him.

Kara scrambles to her feet immediately to let him take her seat. She steps toward him, muscles trembling. Her face is beautifully flushed from her climax and her pupils are so wide he can barely see the gorgeous dark blue of her eyes. He runs his hands up her inner thighs, gently pressing his fingers against her throbbing cunt.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” He asks as she leans over to kiss him.

Kara moans softly and shakes her head he pulls her onto his lap. She grinds against his hardness, fingers reaching down to unbutton his jeans. Dwayne’s eyes close and he sucks in a short, sharp breath as she wraps her hand around his cock and begins to stroke him slowly. Kara bites her lip and looks up at him.

“I want to keep playing twenty questions,” she breathes, just barely touching her lips to his. Dwayne whimpers.

“Okay.”

“Have you ever touched yourself while thinking about me?”

“Yes,” Dwayne moans as she squeezes his cock. “The first night I drove you home. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“What were you thinking about?” She asks with a smile.

“It’s my turn.”

“Nuh-uh. Tell me.”

Dwayne lets out a choked sob as her strokes speed up. He’s no longer in charge, but he’s okay with it. His eyes roll back and he smiles.

“I thought about what it would be like to kiss you…. To feel your — _fuck_ …”

“My what?”

He can feel himself growing hot with embarrassment. It’s not like he’s never said these things to a woman before, but he’s far less crass than the rest of his brothers. Besides, with Kara, it’s different. He loves her. He doesn’t want to say anything that sounds stupid. She’s waiting for an answer, growling as she ghosts her lips up and down his neck. Her tongue flicks against his jugular and she squeezes the base of his cock as precum leaks onto her hand.

“My _what_ , Dwayne?”

“To feel your mouth around my cock,” he breathes.

She peers at him through thick lashes and hooded lids, absolutely gorgeous and drunk on lust. Flush creeps down her chest and her breath is shaky.

“Is that what you want?” She asks.

“I —”

His voice catches in his throat and she climbs off of him, tugging his jeans down his hips. Her tongue gently swirls around the tip of his cock and he lets out a soft, strangled moan. Dwayne never lets women do this to him. He’s always been in control during sex. Letting her take the reigns is a massive display of his vulnerability. For a moment, he feels uncomfortable, but then her mouth… _fuck_. It’s so warm and soft around him. His hands dive into her hair, swimming through a sea of white blonde and gently guiding her head up and down his shaft. She’s so good at this. Dwayne’s breath hitches as she sucks him harder and his head rolls backward.

“God, you feel so good,” he snarls. She moans. It’s high pitched and beautiful. His eyes open and he glances down to see that she’s touching herself. Dwayne gives her hair a gentle tug. “Stand up.”

She releases him. Her gorgeous full lips are slick with saliva. Kara wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and climbs on top of him, easing herself down onto his cock. They let out satisfied groans in unison and she begins to slowly fuck him, hips rocking back and forth. Dwayne kisses her softly. His tongue slides against hers and their mouths move languidly against one another. He gets lost in her, barely realizing that his climax is beginning to crest. She feels incredible - tight and hot, her fingers swimming through his hair. He breaks the kiss and sucks in a deep breath.

“I think I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” she hisses as a grin spreads across her lips. “Let’s race.”

Dwayne giggles as he runs his fingertips down her arms to make goosebumps rise on her skin.

“I think we both get to win.”

“That’s the goal,” Kara whispers. She rolls her hips faster against his. Tension coils in the pit of his stomach, almost to the point of pain — but not quite. It feels like someone’s shaking a bottle of champagne. Pressure builds up every second and he begins to feel an electric buzz spreading in long, beautiful waves throughout his entire body. Dwayne lets her fuck him, giving in completely to the power she has over him. His fangs descend and he tries to keep his mouth closed so that she can’t see them.

“Kara…”

“Dwayne,” she keens. “Dw —”

She comes, shaking and convulsing on top of him. He can tell she’s trying not to scream.

“Bite me,” he gasps.

“Are you into that?”

“Yes. Bite me.” Kara pushes his jacket aside and sinks her dull teeth into his skin. He grunts. “Harder.”

She obliges. He hears a soft snap and comes with a jolt and a loud grunt.

“Fuck!”

Kara pulls away and lifts her head. Crimson stains her lips. Dwayne’s heart immediately sinks and his body pulses with fear. She tilts her head, laughing softly.

“What?”

He begins to stammer uncontrollably.

“Your — your mouth… blood…”

She swipes it off of her lips. Dwayne’s hand immediately flies to his shoulder and he pulls his hand away. Blood. His stomach churns and he feels dizzy. Kara shrugs.

“Oh, I must have broken the skin. It’s not a big deal. Trust me, I changed Charlie’s diapers for—”

“Did any of it get in your mouth?” His voice is tight and panicked.

“What?”

“Did. _Any._ Of. It. Get. In. Your. Mouth?!” He can feel himself getting louder with urgency. Kara’s eyes go wide, searching his with terror and desperation.

“I- I don’t know,” she stammers. “I think so. I’m not sure — What’s the big deal?”

Dwayne lifts her off of him and yanks his pants up as he stumbles inside, hands gripping the sides of his head. His mind is spinning out of control. This can’t be. He was so careful. He screwed up. He _really_ fucking screwed up. His throat is tight and he gasps for air he technically doesn’t need. 

“Oh God,” he gasps. “Oh, God. This can’t be happening. This can’t be fucking happening.”

“What’s the big deal?” She laughs, trailing in behind him.

“I’m a vampire!” He blurts out.

Kara’s jaw drops and a hollow, sarcastic laugh tumbles out of her mouth. 

“Did you smoke some weed on the way over here or something?”

“I’m serious,” he says softly.

Her eyes narrow and she puts her hands on her hips. There’s still a glint of disbelief in her eyes.

“I can never tell if you’re joking.”

Dwayne slowly shakes his head. He opens his mouth to reveal his fangs as they drop down and his eyes turn amber. Kara gasps and steps backward, her eyes darting around the room.

“Charlie!”

She tries to dart past him, but he reaches out to grab her.

“GET OFF OF ME!” She yelps, thrashing against him.

Dwayne immediately lets her go and holds his hands close to his chest. They stare at each other. Kara is trembling like a leaf.

“Kara…”

“You’re a monster,” she breathes. Tears well in her eyes and begin to stream down her face. “Everything’s been a lie. This whole time, all you’ve been doing is fucking lying to me!”

“No!” Dwayne retorts, viciously shaking his head. “No, no, no! Kara, I love you.”

Her hands reach up to cover her mouth.

“Oh my God, I let you around my _son_!”

He grabs her by the shoulders and she squirms against him.

“Let me go!” She cries through sobs.

“Kara! Kara, please listen to me!” He begs.

“No!”

Dwayne takes a deep breath. He hates to do this, but he manages to lock eyes with her and reach into her mind, silently commanding her to calm down and be still in his arms. She obeys and looks up at him. Dwayne’s body is immediately flooded with guilt.

“Kara, I love you,” he whispers. “I want to be with you. I want us to be a family.”

“You want to kill me,” she replies, searching his face with desperation.

“No! I would never hurt you. Ever. And I’d never hurt Charlie.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

He’s about to say he would never lie to her, but he’s spent the past few months doing just that. Right now, he’s focused on keeping her with him. He can feel in her heart that she wants to grab Charlie and run out the door. He reaches up to brush her cheek and she flinches. The action makes his stomach churn. She used to melt into his arms and sigh contentedly. He never should have told her to bite him. He should have kept his fucking mouth shut. He’s just as stupid and impulsive as Marko. Dwayne thought he had this under control. He was dealing with his urge to feed off of her, to connect them on a deeper level. He was prepared to be patient and wait this out for as long as it took. The explanation would come gently over time, or maybe she would slowly start to figure it out and come to him on her own. He was working on a way to tell her that wouldn’t end… well, like this. A maelstrom of anger, rage, and confusion swirls in her beautiful dark blue eyes. He can’t tell if she hates him or not. Part of him doesn't want to know the answer.

“Kara, my feelings for you are real. I would never lie to you about that.”

“But you’d lie to me about who you are?” She breaks free from his grip and runs a hand through her hair. Dwayne lets her slip from his grasp, maybe for the last time. It feels like he’s standing on thin ice. One wrong move and it’s over. She laughs, hollow and empty, pointing at him as her arm shakes with terror and rage. “You know, I knew something was off. I never really felt like I knew you. Things didn’t add up — and you’d disappear _all_ the time! And you’d sleep all day! Oh my God… It was right in front of my fucking face the entire time and I never saw it! How could I be so stupid?!”

She’s practically shrieking. Dwayne glances at Charlie’s room, praying the boy doesn’t wake up.

“I was trying to protect you,” he whispers.

“From what?!”

“From me. From what I am.”

Silence rushes into the room like a raging river. Kara’s eyes are fixed on the floor and she takes a deep breath. When she looks up at him, he can feel his heart break. It’s the same look Danielle gave him the night she left.

“I think I need to be alone tonight,” she says softly.

“Kara, I —”

“I’d like you to leave, Dwayne. I need time to think.”

Anxiety and adrenaline pulse through his body. He doesn’t want to leave. It feels like his feet are glued to the floor. If she did drink some of his blood, she shouldn’t be alone with Charlie — but then again, there’s no way for him to tell right now. He needs guidance. He needs his brothers, but what he _wants_ is standing right in front of him. Dwayne knows he can make this right, he just needs a few hours to explain things to her. Kara’s arms cross over her chest and she stares at him, her gaze steely and unreadable. Dwayne nods.

“Okay.” He pauses as he fights the urge to cry. “But can we please talk later? I owe you a lot of explanation.”

“I’ll think about it,” she says.

She doesn’t walk him to the door and as he steps into the hallway and takes a breath, he hears the lock click loudly behind him. He walks in silence down the hall and out of the building. When he reaches his bike in the parking lot, he grabs it and feels the urge to cry, to scream, to destroy anything and everything he can. When he looks up, he sees Kara standing on the balcony staring down at him. Her eyes are red and wet with tears, smearing her mascara. Dwayne sees regret in her eyes. And love. For a moment, he thinks about running back into the building or leaping up onto the balcony so that he can grab her, kiss her with every ounce of passion that’s left in his body. They could talk, she would understand, and they could be a family again.

Instead, he climbs on his bike, revs the engine, and drives away from her building.

He hopes against hope that it’s not for the last time.

_And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

&&&

Marko scoops her up off of his bike and carries her in to the apartment. She protests at first, squawking at him as he shushes her softly like he would a child. She’s a grown woman, she can walk herself to her own apartment and open her own fucking door. Sometimes he treats her like glass. It’s maddening. On the other hand, she’s exhausted, confused, angry, and it feels so good to be held by him.

“I could have walked, you know,” she grumbles.

“Shh,” he replies, kissing her softly and resting her on the couch. “Let me help you, Sof.”

“Marko, no offense, but I don’t think —“

He presses his index finger to her lips. His eyes are gentle and tender.

“Will you at least let me try?”

Sofie sighs. She can’t help but smile.

“You’re so sweet.”

“I know,” he beams as he peppers her lips and cheeks with gentle kisses. “You want a glass of wine?”

She rubs her tear-stained eyes.

“I’d love one.”

“Red or white?”

“There’s some chardonnay in the fridge,” she says softly.

“Okay.” He turns on the TV and hands her the remote before slipping a blanket over her shoulders and heading into the kitchen. Sofie wraps it around herself tightly. Okay, so maybe she doesn’t really mind being taken care of like this. Sometimes she forgets how sweet and doting he can actually be. He returns with a glass of wine and the rest of the bottle for her, setting it down on the coffee table. “I’m going to make us some food.”

Sofie sighs and chuckles.

“Marko, it’s really okay. You don’t have to.”

He kisses her again.

“When I was a kid and I used to get really upset, you know what my mom did for me?”

She shakes her head.

“She cooked for me. It was her way of showing me that she loved me, and I love _you_ so shut your yap, watch television, and I’ll come and check on you in a bit.”

“You know, I couldn’t see it before other than you being ridiculously fluent in the language, but now I can _definitely_ tell that you’re Italian.”

He smirks.

“Is it the loving aggression?”

“It might be,” she laughs.

Marko presses his lips to hers, soft and tender. She’s already starting to feel a bit better as she watches him tear his jacket off, toss it onto one of the dining room chairs, and bounce into the kitchen. She tries to watch television, but hears clanging and crashing in the next room.

“You okay?”

“Yep!” He calls. “All good in here!”

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

Sofie hears him cackle before he turns on the small portable radio she has sitting above the stove. She smiles to herself as she listens to him humming along. He probably thinks she can’t hear him. She quickly decides that he’s much more entertaining than late night talk shows she’s currently scrolling through on television. When Marko reappears, he’s got flour smeared on his face and forearms. He snatches the wine bottle off of the coffee table, pouring some into a small measuring cup. Sofie chuckles.

“What are you making?”

“Other than a mess, you mean?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

A Cheshire grin spreads across his face.

“Cannoli.”

“What’s that?”

His jaw drops.

“You’ve never —“ Marko shakes his head quickly. “I’m not gonna say anything. My mom used to make them all the time. You’re going to love them.”

“I trust you.”

Sofie flops over onto the couch and curls up, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of Marko’s slightly off-key singing. It’s still beautiful. As her eyes close, she hears a knock at the door. Sofie lifts her head and Marko walks out into the living room. He’s got even more flour on his face, hands, and arms. Sofie’s brows knit together.

“How are you making even more of a mess?”

“Shh!” He hisses. “Answer the door!”

“You answer it!”

“I’m busy comforting you!”

Sofie groans and stands up, wrapping the blanket tightly around her body. This better be fucking good. She just wants to lie on the couch, watch bad TV and drink until everything is numb. She opens the door to find Dwayne standing before her with tears in his eyes. He looks broken. Defeated. His normally confident and almost regal posture has disappeared. Shoulders are slumped, his chest is hollow, and he looks like he’s about to collapse right in front of her. She senses grief, loss, anger.

“Dwayne, what’s —”

“She knows,” he whispers. Tears spill down his cheeks. “She knows now.”

Sofie doesn’t have to ask. Her guts wrench and her heart aches for him. She tosses the blanket off of her shoulders and wraps him in a tight hug. He begins to sob uncontrollably into her, taking sharp, stuttering breaths. From out of nowhere, Marko appears, hurling his arms around both of them and burying his face in Dwayne’s neck. They let him cry and sink to his knees, taking them with him. Sofie and Marko stare at each other, helpless to do anything for Dwayne other than hold him. After a few minutes, he pulls back. His face is flat, but his eyes tell Sofie everything she needs to know. He can’t be alone tonight. Marko told her what happened last time and she’ll be damned if she’s going to let him walk into the sunlight on her front porch. They sit in the open doorway in a small circle. Marko fishes in his jeans for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, handing both to Dwayne.

“Thanks, bud.”

“Least I could do.”

“What happened?” Sofie asks. She puts a hand on Dwayne’s knee and sighs, apologetic. “Unless you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, it’s okay. We were…”

“Fucking,” Marko interrupts.

Dwayne glares at him.

“Thanks for that, Marko.”

“Yep.”

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Please continue, Dwayne.”

“Everything was going great… really great. I just - I lost control.”

“How?” Marko asks, sparking a cigarette. He hands it to Sofie.

“I asked her to bite me. She broke skin.”

He peels back his jacket to reveal the still healing bite mark. Sofie feels nauseated. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to wait. How could he be so fucking stupid and reckless?

“Did any of your blood get in her mouth?” Marko asks.

“I have no idea,” he confesses. He sniffles and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Dwayne, if she’s turning, you can’t just leave her alone with Charlie!” Sofie scolds him. “What were you thinking?”

“I KNOW THAT, SOFIE!” Dwayne roars as he leaps to his feet. The action causes her to flinch and scuttle backward. Marko stands and grabs his brother by the shoulders. He pulls Dwayne down and presses their foreheads together.

“Hey. Hey,” he soothes. “It’s okay, D. It’s okay. She didn’t mean to upset you. She’s just worried about Charlie’s safety, okay? We all are.”

Dwayne takes a few deep breaths and nods. He glances at Sofie who is still staring up at him with fear in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she whispers. “I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

Marko closes the front door and the group moves into the living room. Sofie hands Dwayne the bottle of wine, which he drains in seconds.

“She kicked me out,” he mumbles. Marko and Sofie are silent, urging him to continue. “Said she needed time to think. She says I lied to her, which - I guess I did.”

“Only to protect her,” Marko replies.

“I tried to tell her that.” He sighs. “I don’t know what to do. She said she wanted space but I don’t want to give her space, I want her _now_. I wanna make things right.”

“Did she say that she would talk to you?” Sofie asks.

“She said she’d think about it. I don’t really know what that means.”

She smiles softly. If she knows Kara as well as she thinks she does, this is a good sign. If she never wanted to see Dwayne again, she wouldn’t have even given him the option of keeping a line of communication open. Usually she verbally rips men to shreds before she ejects them from her life.

“It means you still have a chance,” she says.

Dwayne's eyes fill with hope. He bites his fingernails.

“I don’t think you should be alone,” Marko says, lighting another cigarette.

Sofie nods in agreement, as does Dwayne. She slips off of the couch and goes to grab a few more bottles of wine. She doesn’t know much about breakups, just that wine helps. Temporarily, at least. The three of them pile onto the couch, drinking and watching television in an attempt to distract Dwayne from feeling anything. It seems to work. He laughs at some terrible late night talk show jokes and flips through the channels until he finds a horror movie for the three of them to watch. Marko retreats back into the kitchen to finish his cannoli. When he brings out a huge tray of them, Dwayne’s face lights up.

“You haven’t made these in years, dude!”

“I know.”

“Sofie, have you tried these?” He asks.

She shakes her head, smiling at the enthusiasm on Dwayne’s face. It might be alcohol-induced, but it’s a big change from when he first showed up at her front door. He gestures at her to be the first to try one. Sofie takes a bite and groans.

“Oh my God, Marko!” She exclaims with her mouth full. “This is incredible!”

“I know.”

“He’s so modest,” she laughs as she turns to Dwayne, who has already shoved an entire cannoli into his mouth. The three of them laugh and devour the entire tray, along with the rest of the wine. As Marko cleans up, Dwayne turns to Sofie and rests his head on her shoulder.

“Thanks for this,” he mumbles.

“Of course.”

“I don’t know if I feel better, but it beats sitting alone in my room.”

“She’ll come around, Dwayne. I can feel it.”

It’s not a solid promise, but Sofie knows that Kara loves him. If anything, Sofie can talk to her and use that to her advantage. He shrugs. She can tell that he’s too exhausted to think about it anymore. When Marko returns, he wedges himself in between them, insisting that the middle seat is the best seat on the couch and since he cooked, he’s earned it. Dwayne and Sofie boo him loudly and he cranks up the volume on the TV to drown them out. They laugh and drink more wine until the sun rises and sleep claims them.


	28. Wild Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter - I'm sorry to end it as abruptly as I did, but the next one is gonna be a lot of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on making Spotify playlists for the different pairings in this story if you want something to listen to while you read. I listen to these while I write. The Dwayne/Kara playlist is up and can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6RXV4wd6FuuHlytOkX5pUm?si=HzhdiKIuR1u98PyDuH3Mcg

Kara sits on the porch smoking a cigarette from the pack that Dwayne left behind. The tears come in massive waves, barely giving her the chance to breathe much less finish her cigarette. She can’t stop replaying the past three months in her head. The sand on his feet, his fingernails, the fact that they only went out at night.

There were nights she swore she smelled another woman’s perfume on him, saw smeared lipstick on his fingertips. At first she thought he was messing around on her, but that never made sense. She’s been with enough terrible men to sense these things. Whenever they went out together, his attention was purely focused on her. He was engrossed in her completely. It was like no one else in the world existed. Sometimes the attention freaked her out, but his gentleness made up for it in spades. If he is what he says he is, would he ever hurt Charlie? Or hurt her?

She wonders what happened to those women, if their missing posters are pinned up at the boardwalk. The thought is overwhelming and she buries her head in her hands, groaning softly. This wasn’t how this night was supposed to turn out. This wasn’t how her life was supposed to turn out. She should have seen the writing on the wall, but she loved him so much —

No. She _loves_ him so much. She knows that he would never hurt her. He’s been so gentle with her for the past few months, even when she asked him not to be. There’s an innate kindness in him. It’s why she asked him to leave in the first place. If he didn’t want to, he could simply overpower her and rip her to shreds. It was a huge risk to put Charlie’s life in danger just to test him.

From behind her, she hears the curtains rustle and turns around. Charlie is standing in the doorway, rubbing his beautiful, exhausted little face. The stuffed elephant that Dwayne won him dangles from his hand.

“Momma?”

Quickly, she wipes her eyes. Charlie hates it when she's upset. 

“Hi, baby," she sniffles. "What are you doing up?”

“I heard you yelling.”

She turns around as she crushes her cigarette on the railing. Kara reaches for him and pulls him into her lap. Charlie cradles his elephant in his arms and peers up at her.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, sweetheart.”

“Where’s Dwayne?” He asks softly as Kara kisses the top of his head.

“Dwayne went home.”

“You were both yelling.”

She sighs and fights back tears.

“That’s because we got into a fight. Mommy asked him to spend the night at his house tonight.”

“Is Dwayne going to go away?”

“I don’t know yet,” she confesses. “It was a big fight. We both have a lot to think about.”

Charlie fiddles with the ears on his elephant before staring back up at her with his enormous green eyes. Her heart swells. She’s so lucky to have him, and she would do anything to protect him. Half of the reason why she reacted the way that she did at Dwayne’s revelation was to protect the precious little boy in her arms.

“My teacher says that when you get into a fight you should say you’re sorry.”

Kara laughs, tears spilling down her face. If only things were that easy. She brushes his hair away from his eyes and kisses him on the forehead.

“That’s good advice, baby. Thank you.”

“I love Dwayne, momma.”

Her face crumples and she lets out a soft sob. Tears spill on to Charlie’s stuffed elephant. Patrick. She remembers the name because Dwayne thought it was hilarious when Charlie announced it. 

“I love Dwayne too,” she whispers.

“Then you should both say you’re sorry.”

Kara laughs at the simultaneous simplicity and absurdity of the statement. She has a lot to think about, but exhaustion begins to wreak havoc on her body. Kara stands up, Charlie still in her arms.

“Let’s go to bed, baby. You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Yeah!” Charlie exclaims.

She smiles. She needs someone with her tonight, even if that someone is about three feet tall and kicks her in the shins all night. She slides the balcony door closed and locks it, along with all of the windows. In her heart, she knows Dwayne won’t show up tonight, but it never hurts to be too careful.

She puts Charlie in her bed and turns the rest of the lights off in the apartment. Against her better judgement, she finds herself thinking about Dwayne. She hopes he’s okay. If she closes her eyes and thinks hard enough, she can feel him beside her, it’s as though he never left.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“Kara?”

Her name echoes through the apartment. It’s his voice. Soft and low, with a gravelly edge to it. She’d know it anywhere. Sometimes when he’d tell her stories, her body would be filled with the most pleasant and warm sensation, the way she feels when she’s on the verge of sleep. He would laugh and joke that he was boring her to death, but Kara would beg him to keep talking. His voice felt just like being wrapped in his arms. She spins around, eyes wide.

“Dwayne?”

Frantically, she flicks on the lights, her eyes searching over every inch of the apartment. She finds herself wanting to see him. The apartment is empty, despite her best efforts to manifest otherwise. Kara sighs and suppresses the sob caught in her chest. With heavy legs, she trudges back into the bedroom. Charlie is curled into a tight ball clutching Patrick for dear life. She pulls on the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that Dwayne abandoned last night. It still smells like him. Marlboro Reds, motor oil, and the lingering spice from the cologne she bought him last week. The bottle still sits on the desk. She didn’t think he actually wore it. He teased her and asked her if she thought he smelled bad. She pushes back more tears as she crawls into bed and pulls Charlie into a tight hug. She’s falls asleep instantly as the sun rises.

&&&

Sofie wakes up on a pile of cushions and blankets on the floor. Dwayne has one arm wrapped around her shoulder while all of Marko’s limbs are wound around her waist and neck. His fingers dance through the hair on the back of her neck. She wants to stay here, but she shouldn’t. Sofie lifts her head and looks at the clock. 9pm. She groans and sits up, her head thudding. Both boys snarl in their sleep at the gentle disruption. When she climbs to her feet, they roll toward each other. Dwayne wraps his arms around Marko, who snuggles into his brother, burying his face in Dwayne's shoulder. They continue to sleep. Sofie laughs and shakes her head, wishing she had a camera so that she could keep this moment forever. She’ll have to tell David about it later.

She stumbles into the kitchen and brews a pot of coffee while the boys sleep. Again, it's literally no help, just an old human habit. The coffee does taste a hell of a lot better now that's she's turned - a huge plus in her books. Dwayne and Marko are going to be hung over when they wake up, so she grabs a kitchen knife and cuts into her hand, squeezing her blood into the coffee pot. It occurs to her how strange this is, and how a few months ago, she would have been horrified at her own actions. She washes dishes and wipes down the counters until she hears them shift in their sleep. Marko is the first to wake up.

“Sof?” Marko croaks.

She steps outside and peers around the corner into the living room.

“Hey, sugar," she purrs with a big grin. 

Dwayne is already awake, pushing his mane of black hair out of his face. His jacket has been tossed to the side. He looks horrible. His eyes are bloodshot with broken blood vessels littering the delicate skin around his eyelids. He growls as Marko gives him a gentle shove. Sofie approaches them with caution. She's never seen Dwayne like this. He reaches up and clutches his neck, his face twisting in confusion when he doesn't find his necklace. 

"What's up?" Marko asks.

"I left my necklace at Kara's."

"Just a reason to go back," Marko reminds him.

Sofie bites her lip.

“How you feelin’, D?” She asks. He stares at her like she has two heads and she feels instantly embarrassed. The nickname must just be for the boys. He stretches and yawns.

“Horrible,” he mumbles. Her face falls and he sighs. Marko holds back a laugh and shakes his head. “I mean, thank you guys for last night, but Kara’s still gone and I still don’t know how to fix my... stupid life."

“That’s the part we can’t really help you with,” Marko says softly, patting his brother on the back. “I’m sorry, man.”

Dwayne shrugs and rubs his eyes.

“I’ll figure it out.”

“You guys want coffee?” She asks.

“I don’t think it’s gonna help our hangovers,” Dwayne mumbles.

“I put something special in it,” she says with a grin as she grabs three cups of coffee, pouring them right to the brim. She passes them out to the boys. The moment they sip them, both of them sigh with relief.

“Fuck,” Dwayne whispers, relieved. “This is amazing. Did you put blood in this?”

“Just trying to help,” she whispers.

He snickers, eyes sparkling.

“Yet you wouldn’t take it from my wrist when you were hung over after Rose's birthday?"

Marko chuckles, eyes going wide.

“You wouldn’t?”

“It felt too intimate!” Sofie exclaims. She casts Dwayne an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

He laughs.

“It’s okay. I get it.” He sips at his coffee. “This is _really_ good, Sof.”

“Is it helping? Did I put enough in?”

Marko nods and winks at her. She giggles.

“What about you?” Dwayne asks.

Sofie sips at her coffee, realizing it hasn't done anything for her pulsing headache. 

“Can’t I just get high on my own supply?”

He shakes his head as Marko puts his coffee cup down and reaches up to slice open his jugular. Blood comes pouring out at an alarming rate. Sofie gasps. He nonchalantly beckons her toward him with one finger. It's almost seductive. His blood smells incredible from across the room, like sweet wine. Sofie's jaw drops and she begins to salivate. 

“C’mere, babydoll," he purrs. 

She walks over and sticks her coffee cup out. Marko shakes his head slowly. She rolls her eyes and looks at Dwayne, who laughs as he sips his coffee.

“Are you seriously going to make me do this?” She growls.

“Uh-huh,” he chuckles. “Hurry, wound’s closing.”

She lunges at him, fangs diving into the beautiful softness of his flesh. Once the blood touches her tongue, she snarls and hears him gasp beneath her. She drinks greedily, groaning at the taste of his blood on her tongue. Sofie pulls him closer, snarling as her face fully transforms. She’s overwhelmed with the urge to rip his clothes off and take him right there, but when she opens her eyes, Dwayne’s figure comes into her peripheral vision. She stops and dislodges her fangs, gasping. Marko grins.

“You good?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Eventually you’ll learn to slow down,” Dwayne laughs.

“How long does it take?”

“A few years,” he mumbles. “But Marko still sucks at it.”

Marko frowns at him and flips him off. The three of them sit on the pile of pillows sipping their coffee. Out of habit, Sofie flips on the television. They lean on each other as they take an hour or so to recover from their hangovers. As she changes the channels, trying to find something to watch, the phone rings. Sofie frowns.

“Do you work tonight?” Marko asks.

“No.”

She crawls to the phone and picks it up, glancing over her shoulder. Dwayne looks nervous.

“Hello?”

“Sofie?”

It’s Kara’s voice.

“Hey!” Sofie exclaims softly, moving into the kitchen. She nervously twirls the phone cord in her fingers while trying to keep her voice low. There’s no way Dwayne and Marko don’t hear her. Stupid vampire senses, she thinks bitterly. For a second, she considers leaving the phone off the hook and running into the bedroom to speak in private, but she can’t guarantee that one of them won’t listen in on the entire conversation. Besides, Kara wouldn’t call if she didn’t think Dwayne was here. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“I assume you heard what happened.”

“Yeah,” Sofie whispers. “He’s here.”

“I figured.”

“Are you? …Okay, I mean?”

“No.” Kara’s voice comes out squeaky and small. “I miss him. A lot.”

“But… he told you.. what he is, right?”

“Yeah,” Kara sniffles. “You know too?”

“Yeah.”

She’s quiet for a while.

“Sofie?”

“What’s up, Kar-Bear?”

“Are you? I mean… if you know…”

Sofie takes a deep breath.

“Promise me you won’t freak out.”

She hears Kara’s foot stomping on the ground, the way she gets when she’s really excited or really angry about something. A tiny, furious pixie.

“Oh my _God_! What the fuck is going on?! Are you serious!”

“Very serious.”

Silence. There’s less shouting than Sofie expected. Kara is taking this news surprisingly well. Sofie wonders if she heard about the vampire rumours too.

“How long have you been one?”

“A while.”

“And Marko?”

“Yep.”

“David? Paul?”

“Them too.”

Kara is quiet. Sofie can hear her twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

“You’ve never hurt any of us, though.”

“No,” Sofie whispers. “We don’t hurt the people we love. Kara, I promise.”

Sofie can hear her beginning to cry. She wants so badly to wrap her arms around the poor girl and pull her into a soft hug. All she can do is soothe her over the phone.

“Kara? Can you listen to me for a second?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really,” Sofie laughs. “Kara, I swear to you, I’m telling you the truth. And so was Dwayne. He loves you so much. You know that, right?”

“I know,” she sniffles. “I love him too.”

“I’ll tell you what. We’ve got something going on tonight, but do you want to come over tomorrow night, you and I can talk. Just us.”

“You won’t hurt me?”

“Kara, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it ages ago. I promise, you’re safe with me.”

She sniffles.

“Okay. Can I talk to Dwayne?”

“Of course, Kar-bear.” Sofie puts her hand over the receiver. When she turns around, Dwayne is already standing in front of her. She gasps and jumps back, clutching the phone to her chest. “Jesus Christ, Dwayne! Can you make a fucking sound the next time you do that?”

He grimaces.

“Sorry. I just… it’s her, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. She wants to talk to you.”

He gulps.

“I’m not the best on the phone.”

“Well, this is the best you have right now,” Sofie whispers. “Do you want to go into the other room? I promise, I’ll hang up right away.”

Dwayne nods and darts into the bedroom. Sofie waits for him to pick up and puts the phone up to her ear.

“Kara, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s grabbing it in the bedroom so you can have some privacy.”

“Thanks, Sof.”

Sofie hears the other phone pick up.

“Sofie, hang up,” Dwayne’s voice commands softly.

She immediately slams the phone into the cradle and hears Marko sigh behind her.

“I wanted to hear!” He whines.

She turns to him and grabs his nose tightly between her thumb and forefinger. Marko squeaks and begins to laugh. She refuses to let go. Her mother used to do this to her when she wasn’t minding her own business. It never worked.

“You are a nosy drama queen, you know that, right?”

“Yes!” He honks. “Can you let my nose go?”

She releases him and glares. He has a glint in his eye, and instantly, she knows he’s up to something. She doesn’t have to be his mate to figure that much out. Marko tiptoes into the living room, picking up his coffee cup from the table and sipping at it gingerly. At first, it looks like he’s just appreciating the chaotic scenery before him. Empty pizza boxes, empty wine bottles, and a plethora of slept in cushions and blankets littering the floor. But she knows better. He’s like a cat - a very stupid cat - knocking a vase over right in front of you. Sofie watches him as he ambles toward the bedroom. She instantly snaps her fingers. Marko turns around, eyes wide and innocent. He flashes her a coy, boyish smile.

“You’re not listening in on him,” Sofie scolds.

“I wasn’t gonna!”

She glares at him and he huffs like an annoyed teenaged boy.

“Sofie, come on!”

“Marko! Give them some privacy!”

His shoulders slump and he scowls. He begins to mumble to himself as he trudges away from the door.

“This is bullshit."

She puts her hands on her hips.

“How old are you?” She asks.

“Technically, I’m in my seventies,” he grumbles.

“Then fucking act like it.”

He pouts and plunks back onto the cushions.

“This sucks. You know David wouldn’t care if I listened in on their conversation.”

“David’s a fucking asshole,” Sofie bites back. “In this apartment, we respect people’s boundaries.”

Marko growls as he sips at his coffee.


	29. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. No smut, but lots of plot development :D (I'll make it up to y'all with smut in the next chapter - I promise.)
> 
> I’ve taken liberties with the Frog Brothers scene and altered it so that it takes place at night.

David prowls the boardwalk, a cigarette barely clinging to this lips. Paul went off to chase some girl for a meal. He asked David if he wanted to tag along, but David’s not really interested.

He’s bored, swimming through an endless sea of people with his mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Michael. He’s here somewhere. David can smell him, sense him. He stalks the boardwalk with conviction, eyes narrowed. Hunting. Occasionally, a tourist will catch his eye and smirk or wink at him. He rolls his eyes and keeps moving. Boring. Boring, boring, boring. They’re all fucking boring. Except for Michael. He’s somewhere around here, David just has to find him. Normally, it’s easy, but Michael keeps pushing him away. On some level, he knows what he is. He’s either playing dumb, or he’s in deep denial.

His scent leads David toward the comic book shop. He walks by and peers inside. Michael’s brother, Sam, is flanked by the two kids who basically run the joint while their parents either smoke weed out front or sleep in the store. David used to feel sorry for them - at least, as much as he was capable - until he had a small run-in with the brothers a few years back. Two little wannabe badasses.

They steer clear of the boardwalk and don’t cause the boys trouble. Outside of wanting to give them both a good smack, David has no other issue with them. He pretends to flip through the comic books at the front while keeping his ears perked up and tuned into the very intense conversation the three boys are having at the cash register. None of them notice. He’s very good at making himself invisible. They think that they’re keeping their voices low.

“So this dog starts chasing my mom like the hounds of hell in Vampires Everywhere!” Sam hisses.

“We’ve been aware that there’s some very serious vampire activity in this town for a long time,” one of the brothers says. David can’t tell if he’s the older or younger brother. David has always just referred to him as Little Rambo.

“Santa Carla’s become a haven for the undead,” the darker-haired brother mumbles as he flips through a comic book.

David holds back a smirk despite the concern that grows within him. He’s not entirely wrong. There are three other packs that David knows about. They keep a respectful distance. A vampire turf war not only draws too much attention, but it’s also a pain in the ass to deal with. He’s only ever been involved in one before when they first came to Santa Carla. Marko had just turned and thought it was a brilliant idea to fuck the head vampire’s mate and try to lure her into their pack. Needless to say, it didn’t go as smoothly as the kid would have liked. The leader of the rival pack came looking for her, ready to kill anyone who got in the way. It was a very Helen of Troy situation, except, in this case, the girl ran back to her mate immediately and the two groups fought for days. It was bloody, messy, and a major fucking inconvenience for David.

It’s the only time David has punished his brother, lashing him to a chair and driving a silver blade into his stomach, and keeping it there for three days. Marko howled in pain, starving and begging one of them to pull it out of him. Dwayne told David that he was being too harsh, but Marko had to learn. Fast.

Ever since then, things have been quiet. Occasionally, they’ll spot the other packs in passing, but truthfully, he hasn’t seen any other vampires in a few years. Sometimes they move after being found out, sometimes they get bored and find new territory. Maybe _that’s_ his problem, he thinks. They need a change of scenery.

“As a matter of fact, we’re almost certain that ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions in city hall,” Little Rambo growls, his voice pulling David back into their conversation.

Relief courses through David’s body. Even if these three squealed, nobody would believe them. They spout bullshit like they write for the National Enquirer.

“Kill your brother,” the darker haired one says. “You’ll feel better.”

Sam scoffs while David moves to press his body against the building so that he’s out of sight.

“Look, guys, my brother’s not a bloodsucker!” He hears the boy exclaim. “Look, it says here that if you kill the head vampire, all half vampires will return to normal — Guys, if my brother’s a vampire, believe me, he’s only half.”

David clenches his fists. This kid is way too smart for his own good.

“Does your brother know who the head vampire is?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

David grins.

“Then you’ll have to kill him, and if you don’t, then we will.”

 _Not on my watch, you little shits_ , David thinks. They’d be dead before they hit the ground, and he would take immense pleasure in gutting them both like fish.

“This all started when my mom went to work at Max’s video store,” Sam says.

 _Fuck. Fuck shit motherfuck —_ David’s blood runs cold, but he can’t stop himself from listening. Sam continues.

“Max never comes in till after it’s dark, the dog who chased my mom this morning was his… and listen to this! Vampires require a daytime protector, a guardian, to watch over them as they sleep. Fierce dogs. The hounds of Hell are often employed for this purpose.”

“No shit,” one of the brothers whispers.

Except Max found Thorn at a pet store as a puppy. He was getting too big for his cage and despite Max’s traditional asshole demeanor, he took a liking to the animal. David did not.

Maybe he should kill that comic book writer, too, he thinks as he lights a cigarette. He’s giving away too much valuable intel.

“Yeah?” Sam challenges them. “Well, what happens if my mom is dating the head vampire? You guys can nail him and save Santa Carla. Truth, justice, and the American way triumphs… thanks to you two.”

“We’ll check out Max.”

“Best of luck, boys,” David mumbles, pushing himself off of the wall with one leg. “Little shits.”

He’s furious as he strides toward the video store. It’s not far from the comic book shop. David peers inside. There’s barely anyone in there. He pushes the door open expecting to be greeted by Maria or Max’s snarling visage, but instead, he comes face to face with Lucy. She’s prettier than he remembers. Just Max’s type, too. Demure with a bright and warm face. She greets him with a warm smile.

“Hi!” She chirps.

David leans against the counter, plastering on a smile. She seems to notice that it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Hi there.”

Lucy’s eyes narrow and he watches the gears turn in her head.

“You were in here the other night, right?”

“I don’t remember.”

“You were,” she laughs. “With your friends.”

He sighs softly. There’s no point in denying it.

“Yeah. I’m actually a friend of Max’s.”

Lucy laughs.

“You didn’t seem too friendly to me.”

David smirks. This whole family is becoming a royal pain in his ass. They’re all too smart - well, except for Michael. Cute, but sometimes David swears there isn’t a thought behind his eyes.

“We just have that kind of relationship,” he murmurs, glancing around the store. “Say, he wouldn’t happen to be here, would he? I’ve gotta talk to him about something.”

“He’s just in the back.”

“Thanks.”

Lucy makes a small squeak of protest as David hightails it for the back.

“I don’t think he wants to be disturbed!” She calls after him.

David turns to her with a charming but devilish grin that makes her step backward.

“You’re new here, right?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll learn,” he purrs before turning on his heel and walking toward Max’s office.

He taps on the door.

“Come in!”

When he opens it, Max’s face falls.

“What are you doing here?”

“Sam’s on to you,” David murmurs, closing the door with his boot heel and lighting a cigarette. “He’s employed the help of those two little shits at the comic book store.”

“And you think they’ll be a problem,” Max laughs. “David, what kind of idiot do you take me for?”

“I’m just letting you know that you might have to move your plan along faster than you may have expected.”

“And _you_ need to work on turning Michael. If Michael turns, the rest of them will follow.”

“Why are you doing this?” David asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you suddenly obsessed with recruiting more people? You always said you wanted to keep things small.”

Max cleans his glasses and slips them back onto his nose.

“There are other packs in Santa Carla whose numbers are growing. I’m just trying to keep up is all.”

David glares at him with suspicion. This sudden obsession with growing their little “family” has put him on edge. In fact, it’s all he thinks about lately. It’s eating away at him, corroding his psyche to the point where he thinks he might be going insane or losing control. This combined with his seemingly never-ending quest to turn Michael is exhausting. David has known Max long enough to smell his bullshit. This isn’t about numbers, it’s about power.

“I haven’t seen any of those packs in years.”

“It doesn’t mean they’re not still here,” Max reminds him.

Silence. David crushes his cigarette on the floor. Max snarls.

“You want to replace us,” he whispers. “You’ll turn them and then cast us out like lepers.”

“The five of you are out of control,” Max says, climbing to his feet. He crosses the room, backing David up into the door. “Look at all of the fucking trouble you’ve caused me just within the past few months! You’re turning people without my permission, getting the cops involved, vampire hunters! I gave you a specific set of rules to follow, to honor. I gave you a code and you spit it right back in my face!”

David grins.

“I love it when you prove me right.”

“You will do as I say,” Max hisses. “Do you understand? No more bullshit. I’ve let you get away with too much for too long.”

David takes a deep breath and nods. His expression is steely, but he makes sure that Max can see the fury behind his eyes.

“Yes sir.”

Max reaches behind him to open the door and David stumbles backward.

“Come back when he’s turned,” he spits, slamming the door in David’s face.

“Good talk, Max.”

He knows exactly what he has to do.

&&&

Dwayne rushes into Sofie’s bedroom and shuts the door, locking it behind him so that Marko doesn’t come in. He takes a deep breath, his hand instinctively flying up to where his necklace should be. There’s a pang of panic and disappointment when it’s not there. He almost never takes it off, not unless he’s completely comfortable. One night, Kara asked him what it was made of. He told her the truth. Hemp woven into the fabric of his mother’s wedding dress, the key to his father’s old chest that’s long gone by now, and a couple of bolts from his first motorbike. The only information that he leaves out is the pieces on the necklace that look like wolves’ teeth are the bones from his first victim. It’s a grotesque trophy, but one that he keeps out of gratitude for saving his life - not just saving, but changing it.

When David found him, Dwayne was homeless and starving, dying in the dead of winter. Both his parents and four sisters had died of tuberculosis. He was left with nothing, no inheritance, no way to look after the family home that they had been in all his life. All his father left behind was a series of gambling debts. The bank seized everything and Dwayne found himself alone. He was stealing scraps from bakeries and drinking himself stupid. Too proud to beg, he pickpocketed instead. He was good at it, but it was never enough to get him a warm place to sleep for more than a day or so. If he wasn’t sleeping on the streets or a shitty motel, he was sleeping in a dirty jail cell. The night David found him, Dwayne was sleeping underneath a bridge. All he had with him were the clothes on his back.

At first, he thought David was going to kill him, but the older vampire saw something in Dwayne that made him want to promise a new life. One where he would never have to want for anything, where he could hold power in his hands. He could start over. Away from here. For years it was just the two of them. Dwayne had a family again.

And now it’s expanded beyond his wildest dreams. He would do anything to hold on to it. Adrenaline pulses through him. Right now, everything hangs in the balance. If this goes the way he wants it to, Kara will be his mate and he can turn her when she’s ready. They’ll go as slow as they need to. They’ll continue to live the way they were before, Charlie can go to school and live a relatively normal life until he’s at least eighteen and they can turn him too. Laddie could live with them too - Hell, the entire pack could buy an enormous house overlooking the ocean, black out all of the windows, and live like a family. God knows they have enough stolen money and credit cards. Or they could just kill someone and take it. At least, that’s the way the plan has always gone in his head. Perfect, down to the very last detail.

She just has to agree to take him back. He sighs and sits on Sofie’s bed. He picks up the phone and presses it to his ear.

“Hang up, Sofie,” he says softly.

With a click, the third line goes dead. He can hear Kara breathing.

“Hi,” she whispers.

“Hi.”

It’s the smallest form of communication two people can have, yet it means everything to him just to have her on the line. She’s so close. Even if she only said one word and one word only, Dwayne would do anything to hold on to it.

“I want to talk,” she says. Her voice sounds like silk. He closes his eyes, desperate to hear it again.

“Of course,” he whispers. “That’s what I want too.”

“Can you meet me tonight?”

David would understand that he couldn’t come to the beach tonight. This is more important.

“Yes.”

“My place? Charlie’s at Nikolai’s.”

“What time?”

“Now?”

“I’ll be there in twenty,” Dwayne says softly. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

He pauses and fiddles with the phone cord.

“Can I still use your key?”

“Of course,” she laughs. “Thank you for asking. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” he breathes. The phrase falls out of his mouth out of habit and he’s met with a heartbreaking silence on the other side of the phone. Dwayne sucks in a deep breath. “Sorry. Probably not what you want to hear right now.”

“No, that’s not it. It’s —” She sighs. “I love you too.”

His chest tightens.

“I’ll be there soon,” Dwayne says.

“Okay. Bye.”

He hangs up and pumps his fist. There’s still a chance. He just has to really not screw this up. When he steps out of the bedroom, Marko and Sofie are about two feet from the door with guilty looks on their faces. Dwayne frowns and Sofie immediately points at Marko.

“It was his idea,” she blurts out.

Marko’s jaw drops and he lets out a feigned, high-pitched, offended shout before turning to Sofie.

“You fucking narc! We were in this together!” He gestures to Sofie with a flick of his head. “It was actually her idea.”

Dwayne rolls his eyes. Sofie crosses her arms over her chest, her narrowed gaze still fixed intently on her mate.

“I’m going to smack you in the face.”

Marko bites his lip and grabs her by the waist, pulling her toward him.

“Stop turning me on, sugar,” he purrs.

Dwayne sighs.

“You guys are gross. I’m leaving.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Marko calls after him as Dwayne walks into the living room and begins to put on his jacket and sneakers. “What about the thing with David tonight?”

“Tell him this is more important.” He stands, tossing his hair back, with a triumphant grin on his face. “I’m going to Kara’s.”

“Oh!” Sofie squeals, running to wrap her arms around him. She crashes into him and Dwayne wraps her in a small, tender hug. She looks up at him, stars in her eyes. “That’s such good news!”

“Let’s see how it goes first,” he chuckles as Sofie pulls away. He pats his pockets to make sure that he still has Kara’s keys. “And don’t worry about the David thing, Marko. If he has anything to say, he can come to me.”

Marko nods as Dwayne reaches out to squeeze his shoulder.

“Sounds good, bud.”

He touches Sofie’s face and brings her in to kiss her on the forehead.

“Thank you again.”

She stammers and he swears he sees a tinge of pink in her cheeks even though it’s technically impossible.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did.”

Marko grins.

“Go get her, D.”

As Dwayne heads out the door, he smiles at them both. Sofie wraps her arms around Marko and sighs dramatically.

“Our little boy is growing up.”

Dwayne glares while Marko stifles his laughter, hiding the lower half of his face behind the sleeve of his jacket.

“I’m older than both of you. Don’t ever forget that.”

They laugh as he shuts the door behind him and sprints toward his bike. He’s never driven faster in his life, not even when the pack of them would ride to escape the quickly rising sun. Once he gets to Kara’s apartment, he kills the engine and takes a deep breath, smoothing down his hair, jacket, and jeans. The walk to the building is slow. His legs suddenly feel like they’re filled with led. His chest aches and his stomach is in knots. He doesn’t even get the chance to knock on the door before she wrenches it open, standing in front of him in the t-shirt he was wearing the other night and a pair of shorts. She smells like the cologne she bought him. This is a good sign. She’s gorgeous. There’s a swipe of black eyeliner on her eyes and her lips are stained a beautiful rosy pink. Dwayne holds back the instinct to lean over and kiss her.

“I heard you coming down the hall,” she whispers. “Your sneakers squeak.”

He laughs.

“Can I come in?”

Kara steps to the side and ushers him inside. They sit on the couch, a generous amount of space between them.

“You know, I had a feeling that you were different when I first met you,” she begins.

Dwayne quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“I had a feeling that you had a lot of secrets. I just didn’t know that this was going to be the big one. I was thinking last night that, on some level, I already knew. You didn’t exactly cover your tracks that well.”

It’s a fair assumption. He got too relaxed around her. For the first time in his life he was truly comfortable and his mask started to slip.

“You knew?” Dwayne asks.

“I had a feeling something was off,” Kara whispers. He notices that she’s smiling - just a little. “I just wasn’t sure exactly what it was. When I was a kid, my parents used to tell us stories about monsters in Santa Carla that would kidnap and eat kids after dark. I always thought it was just to scare us, but I guess not.”

Dwayne shifts uncomfortably. He and the boys aren’t the only things that go bump in the night around here. There are werewolves, serial killers… those are the only two he knows about. David has more experience with the supernatural than the rest of the boys, but he doesn’t talk about it. The werewolves are loners, picking off stragglers along the edge of town. They mostly live in the mountains. It’s rare that they venture toward the boardwalk. Dwayne has never seen them in human form. They’re ugly things with huge teeth, orange glowing eyes, and foaming at the mouth. At least he looks somewhat human even at his worst.

“How did you —”

“I found salt on your feet while you were sleeping. Your fingernails turned into claws and then immediately receded. Once, when we were having sex, your eyes changed color. It was only for a second.”

He bites his lip.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“I’m afraid for Charlie.” She folds her hands in her lap. “I still am.”

“I would never —”

“I know.” He swallows hard, throat tight and anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“Do you still want to be with me?”

She’s quiet, jaw clenched. She won’t look at him. Dwayne gets down on his knees, taking her hands in his. Her eyes are fixed on the ceiling. He can tell she’s trying not to cry.

“You and Charlie are one of the only really good things that’s ever happened to me. When I’m with you, it’s like nothing else exists.” He reaches up to stroke her cheek. “Please look at me. What I’m saying to you is important.”

The moment her eyes slide downward, tears spill down her face. Dwayne wipes them away.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” He doesn’t know how many times he has to say it, how many times he has to tell her how much he loves her, but he’ll say it forever if she asked him to. “What do you want to know? I’ll tell you everything.”

“Are you going to turn me too?”

He sucks in a deep breath.

“Eventually. Some of us have mates, and there’s a ritual involved.”

“Am I yours?”

“Only if you want to be.”

If you love something, let it go, his mother used to tell him. He always thought it was such a stupid, cliche saying, but he would never want Kara to feel like a prisoner. He’s seen vamps with those relationships before. They’re not happy, just bound together by obligation and supernatural devotion. It’s not love, not the way he wants it. She’s quiet. More tears stream down her face and she laughs, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

“I do. You make me happy, and Charlie loves you.”

“I want us to be a family. You, me, Charlie… and those other idiots I run with.”

She giggles, but her expression becomes serious after a few seconds. He can see the wheels in her head spinning. She has a thousand questions sitting on the tip of her tongue. He’s sure he’ll have to answer every single one of them tonight.

“I have conditions,” she whispers. “If we’re going to do this, I’m setting boundaries.”

“Of course,” he whispers.

“Charlie gets to grow up. He gets to go to a normal school, he gets to have normal friends. He gets to choose when he turns — and right now, he cannot know what you are. He won’t be able to handle it. He’ll freak out, Dwayne.”

Dwayne wasn’t planning on telling him anyway. That information in the hands of a four-year-old could put them all in jeopardy.

“Of course. What’s your other condition?” He asks.

“I get to turn when I’m ready.”

“I don’t know if we have control over that part.”

She pales, he hears her pulse racing.

“What?”

“When you bit me last night…do you know if you swallowed my blood?”

“You already asked me that, I said I didn’t know. Why?”

“If you drank my blood, it means you’re already turning.”

Her hands fly up to cover her mouth and she shakes her head. She stands up and begins to pace around the room. Dwayne watches helplessly from his place on the floor while Kara shakes her head, hands shaking and alternating between wrapping around her body and running through her hair.

“This can’t — No, I can’t —”

“Kara, I’m —”

“This is why you needed to _fucking be honest, Dwayne_!” She spits. In a second, he watches her go from timid, scared little girl to ferocious beast. Her body changes. Muscles become rigid and tense, and she draws herself up to her full height, anger flaring behind her eyes. “I was with Charlie all night last night! Do you realize the danger you could have put him in by not telling me?!”

“I tried, Kara!”

Her arms fall to her sides and she lets out a small, soft sob. Immediately, he stands and rushes toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She doesn’t stop or push him away. Instead, she collapses into him, sobbing into his chest. She’s exhausted, angry, confused, and desperate to make this all okay again. Just like him. Dwayne strokes her hair and rocks her back and forth in his arms. When she tires herself out, she looks up at him with those beautiful green eyes that would make his heart stop if it still had a beat.

“How do we know for sure?”

“Did you go out this morning?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Did the sun hurt your eyes?”

“We live in California,” she counters.

Good point.

“Were you tired this morning? More than usual, I mean.”

“Dwayne, I have a four-year-old.”

Another excellent point. She sighs, frustrated, and rests her head against his chest.

“Is there another way to find out?”

“There is, but you’re not going to like it.”

“I don’t have to watch anyone die, do I?”

“No. Go get me a kitchen knife.”

“Dwayne —”

“Kara, this is important. Please go and get me a kitchen knife.”

She disappears into the kitchen and Dwayne pulls up the sleeve of his jacket. When she returns, she places it in his hand. He slices into his flesh and holds the wound out for her. Kara grimaces, closing her eyes.

“Kara, look at it.”

She puts her hands over her face and turns away.

“No!”

Dwayne sighs and makes sure that his voice is warm, measured, and calm as the next words pour out of his mouth. He slips in a touch of vampire charm for good measure.

“Kara, it’s the only way we’ll be able to know for sure.” His convincing seems to work. She forces her eyes open and looks at the wound as blood seeps out of it. Dwayne listens to her heartbeat. It hasn’t skyrocketed. He searches her face. Her eyes haven’t changed color either. If she were turning, she’d be lunging for his arm like a hungry animal. He tries not to take offense at the disgust on her face. It’s normal, he reminds himself. She’s still a human and he practically bathes in blood every night of the week. It’s become a part of him. She’ll get used to it. Dwayne bites his lip, peering at her with intense eyes. “Open your mouth. I want to see something.”

She takes a small step forward and parts her lips for him. Even her jaw is trembling.

“Show me your teeth,” he commands softly. She lifts up her upper lip. No fangs. He sighs. “How do you feel?”

“Scared and grossed out!” She whines. “Dwayne, put it away.”

“Does it make you hungry?”

“Is that what you’re testing?!”

“We have to know for sure.”

“No,” she sighs. “I’m not hungry. It makes me nauseous.”

“Well, then that’s good news.”

She almost collapses with relief. He pulls his sleeve back down and reaches out to catch her.

“Oh, thank God!” She whimpers as he carries her back to the couch and sets her down. He kneels in front of her, rubbing her thighs softly.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” He asks her. Kara nods.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think today. Actually, that’s pretty much all I did before I called you. I know that if you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it a long time ago. And I don’t really have anyone else or any _thing_ else except for Charlie… and you.” She sniffles and sighs. “I want us to be a family, even if it’s —”

“Fucked up?”

Her laughter is a breath of fresh air.

“Yeah,” she nods. “I just have to know, are there perks that come along with this? Because this whole thing seems pretty scary.”

“There are. You’ll never get sick, you’ll never get old, and you’ll never die. The last part is kind of a blessing and a curse. We’ve seen a lot — maybe more than anyone should.”

“Like what?” Kara asks. She tugs on his hands - her silent gesture to tell him that she wants him to hold her. Dwayne sits on the couch beside her and she practically crawls into his lap, seeking comfort and familiarity. It feels so good to hold her like this again. Marko described holding Sofie to him once - he said it was the most comfort he had ever experienced. It was like coming home after the worst day and knowing that everything was going to be just fine. Dwayne longed for that feeling, he’s been chasing it for so long. He loves his brothers, but there’s something about her and the way she fits perfectly in his arms. A puzzle piece he thought he had lost with Danielle. She’s home. Kara pokes him in the chest.

“Hey. That stoic, pensive stuff you do isn’t going to cut it tonight, pal.” He bites back laughter at her sudden change in attitude. Sofie was right, she really is like an angry little pixie. “I invited you over here to talk, so talk.”

“Sorry,” he laughs. “We’ve seen wars, famines, plagues. Pretty much the worst humanity has to offer. Some years are peaceful, but eventually, history repeats itself.”

“We don’t learn, do we? People, I mean.”

“Not really.”

She nuzzles into him and he trails his fingers up and down her arm.

“What are some other perks?”

“We can go anywhere we want whenever we want. We don’t need jobs —”

“I like my job, and Sofie kept her job.”

“We can have them,” Dwayne chuckles. “But they’re not necessary.”

“I meant to ask you, how _do_ you pay for stuff?”

“You’re not gonna like the answer.”

“I think I already have it,” Kara whispers. “Do I have to give up my parents?”

“Not right now,” he replies. “Once you turn, things will change.”

“But I get to decide, right?”

“I already said yes.”

“I’m just checking,” she murmurs.

Dwayne lifts her chin and leans in, slowly testing her limits. To her surprise, she lets him kiss her. It’s soft and sweet. She pulls away with a gentle sigh. Dwayne pushes her hair out of her face.

“Take all the time you need.”

“But not too much time, right?”

“Kara, I could turn you when you were 80 and it wouldn’t make a goddamn difference to me.”

She narrows her eyes and bites back a smile.

“Vampire or not, I know when a guy is saying stuff just to get in my pants.”

They both burst into laughter and hold each other tightly. Dwayne rocks her gently against him. His body is exhausted from carrying so much tension and grief over the past 24 hours. He looks down at her to see her staring into his eyes. He came within inches of losing all of this - this messy, strange, imperfect relationship that just fell into their laps.

“Are we okay?” He asks.

She grabs him firmly by the face and pulls him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Dwayne snarls and moans against her lips. It’s the only answer he needs.

&&&

The beach is quiet. Waves splash softly against the shore, and while Sofie can hear faint shouting far in the distance, there’s not a person in sight. Marko’s arm is wrapped around her waist as they stroll toward a small bonfire near the water. Even in the darkness, she can see David sits on a log with Paul, both of them poking at a growing fire while they smoke cigarettes. As they approach, Paul’s head perks up.

“Heyyyyy!” Paul’s voice rings through the air. “‘Bout time you fuckers showed up!”

He and David look around, confused.

“Where’s D?” Paul asks.

“He’s not coming,” Marko replies coolly.

David snarls and glares.

“Why not?”

“He’s fixing things with Kara,” Sofie answers.

“What’s wrong with Kara?” Paul asks.

Marko and Sofie sigh in unison. She gestures to him to make the big announcement.

“She knows.”

Paul’s eyes bug out of his head while David sighs, his jaw clenched and mouth set in a thin line.

“Motherfuck — Okay. We don’t have time for that right now. One problem at a time.”

“Wait, she knows about all of us?” Paul asks, cutting David off.

“Yeah,” Sofie replies, sitting down in the sand next to David. “I sort of… told her.”

“Goddammit, Sofie!” David exclaims, snapping the stick he was using to tend the fire in half and tossing it into the flames. Sofie watches as the fire swallows it up before she turns to David, anger bubbling in her chest.

“What did you expect me to do, man?! If she didn’t find out from me, she was going to find out from Dwayne.”

“She’s got a point, David,” Paul offers. Marko nods. David clears his throat, his eyes piercing the four of them. He raises his eyebrows and the group goes quiet, like a group of rowdy school children.

“Whatever. We’ll deal with it later. We’ve gotta make this fast. Tide’s coming in and I’m fucking starving.”

“Why’d you pick such a shitty place to have a bonfire?” Marko teases, flopping down next to Sofie.

David snarls at him in response and lights another cigarette.

“I think the time has come to switch things up in the leadership department,” he says, exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

Sofie feels her stomach sink. She had a feeling this was coming after the meeting. A mother means another obstacle for David to overcome, and there’s no doubt that Max will give Lucy carte blanche to maintain order any way that she sees fit. David continues. “Max has become a problem. I think Sofie was right the other night. We’re just goons, and if we don’t do something about it, we’re always going to be under his thumb. I don’t want a mother —”

“Me neither,” Paul agrees.

“I have a mother,” Sofie whispers. “I don’t need another one.”

“Is she hot?” Paul asks.

“Paul, shut the fuck up,” David mumbles.

Marko winks at Paul and nods, confirming his question. Sofie whacks him in the arm.

“What?!” Marko exclaims. “Your mom’s a smoke show.”

“Is that where she got it?” Paul asks, gesturing to Sofie.

Marko laughs.

“Oh, yeah, buddy.”

“David!” Sofie shouts, clapping a hand over her mate’s mouth while he giggles maniacally into it. Paul holds back fits of laughter. “I never thought I would say this, but can you please keep talking so that I don’t have to listen to these two anymore?!”

“Thank you, Sofie,” David says, completely ignoring Marko and Paul’s fits of laughter. “I want Michael.” His eyes scan the rest of the group. Marko and Paul have finally calmed down. “But Max has to go.”

“How?” Marko asks.

“I’m still working on that part. But if we’re going to do this, I want all of you in. That’s why I wanted Dwayne here tonight.”

“You know D would be on board,” Paul reminds him. “He hates Max as much as you do.”

“I don’t hate him,” David whispers. “It’s complicated. But I know when someone has become a tyrant.”

Marko and Paul nod in agreement. It’s then that Sofie realizes that the pack's loyalty was never to Max, it’s always been to David. In their minds, he’s their leader. Max is just the puppeteer, a variable to keep them from spiraling out of control. But David is older now, and much wiser. Sure, he’s still an impulsive dickhead sometimes, but he has a tight grip on the reins and he’s much more of a leader than Max would ever allow him to be. He’s more open to suggestion, and as much as he would hate for her to even think it, Sofie knows that he’s more gentle than his sire. Max’s humanity is a facade. David’s is still there - perhaps in pieces - but she can see it.

“What do you need from us?” Marko asks.

“Loyalty. Complete and undying. If we have a problem from now on, nobody goes to Max except for me. We’ve got to keep up the illusion that we’re still working for him.”

Sofie nods along with the others. She has an awful feeling about this.


	30. Tighten Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I got swamped with work followed by a bit of a depression slump. But I’m back and feeling much better :) And, hey! I’m making it up to you with double smut. There’s very little plot in this chapter.
> 
> I’ve also included a Spotify playlist for David/Michael that can be found below if anyone is interested. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48iyYC01VXbdiMq3YZINwQ?si=O2pPppWBRP6SQMfVdmjj6Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: Violence against women. It’s brief and mild but I figured I’d put this up regardless.

_Sick for days, so many ways_  
 _I'm achin' now, I'm achin' now_  
 _It's times like these I need relief_  
 _Please show me how, oh, show me how_  
To get right  
\- The Black Keys, "Tighten Up"

David walks, listless, yet knowing exactly who he’s looking for. His mind swims with anger and guilt. If he had known that this is the way that Max would have turned out, he would never have turned them. He would have spent centuries alone, instead, possibly facing the reality of going mad - no, he had to turn them. All four of them. To call them family is far too simplistic. They know each other on the deepest level possible. The thought of facing this world alone for eternity is too much to bear. Even someone like him needs a companion.

Realistically, he should have seen this coming. Max taught him to kill to survive and never to kill indiscriminately. It was too reckless. David was taught to be careful. He has no qualms about killing children, but only when it’s absolutely necessary. When he thinks about it, he’s grateful for Sofie and the others stopping him from ripping Laddie to shreds. If Max wanted to take care of Ridge, he could have done it quietly, swiftly, and with much less cruelty. He saw the carnage Max left behind.

It’s not easy to come to this decision. Max is his maker and treated him like a son. For years, he was all David knew. In the beginning, he was kind, generous. Comforting. Max gave him this life - rich, deep, complex, and everlasting. For that, David will always be grateful, but the reality is, he will always be crushed beneath his sire’s boot. He’ll never be allowed to breathe or to speak freely without being told to obey. For years he’s tried to tell himself that he wasn’t a prisoner, but you can only run from the truth for so long. He’ll never be allowed to lead unless he takes the old man out. David sighs, leaning against a railing. Without realizing it, he finds himself back at Max’s video store. The lights are out and he sees a dark figure waiting near the door. He can sense him from here.

“Michael,” he whispers.

His jacket is wrapped tight around his body. He’s pale and shivering. Starving, David thinks. David thought he would be feeding on Star by now, or at least made his first kill. Michael is stronger than David gives him credit for. His head snaps up.

“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” David says truthfully. It’s the most honest he’s ever been with Michael. “You?”

“I’m waiting for my mom.” He steps into the light. Illuminated, he looks ill. He’s not going to last much longer. “David, I think I’m dying. Sam was right.”

Tears are pooling in his eyes. David motions to an alley a few doors down from the video store.

“Let’s talk.”

Michael follows, led by instinct or obedience, David isn’t sure which. They lean against the wall. David lights a joint, offering it to Michael, who gratefully accepts. David looks over at him, a trembling and nervous wreck.

“Talk to me.”

Michael runs a hand through his hair and laughs.

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“The beginning is usually the best place,” David quips, blowing out a large cloud of smoke. “In my experience, at least.”

The silence between them is thick. Michael doesn’t look as uncomfortable or on-edge around him as he used to. David gently taps his filthy sneaker with the toe of his boot. Michael chuckles as David passes him the joint. Their fingers brush past one another. Sparks. They shoot up David’s wrist and practically drip down his body. Michael feels them too. His pupils dilate and he licks his lips before biting down on the bottom one.

“Star won’t tell me anything. She says she can’t. My brother thinks I’m a monster, and — Fuck, this whole thing is insane.” He sighs and takes a puff of the joint. “Do you know what it’s like to feel so out of control but you can’t do anything to stop it?”

It’s almost time for Michael to learn what he really is. It was Max’s plan, but now it’s become his. They’ll be a family. Star will be Michael’s first. Once the thirst takes over, he won’t be able to resist ripping her to shreds. David has to act before Sam does. There’s not much time. At first, he thinks tonight could be the night, but the others aren’t here. He needs them. Whenever someone turns, they’re all there to witness it. It’s been that way since the beginning. It’s part of the initiation process.

Michael looks - well, Michael looks broken. He’s torn between the life he has and the one that’s waiting for him. He has no idea what he could be. Right now, there's unlimited potential that Michael hasn't even dreamed of tapping into. Powerful, beautiful. Immortal. All David has to do is show him when the time is right. Tears gather in his beautiful blue eyes. Despite what he would profess aloud, David has compassion, and to see Michael in pain weighs heavy on his shoulders.

“Yes,” he says simply, reaching up to wipe them away. “I can help you, Michael.”

“How?”

David extends a claw and slices open the flesh on his wrist. Michael watches, his eyes slowly turning gold. Fangs descend, and his face begins to look sharp and distorted. Just like David’s. The last time Michael drank from him, he freaked out. Things are calmer now. He’s ready.

“Drink.”

“What?!”

The question comes out as a hiss. Michael looks offended. Angry. His face scrunches and distorts with confusion and malice. His humanity is bubbling to the surface, fighting with his desire to give in to the beast within him. David reaches out to touch his cheek. To his surprise, Michael doesn’t pull away.

“You’ll feel better.”

“Why is this happening?”

“I’ll explain everything in time, Michael. Just drink.”

All he needs is permission. With vigor, he grips David’s wrist and covers the wound with his lips. He drinks deeply, snarling and moaning at the sensation of David’s blood coating his throat. He lets Michael drink for longer this time, feeling him give in. Michael dislodges his fangs on his own, panting, blood dripping from his full lips. At first, David thinks he’s going to bolt again, but he doesn’t. Michael’s thoughts are a tangle of different emotions, so clouded that David can’t get a clear picture despite his best efforts.

In a second, Michael’s lips are on his - impatient and wanting. David chuckles softly as Michael pushes him into the wall. He gives the halfling the illusion of control as Michael’s lips ghost across his jawline and down his neck. When Michael pulls away, David is met with glowing eyes. The rest of his face has softened. He stares at him with a passion that David has never seen before. It makes him nervous - just a little. He hides it with a sneer and a chuckle.

“What do you want, Michael?”

“You,” Michael growls.

Part of this is David’s blood coursing through Michael’s veins combined with the attraction that they share. It’s inexplicable, powerful, and consuming. Michael fumbles with the buttons on David’s pants, his hands trembling. Their foreheads press together. David can feel Michael’s pulse racing in the side of his throat. His skin is flushed and hot. Michael’s hand grips David’s cock tightly, moving up and down. Squeezing. It feels better than anything he could have imagined, like an itch that’s finally been scratched. This is what he’s wanted since the moment he met Michael. Butterflies begin to form in his stomach and he feels his knees wobble. David fights for control over his own body. As much as he wants this, he doesn’t want Michael to see exactly what it’s doing to him. This is reciprocation for their bathroom tryst.

Their eyes lock and Michael swallows thickly before pressing his lips to David’s once more. The kiss is soft and sensual. It consumes him. He forgets where they are and becomes lost in the pleasure engulfing him. When he pulls away, his eyes are wide and have changed back to their characteristic blue color. He continues to stroke David, slightly faster this time. David moans and Michael sucks in a deep, shivering breath.

“I — I don’t know how to do anything else.”

The confession is so soft and innocent that it almost makes him laugh. He holds it back. He can see the vulnerability on Michael’s face; can see in his eyes that David expects more. He doesn’t - not right now, at least - and definitely not in a filthy alley where anyone could walk in on them at any moment. They’ll work their way up to fucking, but for right here and now, this is perfect. David smiles, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against Michael’s jugular.

“This is perfect,” he groans. His voice is clenched, crushed in his throat. “Just keep going.”

He feels Michael nod.

“Faster?”

“Yeah.” The strokes speed up and David begins to purr. “Fuck, just like that.”

He begins to fuck Michael’s hand, setting the pace. He hears people approaching. Michael seems to be lost as he sinks his teeth into David’s neck and begins to drink. They moan in tandem. The pain and electricity from the bite mix with the pleasure coursing through David’s body. He lets a whimper slip from his lips, followed by a soft whine of Michael’s name. A few more strokes and his body tenses. He spills over Michael’s hand with a soft shudder and a growl. Michael removes his fangs and kisses him again. Softer this time.

“Michael?”

Lucy. David can hear her high heels clicking against the pavement, getting closer. David zips up his pants and lights a cigarette.

“Good talk,” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” Michael agrees. “I’ll uh… I’ll see you around.”

“Sure.”

Michael strolls out of the alley, turning back to take one last look at David, who winks. He’s close, so close to getting what he wants. What he’s needed for a century and a half but denied himself.

&&&

Dread pools in her stomach. She tries to forget the meeting as she and Marko stroll the boardwalk hand in hand. The night is still young, still beautiful. She hasn’t been here in a while. It feels nice. This place always makes her feel like a kid again - eating sno cones with Matt and riding the scrambler until she was puking her guts out in the trash can. Marko knocks her gently with his shoulder to pull her from her thoughts.

“You hungry?” He asks.

A fire erupts in her at the question. Her throat begins to ache and her jaw tingles. It’s as though she needed permission to feel the thirst growing within her.

“Yeah,” Sofie purrs.

“What do you feel like? Chinese food?”

Sofie’s eyes track a lone Surf Nazi leering at a group of young women lingering near the beer garden. He’s one of the assholes from the carousel. Long, stringy blonde hair and a permanent scowl etched on his face. A low growl rumbles in her chest and she looks to Marko.

“How about Surf Nazi, and then we can go to the chinese food place.”

Marko grins and bites his thumb nail.

“I love the way you think.” He slaps her ass and gestures toward the Surf Nazi. “Get him, dollface.”

Sofie gives him a well-deserved pinch on his left buttock that makes him yelp loudly.

“Jesus, woman!”

“There’s more where that came from,” she warns with a wink.

She pushes her hair out of her face, straightens up, and strolls toward the beer garden, her eyes fixed on her prey. He’s drawn to her immediately. It doesn’t take much preternatural charm to pull him toward her. She has this down to an art. Smile coyly, bite her lip, and look away giggling once he’s locked eyes with her. It works. He stands up and steps toward her. Sofie beckons him toward a small alleyway near the beach. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Marko leaping up on to the roof to track them, his movements deadly silent, and catlike. Sofie corners herself on purpose and stares down the Surf Nazi, who leans in close to her, clumsily nipping at her jawline. The bites are more aggressive than she would have anticipated. She senses a deep rage burning inside of him. Hatred, even. Of her? Of women? She’s not sure. Sofie laughs.

“You’re bold.”

He puts a finger up to her lips.

“We don’t need to talk, sweet thing.” One hand dives into his pants pocket and pulls out a switchblade, pressing it to her throat. “At least, you don’t.”

Sofie quickly glances up at the rooftop. Marko is standing right on the edge, fists clenched. Waiting. She pretends to stammer and takes a deep breath.

“I just thought we could have some fun,” she laughs nervously.

“We will,” the man snarls. “On my terms.”

“Interesting,” she says with a hollow laugh as she examines her claws. Marko has jumped down onto the pavement. He stalks toward them like a cat. The thrill of what’s about to happen begins to build in the pit of her stomach, a volcano on the verge of a very bloody eruption. The Surf Nazi seems caught off guard by her sudden shift in tone and pulls back.

“What?”

“Just that you think you’re dangerous.”

He laughs.

“You don’t think so?”

“No,” she says with a wide grin.

He growls and presses the blade to her throat.

“Fuck you, bitch!” He hisses. “You’re gonna give me what I want.”

“Or what?” She asks, giggling as Marko lingers just behind him. This dumb prick has no idea what’s about to happen. She sticks out her bottom lip in a mock pout and raises the pitch of her voice. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“I could kill you, you stupid whore,” he snaps.

“You could try,” Marko announces.

The Surf Nazi stills and slowly turns his head. Marko is about half a foot shorter than him, but Sofie knows who’s in control. She leaps onto his back and sinks her fangs into his neck. Blood and screams spill into the night. When she withdraws her fangs and pushes him onto the ground, he’s not quite dead. His switchblade clatters onto the pavement and he tries to pull himself away with whatever strength is left in his body. Marko picks up the blade and stands over him, lodging it in between the Surf Nazi’s shoulderblades and twists. It’s an unnecessarily cruel act and out of character. He's a brutal killer, but he's not a sadist. Sofie hears a soft grunt as blood begins to engulf the back of the Surf Nazi's filthy denim vest. Marko picks the body up like a rag doll and hurls it against the wall. Sofie watches with fascination as Marko lifts him again, smashing his body against the wall - once, twice, three times. The brick behind him is a bloodied mess. The Surf Nazi twitches and gurgles as Marko finally takes pity on him and lunges for his neck, drinking from him until there’s nothing left. He tosses the body in the dumpster as she stares at him in shock.

“He was going to hurt you,” he whispers.

“I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

Marko rushes her, pinning her against the wall with his body and running his lips up and down her neck. He whimpers. His anxiety becomes hers. Sofie runs her hands through his hair to calm him down.

“I saw what he wanted to do to you." She can hear the rage stinging his throat. “ _Nobody_ touches you.”

“Marko…”

His kisses become intense and wanting.

“Mine,” he breathes. “All mine.”

“Yours,” she agrees. “I’m always going to be yours, amore.”

Sofie grabs the lapels of his jacket, spins him, and slams him against the wall of the alley. She wants to make him forget. Fangs and tongues clash as they both snarl, lapping the blood off of one another’s faces. Sofie rips his shirt open, her mouth moving down his neck, collarbones, chest, and abdomen. Marko’s head is rolled back as he pants softly, gloved hands dancing through her hair. He whispers her name over and over again. Her hands work quickly to unbutton his jeans and she hears him gasp as she takes him into her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the tip of his cock. Sofie has to resist the urge to giggle as he moans and whimpers above her. She takes his entire length down her throat. Marko gasps and a slew of curses spill from his lips - some in English and some in Italian. Sofie hums and he moans louder. She reaches up and gently presses the pad of one finger against his perineum while her tongue swirls around the head of his cock. She’s careful to drag it slowly through his slit. A broken moan is pulled from his chest and he slams the brick wall behind him, punching a hole in it. His bloodied fingers dance through her dark waves.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “Where did you learn to do this?”

Sofie releases him, stroking him slowly as she peers up through thick lashes.

“I was kind of a slut in high school.”

Marko bursts into loud, uncontrollable laughter as he continues to run his hands through her hair. Sofie giggles and rests her forehead against his bare thigh. He lifts her chin to look into her eyes, a huge smile on his face.

“I’m so glad you were.”

“It’s really paying off for you, huh?”

“Yeah,” he laughs and then groans as she flicks her tongue against the tip of his cock. “Never stop. Please, never stop.”

“I can’t stay here forever, sweetheart,” she breathes, pressing gentle kisses up and down his shaft. Marko whines.

“Why not? _God_ , you feel so good.”

She swallows him again, letting him pull her hair tightly and fuck her face while mumbled curse words pour from his mouth. As she lets her finger graze that spot again, Marko pushes her away, panting. His eyes are yellow and his face has fully transformed.

“Get up,” he snarls. She obeys, climbing to her feet.

“What did I —”

He cups her face with both hands, kissing her so hard that she squeaks. He drags his bare fangs across her jawline, spilling blood. Sofie moans softly, temporarily forgetting that even though they’re slightly protected by the alley, the nearest crowd is just a few feet away. She feels totally exposed, and she likes it. She’s never been much of an exhibitionist, but Marko brings something new out in her each time. He’s dangerous, bold, and even if someone saw them, he wouldn’t give a shit. It would probably turn him on.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, babydoll. I want to fuck you until you break. I want everyone to hear you scream for me."

At this point in their relationship, it’s hard to discern what the hottest thing he’s ever said to her is, but this is definitely in the top five.

“Break me,” she whispers.

Marko picks her up like a rag doll and crushes her against the wall, his fingers reaching down to tease her clit. After a few strokes, he snarls in frustration and rips off her panties, tossing them to the ground. Sofie groans.

“You’re not bored of me yet?”

Marko stops, his brows knit together in confusion.

“Bored of you?” He whispers through a soft chuckle. “How could I ever be bored of you?”

“Sometimes I worry,” she confesses. “That I won’t be enough.”

God, what a mood killer, she thinks. She doesn’t really know where all of this is coming from and why it’s coming up now. Sure, she’s thought about it - extensively - and Dwayne told her not to worry, but Marko is the most stable thing she’s ever had. He’s always there when she wakes up. She’ll never get tired of seeing his face, of touching him, of feeling him pressed against her the way he is now. Marko’s lips ghost up her neck.

“I will never, ever get tired of you, Sofie,” he whispers. “You are everything to me. I’m going to tell you everything I love about you.”

“Marko, you don’t —”

“Shh,” he hisses, covering her mouth with his while his fingers slowly begin to circle her clit again. Sofie moans softly as he kisses her and pulls back. “The last time we did this, I missed a few things. I want to get this right. I love these lips. I love kissing you. I never want to stop kissing you.” He touches her face. “I love this face, these beautiful eyes and the way they look at me.”

He presses gentle kisses along her earlobe. She giggles and sighs.

“I love these ears, especially when I do this.” He bites down on her earlobe and pulls. Sofie cries out, bucking her hips. He giggles. “Because it makes you do that.”

He slips two fingers into her throbbing pussy and she shudders with excitement.

“That’s a good girl.” His breath is hot against the shell of her ear, his voice is a soft and gentle purr that makes her knees weak.

A whimper. A sigh.

“What else do you love about me?” She asks.

His hand slides up her shirt, underneath her bra, to cup her breast. The soft pad of his thumb pulses over her hardened nipple. He rolls it between his thumb and index finger before squeezing and pulling on it. Sofie almost climaxes right then and there. Her voice is broken and raw as she moans with pleasure.

“I love your gorgeous tits.”

“One of them is bigger than the other,” she laughs.

“I never noticed.” He kisses her softly and sweetly, his tongue sliding against hers. It’s slow and passionate, and the rhythm of his fingers never slows. Sofie writhes against him, helpless, feeling his hard cock pressed against her thigh. He chuckles. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Please,” she whines.

His fingers trail down her torso, resting on her soft belly. She’s always been self-conscious of this area. She flinches beneath his gentle touch.

“I love this.”

“You do?”

He nods.

“It’s beautiful. It’s soft.” He kisses down her collarbone. “It’s perfect.”

Tears pool in her eyes and run down her cheeks. He kisses them away.

“You’re so beautiful, Sofie.” He picks her up, his strong hands holding her up beneath the backs of her thighs. Slowly, he buries himself in her. They both moan as their lips find one another and lock in a slow, passionate kiss. His thrusts are slow, teasing. It seems as though he’s tossed away his previous plan of making her scream. It’s not often that he’s tender like this, that he makes love to her. She digs her fingernails into the back of his neck, holding on to him with everything she has. He kisses along her jawline. “You’re perfect. Strong. You’re everything.”

Slowly, he sinks his fangs into her neck as he fucks her into the wall. Her head rolls to the side and she breathes heavily. People pass the alleyway in small groups, laughing and shoving each other. Not one of them turns to look at them. She groans softly against him and claws at his jacket. His hips speed up and he snarls, dislodging his fangs to take a gasping breath. She can feel blood pouring down her back. He licks the wound clean and kisses her again. Sofie’s body begins to give out as her orgasm approaches. Marko dips his head to take her nipple between his teeth and she cries out as she tumbles toward her climax. Spots appear in her vision.

“Marko,” she moans.

“I love when you say my name,” he growls.

He fucks her harder. At this rate, they’re going to completely destroy the wall of this building. When he comes, her legs clamp down around his waist and she hears a low growl rumble in his chest. He bites her, she laughs. He laps at her wounds and kisses up and down her neck.

“I could never get bored of you,” he breathes.

“Are you sure?” She asks.

Marko purrs against her skin.

“Sofie, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. How could I ever get bored of you?”

“Sometimes I’m afraid,” she whispers.

“Don’t be,” he breathes. “You’re everything to me. I wish I had words for it.”

She kisses him.

“Never leaving?”

He smiles.

“Never leaving.”


	31. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a much bigger chapter than I normally write. I just couldn't stop. There's some plot development and a pretty decent amount of smut. I cannot thank you all enough for the lovely comments on this story. I started Sick Child on a whim, not thinking it would expand beyond a few chapters, but it's grown into something I love so much and I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it as much as I love writing it. I've got a lot more planned and sketched out for this story and a third (maybe even a fourth?) arc. Who knows! The possibilities are endless.

As they untangle their limbs and fix their clothes, they see the light from a flashlight shoot down the alleyway. Both of them immediately dart out of sight and into the darkness, their bodies hugging tightly against the walls. They still have to clean up.

“Hello?” A voice calls. Marko lifts his index finger to his lips while grinning like a maniac. Sofie already knows that if the person at the entrance to the alley comes even a foot closer, they’ll be dead before they can comprehend what’s happening to them. Fear and adrenaline pump through Sofie’s body. It’s an intoxicating combination, and one that she’s come to enjoy since she’s turned. The ground is stained crimson and the Surf Nazi’s blade lies in a puddle of congealing blood. If anyone saw this, they’d only have a split second to get away.

“Is someone there?” The voice asks. It hasn’t moved from its place at the top of the alley.

They wait, eyes locked on each other, when eventually, the flashlight turns off and footsteps fade away. Sofie sees Marko crouch down and pick something up. He walks over to her, swinging the strange object in his hand. She quirks an eyebrow.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a raccoon tail!” He chirps.

She grimaces.

“Gross.”

“I think it’s cool,” he says, running it through his fingers. “See, it has a little clip on it? It must have fallen off that dude’s pants or something.”

“What are you going to do with it?” She asks, trying to keep the disgust from seeping into her voice. It’s not that she doesn’t like raccoons - they’re cute. She just doesn’t like the idea of him taking something that belonged to such a fucking scumbag.

He looks up at her, eyes bright.

“I’m gonna put it on my bike.”

He tucks the tail in his back pocket and tosses her a pack of cigarettes. Sofie mumbles a quick thank you and they walk hand in hand to the alley entrance. Marko stops them and looks around to make sure the coast is clear. Sofie flashes him a questioning look.

“What’s up?”

“Just making sure we can get to the bathroom without being seen,” he mumbles as he blows a plume of smoke into the air. His head whips around before he turns to her grinning. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They breeze through the crowds. As they pass a clothing stand, Sofie reaches out and plucks a t-shirt off of the rack before the vendor can even look up from his book. Once they get to the bathrooms, Marko sticks his head inside and looks around. Carefully, he checks the stalls before turning to her, grinning.

“All clear.”

They rush to the sink, grabbing handfuls of paper towels and wiping the blood that they weren’t able to clean off of each other. They use each other as mirrors, pointing out specks of blood that their hands may have missed. There’s not a lot of time. Someone could walk in any minute and there’s nothing to barricade the door with. Once they’re almost fully clean, Sofie digs into her purse and pull out a black half-shirt that she stole off of a clothing rack. Marko abandons his now bloodied and shredded tank top and yanks the half-shirt over his head while she dabs at the blood on his jacket with a damp paper towel. He pushes her hair aside and alternates between licking and wiping dried blood off of her face. She giggles.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I must still be hungry.”

“Hungry or you just can’t keep your hands off of me?” Sofie inquires with a wide grin. His smile is infectious.

“Both.”

Once his jacket is clean, he slips into it and rinses his mouth out. Sofie quirks an eyebrow.

“Make sure there are no body parts in my teeth.” He bares his teeth at her and she squints before giving him the thumbs up. He gestures at the sink to encourage her to do the same. She does, spitting out small bits of muscle that she didn’t know were lodged in her fangs.

“Gross,” she groans in disgust. "Ugh."

“You get used to it.” He smiles and turns her toward him. “Let’s see?”

Sofie does her best fake snarl at him, laughing as he examines her mouth. Marko grasps her chin and turns her head from side to side before he nods, satisfied.

“You’re good.”

“Do you guys do this a lot?”

“Before we go into human establishments? Yeah. There’s nothing worse than talking to a girl and having someone’s skin between your teeth.”

She grimaces.

“Thanks for the image.”

“Hey, baby, that’s the unglamorous part about being a monster.” He lights a cigarette. “You wanna eat?”

“Andy’s?”

“Hell yeah. I need some egg rolls.”

Sofie laughs as he pulls her out of the bathroom and runs toward Andy’s restaurant. There are a few packed tables when they stroll in, but otherwise, the place is quiet. Andy’s face lights up the moment he sees Marko.

“Marko! My man! It’s been ages!”

“Hey, Andy!”

Andy points at Sofie and narrows his eyes.

“Sandra?”

“Sofie,” she giggles.

“Ah! Not even close!” He exclaims. “Sorry. I’m usually good at this.”

She giggles.

“It’s alright, Andy. I’ll forgive you this time.”

He grins.

“Well, I appreciate that. What can I get you gorgeous kids?”

Sofie gestures to Marko. She always leaves it up to him to order from here. She gets to pick the pizza, it only seems fair. Marko drums on his chin with his index finger.

“An order of rice — wait, no! Two. Two orders of chow mein. One order of sweet and sour chicken. Two orders of egg rolls, and an order of dumplings for my gal.” He kisses her on the top of the head. Sofie smiles, bashful. Marko quickly turns back to Andy, who’s quickly scrawling everything down on a small pad of paper. “Oh! And garlic spare ribs.”

“Good choice,” Andy agrees. “You kids taking this home with you?”

“Nah,” Marko announces. “We’ll eat here.”

As Andy nods, the bell on the door chimes. Sofie and Marko sense Paul and David before they even turn around. Andy’s jaw drops.

“Heeeeyyyy! Paul! David! How did I get so lucky tonight?”

“Hey, Andy!” Paul calls. David gives him a warm smile and a small wave as he lights a cigarette.

“How’s it going, Andy?”

“Good, good. Marko, you didn’t tell me you were bringing the whole crew!” He leans over and whispers loud enough for the four of them to hear. “You’re gonna need more food. Especially for this one.”

He gestures at Paul. The group snickers. Even David laughs. Sofie squints, studying him closely. He looks different, lighter maybe? There’s always a weight to him, one that will always be there, but tonight he looks… well, _happy_. His face is bright, his eyes are sparkling, and he almost looks like the teenage boy he used to be. David catches her eye and mouths _what?_ Sofie shakes her head, smiling. David winks at her.

“Throw some lemon chicken onto whatever Marko ordered.”

“You got it, Paulie,” Andy murmurs. He looks back up at them. “David?”

“I’ll steal Marko’s food.”

“The fuck you will,” Marko grumbles. “We’ll get one more order of noodles.”

“Got it,” Andy says. “Be about twenty minutes.”

“No problem.”

Marko pays for the food and as they walk toward the booth, Paul pulls the raccoon tail out of his brother’s pocket and chuckles.

“The fuck is this, bro?”

“I got it from a friend,” Marko says with a wink.

Paul flashes him a knowing smile and nods.

“You’re gonna put it on your bike, aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah, bud!”

They slide into the booth and David sighs contentedly. The three of them shoot him a suspicious look. He furrows his brow.

“What?”

“Why are you so happy?” Marko asks.

“I’m not allowed to be happy?” David asks.

“It’s just so not… you,” Marko laughs. “Where’s the intensity? The cool, aloof disposition?” He reaches over and taps David on the head who swats him away. Marko and the others laugh. “What’s going on up there, big guy?”

David shrugs.

“Just had a good night.”

“You got laid,” Paul chuckles with a knowing glance.

David shrugs, a half-smile lingering on his lips. He looks like he’s remembering something.

“Sort of, yeah.”

“I’ve never seen you look this happy after sex,” Marko laughs.

“It was with the right person.”

The three of them exchange a look as David puffs on his cigarette. Michael. He’s getting closer and closer to getting what he wants.

“When are we turning him?” Paul asks.

“Dunno. It’s a delicate situation,” David mumbles. “We need to keep Star away from him.”

“Won’t he come looking for her?” Sofie asks.

David nods.

“We can use that to our advantage.”

Sofie sighs. Of course he would use her as bait. The idea makes her sick. At this point, Star is nothing but an object to David.

David isn’t just enamored with Michael, he’s obsessed. This is beyond his persistent nature, beyond his ambition to get whatever he wants whenever he wants. Marko picks up on Sofie’s train of thought, only he has the courage to say what she’s thinking out loud.

“David, why don’t we just let her go? She’s miserable. At this point, it’s just cruel to keep playing with her. We all know she’s not going to turn, so what’s the point?”

“Marko, you know as well as I do why we can’t do that. She could put everyone in danger.”

Marko sighs and looks up at Andy as he brings over their food.

“Here you go, kids!”

“Thanks, Andy,” Marko says with a big smile.

“No problem. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do.”

They dig in immediately. Marko eats like it’s the first time he’s seen food. He shoves it eagerly into his mouth without taking a breath or a break between bites. Sofie giggles.

“Easy there, tiger.”

“Fucking starving,” he mumbles.

It’s strange that they still feel hunger the same way that humans do. It’s not as common, but usually, after they feed or fuck, Sofie feels it rumbling in the pit of her stomach. She’s asked Marko, but he has no idea why it still happens. Watching him devour his meal makes her want to do the same. She digs in with vigor, shoving as many dumplings in her mouth as she can without choking. David picks at his noodles, shoving a small pile into his mouth.

“We’ll hold out on turning Michael for as long as we can,” he says. “We have to take care of the Max situation first.”

“You got a lot on your plate, bud. You want help with any of this shit?”

“I’ve got it under control,” David says quietly. “Michael drank from me tonight. Our connection has been strengthened.”

“So maybe you won’t have to use Star at all,” Sofie whispers.

“Why do you care?” David asks.

“Because she’s my friend. She’s a sweet girl who got dragged into this shit because you wanted a plaything.”

She expects David to explode, to lash out. He doesn’t. Instead, he nods.

“I made a mistake trying to turn her. Once I turn Michael, I’ll let Star go.”

“You’re going to let a half vampire go?” Sofie asks him, her voice hushed. “David, that’s too dangerous. I mean, I’m young, but even I know that.”

David chuckles and gestures at Marko to speak.

“Once Max is dead, she’s human again,” Marko says.

“Is that the way it works?”

“I made sure to turn her using Max’s blood,” David replies. “Just in case she became a liability.”

“If you let her go, won’t she tell people?”

“She might, but we’ll be long gone by the time that happens.” In her heart, she knew this was coming. They can’t just kill Max, turn Michael, ditch Star, and expect to stay in the same place. David might be reckless, but he’s not stupid. He looks at Sofie with raised eyebrows. “Satisfied?”

“You won’t use her as bait?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Sofie nods and smiles at him.

“Thank you, David.”

“Sure."

&&&

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara’s voice rings through the bedroom as she folds Charlie’s laundry and Dwayne puts away his toys. It feels nice to do this. He feels like a dad - a real dad - and now that everything is out in the open, an enormous burden has been lifted off of his shoulders. He can be himself. There are no more lies, no more excuses. This could really work. It’s going to work.

Dwayne puts one of Charlie’s firetrucks back into the big plastic container filled with a billion other toys and closes the closet door. He walks up behind Kara and his arms slide around her waist to pull her close to him. He nuzzles against her neck, dragging his lips up to that spot just behind her ear that he knows drives her crazy. It makes her purr. Kara whimpers against him and giggles.

“You can ask me anything you want.”

“Where did you come from?”

“I thought I told you that.”

“You’re really from the Czech Republic?”

“Mmhmm. David found me there.”

“Really?”

“He saved my life.”

“I’m glad,” she whispers. “But I sort of meant vampires. Where did you come from?”

“Oh,” Dwayne laughs, running his fingers through her hair. “I wish I could tell you. The history of our kind is just as mysterious to me as it is to you.”

“So there’s no Count Dracula?”

Dwayne laughs.

“No. No Count Dracula. That much I know for sure.”

She turns around and brushes her fingers across his cheek. He’s missed this, even if they were only apart for a night. He wants to be around her all the time.

“It would be cool to know who the original vampire was. Wouldn’t it?”

He shrugs.

“I guess.”

“I wonder if he’s still alive,” she muses quietly.

Dwayne quirks an eyebrow.

“Why do you assume it’s a man?”

Kara laughs, blushing.

“I don’t know. Probably the whole Count Dracula thing.”

“That’s fair.”

“Why did David save your life?” Kara asks after a small pause.

“My family was dead. I was the only one left.”

“What was your family like?”

Dwayne smiles. He knew this day would come eventually. He hasn’t thought about his family in years. He tries not to. It brings up too much pain, too much anger.

“I was the oldest of five. My father was a carpenter. My mother raised us, and once I was old enough, I started helping out around the house and taking care of my siblings.”

“How did they die? — Sorry. Is that okay to ask?”

“Of course,” Dwayne whispers. “Tuberculosis. All of them.”

She turns around, tosses Charlie’s tiny sweater onto the bed, hugs him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

“Oh my God. Dwayne. You must have been so scared.”

“I lived on the street. David found me and saved my life. I was broken. I guess I sort of still am.”

Kara looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t think you’re broken.”

“Well, that’s very nice of you to say.”

She chuckles and her expression becomes intense, mournful. He raises an eyebrow and kisses her forehead.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m just so glad that you’re here.”

“Me too. I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

“Never,” she whispers. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

He chuckles.

“That’s a good problem to have.”

“I guess I should thank David,” Kara whispers, linking her arms around his neck.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm. If he hadn’t found you, I never would have met you.”

“That would be bad,” Dwayne breathes.

Kara presses her lips to his, just barely touching. Her breath is hot and gentle against his skin. Dwayne feels goosebumps rush through his body. He’s content to let her take control. She deserves it.

“It would be very bad,” Kara agrees.

Dwayne snickers. Her hand snakes into the waistband of his jeans, barely grazing his hipbones. Dwayne’s breath hitches in his chest and he lets out a low growl.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Make love to me,” she whispers, kissing him softly. “Please.”

He picks her up off of the ground and carries her toward her bedroom. Her legs lock around his waist. Her mouth covers his. The kiss is deep and sensual - and somehow more passionate than any other kiss that they’ve had before. Maybe it’s the fact that they almost lost each other, that for 24 hours, they weren’t sure if they would ever get to do this again. Dwayne eases her down onto the bed, breaking the kiss to glide his lips down her neck. He litters her skin with soft kisses, feeling the heat gathering at her throat. Her pulse begins to race and he can smell her blood, her incredible desire for him. The smell of her perfume fills his nostrils. He snarls. Kara lifts her head.

“Undress me,” she breathes.

Dwayne silently obeys. He takes his time unbuttoning her blouse. Her breathing becomes shallow and rapid and she chews at her lip. It looks like she’s desperate to get him undressed and on top of her. Dwayne chuckles and Kara lets out a soft whine.

As each inch of skin is revealed, he presses his lips to her torso, flicking his tongue against her flesh. Kara sighs softly and giggles.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Very much,” he whispers. “You have no idea how good you taste.”

He undoes the final button and pushes her shirt open, dipping his head to take her nipple between his teeth before licking at it softly. She moans beneath him, her chest practically heaving as he switches to the other nipple. Her hands run through his hair. He takes his time. He _wants_ to take his time tonight. He wants to cherish her and make her feel as beautiful as he knows she is. Dwayne trails his tongue down her chest and stomach, stopping at her lower belly that’s adorned with stretch marks. Dwayne kisses every single one and lifts his eyes to meet hers.

“I love you so much,” he breathes. “You are the most beautiful, perfect woman I have ever seen or touched.”

Kara reaches down to stroke his cheek. Her cheeks are stained with tears, but she’s smiling.

“I love you too.” She pauses. “When I become a vampire, will these go away?”

He shakes his head. She chuckles.

“Good. I don’t want them to.”

“I’m glad,” he purrs. “I love them.”

Slowly, his fingers hook into the waistband of her pajamas and pulls them down, dragging them across her legs until he flings them behind him. Dwayne pushes her legs apart and begins to circle her clit with a feather-light touch. She’s already wet. Both of her hands fly up to cover her face and she moans loudly as he increases the pressure and speed. Dwayne brings her right to the brink. She’s sobbing and moaning his name until it sounds strange and foreign in his ears. Dwayne pulls his hand away and a desperate howl rings through the room. Kara looks up, her hips writhing against air instinctively.

“Why did you stop?!” She whimpers. “I’m so close, baby.”

He laughs softly.

“I know.”

“Dwayne, please fuck me,” she begs. “Please.”

His cock strains against his jeans and he slips out of his jacket before standing to unbuckle his belt. Dwayne wraps his hand around his cock and begins to stroke himself slowly. Kara makes a sound in between a keen and a growl. It’s the strangest thing he’s ever heard. Her face is flushed, pupils wide, and her lips are still swollen from their kiss.

“You’re so beautiful, it hurts to look at you sometimes. Do you know that?” She asks.

He laughs.

“Over the years I’ve become pretty aware of the way women react to me.”

“Then why don’t you come over here, and f —”

“Shh…” Dwayne whispers as he gets back down on his knees, holding her thighs apart. “I’ll give you what you want. I just want to make you feel good.”

He drags the tip of his tongue across her clit as slowly as he can. Kara gasps and groans. Dwayne repeats the process, sliding one finger into her cunt, and then two, and then three. He stretches her and fucks her at a torturous pace. Kara cries out as her body twitches and writhes for more pressure and speed.

“Dwayne… fuck, Dwayne! Oh my God!”

His tongue speeds up and he gives her what she needs. Her wetness soaks his fingers and the sheets. He can feel her tightening around him. Her skin is hot to the touch. She clutches his hair as tightly as possible. Her incoherent babble fills the room, hips twitch in a failed attempt to reach for the ceiling. Dwayne holds her down with one hand, pushing on her g-spot with one finger as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks softly. It doesn’t take much pressure and she begins to fall apart, screaming for him as she comes. Her body jolts violently.

“Fuck! _Fuck_!” She screams. “Bite me.”

He lifts his head - he heard what he said, but this was the thing that drove them apart last time. He has to be very careful.

“What?”

“Bite me. And fuck me with your fingers. Please… please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, God, yes, baby. I’m so sure. Please, Dwayne.”

Dwayne lowers his head again and presses his lips to her inner thigh. He knows exactly where not to bite - there’s an artery that would kill her if he sunk his teeth into it. He’s made this mistake before. Dwayne finds just the right spot, right next to the apex of her thigh. His fangs drop and he slowly pierces the skin as the pace of his fingers speed up. When he bites down fully, Kara screams again. Her blood fills his mouth like sweet wine and he drinks, feeling her come around his fingers. Beads of sweat quickly begin to form on her skin as she moans and gasps below him. Her gorgeous cunt clamps down on his fingers and her body arches toward the ceiling. Kara’s small fingers search blindly for something to clutch as she comes down. A pillow flies across the room, hitting a lamp and knocking it onto the floor. Glass shatters. They both refuse to stop or even look at it. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is her screaming for him and writhing underneath him like an animal.

Dwayne laps at the wound to close it before he pulls away. He throws her legs over his shoulders as he sinks into her, stretching her wide. She’s hot and wet, and so tight. Dwayne snarls as his hips move faster. Kara’s hand finds his and their fingers intertwine. His thrusts speed up and his head falls backward. A low growl rumbles in his throat.

“Kara, baby…”

“Dwayne. Fuck, Dwayne, you’re gonna make me come again.”

Tears leak from her eyes. He can’t hold out much longer. He begins to fuck her harder, his hand clenching hers. Dwayne tries to control himself as much as he can as not to break her, but Kara keeps up with his pace, whining and whimpering with pleasure as she rockets toward another climax. Her body won’t be able to take another one and he’s almost there. Dwayne kisses her calf, flicking at the skin with the tip of his tongue.

“Good girl,” he breathes. “Such a good girl.”

“Say it again,” she whines.

“Good girl. So beautiful. So — fuck!”

His climax is sudden, almost violent. His eyes screw shut and he howls, his head dropping and his hair obscuring his face. Every muscle in his body clenches so hard that it hurts. When he relaxes, he begins to laugh as a wave of euphoria floods him. Kara is breathless. The sheets are soaked in her sweat. Two bright red patches appear on the apples of her cheeks and she giggles. Her hair is a mess, sticking up in every direction possible. She’s still beautiful. Dwayne untangles himself and lays down beside her. He pulls her toward his cool body and she sighs with relief.

“Oh my God. Your skin.”

“Is it helping? You’re pretty flushed.”

“Yes,” she laughs. “You feel like ice compared to me. It’s _soooo_ nice!”

“I’m glad I could help,” he says as he smoothes out her hair.

“Dwayne?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that what sex is going to be like all the time?”

“If you want it to be,” he laughs.

“Definitely. Fuck, that was amazing. I forgot my own name for a second.”

“Well, now you’re just lying to me.”

“I’m not!” Kara laughs. “How did you get so good at that?”

“I’ve had… a lot of experience.”

“I guess so. How old _are_ you?”

“Ninety-five.”

“Seriously?!”

“Seriously.” He kisses her. “But it’s not just the amount of people I’ve been with. You learn to read body language, read people’s desires. Sometimes you have to be told, but it gets easier.”

Kara rests her head on his chest.

“When you bit me, how did you…”

“Control myself?”

“Yeah.”

“It gets easier when you’re older. I also don’t want to hurt you. Did you feel it?”

“A little. It hurt at first, but then it started to feel really good - like, I didn’t want it to stop.”

He kisses the top of her head.

“When you finally do turn, your skin will heal itself. So we can… experiment more.”

“Okay. But we’ll take things slow for now?”

“On that front, at least,” Dwayne chuckles. He runs his fingers through her damp, sweat-logged hair. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Kara lifts her head to look at him. Her eyes are so big and open. He’ll never get over how beautiful she is. A soft smile spreads across her face.

“I always will."


	32. Pompeii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and a smidgen of plot!

Sofie spends the early evening cleaning the apartment while Marko sleeps. When he finally wakes up around 7pm, he stumbles out of the bedroom pulling his shirt over his head with one hand while he drags his jacket behind him. She chuckles.

“You know, you can stay here while Kara and I hang out. You might get some good gossip.”

He shakes his head and yawns. He’s so cute when he first wakes up - sleepy, adorable, cuddly, and he doesn’t have the mental capacity to develop an attitude yet. She loves this part - his soft puppydog eyes, his tired lopsided smile. She wouldn't change waking up next to him for anything.

“I can get the details from Dwayne," he mumbles.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we’re going to get him drunk tonight. To celebrate his reunion with Kara."

Sofie giggles.

“Good luck.” She pauses. "You guys just want an excuse to hunt, don't you?"

"And drink."

Immediately, he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, purring like a cat as he nuzzles into her neck.

“You smell good,” he whispers.

Sofie laughs.

“It’s lemon Pledge.”

“I still like it.”

She kisses him softly, running her fingers through his soft, golden curls. He purrs into her mouth and slides his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts. Sofie moans softly and leans into him. How do his hands always feel so good? He knows exactly where to touch her. Marko’s teeth tug on her bottom lip and he pulls away, staring at her with his big, gorgeous pleading eyes that she can never resist - not even on her best day.

“Can we have a quickie before I leave?” He whimpers.

She giggles.

“Of course.”

He spins her around and plunks onto the sofa, pulling her on top of him. Quickly, she unbuttons his jeans and wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him quickly. He’s achingly and beautifully hard. Sofie feels her cunt begin to pulse, her wetness dripping down her thighs. She reaches into the waistband of her sweatpants to touch herself, making it very obvious to Marko, throwing in a few moans just to torture him. It works.

He snarls and groans, letting his head fall back. Sofie waits until precum gathers at the tip of his gorgeous cock before she pulls away and drops to her knees, taking him into her mouth. Marko whimpers - it’s high-pitched and music to her ears. She sucks on him slowly, working her mouth up and down his shaft and paying extra attention to the tip - the way he liked it the other night in the alley. She swirls her tongue around the head, eliciting a deep and gorgeous moan from him.

“Sofie… fuck, that’s so good. You feel so good.”

She reaches up and presses her finger into his perineum. His body twitches and he cries out, but slowly begins to fuck her mouth as she massages the spot in soft, circular motions. His hands rest in her dark waves as he controls the movement of her head, but she controls the pull of her mouth, making sure to tease him at every chance she gets. Marko grasps her hair tightly and pulls her away from his cock. He stares at her with pure lust in his eyes.

“Fuck me.”

She giggles. His expression and tone become stern and piercing.

“Stand up and fuck me. Now.”

She smiles wide, climbing to her feet. She slips her sweatpants off and kicks them to the side.

“Not yet.”

He growls and she laughs again. Before she straddles him, she reaches down to her clit to circle it with her fingers. Marko stares at her like he wants to leap on top of her. She knows he won’t. She reaches up and sheds her t-shirt and bra. Her hands cup her breasts and she pinches her nipples, moaning quietly. Marko’s cock is red, throbbing, and leaking precum onto his jeans. Sofie looks down, her expression morphing into a mock pout.

“You want me, baby?”

“Don’t make me beg,” he laughs.

She leans over, pushing her tits into his face. Marko reaches out to lick her nipple, but she pulls away and bites her lip. His fingernails dig into the couch cushions, cutting into the fabric. Sofie smiles.

“Beg.”

Marko chokes and clears his throat before glancing up at her.

“Sofie, babydoll…” He sounds so measured and calm. It makes her laugh. Marko takes a deep breath and continues. “If you don’t climb onto me right now, I am going to come all over your beautiful couch and your two-hundred-dollar rug —- and you’re going to have to explain that to Kara when she comes over here in an hour.”

Sofie drums her fingers on her chin.

“You make a compelling argument.”

Marko howls.

“Sofie! You’re killing me! I want you to fuck me, how is this so hard?!”

She throws her head back, laughing.

“It’s not. I just love to make you squirm.”

“You love to torture me, you mean,” he snarls.

Sofie straddles him, dragging her fingernails up his swollen cock.

“Maybe. You’re just so cute when you’re suffering like this.”

“You’re a sadist.”

She shrugs.

“That’s a little extreme. If I am, you made me this way, baby.”

Marko laughs. His fangs are bared and his eyes turn amber.

“Sofie…”

Slowly, she eases herself onto him, gasping as he fills her up. He feels amazing - as always. Sofie begins to move her hips slowly against his. Marko groans loudly and places an impatient, bruising kiss on her lips. Sofie’s fingers wrap around the back of his neck as she begins to bounce up and down on his cock. He snarls and breaks the kiss.

“I may not last long after you torturing me like that.”

She moans, feeling her climax building quickly.

“Me neither,” she laughs. “I think I learned my lesson.”

Marko’s hand reaches down to massage her clit and she throws her head back. The other hand reaches around to claw down her back, splitting the skin. She cries out and fucks him harder. Her toes begin to tingle and warmth floods her body. She feels like she’s on the verge of tears, not just because of the pleasure washing over her. It dawns on her that this is the first time she’s really been in love with someone. Truly. She was told that sex was always better when you were in love, but never really believed it until she met him. Sofie presses her forehead to his.

“I love you,” he groans, his voice soft and gravelly. It gives her goosebumps. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I love you too, baby,” she rasps. “I’m gonna come.”

He growls.

“Come for me, sweetheart. I want to feel you.”

He rubs her clit faster and faster. That, combined with the angle of his cock hitting just the right spot inside of her feels so good. She never wants it to stop. Her body begins to shudder as her orgasm ripples through her. She lets out a soft sob followed by a strangled moan. Her head dips and she bites into his neck.

Marko’s claws shred the soft flesh of her back. He lets out a desperate howl as his hips buck upward. Sofie can feel him empty himself into her as he murmurs “I love you” over and over again. She rips her fangs from his neck and laps at the wound, running her tongue along his jawline until she reaches his mouth. Her mouth finds his and they come down as they get lost in a passionate kiss. Sofie’s hands cup his face and she pulls away.

“Was that too quick?” She giggles.

“It was perfect,” he whispers, stroking her cheek. “It’s always perfect with you.”

She climbs off of him and climbs back into her sweatpants and pulls her t-shirt back over her head. Marko tucks himself back into his pants and stands up, cupping her face with both hands.

“I’m going to take a shower. David and Paul are going to be here —” There’s a knock on the door. Marko laughs. “Now, I guess.”

As Marko retreats into the bathroom, Sofie opens the front door. David and Paul stand in the doorway.

“Hi, boys! C’mon in. Marko’s just in the shower.”

They saunter in. David points at her bra lying on the floor. He smirks.

“Did we interrupt something?”

“We actually just finished,” she says with a small smirk. Paul gives her a fist bump while David picks up her bra and tosses it at her. Sofie catches it and chuckles. “I’m going to change. Are Dwayne and Kara coming over soon?”

“Yeah,” Paul replies as he sits down on the couch and turns the television on. David strolls into the kitchen. She hears him open the fridge and pop a cap off of one of her beers. “Dwayne said they weren’t far behind us.”

“Okay, great.”

She pops into the bedroom while David takes a seat beside Paul, handing him a beer. Sofie sheds her sweatpants and t-shirt for a tank top and a pair of jeans. When she comes back into the living room, she sits down between Paul and David. As they’re watching TV, the bathroom door opens. Steam billows out into the hallway and Marko emerges fully nude with his jeans slung over his shoulders. Sofie gasps. Paul laughs and David wolf whistles at him. Marko winks.

“Marko, we have towels!”

“Sofie, we’ve all seen each other’s junk. It’s not a big deal!” Marko calls as he pads into the bedroom to get dressed.

“Yeah, we’ve all _been_ together at one point or another,” Paul reminds her.

She chuckles.

“Right. I forgot about that.”

“No weird hangups here, babydoll,” Marko says as he steps into the living room while buttoning up his chaps. He’s fully dressed with a brand-new white tank top that shows off his gorgeous abs. He shrugs his jacket on and walks over to kiss her. His hair is still damp and some of the water drips onto her jeans. As she kisses him back, there’s a knock at the door. Marko bounces toward it and whips it open.

“Dwayne! Kara! How’s it going, kids?”

Dwayne has a huge grin plastered on his face while Kara’s face is bright and gorgeous. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks like she’s the happiest she’s ever been. Marko looks down.

“Oh! Who do we have here? Hey, Charlie!”

“We’ve gotta drop him off at Kara’s mom’s house before we hit the boardwalk,” Dwayne says.

“That’s cool,” Marko replies. He crouches down in front of Charlie and ruffles his hair. Sofie melts. “Hey, bud. You wanna ride with Dwayne or me?”

Charlie shrugs and looks past him. The moment he spots Sofie, his eyes go wide and he bolts for her immediately.

“AUNTIE SOFIE!”

“Heeeyyy, pumpkin!” She scoops him up off the floor and swings him around, smothering him with kisses. The boy squeals with laughter. “How are you?”

“Good!” Charlie replies, fiddling with the ruby necklace that Marko gave her the night of the ritual. “What’s this?”

“It’s from your uncle Marko. It used to be his mom’s.”

“Red is my favorite color,” Charlie says softly. He looks entranced by the gem as he twists it toward him. Sofie looks up at Marko.

_This thing isn’t enchanted or something, is it?_

Marko laughs, his shoulders shaking.

_No. The kid’s just a crow._

_A crow?_

_Loves shiny objects._

Sofie grins at him and rests the boy on her hip. Kara looks a bit nervous but smiles through it. Dwayne rests a hand on her shoulder and mumbles a soft “it’s okay” in her ear. Sofie looks at Charlie.

“I have some of your toys in my bedroom closet. You wanna go check those out? I think your G.I. Joes are in a big box in there.”

His eyes go wide and he begins to squirm to try and get back down onto the ground. Sofie obliges and he darts into her bedroom. Kara looks around at the five of them and bites her lip.

“Are you all —” her voice drops to a whisper. “Vampires?”

The group nods and Kara sighs.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this. He’s okay here, right?” She gestures to the bedroom.

“We don’t hurt kids,” Paul announces. David nods in agreement.

“Or people we care about,” he adds. “Trust me when I say you’re safe with us. In fact, we’re basically like bodyguards.”

“It’s true,” Dwayne chimes in. He heads into the bedroom to grab Charlie. When he emerges, the boy is climbing on his shoulders, laughing hysterically. Marko sighs.

“I guess he’s riding with dad.” He sounds disappointed. Sofie casts him a sympathetic look and he shrugs.

Kara sighs with relief as she pushes her white-blonde hair back.

“I feel a lot better.”

Dwayne kisses her on the cheek.

“Told you it would be fine.” He looks around at the boys. “You ready?”

Paul and David drain their beers and rest them on the coffee table. David claps Sofie on the back softly.

“Thanks for the hospitality, gorgeous.”

“Any time,” she laughs.

Marko kisses her as the boys head for the front door.

“Ti amo.”

“Ti amo. Don’t get into too much trouble,” she giggles.

His eyes sparkle.

“We will.”

“Bye, boys!” Kara calls as they stroll out the front door. “Bye, Charlie! Kiss grandma and grandpa for me!”

“I will!” Charlie shouts.

The last thing they see is Marko leaping onto Paul’s back followed by loud yelps and howls. Kara laughs, turns to Sofie, and twirls the small silver ring on her left hand. Sofie quirks an eyebrow and laughs, sensing her friend’s hesitation.

“Kara, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry. This is just all so new.”

“Did you and Dwayne talk about it?”

“Yeah. He explained everything. We, uh, fully made up.” Sofie can see the blush creeping into Kara’s cheeks. “That’s actually pretty much all we were doing before we came over here.”

Sofie giggles.

“Understood. C’mon, have a seat. You’re making me nervous. I’ll grab us some wine.”

Sofie pours two generous glasses and slumps onto the couch next to Kara.

“Thanks,” Kara whispers. She sighs, staring into the wine glass. “I can’t believe this is happening. This is crazy.”

“I know,” Sofie murmurs. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. It was just too dangerous.”

“When did it happen?”

“Back in April when I met Marko. I turned pretty fast."

“So, you, Star, Laddie —”

Sofie’s voice goes quiet. If Kara’s going to know the truth, she might as well know all of it.

“Laddie and Star are half vampires. They can still age. I wasn’t happy about Laddie turning. I don’t think it’s right to deny him the chance to grow up.”

Kara's face softens. She seems to understand completely. Dwayne got incredibly lucky.

“I told Dwayne that I wanted Charlie to grow up. He can turn me whenever I’m ready, but I won’t deny Charlie an entire life with so much growth and change. It's important to me that he makes the choice when he's ready."

Sofie nods, her eyes filling with tears. She sniffles and blinks them back before Kara notices.

“Does he know about Dwayne and the rest of us?"

“No,” Kara whispers. “We figured it isn’t time to tell him. Maybe in ten years.”

“That’s a good plan,” Sofie laughs and pours them another glass of wine. It feels good to be honest and open for once. She’s missed this - really connecting with the people she loves. It’s different with Marko and the boys. They’re more like teachers. Deep down, she’s missed this kind of connection. Kara drains her glass, her cheeks already flushed. She’s always been a lightweight. She leans toward Sofie.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Always.”

“Dwayne is… amazing in bed. And when I found out he was a —” she looks around like there are other people in the room. Sofie does her best to hold back her laughter. Kara tends to be loud when she’s drunk, and she knows it. Whenever she gets tipsy, she does her best to keep her voice down. She always fails. She leans in close. “Vampire? It was like he got even better.”

Sofie can feel the heat from Kara's breath and hear the steady beating of her heart. Content. Happy. She looks different, too. It’s unfair to say that Dwayne has completely changed her, but Sofie knows how hard Kara has worked to raise Charlie, to hold down a job, have a social life, and manage Nikolai’s bullshit on top of everything else. She was always missing a puzzle piece in her life. It seems like she may have found it.

“That’s pretty normal in my limited experience.”

“He bit me and it felt _really_ good.”

“Well, welcome to the vampire wife club,” Sofie teases. Kara’s eyes go wide.

“Can we call it that?! Can that be a real thing?!”

“Sure. We can drink wine and talk about them when they’re not here.”

“Oh, I would _love_ that! I have so much to ask you!"

“Like what?” Sofie asks.

Kara swirls her wine in her glass and bites her lip.

“What’s it like to turn into… one of you?”

“It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s like you feel yourself dying. Your heartbeat stops, you feel cold, tingly maybe, and then you just keep going.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It’s not,” Sofie whispers. “It’s the taking of a life - that’s what will weigh on you.”

She nods, her expression solemn.

“Dwayne told me.”

“When you’re ready, we’ll all be there. First, you’ll drink from Dwayne. That’ll make you —”

“Half. I know,” Kara chuckles. “Dwayne explained it all. He said I wouldn’t have to go through it alone.”

Sofie reaches out and touches her shoulder gently. Kara flinches at first and then leans into her hand.

“We’re a family, Kara. You’ll never go through anything alone again.”

“That sounds really nice,” Kara whispers, tears pooling in her beautiful brown eyes.

Sofie fiddles with her wine glass and looks up into Kara's deep brown eyes.

“I need you to do me a favor."

“Anything.”

“Please don’t tell Matt.”

“He doesn’t know?”

“He can’t know. Technically, you’re not even supposed to know. We were supposed to turn you discreetly and then explain it to you later.”

“That sounds shitty."

“I know. It’s just the way Ma — _David_ likes to do things.”

Sofie takes a deep breath, steadying herself. She can’t let Max into the conversation. The less he knows, the better. She remembers that from the night of the ritual. In fact, she’s been practicing shutting him out. She’s so good at it now that it’s basically an instinct - only letting him in during hunts. Mostly, he’s not interested in clomping around in her head, but there are moments when she can feel him, like an omen lingering over her as she hunts and feeds.

Kara puts her hand over her heart.

“Won’t tell him. Scout’s honor.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Before they know it, they’ve drained their first bottle. Kara puts on a record after insulting the majority of Marko’s musical taste. She hates Twisted Sister and he owns two of their albums. As they laugh and sing along to Fleetwood Mac while dancing in her living room, Sofie hears a knock at the door. She swears under her breath.

“Who the fuck is that?”

Kara shrugs and heads toward the kitchen. Her cheeks are bright pink and she looks the happiest Sofie has ever seen her.

“You want me to grab another bottle?”

“Sure. I’ll tell whoever this is to fuck off.”

“What if it’s your… mate? Husband?”

“Both,” Sofie laughs. “Trust me, Kara. If they’re already out, they’re not coming back until sunrise.”

“Causing mayhem, I would imagine,” Kara snickers.

“Be prepared to handle a very drunk Dwayne.”

Kara raises her eyebrows.

“Oh? I’ve never seen that before.”

“Apparently he gets very smiley and cuddly.”

She clutches her chest and squeals, her face bright and joyful.

“Oh, I can’t wait!”

Sofie giggles.

“You’ve really got it bad for him, huh?”

“He _is_ my fiance.” She frowns. “Is that what you’d call it in vampire terms?”

“Sort of, yeah. Marko and I didn’t really have a word for it. We still don’t.”

More knocking, louder this time. Sofie sighs and starts toward the door, practically ripping it off of its hinges. Matt is standing in the hallway. He looks shellshocked - pale, sweating, eyes wide with fear. Sofie’s expression immediately transforms into one of extreme concern and panic. She can feel his terror and takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Matt, what is it?”

“We have to move the wedding up.”

“What?! Why?”

He’s quiet, staring into the middle distance and lost to his own anxiety. Sofie grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him.

“Matt! Tell me!”

“Rose is pregnant.”

Sofie hears a glass smash behind her. She turns around. Kara is standing with both hands covering her mouth.

“Oh my GOD! MATTY!”

As she rushes toward him, he almost collapses in the doorway and Sofie catches him before he can become an amorphous blob on the floor of her hallway. She drags him inside and closes the door with one hand.

“Matty, it’s okay. You’re not dying.”

“It feels like it,” he gasps. “I think I’m having a heart attack.”

He looks up at her with such intense vulnerability. Sofie feels a pang of jealousy ring through her chest. She wants this. She wants it with Marko and she’ll never have it. She’s never wanted children until she met him and now the desire is uncontrollable. It leaves a hollowness in her chest that she could never explain to anyone. Her heart aches as she stares at her best friend and her eyes well with tears. She masks her pain with the biggest smile she can muster. If she can’t be a mother, she can sure as hell be a cool vampire godmother - once she tells Matt that part.

“Matty, you’re gonna be a dad! That’s amazing!”

Matt blinks.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he mumbles with a blank expression that quickly turns to panic. “How the fuck did this happen?! I can’t do this!”

Both girls lead him to the couch and plunk him down. Kara runs into the kitchen to grab more wine and an extra glass. She sets them down in front of Sofie, who pours him a generous amount while Kara sweeps up the shattered remnants of one of Sofie’s cheap glasses that she definitely stole from the bar. Matt grabs the wine glass with both hands and begins to gulp it down as fast as possible. Sofie laughs and takes the glass away from him.

“Matty, where’s Rose?”

“At the hospital. She’s been feeling sick for the past week and decided to take a pregnancy test.” He puts his head in his hands and reaches for the glass again, draining the rest of it. “Sofie, what the fuck are we going to do? We just moved into a one-bedroom apartment and now we have to leave again?!”

“Not for another nine months.”

“We signed a year lease! Shit. We didn’t plan for this.”

“Nobody plans for it,” Kara announces as she floats into the living room with a glass of wine in her hand and a bottle in the other. “It just happens and you deal.”

“Yeah, but Kara, you’re an amazing mom. The other night I burned instant noodles - how the fuck am I going to take care of a kid?”

“Like I said,” Kara laughs. “You just deal. You’ll learn fast, trust me. And I’ll be here to help you, Matt. So will Sofie.”

Sofie nods.

“You're kid's gonna need someone to set an example for them. It might as well be your best friend.” She elbows Matt in the side gently. “Besides, Marko and I could babysit. He’s a great cook and he loves kids.”

Matt looks hopeful.

“He does?”

She nods and gestures to Kara.

“Dwayne does too. You’ve seen him with Charlie and Laddie."

“Yeah,” Matt chuckles. “It's cute as shit. Rose always melted whenever he picked up Charlie.”

Kara punches him in the shoulder lightly.

“That’s what you’re going to be like, Matty! You’re going to be a great dad. You're sweet, you're loving, and you've got a good head on your shoulders. Besides, you have lots of time to read books and figure it out.”

“There are books?!” Matt squeaks. His whole body tenses up. Sofie always thought Matt's greatest fear was spiders, but apparently, it's reading and reproducing.

“Uh, yeah,” Kara laughs, incredulous. “I’ll bring you some tomorrow when I come in.”

Matt sniffles and wipes his eyes.

“That would be great.”

Sofie thrusts the now refilled wine glass into Matt’s hand and holds up her own. Kara mimics her action with a huge smile on her face.”

“Here. Drink. To your health, to Rose's health, and to your BRAND NEW FUCKING KID!”

“You’re going to be great," Kara reminds him softly. Sofie nods.

“I hope so,” he rasps.

Sofie smiles as they clink glasses, trying to ignore the hollow feeling creeping into her chest.


	33. Barely Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter. Sorry about that! I had to get this out.This is mostly just some Sofie development and Marko/Sofie. I'll give y'all some smut in the next chapter :D

Matt leaves after a few hours. He’s pleasantly drunk and feeling much better about the situation with Rose. Kara calls him a cab and the girls watch as he stumbles toward it. He doesn’t know it yet, but Sofie stuck an extra $200 in his jacket pocket with a note that says:

_For baby things only! Be responsible, Matthew!_

_XOXO Sofie_

Matt waves at them as the cab pulls away and Sofie lets out a huge sigh. Kara pats her gently on the back.

“He’s going to need a lot of help,” she chuckles.

“Yeah.”

Kara elbows her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah!” Sofie chirps, trying to make her eyes wide and her smile as bright as possible. “Why?”

“Because you’ve been weird ever since Matt came over.”

“I’m fine,” she lies.

“You’re not fine,” Kara whispers. Sofie’s guts flood with dread. This woman is far too intuitive for her own good. “You want a baby.”

“What?!” Sofie laughs, trying to cover up her nervousness. “That’s stupid. Why would you — why would you say that?”

“Because it’s written all over your big, dumb face?” Kara replies. “We humans are pretty perceptive, you know.”

Sofie sighs and shakes her head.

“I need another drink.”

Kara groans.

"Sof, I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be!"

She stumbles into the kitchen and pours her and Kara a generous glass of wine before leaning against the counter and running a hand through her hair. Kara is peering at her with a huge, yet knowing smile on her face. Sofie fumbles for the pack of cigarettes she left next to the stove and lights two. She passes one to Kara, who accepts it with glee.

“You’re right,” Sofie announces, blowing out a huge cloud of smoke. “I do want a baby.”

“And you can’t have one?”

She shakes her head.

“I gave that up to be with Marko. I’m spayed,” she laughs. It’s empty and sad. Kara frowns.

“Sofie, if you love him, then he’s all you need.”

“I know. I just… being with him makes me want to be a mom, you know? I want to take care of something, I want to nurture something.” She laughs, her eyes welling with tears that she can no longer fight. “I’ve never felt like this before and I have no idea what the fuck to do.”

Kara lunges forward and wraps her arms around Sofie’s neck. Her skin is warm and pulsing. Her heart aches with compassion. Sofie chokes back tears as Kara's tiny fingers massage the back of her neck.

“You’re still Charlie’s godmother. I know it’s not the same, but he loves you so much. You and Marko can help raise him. God knows I need the help.”

“Thank you,” Sofie whispers. “I love you, Kar-Bear.”

“I love you too.”

Sofie sniffles.

"Are you hungry? I need a pizza to forget about this shit."

"Sure," Kara giggles. "No olives, though."

"Got it."

The girls order a pizza and watch terrible romantic comedies while they guzzle wine, laugh, and stuff their faces. Sofie can feel the sun beginning to rise, but the boys still aren’t home. Her stomach knots. Maybe they went back to the cave and she’ll be faced with the reality of staying here alone with her thoughts while she sleeps. She’s still young and she still dreams. Frequently. The last thing she needs is another dream about Marko dying or a dream about a child that she can’t have. Just as her anxiety begins to crest like a wave, she hears a key slide into the lock and the door opens. Dwayne and Marko appear, stumbling against each other and laughing. They’re hammered and they reek of pot smoke. Kara coughs and bursts out laughing. It takes a lot to get them drunk or high. Marko is going to hurt tomorrow. Sofie nudges Kara gently and leans over.

“Good luck.”

“Why? He looks cuddly.”

Dwayne has his arm slung around Marko’s shoulder and flashing Kara a lopsided, drunken smile. Kara blushes bright pink and bites her lip. Dwayne snarls.

“Hey, sugar.”

Marko laughs and stumbles over to Sofie, throwing himself down beside her on the couch.

“Hey, sugar,” he purrs, dropping his voice half an octave to match his brother’s. Sofie throws her head back and cackles.

“Hi, sweetheart. You good?”

He gives her the thumbs up.

“WhywoulntIbeeeee? You —” he belches. “You good?”

“Sorta,” Sofie whispers.

He leans in with one eye half-closed.

“Yerrrr supposed to be having fun.”

“It looks like you had enough fun for the both of us.”

Marko lets out a soft, gentle laugh and leans on her shoulder. The moment his lips touch her skin, he purrs and kisses her. Sofie looks up. Kara is shoving her feet into her shoes and shrugging her jacket on. She glances back at Sofie.

“I’m taking this one home.” She turns to Dwayne. “Baby, how did you get here?”

"We flew."

"You flew to the bar?"

Dwayne nods, grinning.

"You flew with my son?!" She squeaks.

"Paul knocked him out," Marko chimes in.

"WHAT?!"

Dwayne shakes his head and both boys begin to laugh, much to Kara's dismay.

"No, no, baby, it wasn't like that. See, we sortaaaa have power over people's thoughts. Paul just told Charlie to sleep and we flew him to your parent's place. He's toooootally safe."

Kara looks over her shoulder at Marko.

"Hey! Blondie! Is this true?"

Marko salutes her.

"Scout's honor, chica."

She sighs.

"Okay. Keys."

Her tiny hand thrusts toward Dwayne. He blinks and chuckles.

“You drive motorcycles?” Dwayne mumbles.

“I do now.”

He blinks. His brain is barely functioning.

“Mmmkay.”

Dwayne fishes them out of his pocket and places them delicately in Kara’s tiny hand. She turns back toward Sofie and Marko.

“See you kids later.”

“BYE, KARA! BYE, DWAYNE! ILOVEYOOOOUUUU!” Marko shouts.

Sofie buries her face in her hands, laughing hysterically.

“Bye, Marko,” Kara chuckles. “Sof? Call me tomorrow.”

Sofie nods.

“I will. Promise. Get home safe.”

The door shuts and Sofie sighs as Marko wraps his arms around her neck.

“I love you,” he purrs.

“You’re so drunk!” She laughs.

“Mmmhmm. We had a good night.”

“Are you all this drunk?”

“Basically.” He sighs. “David’s in loooove with Michael. It took two bottles of whiskey for us to get that out of him.”

“Is that the only hot gossip you got?”

Marko nods and frowns.

“Dwayne’s a vault. Won’t say shit about Kara. Won’t even tell us what it’s like to have sex —”

“Hey!” Sofie exclaims, bopping him gently on the nose. “That’s my friend you’re talking about.”

Marko raises his hands in front of his face and flashes her a big, Cheshire grin.

“Sorry. ‘M sorry. I — I’ll beeee respectful.” He blinks and looks up at her. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nods.

"Rose is pregnant."

"Oh, shit! Seriously?"

"Yeah. Matt's freaking out."

Marko blinks.

"Damn. Well, Iiiiii think he'll be a good dad -- and we'll be that kid's cool vampire aunt and uncle."

Sofie shrugs and sighs. Marko seems to sober up quickly. Instantly, actually -- or so it appears. He sheds his jacket, dropping it onto the floor, and sits back down beside her on the couch. Strong arms wrap her in a gentle hug and he kisses her cheek. She can smell the whiskey on his breath and buries her face in his his chest. He still smells like soap and fresh laundry detergent. He strokes her hair as they lean back on the couch and sit in silence. When he does speak, his voice is soft and understanding. He’s no longer slurring his words. Sofie can tell by the tremor in his voice that he’s trying to fight his intoxication the best he can.

“You want a baby.”

"How does everyone keep guessing that?"

"Because it's written--"

"All over my big, dumb face," Sofie grumbles. "I know."

Her eyes are brimming with tears when she looks up at him. As she nods, they spill down her face like tiny waterfalls, bouncing off of her top lip. She laughs and looks at the ring her mother gave her, twirling it around her finger.

“This thing has fertility powers. I guess those die with me.” She laughs. “This is so stupid.”

“What’s stupid?”

“This! This whole wanting a baby thing.”

Marko chuckles.

“It’s not stupid. Remember what I told you on the cliff that night? We’ve all thought about it - and look at Dwayne. All he’s ever wanted was a family, and now he has us, Kara, and Charlie.”

She fiddles with the fabric of his tank top.

“It’s just that I never had any sort of interest in kids - or a motherly instinct before, and then I fell in love with you —- not that I blame you or anything.”

He smiles.

“Sofie, it’s normal. You meet someone, you fall in love, you want to start a family with them. You’re still young and there’s still a lot of humanity left in you.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “And I have to confess something.”

“What?”

“For the first time in a long time, I’ve thought about having a baby. With you.” He smiles. “And how awesome that would be.”

Her eyes light up.

“Really?”

He smiles sadly. In her heart, Sofie knows that there’s no way that they could possibly have a child of their own. Their only options are to find a runaway and turn them. She’s just not comfortable with that.

“Of course.” He brushes her cheek. “Remember Jack?”

Sofie laughs and nods quietly. More tears. Marko kisses her softly on the forehead and she feels his weight shift.

“Actually, that reminds me. I have something for you.”

He slides off of the couch and grabs his jacket, digging into the inside pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. It’s thick and looks like it’s from a sketchbook. He sits back down next to her and places it in her hands.

“I was waiting for the right time to give this to you.”

“What is it?”

“Open it, you dork,” he teases, elbowing her gently.

Sofie carefully unfolds the paper. There’s a small child staring back at her, drawn in pencil. He has soft, curly hair - Marko’s hair, her eyes, his nose, and his lips. He has chubby little cheeks and fingers that almost seem to be reaching out to grab her. Sofie sobs and puts one hand over her mouth. She looks over at Marko, her lip quivering and trying to hold back tears.

“Is this Jack?”

Marko nods.

“I had a dream about him a few weeks ago. I saw him clear as day. Remember when I told you that we don’t dream often?” Sofie nods and he continues. “Well, when we do, it’s pretty special.”

“He’s beautiful,” Sofie whispers, tracing the lines on the paper. Marko sighs as she weeps quietly. “He looks just like you.”

“But he has your eyes,” he reminds her. “He had your eyes in the dream. He was so beautiful, Sof. And he was _ours._ I don’t know if this was supposed to make you feel better or worse —”

“No,” she cuts him off. “I love it. It does make me feel better. What was he like?”

“Happy,” Marko whispers. “He was so happy. He had this infectious laugh - you know when babies really get going and laugh until they almost puke? We were in the cave, and you were bouncing him on your knee and he was laughing just like that.”

Sofie chuckles as tears stream down her face. Marko wipes them away with his thumb and presses his lips to hers.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Why?”

“Because I can give you almost everything you could ever want.” He touches the drawing gingerly. “I just can’t give you him.”

Sofie flings her arms around his neck and kisses him hard. Marko immediately kisses back, running his hands up her back and through her hair. She pulls away.

“You’ve given me more than I could ever imagine. This is just a speedbump. We’ll deal with it and move on.” She tuts softly as tears pool in his eyes. Sofie can feel his guilt like a knife in her gut. It’s not often that she gets to see him like this, and every time she has, her heart breaks. Beneath the fangs, the blood, the Cheshire grin, and the tough exterior, he’s the most gentle and beautiful man she’s ever been with. She sighs and smiles. “You’re supposed to be the one comforting me, remember?”

Marko chuckles and sniffles.

“Sorry. I’m stealing all of your thunder.”

Sofie kisses him in every single place she feels tears. Marko hums softly.

“Don’t be. Marko, if I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t be here. But I do, and I am. Forever.”

“Fuck,” he whispers as he clutches his head in his hands. “I’m so fucking drunk.”

She chuckles and rubs his back.

“I appreciate you talking about this shit with me.”

“We have to talk about stuff, Sof. My parents never went to bed angry or even disagreeing.”

“Mine did.” She scoffs. “I guess that’s the difference between you and me.”

“Nah,” Marko growls. “We’re both broken. It’s why we work so well together. We fix each other.”

He’s right. Vampire or not, they’re really just two big dumb idiots in love trying to fix each other the best they can. Sofie runs her fingers through his hair and leans in to kiss him. Even if they have forever together, it still won’t be enough. Maybe Kara is right - maybe he is all she needs. _They’re_ all she needs. The motherly instincts will fade. At least she hopes that they will. For now, she’ll just transfer those feelings to Charlie or Laddie.

“I can’t believe how much I love you,” she breathes, pressing her lips against his. He tastes like whiskey and cigarettes. She loves it. Marko’s tongue presses against hers as he pulls her in for a drunken, passionate kiss. She whimpers as his fingers claw softly at the back of her neck. He pulls away, staring at her with hooded eyes and swollen lips.

“Sof, I know you can read my thoughts and feelings, but you are _everything_ to me.”

“Shut up and take me to bed,” she giggles.

Marko picks her up off of the couch and carries her toward her bedroom.

“As you wish, princess.”


	34. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to begin with a flashback where we follow the boys on their big night out. I figured I needed to write something lighter after the last couple of chapters. Again, I try to keep things in chronological order, but I had some ideas that made me laugh so I hope they translate well to this chapter. Enjoy some drunken vampire antics and some smut! This is also my take on drunk David.

_Femme fatales emerged from shadows_  
 _To watch this creature fair_  
 _Boys stood upon their chairs_  
 _To make their point of view_  
 _I smiled sadly for a love I could not obey_  
 _Lady Stardust sang his songs_  
 _Of darkness and dismay  
_ \- David Bowie, "Lady Stardust"

Four sets of boots land silently at the head of the driveway.

“Stay here,” Dwayne mumbles.

“Tell Kara’s mom I said hi!” Paul exclaims.

“Why would I do that?”

“She’s hot, dude. Great rack.”

“She’s married,” Dwayne replies.

Paul shrugs. Marko punches him in the gut and he doubles over before leaping onto Marko’s back. They wrestle for a few seconds before Dwayne and David break them up.

“Cut it out!” Dwayne hisses, gesturing toward Charlie. “You wanna wake him up?”

“Sorry,” the boys mumble.

He has Charlie cradled tightly in his arms. Marko grins, watching his brother with curiosity as he carries the kid toward Kara’s parents’ house. He gnaws on his fingernails, spitting them onto the ground. In a way, he envies Dwayne and the love he has for a child that isn't his. Ever since Sofie confessed her desire for a baby on the cliff that night, Marko hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. His own desire ebbs and flows. He would be a good dad and Sofie would be an amazing mom, if only they could make it work. Immortality is a huge plus, but he knows it kills her that they can’t have a baby of their own.

Nervously, he digs in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and lights one while Dwayne chats with Kara’s mother at the front door. She leans out and waves at the boys, who all wave back at her. Marko exhales a large cloud of smoke with a heavy sigh. He remembers the dream he had a few weeks ago. About Jack. Chubby cheeks, curly blonde hair, and Sofie’s gorgeous, warm brown eyes. His chest swells and he bites back a smile at the memory. David eyes him suspiciously.

_Marko? What’s going on?_

_Nothing._

_You’re such a bad liar._

_Just thinking about something._

_A kid with curly blonde hair who looks a hell of a lot like you? I heard something about a dream, too._

Marko huffs, blowing a cloud of smoke out of his nose.

_I told you to stay out of my head, man._

_Can’t help it. You’re so loud sometimes._ David bites his lip and looks over at Paul, who is drumming quietly on his knees as he sits on a small log near the driveway. There isn’t a thought in his head right now. Must be nice, Marko thinks. David reaches out and nudges Marko with his foot. _Does Sofie know?_

_That I dreamed about a kid with her? No._

_You two better work that shit out._

_What do you mean?_

_You know she’s baby crazy, right?_

_She’s not baby crazy._

_I’m just saying, man. You both should talk about it._

_We did - and since when are you my marriage counsellor?_

_Marko, I’m older and wiser than you. It would be in your best interest to listen to me._

Marko rolls his eyes. David leans over and gives him a noogie.

“Hey, watch the hair!” Marko yelps as he pulls away and smooths his curls back into place.

“Oh, yeah, because you put so much work into it,” David laughs.

“I do, actually! Sofie got me this stuff for my hair. It smells good and it makes it all shiny and shit.”

“Seriously?”

“Smell your hand, dude.”

David sniffs his knuckles and raises his eyebrows.

“That smells like a warm summer breeze.”

Marko grins.

“It’s good shit, right?”

“Is that coconut?”

“Yeah, dude.”

“Can she get me some?” David asks.

“Sure. Just ask her.”

David groans.

“You ask her, I don’t want to ask her.”

“Why don’t you want to ask her?”

“Because! I don’t want to ask her about my personal hygiene. It’s weird. She’s your… wife or whatever. You ask her.”

“I get it,” Marko laughs. “You don’t want her to think that you give a shit about your hair and your looks and stuff. You want everyone to think you’re too cool for that, that you didn’t craft this look meticulously so that you’d look like a badass.” He drops his voice half an octave to match David’s gravelly tone. “ _My name’s David. I smoke 85 cigarettes a day to get this voice. I have tight leather pants and I drive a cool motorcycle. Do you wanna fuuuuuck?_ ”

“That’s no — no,” David retorts, shaking his head, biting back a grin. “I hated that. That was disgusting, it was offensive, and it was an affront to the art of impersonations.”

“I thought it was pretty good,” Marko chuckles, leaning into David as close as he can and trying to mess up the mullet his brother has worked so hard to perfect. Paul turns his head and tries to hide his laughter with a cough. David growls and swats Marko’s hand away.

“Fuck off!”

“Jesus Christ!” Paul exclaims from beside them, clearly exasperated. “I’ll fucking ask her! I’ll tell her it’s for me.”

“There we go,” David chirps, gesturing to Paul. “Problem solved… do you really think I look like a badass?”

“Yeah,” Marko confesses. “I do.”

“Nice.”

Marko chuckles and rolls his eyes again. For a vampire who exudes toughness and the most aloof persona in the world - nay, _universe_ , David can be so insecure. Dwayne comes walking back up the driveway with a huge grin on his face and claps his hands excitedly.

“You ready?” He asks them. Paul’s head snaps up.

“Hey, did you tell Kara’s mom I said hi?”

Dwayne laughs and punches him in the arm. Paul hisses in pain.

“Let’s go.”

The boys yowl and stroll away before finding a secluded area to take off into the sky. They land at the boardwalk under cover of darkness and head toward the bars.

“Are we going to Motif?” Marko asks.

David shakes his head.

“Nah, if Sofie’s not there, we can’t score free booze. Let’s go to Neon.”

“Aw, man, I hate that place,” Paul grumbles.

“Well, you shouldn’t be trying to start fights,” Dwayne laughs.

“I didn’t start it! That fuckin’ Surf Nazi punched me first!” He pauses and elbows Marko. “We got him back though, didn’t we, bud?”

“Yeah,” Marko laughs. “He squealed like a pig.”

The boys head inside. The dance floor is packed, but there are plenty of open seats. David turns to the three of them.

“I’m gonna grab three bottles of whiskey.”

“Can you get me a vodka soda with two limes?” Dwayne asks. Paul and Marko raise an eyebrow. Dwayne scoffs and rolls his eyes. “What? I like them.”

“I’ve never seen you drink anything other than whiskey or beer,” Marko laughs. He elbows his brother in the ribs. “Kara’s changing you, man.”

“Don’t talk to me about change when I saw you cry at a Hallmark commercial two months ago.”

“That —” Marko shakes his head. “I didn’t — That’s not true.”

Paul and David stifle laughter. Marko leans over to Dwayne, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“We had a blood oath that you wouldn’t say a goddamn thing about that.”

Dwayne grins, his eyes sparkling. Marko almost bursts out laughing but maintains a steely expression.

“And I would have kept it, but you just started a war, little brother. I've got so much dirt on you, these two will _never_ let you live it down -- _if_ I choose to tell them, that is.”

Marko bites his lip, eyes wide with panic.

“David, get him whatever he wants!”

“I was going to anyway,” David replies, rolling his eyes. “I don’t respect any of your opinions.”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Paul yells as David walks away.

“Go find a booth!” He shouts over the music.

Dwayne claps Marko and Paul on the back and drags them toward the back of the bar where they can drink and talk in peace. David returns with three bottles of whiskey and a round of vodka sodas for the table. Marko groans while Paul laughs.

“Are these all for Dwayne?” Marko asks.

“No. Marko, I know your wife drinks these and I’ve seen you drink them too, so shut up. We’re drinking whatever Dwayne wants tonight.” He glances up at Dwayne as he sets the drinks down. “You still want the whiskey, right, bud?”

“Yep,” Dwayne mumbles as he takes a large gulp of his vodka soda.

“Ugh,” Marko groans.

“What?” Dwayne asks. “There’s nothing wrong with it. It tastes good.”

Marko grimaces. David’s wrong. Sofie doesn’t drink this stuff unless she wants to get really drunk really fast. He’d just prefer to drink the vodka straight out of the bottle at this point.

“It tastes like someone burped lime into my glass.”

“Wuss,” Paul mumbles, guzzling his drink down and letting out a loud belch.

Once everyone drains their vodka sodas, David pours whiskey into their glasses. Marko watches Dwayne as he sips at his thoughtfully.

“Thanks for taking me out tonight.”

“Hey, man,” Paul exclaims, patting Dwayne on the back. “We don’t get to do this very often anymore. You got your girl back. We have to celebrate!”

Dwayne chuckles and flashes a shy smile.

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool.” He reaches over and takes a big swig of whiskey directly from the bottle instead of his glass. Marko grins while David chuckles. “Way different than last time.”

Marko wraps him in a huge hug. He knows how good this feels. Danielle shattered Dwayne in more ways than one. It took him years to build up the courage to even think about finding another mate. This is a huge win for Dwayne and Marko can feel the joy pulsing through his brother as though it were his own. David and Paul feel it too. Dwayne leans into him.

“If you hadn’t met Sofie, I wouldn’t have met Kara. I owe you both a lot.”

Marko grins.

“You don’t owe us anything, D. We’re just glad that you’re happy.”

“I am.”

“How’d it happen?” David asks.

“What?”

“How did you get her back? You missed our meeting about Max, so I figured this must be important.”

“I know,” Dwayne whispers. “You know I’m behind you a hundred percent.”

David smiles and lights a cigarette.

“I know. I’m happy that you’re happy, D. You deserve it.” He blows a huge plume of smoke into the air and it hangs above them in a thick cloud. “Now tell us the story!”

Dwayne chuckles as he sips his whiskey.

“There’s no story. We just talked, honestly.”

“Yeah…” Paul chuckles, making air quotes. “‘Talked’”

“We did! For a while… And then there was a lot of… not… talking.”

Marko, Paul, and Dwayne yowl in approval and bang their fists on the table. Dwayne shakes his head and chuckles. Once the laughter dies down, he clears his throat.

“She wants to turn.”

“Soon?” David asks, his eyes sparkling. The initiation is his favorite part. He wouldn’t miss it for the world, even if Dwayne would be the one to sire Kara. Dwayne shakes his head.

“When she’s ready. I don’t know when that’ll be.”

“There’s no rush,” Marko says softly.

“What if she’s never ready?” David counters.

“I’ve considered that.” Dwayne sighs. “I guess we’ll find out.”

David nods.

“You’re still taking a big risk.”

“I know.”

“And the kid?”

“Not until he’s much older and can understand everything. If I told him right now, he would flip out.”

The boys continue to drink heavily for hours. They kill all three bottles of whiskey and begin to nurse beers. Paul and Marko rush the dance floor when a good song comes on, practically tripping over each other. A small group of girls surrounds them immediately. Being a vampire is the closest Marko has ever been to feeling like a rock star. If he’s being honest with himself, he loves the attention and the longing stares from humans when they prowl the boardwalk or step onto the dance floor.

A tiny brunette sidles up next to him. Marko has been watching her for a while. Her long hair cascades down her back and she’s managed to break away from her group of girlfriends and get lost in the crowd. Perfect. He was feeling a little peckish. She bites her lip and wraps her arms around his waist, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“You’re a good dancer.”

She reeks of vodka and cranberry juice. Marko grins at her and winks.

“So are you.”

“I’ve never seen you in here before.”

“I’m new in town,” Marko purrs. He grabs her hand and pulls her toward him so that her back is to him. Paul flashes him a devilish smile. He’s dancing with a tall redhead.

_You thinking what I’m thinking?_

_Yep._

Marko lets the brunette grind against him and get lost in the rhythm of the music. As the song reaches its crescendo and she’s fully surrendered to the blissful thought that she might actually have the chance to fuck him, Marko runs his lips along her bare shoulder before he licks a stripe up her neck. She and Sofie wear the same perfume. He glances up at Paul before sinking his fangs into the girl’s neck. She moans softly and her body begins to go limp as he drinks. Marko grabs her firmly around the waist, their bodies moving together. Nobody around them seems to notice what’s happening. Once he’s had his fill and he’s sure she’s still got a pulse, he releases her and spins her around. The girl looks pale and sickly. She hiccups. Marko leans over and kisses her wound, sealing it shut with his tongue.

“You good, sweetheart?”

“I don’t feel so well,” she slurs.

“Where are your friends?”

“Overtherrrr.”

She points at a small table in the distance with four girls surrounding it. He slings her arm around his shoulder and walks her there, plastering on his best good samaritan expression. The girls are chatting mindlessly, clearly smashed. Marko smiles at them.

“Hey, girls? I don’t think your friend is feeling so hot.”

One of them gasps softly and rushes toward her, easing her off of Marko’s shoulder.

“Oh my God, Stacy! Is she okay?”

“Probably just drunk. We were dancing and she said she felt sick. You might want to call her a cab.”

“We will. Thank you so much… uh…”

“Jason,” he lies. “My name’s Jason.”

“You’re a good guy, Jason. I’m Emily.”

“I try to set a good example for the others,” he quips. The girls laugh softly, taken by his charm. “Have a good night, Emily.” He glances at the rest of the table. “Ladies?”

The girls wave and mumble quick thank-yous. When he turns to walk back toward the dance floor, he sees that Paul has already returned to the table. He wipes blood away from his lips. Marko slides into the booth, grinning.

“Sorry about that, fellas.”

“For a second, I thought that little altercation with you two was going to go a different way,” David chuckles.

Marko furrows his brow, annoyed and taken aback.

“I would never.”

“I know, man,” David laughs. He elbows Marko gently. “It’s a joke! You used to be the fun one.”

“I was never the fun one.”

“I’m the fun one!” Paul shouts.

“Which one am I?” Dwayne asks.

“The nerd,” Marko snickers.

Dwayne puts him in a headlock and they begin to wrestle in the booth while David and Paul drum on the table and cheer. Marko gets a few good rib shots in but Dwayne is freakishly strong, even for a vampire. He squeezes Marko’s head so tightly that he feels like it might actually explode. Marko pounds on the table, begging for mercy and squealing like a child before his older brother finally releases him.

“Jesus, dude! How did you get stronger?!”

“I’m a man in love,” Dwayne reminds him. “Nothing can stop me.”

Paul gags and David throws a balled up napkin at him, snickering as it bounces off of his head.

“It’s not polite to make fun of the man of the hour.” He turns to Dwayne. Marko laughs. He doesn’t get to see David drunk very often and he wants to savor every single second. David gestures to Marko, Dwayne, and himself. “See, what Paul doesn’t understand about being in love is —” He stops himself and covers his mouth. The boys stare at each other, eyes wide. Paul leans over.

“Are you in love, David?”

“I don’t know if you could call it _that_.”

“You just did!” Marko exclaims.

Dwayne looks excited and Paul has a thousand-watt smile on his face. David groans loudly and shakes his head.

“I’m not — this is Dwayne’s night. I’m not—”

“BOOOOO!” The boys shout as they hurl napkins and straws at him. David swats them away, trying to cover his laughter by snarling. The drunker he gets, the more childlike he becomes. The aloof mask falls right off and Marko can see the insecure little boy that’s beneath steely gazes and snide remarks. He loves David. Truly. If Michael makes him happy, then he’ll be a good addition to the family.

“All right!” David laughs. “All right!” He pauses and drains his beer. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and… maaaaaybe I am?”

“Y’shouldtell ‘im,” Dwayne slurs.

“No!” David hisses. “No, no, no, it’d fuck everything up. I gotta wait until he’s turned. I wanna see him. Whenever we’ve… y’know… someone always interrupts.”

“Where’s he live?” Marko asks.

David shrugs.

“Dunno. I could probably find him.” He taps his temple and grins proudly. “We’re connected now.”

“So go find him!” Marko shouts.

“Now?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Paul shouts. “Can we get pizza on the way?”

“Yer not coming,” David slurs, thrusting a finger into his brother’s face. “This is a solo mission.”

“Fine,” Paul replies. “I’ll get pizza on my own.”

“D’we break for the night, fellas?” Marko asks.

“I think so — David’s gone.”

“Fuck!” Marko exclaims. “I gotta pay for all this.” He thrusts a wad of cash out to Dwayne.

“Count this for me.”

“Nope.”

Marko groans and puts half of the wad of cash on the table. The boys stumble out of the bar, leaning on each other and laughing as they walk back toward the boardwalk.

&&&

His flight to Michael’s house is rocky to say the least. He gets so lost in drunken fantasy that he almost careens right into a tree. He’s flying way too close to the ground, but it’s hard to stay steady when he’s higher up. Somehow, he manages to land in front of an old house in the mountains. It’s right near to the Widow Johnson’s Winchester-esque mansion. David looks up at the house and runs a hand through his hair, sighing. The house is dark except for one light on the second floor. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

 _Michael_.

When he opens them, a shadowy figure with curly hair appears in the window. David watches from the shadows to make sure that it’s really him. He sees the window slide open and Michael sticks his head out.

“Who’s there?” He hisses.

David waits for Michael to retreat back into the comfort of his bedroom before he leaps into the air and soars toward the window. He grabs on to the side of the house and taps on the glass gently. Michael spins around and leaps out of his skin at the sight of a _very_ drunk vampire grinning at him like an idiot. Michael rushes toward the window and opens it.

“David, what the hell are you doing here?!”

He’s beautiful.

“Wanted to see you,” he slurs. “Ilikeyou, Michael.”

“What?”

“I mean — you seem cool.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Nnnnnyes. Yep. Defin —” he hiccups. “Def’nitely.”

Michael chuckles, seemingly more amused than alarmed at the fact that David is currently hanging off of his window like a spider monkey.

“How do you know where I live?”

David taps his temple and then reaches out to push Michael’s gorgeous hair out of his face with a gloved hand. Michael leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering closed. Already, his intoxication is beginning to fade slightly. Only slightly.

“We’re connected.” He runs his thumb over Michael’s bottom lip. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

David attempts to climb in silently, but the toe of his boot gets stuck on the ledge and he tumbles to the ground with a soft grunt.

“Fuck! Sorry.”

Michael looks around nervously, laughing. He leans over to help David up and a lightbulb goes off in David’s brain. He wraps his fingers around Michael’s wrist and yanks him down to the floor, pulling him on top of him. Michael yelps.

“My brother’s in the next room!”

“Then shhhhhhh,” David hisses, covering Michaels mouth with his own. The kiss sends a jolt down his spine and he groans softly. Michael moans, his hips writhing against David’s leg. David’s hand slips down between their bodies to rub Michael’s quickly-hardening cock.

“Oh my God,” Michael hisses, throwing his head back. David sucks a hickey onto his neck and flips them over so that Michael is on his back. He places a ferocious, yet drunken kiss on Michael’s lips before pulling away.

“Is your brother awake?”

“Yeah.”

“We should be fast, then, huh?”

Michael nods as David unbuttons his jeans and frees his cock. It’s swollen and shining with precum. David strokes him softly before dipping his head and wrapping his lips around the tip. Michael’s head falls back and hits the floor. He swears under his breath and giggles as David takes him deeper into his mouth. He sucks hard, alternating between taking Michael’s length all the way down his throat and swirling his tongue around the tip. Michael is in ecstasy, writhing against him, his hands pressed to the sides of his head. He whimpers and whines, bucking his hips toward David’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before his whole body clenches like a fist and he comes with a quiet grunt followed by a series of soft sobs and whimpers. David waits for him to come down before lifting his head and wiping his mouth. Michael sits up immediately and rewards him with a hard, impatient kiss that sends David toppling onto the ground. He rips David’s belt off and fights to yank his pants down his hips before a soft knock at a side door causes them both to freeze dead in their tracks.

 _Brother?_ David mouths.

Michael nods.

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I fell out of bed.”

David gives him the thumbs up.

“Can I come in?”

“No!” Michael squeaks. He clears his throat and David suppresses a giggle. “Go to sleep, Sammy.”

Sam’s footsteps fade away and Michael looks down at David’s cock, wrapping his hand around it. He looks so unsure that it almost makes David laugh. He stops himself. Wouldn’t want to ruin this by being an asshole - even by accident.

“I don’t really know how to do what you did.”

“Just kiss me and do what you did the other night,” David purrs.

“Is that — is that okay?”

Michael's inexperience is adorable. He's so... teachable. David grasps his face with both hands and pulls him in for a hot kiss. Michael melts into him and his hand begins to move up and down David’s cock. He snarls, unable to get enough of Michael. He wants to devour him and make him his forever. Electricity pulses through his veins as Michael’s hand speeds up. He’s not going to last very long. The combination of lust and alcohol is too much for him. David breaks the kiss and gasps as he feels his climax beginning to mount. Michael kisses up his neck and along his jawline, both of them panting quietly. David stares longingly into Michael’s eyes and feels himself begin to fall apart. He swears he sees a sparkle in Michael’s eyes and feels something strange and warm ebbing from the center of Michael’s chest. Affection? Love? He can’t really tell, but he feels it too. David hasn’t been in love in a long time and he’s never felt this - whatever it is - from anyone else before. Not even Star. It makes him feel powerful, free, like he could do anything. His body begins to shake, unable to hold back his orgasm for much longer.

“Michael,” he rasps. “Don’t stop.”

Michael silently presses his forehead against David’s and closes his eyes as his fist pumps furiously. His hand feels so good - warm and smooth - just like he imagined it would the first night he saw Michael on the boardwalk. With a gasp and a soft snarl, he comes hard. One hand reaches up to grip the brunette’s hair as tightly as he can. They sit like this, tangled up in each other, for a few minutes before Michael pulls back. David grins and looks at the clock. The sun will be up soon. He crawls to his feet as Michael watches him from the floor with a befuddled expression. David tucks himself into his pants and buckles his belt.

“Thanks for that.”

“Do you want to stay?” Michael asks. The question makes David’s heart soar. He shakes his head.

“Can’t,” he mumbles, hopping onto the window ledge. “See you around.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Just as David is about to jump onto the grass, Michael stops him.

“David?” His voice is gentle and vulnerable. “Do you know where Star is? I want to talk to her.”

“Nope,” he lies. “Haven’t seen her in a while. Catch you later, Mikey.”

He springs from the window and lands in a tangled heap on the lawn, cursing under his breath.

“Definitely still drunk,” he grumbles, climbing to his feet.

He looks up at the window, expecting to see Michael, but is only met with his absence. At least he saved himself the embarrassment. The bedroom is dark now, but the light in the window next to Michael’s turns on. David soars back up into the sky before Sam can rush to see who or what just fell onto the front lawn.

&&&

David stumbles into the cave. Star is fast asleep on the bed in the lobby. She’s pale and sickly looking. She’ll no longer take his blood. It’s only a matter of time before she begins to turn into the kind of monster that strikes fear into the hearts of even the oldest vampires. They feed on anything - animals, people, even other vampires. Their hunger is insatiable and they will feed until there is nothing left. A horde of them could take down the entire city.

He’s only ever dealt with one feral vampire before. It’s rare that a vampire will resist the thirst long enough to actually get to that point. In their final stages of life, they barely look human. Piercing yellow eyes, hollow cheekbones, greying skin. Their bellies are swollen from years of starvation and their limbs look long and alien, with knife-like claws that could rip through steel. Their faces are haunted and their thoughts are virtually non-existent. They remind him of zombies, but they’re faster and stronger despite their fragile appearance. It took Max, David, and Dwayne to put one down and they barely escaped with their lives. David isn’t a fan of staking his own kind, but if Star begins to show signs of turning, he’ll stake her without thinking twice about it.

Paul and Laddie are on the couch watching TV. It’s some kind of nature show. A shark jumps out of the water and Paul and Laddie shout and cheer. Paul is still kind of drunk and Laddie is stuffing his face with pizza. They wave David over to the couch. He shakes his head and sits in his wheelchair, rolling it toward them. Laddie offers him a slice of pizza.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, taking it and shoving half of it into his mouth. His head is still spinning and his body is singing from his encounter with Michael.

Paul leans over to Laddie.

“How cool would it be to be a great white shark?”

Laddie nods.

“Pretty cool. You know they have no natural predators?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Sometimes killer whales attack them, but not always.”

“Where’d you learn that?” Paul asks.

“There were a bunch of encyclopedias in Dwayne’s room. I got bored of all of my books.”

“What else do you know about animals?”

“There’s a species of jellyfish that’s immortal.”

“What?!” David interrupts. “That can’t be right.”

Laddie nods vigorously. It’s the first time David has really engaged with the boy. He mostly just accepts his presence. He’s not good with kids. He never knows what to say to them.

“I’ll show you!” Laddie hops off of the couch and runs into his bedroom. David doesn’t even have time to light a cigarette before the kid bounces back into the lobby holding an encyclopedia. He plunks it down in David’s lap and points to the entry. “It’s called turritopsis dohrnii.”

David blinks and stares at the page with a blank expression.

“Kid, I’m going to be honest with you. I’m pretty toasted and that picture is blurry, but I think I see a jellyfish, so I’m going to trust you.”

“What does toasted mean?”

“It means he’s drunk,” Paul replies.

“I’m not _that_ drunk!” David grumbles.

Paul laughs and tosses a leftover piece of pizza crust at him. David growls.

“Dude, your eyes don’t even work. That’s sad.”

“Your brain doesn’t work half the time, you fuckrag,” David slurs as he tries and fails to light a cigarette.

“Fuckrag?!” Paul giggles. “What does that even mean? What is that?!”

“It’s you, you fuckrag! Shut up!”

David leans over and drunkenly hurls an old cushion at Paul’s face. Paul throws it back and knocks David’s cigarette onto the floor. Laddie cackles and David’s eyes go wide.

“Are you laughing at me, kid?” He has a huge grin on his face that instantly puts Laddie at ease.

It’s not often that David gets into these moods where he actually feels the age that he looks. He was turned when he was 19 and grew up fast. Once he brought Paul and Marko into the family, he started learning how to let loose and roughhouse with them. He prefers his cool, aloof persona. It’s dangerous to let too many people catch him like this when he’s at his most vulnerable, but two and a half bottles of whiskey and a hell of a lot of pot will make any vampire loosen up. Even him. He needed this tonight. They all did. Even if tonight was mostly for Dwayne, it’s been too long since they had fun like this.

“Yeah,” the boy chuckles.

“Paul, hold him down.”

Paul grabs Laddie and pins him to the couch. The boy screams and begins to laugh harder, knowing he’s not in any danger. Paul and David proceed to tickle him until he’s red in the face, thrashing, and screeching like a banshee in between deep belly laughs. It’s so loud that for a second, David is worried about waking Star up, but she merely rolls onto her side and continues to sleep.

“Okay, I give up!” Laddie screams.

David and Paul pull back and let the kid get his bearings. David ruffles his hair and lights another smoke while Paul cracks another beer. Laddie nestles between the two of them and puts his head on David’s shoulder. He has to resist the urge to flinch. He’s not the paternal type, not with kids at least - but Laddie has proven himself to be just like them in a lot of respects. It might be time to turn him soon.

“You should read about that jellyfish later,” he says quietly. “It’s pretty cool.”

“I will. Thanks, kid.”

Laddie beams and the three of them get lost in the gentle hum of the television, falling asleep as the sun begins to rise. Just as he falls into unconsciousness, he smiles. Tonight was perfect.


End file.
